Uninvited
by Leilita Chan
Summary: Kiba's just failed a mission for Anbu, Kiba HATES failing missions, he also hates uninvited guest. But Neji is about to remind him why the Hyuga's always been the one Xception to that rule. WARNING:Hard YAOI/Minor Bi LEMONS! Kiba x Neji
1. Uninvited

Another completely random smutty little fic, that weaseled it's way into my mind! Don't ask where this pairing came from because I don't even know. It's a oneshot as of now...might continue if it gets reviewed. Honestly I never write yaoi, I usually just don't have the urge to defile the boys of Naruto like this but... I figured why the hell not! Since my none-yaoi-writing self decided to go and do an entire FIC on Orochimaru (the biggest yaoi perv EVER) I've got to get into the hang of writing bishonen M/M love so I can FINALLY finish the next chapter of **"Ache"** and update it.

So here it is...all kinds of M rated hot seme on uke lemony yaoi-ness is about to ensue. You've been warned! Flame elsewhere! (Unless of course they are constructive flames of love)

-Lei-

* * *

**UNINVITED**

"What the fuck are you doing here."

Neji smiled at the irritated greeting, it looked like his host was in one of _those_ moods again. The older shinobi said nothing, just watched Kiba close the door and drop his pack, leaving Akamaru outside.

The Inuzuka immediately strode into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from his refrigerator, flicking the top off with his kunai and downing close to half of it in one guzzle.

"Enjoyed your mission that much hmm," Neji taunted.

He knew teasing would only rile the hot headed Inuzuka up further, but who's to say that would necessarily be a bad thing. The younger shinobi glowered at the Hyuga before slamming the fridge shut.

"Once again. What the fuck are you doing here."

Kiba was NOT in the mood for company. He hated failing missions especially for ANBU, but even more then that he _hated_ when people tried to pacify him about it. As he had (none to gently) pointed out to his girlfriend Temari a half hour prior at her apartment. She was ridiculously hot, and since she wasn't in Konoha that much Kiba usually wasn't one to complain about anything involving her naked. But the girl just never understood that when he was pissed he didn't want her climbing all over him like a cat in heat.

So he left, hoping to come home to an empty apartment full of nothing besides peace and quiet. Instead, there was his best friend staring at him with those infuriating, elitist, self satisfied opal eyes. He had a clue what the Hyuga wanted but he of all people should know better then to be here right now.

"I just figured I would see how the mission went," the older boy shrugged and reclined on the couch hands behind his head.

Kiba scoffed, "You're ANBU too Neji, you know exactly how the fucking mission went. I'm sure the whole damn unit does by now."

"You know Inuzuka, you really should work on your hosting etiquette."

The irritated Inuzuka slammed his empty beer bottle on the counter-top heading back to the fridge for another.

"The term 'host' implies an invitation. And I definitely didn't invite you," Kiba popped the top off his second beer and gave a sarcastic laugh, "Let me guess, Ten-Ten is out of town. Was Sai busy?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. It irked him when the younger ninja reduced what they did to some sort of last resort knowing damn well both men could easily find an abundance of other ways to satisfy their sexual needs. He hated when Kiba said things like that, even in jest. (Plus Kiba also knew damn well that Neji wouldn't touch another man if someone paid him, especially not a pansy like Sai.)

"Alright loser, enjoy your misery," the long haired boy started for the door.

He suddenly felt Kiba approaching him from behind but the Inuzuka was too fast for the Hygua to release his Kaiten. Neji started to block but Kiba quickly countered then grabbed him and maneuvered the off guard Hyuga to the floor before coming down astride him. All the while still holding his beer, which the canine tamer then continued to sip leisurely from his new perch. The Hyuga, who was slightly breathless from their scuffle lay under him glaring.

"You're out of shape...Taicho," Kiba remarked snidely.

Neji felt himself start to get aroused. Kiba was toying with him, he knew how much it turned him on when he called him captain. They were no longer teamed together but neither of them had forgotten those days when Neji was still Kiba's Taicho or how those long missions away had turned their close friendship into something more. Something that even now, two years later they were both still at a loss to define.

Neither boy was gay, in fact the wild Inuzuka and the elite Hyuga were both inundated with ready and willing females that they happily accommodated. But then there was _this_. This dark need they both possessed for each other, taboo yet undeniable. Neji found in Kiba what no one else could give him, an utter and complete loss of self-control. Kiba, was irresistibly drawn to the patient, poised, elite Hyuga who was in every way his polar opposite.

As his gaze dragged over the Hyuga's body, primal fire burned inside each slitted orb. Although Kiba was 19 and Neji was 20 through the years he'd grown taller and more built then the lean, lithe gentle fist expert, making it easy to overpower Neji when he caught the older shinobi off guard. He studied the stunning pale face below him, framed with long cocoa colored strands.

Neji was the only man he'd ever found beautiful. The boy was almost soft but at the same time something about him remained masculine, inviting and powerful. Kiba's dick started to respond to his appraisal, despite his mind telling it not to. (He should know by now that his dick never listened when it came to the Hyuga). A leering simper spread across the canine tamer's face. Suddenly his failed mission was barely an after thought. He set his beer down, took off his shirt and grabbed Neji's wrists, pinning them firmly above the boy's head.

Neji's heart began to race. The typically stoic Hyuga found it extremely annoying that the Inuzuka got a rise out of him so easily, but conversely that loss of power made him weak with desire. Kiba leaned forward and nipped the side of his captive's neck, chuckling when the Hyuga inhaled sharply.

"Did you miss me?" he murmured into the trapped boy's ear, letting his tongue drag up the shell before pulling the lobe into his mouth and suckling softly.

A low moan was the Hyuga's only reply. Kiba growled and shifted so that one strong hand roughly imprisoned both of Neji's wrists. Leaving the other free to trail down his body and then palm his growing erection. The Hyuga arched at the contact, feeling his dick press up against the restriction of his pants into the Inuzuka's touch. Kiba fondled the bulge as he continued to tease the Hyuga's neck with his tongue, stopping only to whisper gruffly.

"You know what _I_ missed...your lips on my cock."

Neji closed his eyes and grit his teeth trying his best not to moan, but for all his effort Kiba could still feel the pulse in the Hyuga's neck quicken against his lips. He smirked.

"Not more then I missed sliding my dick into your tight little ass though," he added crudely.

This time Neji could do nothing to stifle his groan. The Inuzuka chuckled deviously.

"Mmmm, looks like you missed that too you little bitch...Didn't you."

The Hyuga's eyes snapped open and he glared at Kiba full of fire, "Fuck you."

"You wish...You know _exactly_ who's getting fucked tonight _uke_," he snarled.

Kiba loved it when he could force the Hyuga to break that annoying ever present air of indifference. The Inuzuka clamped his hand around the Hyuga's erection, applying pressure until Neji cried out. The younger ANBU knew from experience that just the right amount of pain and pleasure always made Neji putty in his hands. He stroked gently, easing the discomfort he'd just caused while he nibbled at the older boys bottom lip. When his Uke turned, hungry to kiss him, Kiba backed away and once again forcefully applied pressure to the Hyuga's erection, this time harder then before.

"Ah shit...for christ sake Kiba!" Neji panted.

"You want me to fuck you?"

Neji stared up at the Inuzuka looming over him with that sexy wild look, he licked his lips at the thought of Kiba sliding inside him.

"Why else would I be here," the elite hissed defiantly.

"Do you want me to fuck you Neji," Dissatisfied with his answer Kiba squeezed again. Neji arched up under him.

"Ahhn..y-yess."

The Inuzuka growled and crashed his lips to the older boys, invading his velvety heat with his tongue. His hand came up to thread into Neji's hair as his body pressed flush against the object of his lust, allowing their erections to grind together. The friction set the hot-blooded Inuzuka on fire, it had been too long since he'd had Neji and no matter how many times he fucked Temari or any other girl for that matter, nothing else could sate his craving for the Hyuga boy.

When he pulled back for air, Neji's heavy lidded sex filled eyes stared up at him. The Hyuga's lips were swollen and wet from their bruising exchange. At the sight Kiba bit his own lip in appreciation, he knew there was no point in fighting his desire. He had attempted countless times to tell himself that sleeping with Neji was simply an isolated incident. Or that they had both just been frustrated and needed somewhere to release their pent up aggression, but that lame excuse didn't justify why he had to jack himself off every time he thought about the Hyuga or why he was powerless to stop this addictive impulse to fuck that they satisfied behind closed doors.

He leaned down again catching Neji's lips passionately with his own; then pulled back to tease him before probing deeper into his wet warmth, tongues sliding against each other in ardor. Their mouths played that enticing game of tag a little while longer before Kiba pushed himself up off the Hyuga.

Kissing could wait, his throbbing hard-on definitely needed some attention. He stood and walked away.

Neji sat up breathless. Rubbing his sore wrists gingerly he began to wonder where the other boy had gone. When he turned he found Kiba on the couch staring intently at him. His breath hitched as opal eyes traveled down, the Inuzuka had shed his pants and was now slowly stroking his cock while he gazed hungrily at his uninvited guest. It was times like this when Neji had to ask himself how he even fit that thing into his ass. The Hyuga was pretty well hung, so he'd always assumed he would be the bigger out of the two boys but the first time he'd actually seen Kiba's dick he almost passed out in disbelief...And god did that mutt lover know how to use it.

"Come here." Kiba beckoned huskily.

Neji smirked. He stood and took his sweet time stripping off his shirt letting it slip to the ground, noting the way the Inuzuka inhaled and quickened his strokes at the sight of the Hyuga's toned body. When he walked over and gracefully knelt in front of Kiba, the Inuzuka spread his thighs making room for his lover to slide closer, then pulled his hand away and dragged his thumb across Neji's lips.

"You know what I want."

The older boy chuckled, finding himself in this position never ceased to amaze him. Neji Hyuga. Pussy lover. On his knees about to put another man's cock in his mouth and he was going to enjoy it? He shook his head..._oh how the mighty have fallen_. He used to resist this, but the power he had over Kiba and the way the Inuzuka would fall apart underneath his expertise was the most incredible turn on. Neji flipped his hair over his shoulder and then did for Kiba what he somehow did better then any woman the Inuzuka had ever encountered.

The younger boy's head fell back against the couch in ecstasy as the the Hyuga took his entire cock deep into his throat. He then drew back up, sucking the mushroomed head lightly before sliding his mouth back down over the throbbing shaft. All the while dragging long fingers in tantalizing circles across the fleshy surface of Kiba's ball-sacs.

"Sss...ahh fuck Neji."

The Hyuga hummed in response, knowing the vibration would make Kiba shudder, at the same time his thumb dipped behind the Inuzuka's balls to tease the sensitive flesh of his perineum. As predicted, Kiba shivered and his hand came up to thread in the Hyuga's gorgeous long hair as he looked down incredulously.

"Ughh...God....._ahh_...how do you suck my dick so...ughh... fucking good."

Neji released the Inuzuka's dick with a wet pop, eyeing the boy intensely as his tongue lapped at the slit. He drew one hand down the shaft and his other continued to stimulate the younger boy's perineum, periodically adding a bit of chakra to his touch. Kiba gasped and let out a low groan unable to take his eyes off the Hyuga's show of prowess. The elder ANBU took Kiba's dick back into his mouth and started suckling the engorged tip firmly, pulling the first drops of milky fluid onto his tongue with relish. The Inuzuka reflexively jerked as he felt his pre-cum being sucked from him.

"_Ahhhh_... Neji," Kiba thrust up into the wet heat encircling his cock.

Neji's mouth quickly came down, once again taking Kiba's full length into his throat making the Inuzuka cry out and fall back against the couch. He immediately wrapped his hand into Neji's hair and pulled the Hyuga off him letting his wet member slap back against his tanned stomach as he panted.

"Jesus..." was all the aroused Inuzuka could muster.

The Hyuga had only been sucking his dick for a few minutes and he had just barely stopped himself from cuming in Neji's mouth. It was scary how good he was. Neji gave a self satisfied smirk at Kiba's inability to speak. He let his hand fall to cup his own pulsing erection, then rose to his feet. Watching the Inuzuka's hungry eyes follow his hand's movements as the older boy undid his fly and pulled out his dick.

"Don't you think you should return the favor." the Hyuga's voice was calm but the greedy erotic undertone made Kiba's dick tense.

His keen instincts had always been able to read through Neji's cool demeanor, picking up on the subtleties most people would miss. The teen smirked.

"I don't see how you're doing me any favors. You love sucking my dick."

Kiba leaned forward and ran his hands over the older boy's wiry waist, when he started tugging at Neji's pants he felt the outline of a small bottle in his pocket.

"Hmmm just like a fucking Hyuga...always prepared." The Inuzuka pulled the lube from the small compartment then jerked Neji's pants off completely.

While Kiba squeezed lube onto his fingers making sure they were evenly coated, he flicked his tongue across the tip of the brunette's exposed member eliciting a breathy moan from the Hyuga. He then wrapped his other hand around Neji's shaft stroking it languidly as he slid two lubricated fingers inside the older boy to prep him.

"_Ssss_...ughh." Neji groaned at the intrusion and clutched Kiba's shoulders to steady himself as the teens fingers probed further.

"Mmm you like that," Kiba whispered gruffly, scissoring his fingers to widen the tight hole.

Neji was panting, his fingers dug deeper into the younger boys shoulders in response. Kiba slid a third finger into the slick passage and began fingering Neji's ass with twisting strokes. When his fingers grazed across the Hyuga's prostate he felt the boy jerk beneath him. Kiba curled his fingers forward and started milking the sensitive gland taking Neji's cock into his mouth simultaneously.

"Ughh...Kiba, Ki-_baa_..."

The Inuzuka hummed in response using his free hand to slather some lube on his own dick. Hearing Neji say his name like that always did something to him, the tantalizing sound set off some latent animal urge to utterly dominate the older boy. The canine tamer pulled his mouth away from the trembling Hyuga then turned the boy around and pulled him onto his lap, guiding his dick into Neji's pink puckered entrance before pushing upwards hard.

Neji cried out and gasped at the pain of Kiba's huge dick stretching his tight passage. Kiba dug his fingers into Neji hips as sadistic pleasure rippled through him, forcing the older boy down until his entire dick was sheathed inside the gentle fist expert.

"Mmm your ass is so fucking tight."

Barely waiting for him to adjust Kiba started slamming Neji's hips onto his dick with a primal grunt, fucking him hard. Neji inhaled sharply and bit down on his lower lip to distract from the discomfort, but soon the pain became waves of pleasure and he began rocking his hips against Kiba in time with the Inuzuka's thrusts.

Overwhelmed by the added movement Kiba gave a low groan and fell back against the couch, momentarily unable to do anything except watch his dick slide in and out of the impassioned Hyuga as he bounced up and down on his lap. Snapping out of his trance Kiba grabbed Neji's long hair with a growl jerking the older boy backwards to lay against his chest while he rode him. Brushing the soft strands aside the canine tamer latched onto the Hyuga's shoulder breaking the skin with the force of his bite, releasing his grip only after the brunette whimpered in pain. He then moved closer to his ear.

"You like having this dick in your ass..hmm," Kiba's hands caressed the Hyuga's thighs and waist, pulling him down abruptly when he failed to answer.

"I know you do, you love my dick in your ass you bastard...don't you."

"_Mmmmmm_," Neji moaned as Kiba's foul mouth sent rapture through him.

The Hyuga almost screamed when he felt Kiba reach around and grip his erection stroking the shaft roughly with slick fingers. Neji wrapped his hand over Kiba's guiding the teen's hand up and down his shaft, as the Inuzuka began roughly thrusting up inside him to the same tempo.

"Shit! Ah Kiba I'm gonna cum."

The Inuzuka stilled himself.

"Did I say you could cum... get up," he panted into Neji's ear.

Neji moaned in protest, earning a growl and another savage thrust from the Inuzuka.

"Get the fuck up."

The Hyuga's pride flared at the demeaning order but his weeping erection won out, he lifted himself slowly off Kiba's lap. The younger boy moaned softly as he rose. The moment Neji was upright Kiba's hand was on his neck forcing him back down onto the couch this time with his ass in the air. Neji felt his hair being pulled from it's binding as the Inuzuka positioned himself at his stretched entrance. The teen licked one hand and slid his wet fingers around the rim of the older boys ass, pausing to fondly stroke and palm one soft creamy globe, before pushing the head of his member against the puckered hole.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you." Kiba warned with a groan, simultaneously slamming his entire length deep inside the older boy.

Neji buried his face into the cushions to muffle his resulting screams as Kiba pounded mercilessly into him. The Inuzuka arched the gentle fist experts back with his palm, allowing him deeper into the tight heat encasing his dick, he closed his eyes and threw his head back at the sensation. God he loved fucking Neji.

The Hyuga began moaning and rolling his hips as the new angle sent Kiba's member back and forth directly across his prostate. The younger boy grit his teeth at the sound of Neji's pleasured cries.

"Mmm you like that don't you Taicho...stroke your dick for me."

The Hyuga began pumping his cock without hesitation, completely under the Inuzuka's power. Kiba moaned loudly at Neji's obedience. Drowning in the sensation he laid over the older boy's smooth back pushing his long silky strands away to spread rough kisses and bites all over the Hyuga's neck.

"You feel _so_ fucking good...I missed you," Kiba whispered through labored breaths.

He hated how the Hyuga would make him wait. Sometimes the older shinobi wouldn't come see him for months at a time. Leaving Kiba to jerk off to their past exploits. Since Neji and Ten-Ten lived together, Kiba's apartment was the only guaranteed place the boys could safely indulge their secret desires. And the younger boy kept this apartment solely for that reason, hoping it would give the Hyuga some sense of security but the older boy remained fickle.

He knew why Neji stayed away. This thing between them was confusing, and scary for the elder ANBU who was so used to unerring self restraint. Even though the Inuzuka felt the same way, his hunger for Neji far outweighed any trepidation.

If it was up to him the Hyuga would be here constantly; but as much as Kiba dominated their sex, it was Neji alone who dictated when and how long the younger boy was allowed to have him. That restriction only made the attention starved Inuzuka savor these moments even more. He moaned at the thought as he pounded into Neji's warmth.

"God...Ki-ba.." Neji murmured, his own dick throbbing in his palm as Kiba's thrust deep into his ass.

The sexy utterance was too much. Kiba pulled out of Neji with a grunt, barely holding back his seed. Neji whimpered, one needy hand reaching behind to draw the Inuzuka back inside him.

"Turn over," Kiba instructed hoarsely.

His Uke obediently turned around and lay on his back spreading his legs for the younger boy to slide between them. Kiba placed his hands on either side of the Hyuga and slowly entered him, closing his eyes as Neji's tightness once again encircled his rigid flesh.

"Ughh..."

Both boy's were covered in a light sheen of sweat and as Kiba thrust into Neji with passionate growls and groans, the older boy's dick stiffened at the sight above him. The Inuzuka's broad bronzed chest and powerful arms glistening with perspiration, his wild shock of hair and ruggedly handsome features marked by two slashes of crimson on each cheek. Neji moaned as pre-cum spilled from his cock, he had never been attracted to men, he still wasn't.. but Kiba was the exception. The Hyuga let his hands trace over the Inuzuka, at his touch Kiba let out a gruff cry and fell forward onto him, seeking out Neji's mouth with his lips. They lost themselves in a passionate kiss.

The older boy arched his back and moaned against Kiba's lips as his lover's slick body trapped the Hyuga's erection between them, sliding across the throbbing member with each of his thrusts. Feeling his climax nearing, Neji began to tremble.

"Kiba...there...ughhh..."

Kiba started fucking him harder, pounding every inch of his cock into the older boy's sweet spot, faster and faster until with an impassioned cry Neji's load exploded, drenching their stomachs with hot sticky fluid. Kiba pushed himself up to stare down at the panting boy beneath him, taking inventory of the cum spread over them both.

"Look what a mess you made hmm," Kiba slammed himself into the gentle fist expert savagely.

"Ahh!" Neji closed his eyes and arched his back as pain mixed with his ebbing pleasure.

At his cry Kiba slid a hand under Neji's head to grab a fist full of the older boys hair, moaning uncontrollably.

"Beg for my dick...Neji,"

Neji opened his eyes and looked pleadingly up at the Inuzuka who was lost in lust.

"_Mmm_ Kiba please...please fuck me....fuck me until you cum."

Kiba started shaking,"Where do you want me to cum," he growled.

Neji reached up and ran his hands all over Kiba's body sending tiny shocks of chakra through his palms before pulling the moaning Inuzuka back down so that their chests were pressed together. Neji tightened his ass and whispered lowly into Kiba's ear.

"Cum in my ass...please."

With a shout. The younger boy buried his face into Neji shoulder.

"Ughh shit...I'm fucking cuming. _Ahh_ Neji...you feel that, you feel me cuming in your ass hmm..ah FUCK!"

Finally the load Kiba had been trying to hold broke free, the hot liquid shot from his dick filling Neji with his seed as the younger boy collapsed weakly on top of him panting.

The Hyuga wrapped his arms tightly around the shivering Inuzuka, they were both covered in sweat and cum but at that moment neither of them cared. They kissed deeply and Neji smiled at the drowsy younger boy grinning back at him on the edge of sleep. He jostled Kiba.

"Nope, don't even think about it. Go take a shower."

Kiba (who was always reduced to a child-like state after he climaxed) shook his head stubbornly.

"I don't want to take a shower, let's take a nap."

Neji laughed at his whining. He loved the way Kiba went from a wolf to a puppy as soon as he was spent. The Hyuga leaned in and bit the younger boy's ear lightly.

"Hmm how about we take one together."

At that suggestion Kiba instantly perked up, growling as he pushed himself off Neji and headed to the bathroom.

"If you're not in my shower within 30 seconds there's going to be hell to pay Hyuga."

As he got up to follow him, Neji rolled his eyes and groaned at the Inuzuka's sudden burst of stamina.

"Yea...I'm sure."

* * *

**Neji-kun...Kiba-kun please find it in your little animated hearts to forgive me lol *hides* Ok so how was it? Worst yaoi you've ever read?..moderate?...possibly good!! (I hope)... Neji was a little OOC but c'mon folks he's having secret smexy time with Kiba here, that in itself is OOC so cut me some slack! Pweeease review**!


	2. Punishment Showa Style

So I have no idea how the hell I went from a Oneshot to adding chapters *sighs* isn't it so ironic that the story I'm **NOT** trying to write is coming the quickest to me! Grrrr well after mulling I've decided to add a few chapter to this and whenever my ideas stop flowing I'll end the FIC. I am going to post some stuff on here, but just to be safe some of the more.. *eghem* _detailed _(If ya know what I mean) chapters will be on my AFF site (Link on my profile). But fret not I will post little summaries and excerpts on here as well so you can decide which chapters are worth going to AFF to read! Ok without further adieu bring on the yaoi-tastic secret lovers!

**Warning: All cautions from the previous chapter still apply!**

-Lei-

* * *

**Chapter 2: PUNISHMENT...SHOWA STYLE**

Once again Neji decides to pull a disappearing act but Kiba's had enough of his games. He's about to give his notoriously "uninvited" guest a nice looong taste of his own medicine. An unassuming Neji gets into his shower, expecting a nice soothing _solitary_ experience, but when Kiba uses his transportation jutsu to crash that party his experience does a complete 180 towards taboo...However Kiba hijacking his shower is the least of his worries...he's far more concerned about his girlfriend Ten-Ten only steps away on the other side of the door and how the hell he's going to explain the muffled suspicious sounds now emanating from his 'solo' shower their bathroom...

**PUNISHMENT...SHOWA STYLE **(Excerpt)

Humid tendrils of steam filled the small room. At that moment Neji was exceedingly grateful for the continuous loud rushing coming from his 'State of the Art' multi pressure shower head that Ten-Ten had forced him to spend $300 on... Though it still couldn't completely muffle his yearning cries or the sporadic smacking of lips and slurps. It absorbed enough to make the illicit sounds somewhat less noticeable.

He wanted to be mad, he had cautioned the Inuzuka many times about doing this sort of thing. But currently, the steady suctioned pressure of that sweet mouth encircling his dick cancelled out every other emotion, leaving behind only lust.

His brows furrowed passionately when he looked down at Kiba; steaming water running over that delicious tanned body of his, as he crouched in front of the Hyuga lavishing oral attention on Neji's throbbing member...and looking fucking amazing while doing so, a fact the Hyuga noted with a strangled groan. His eyes snapped shut and his neck arched back, once again resting his head on the tiles of the shower wall behind him. He knew better then to watch Kiba suck his dick, especially if they needed to be quiet.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Babe?" Ten-Ten's voice was barely audible over the roaring of the water.

_Fuck..._

He was well aware that he had to give her some sort of answer, ignoring her would only make her more persistent. He searched for his voice, about to speak when Kiba's mouth abruptly came down and took his entire shaft deep into his throat. Neji's hand flew up to muffle the resulting cry.

"Damn it Kiba!" he hissed through his fingers. The Inuzuka didn't reply just eased back off the Hyuga's erection to suckle the engorged head with a smirk.

Neji tried to focus, knowing the damn mutt lover probably thought this was hilarious. Of course it was easy for him to act like this was all a joke, it wasn't _his_ girlfriend on the other side of the bathroom door, steps away from finding out that her boyfriend was currently being serviced by his 'best friend' in _their_ shower. Finally Neji managed a strangled response.

"Y-yea.."

"Are you Ok in there?"

_Shit I must have been louder then I thought._

The Hyuga roughly grabbed the younger boy's short wild hair and yanked his head back until his member was free of Kiba's lips. After a few deep breath's and some fast thinking he replied, struggling to at least feign composure.

"Yes. I'm fine...just some aches and pains from my last mission."

A suggestive feminine giggle sounded.

"Why didn't you tell me babe I would be in there with y--...Hey why's the door locked?"

The knob clicked as it was tested from the other side. Neji sighed with relief, thank goodness the idiot Inuzuka had at least taken that precaution when he decided to spy then use transportation Jutsu to crash Neji's shower. Irritation began building in the Hyuga, Ten-Ten's incessant need to question everything to the point of nauseam was annoying. Sure she had a valid inquiry but still, wasn't he allowed to take a goddamn shower alone in his own fucking house without the third degree?

"Ten-Ten, I'll be out soon." It was that familiar cold dismissive tone that told the girl on the other side Neji didn't want her company or her nagging. She sighed and her footsteps began to recede back to the outer room of the apartment they shared.

Kiba slid up the Hyuga's body as if nothing had occurred, wrapping one hand with long wet cocoa strands and pulling Neji's head further back to expose his neck. Which the younger ANBU op then sank his teeth into...hard. Once again the Hyuga's hand flew up to muffle his yelp. He tried to push the younger boy away, but Kiba's bulky frame remained unmoved, his superior strength only adding to the elite's growing frustration. The moment of distraction with Ten-Ten had allowed the Hyuga's anger to return.

"What the hell are you doing here idiot! Are you crazy?!" Neji whispered harshly. Making sure to keep his voice low enough so that Ten-Ten couldn't hear....

* * *

**This is one of those aforementioned M+++ chapters lol... so check it out in full on my AFF site. Here is the link: (.?no=600101976&chapter=2) I'm not sure if you can post links in Chapters on FF so if it doesn't show up. Go to my profile and click my 'Homepage' link. It will take you directly to my AFF page. Make sure to R&R!**


	3. Apologies & Ice Cream

Yes I've been baited in *sighs*... Here it is! Yet another chapter of the longest Kiba x Neji Oneshot you've ever read lol.

**FYI:** New Chapters just went up for **"Torn"** and **"Risk & Choice"** click your little self on over to check 'em out!

***ALL CAUTIONS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS STILL APPLY!***

-Lei-

* * *

**APOLOGIES AND ICE CREAM**

_Neji should have turned off the shower and got out. He had been in the bathroom for close to an hour by that time; and soon the water would run cold. But as images of what just transpired flashed through his mind he couldn't stop himself from reaching down and curling his fingers around his dick. He couldn't stop himself from biting his lip as he stroked the now rigid length beneath the hot spray of water. Couldn't stop himself from pumping his cock faster and faster until his body lurched forward and white fluid spewed from the tip as he continued to stroke and squeeze the mushroomed head, milking every last drop. He couldn't stop himself from collapsing, gasping against the wall and weakly moaning the name he could never seem to escape._

_"...Kiba..."_

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Neji fished for the spare key tucked underneath and behind Kiba's mailbox while simultaneously trying not to drop the cold parcel in his other hand. Finally securing the small brass item, he hurriedly let himself inside and then slid it back into it's hiding place. It was almost dusk, Kiba would be home fairly soon and there was no way this plan would work if the Inuzuka caught him before he could lay the bait. After all the younger ANBU hated uninvited guests and, right now Neji was not exactly one of his favourite people.

In fact, least favourite person...ever, would probably be a more concise description of Neji Hyuga's current status in the Inuzuka's eyes...Kiba was currently blatantly ignoring him as he had been ever since their little incident in Neji's shower a couple weeks prior. At first Neji paid no attention to it, assuming Kiba would eventually get over their tiff like he always did. But after the first week it became evident that the Inuzuka was seriously angry. It was very rare that their friendship outwardly suffered, even if they argued the two boys were usually good about keeping whatever happened during sexual moments and the rest of their life firmly separated.

This time...was different. The Hyuga knew Kiba was simply too pissed to see him and pretend like everything was fine, which is why he instead chose to avoid Neji like the plague. And his absence didn't go unnoticed. Super sleuth aka Ten-Ten had asked about Kiba every chance she got, every single day, for the past week. His girlfriend found it incredibly odd that the chronically inseparable boy's suddenly didn't even seem to be on speaking terms. Neji managed to make up some rambling excuse about schedules and phantom missions, and how he was buying a new weapons rack for her to put in the study...which finally shut her up and gave him some time to reflect on the touche situation himself. He agonized over his course of action; part of him wanted to let things be, thinking the mess was already big enough...not speaking would only be for the best... But the other side of him won. Neji knew he couldn't possibly leave things as they were. The Hyuga needed some sort of punctuation, some semblance of closure. Some faint hope that no matter what happened, he wouldn't lose his best friend in all this. Deciding where he stood, the only obstacle left was to find a way to force the stubborn Inuzuka to talk to him. It would be no easy feat, but Neji had a plan. In their decade spanning friendship Neji had managed to learn just about all of Kiba's weaknesses, one in particular, would be his trump card in this battle of wills.

Kiba's kryptonite, was home made mint double chocolate chip ice cream...not just any variety but _specifically_ the one which happened to be made by Hinata and kept at the Hyuga estate which of course...Neji was one of the few with access to. The strategy was virtually air tight.

After sliding his secret weapon into Kiba's freezer the ANBU op settled himself against the counter, arms folded. All there was left to do now, was wait.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Kiba walked into his place and set his stuff down, flicking on the lights in the foyer as he entered. The boy sighed looking around his big, empty, lonely apartment. Temari was in Suna, usually he was grateful for their time apart but at that moment some company would've been nice. He wished at the very least Akamaru was here. Kiba's apartment was no place for a dog, especially not one the size of Akamaru. So when they didn't have a mission his large furry friend stayed at the Inuzuka Clan compound with all the other Ninken.

Stepping a little further into the space Kiba abruptly froze. Someone else was here, and that scent was one the Inuzuka could never mistake. Fresh, simple, inviting, with the tiniest hint of spice...the boy rounded the corner to find Neji lounging in his kitchen. Kiba didn't even bother to ask the older boy why he was there, he just got straight to the point.

"Get the fuck out."

The Hyuga smirked, he had already prepared himself for the abrasive reception.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Neji inquired innocently.

Kiba was fuming,"Yes. I am _extremely_ fucking sure Neji. Leave."

Neji sighed dramatically and walked over to the freezer, "That's a shame," he opened the door and pulled out the ice cream, "Guess I'll just take this and be on my way..."

As the distinctive treat came into view Kiba's eyes lit up. He knew exactly what was inside. In an instant the Inuzuka lunged forward like a greedy kid and swiped the precious cargo from Neji; tucking it under his arm protectively before once again gesturing to the front door.

"This stays..._you_ go."

Knowing how serious Kiba was, Neji tried his hardest not to laugh at how adorable the ANBU op looked standing there hoarding his ice cream. It was easy to forget that the dominating sexual deviant was also still a nineteen year old. The Hyuga relaxed against the counter casually.

"Oh come on... All the trouble I went through to get that, you could _at least_ hear me out Inuzuka."

Kiba pouted and thought about it for a second. What he really wanted to do was dig into his ice cream right away and not be standing here arguing with Neji. The Inuzuka rolled his eyes and shrugged indifferently.

"Whatever," he grumbled as he searched for a spoon, then immediately started tearing into the home-made confection.

Neji chuckled, "You could thank me. I _am_ the only one who can get that for you."

The younger boy scowled, mouth full of ice cream.

"No asshole, that's not true. Hinata used to make this for me all the time."

"Hmph. I highly doubt she will be making you any kind of ice cream after you cheated, then broke up with her for Temari, Kiba."

Kiba pondered that for a moment...Neji had a point. Although there was a long list of things he missed about Hinata: her lips, her soft skin, her tits....her breasts....her tit--... Ok maybe the list wasn't that long. But her mint double chocolate chip ice cream was definitely top 2...right underneath those incredible blow jobs...those good old Hyuga blow jobs..._wish I was getting one right n-_-... Kiba quickly shook his head to disperse that train of thought (suddenly remembering his will power) and focused back on Neji.

"Whatever. She's engaged to Naruto now anyway, AND she was in love with that loser the entire time we were together...She should be thanking me!"

Neji sighed and tilted his head at the typical Kiba response. That wild cocky do-whatever-the-fuck-I-want quality was exactly what girls hated AND loved about Kiba the most. Unfortunately Neji was an avid subscriber to that contradiction as well.

"Well...I didn't come here to talk about Hinata."

"Then spit it out for christ sakes Neji!" Kiba growled impatiently while continuing to scarf down his ice cream.

"Hmm...I thought you prefer when I swallow," Neji replied seductively, unable to resist.

The younger ANBU felt his dick tense at the sultry and very accurate utterance. He'd walked right into that one...damn Neji for being able to get him aroused with just a few words. But Kiba refused to fall for such obvious bait and so pretended to ignore the gentle fist expert's statement completely.

Recalling why he was there in the first place, Neji got serious.

"Anyway. Kiba...I owe you an apology, I know the way I've been treating you isn't fair..." he took a deep breath, "But I think we need to take a break from this."

Kiba looked up at the Hyuga incredulously, ice cream laden spoon halfway to his mouth.

"So you came over here...did all this...just to tell me that?! What makes you think I had any intention of even fucking you again Neji! Are you forgetting?! I'm not even talking to you right now!!"

In response Neji sidled up close to Kiba, pressing the flustered boy back against the counter. He made sure he had the Inuzuka's full attention; then angled the hovering spoon into his mouth closing his eyes coquettishly and savoring the cold creamy substance before swallowing audibly, then scooping up any remaining traces from the utensil with his tongue.

Much like the ice cream he was currently watching disappear into Neji Hyuga's sexy ass mouth...Kiba was melting. His dick was now fully hard, whether he liked it or not.

Neji took the carton and spoon from the spellbound Inuzuka's hands and set them on the counter-top behind the two boys. The Hyuga then pressed his body flush against Kiba, stood up on his toes and captured the taller boy's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, hot, and sticky from the ice cream they'd both indulged in moments earlier.

As the desire intensified the Inuzuka's blood became lava. Initially he rest his hands on the ledge of the counter behind him, not wanting to show Neji how much he was enjoying their kiss by holding him... but before long Kiba was moaning against the Hyuga's pliant mouth and gripping the counter just so his knees wouldn't give out as their tongues played and fought with each other. Finally running out of oxygen, Neji pulled back breathless and looked up at the younger boy.

"You think I want to stop? No Kiba...I don't...You know I don't. But we are getting careless, it's getting too hard to control..."

Neji's typical bullshit mantra about control set Kiba off, "Neji why the fuck do you always have to control some shit huh!? There are things in life that you can't fucking control deal with it!"

"Oh really? So how about your mom Kiba, and your sister, and Temari...what are you going to do if they find out. Is that cool with you?? For everyone to know what we've been sneaking and doing behind their backs for two years! For everyone to label us as ga--"

Kiba cut him off before he could finish the word, "They won't fucking find out Neji!"

The Hyuga scoffed, "You're right Kiba...Cause fucking me in my shower while my girlfriend is in the next room is real incognito."

The younger ANBU ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He didn't want to admit it but he knew just as well as Neji that things had gotten out of hand. Kiba looked away from those searching opal eyes.

"Why are you here then Neji...You didn't need to invite yourself over, tempt me with ice cream and then make out with me til my dick's hard, just to fucking tell me you don't want this anymore."

"Kiba...look at me.."

Kiba looked back, Neji's eyes were pleading.

"This is the last time I swear...I'll stay out of your way. I won't show up here anymore but please..._please_ just give me tonight."

The wild eyed ANBU looked down at the face slightly upturned to his. He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell the Hyuga to take his selfish proposal and leave, but his body would allow no such thing.

The Inuzuka pulled Neji into him, snaking one hand into his long hair to find and pull out the tie that bound it. As the lustrous silken locks fell free around the shorter boy's shoulders Kiba growled lowly.

"I don't know why you even tie it back around me knowing I'm just going to rip that shit out."

"_Mmm_ that's the point," Neji purred wantonly.

Kiba grabbed a fistful of cocoa strands and arched Neji's head back giving him better access to the opal eyed boy's succulent lips. He studied them for a moment allowing his left hand to come up and encircle the boy's slender neck possessively, before crashing their lips together and ravishing Neji's mouth with a dominating, hungry kiss.

Their exchange soon became fiery and tinged with desperation. Neji's hands worshiped Kiba's body, sliding up under the boy's shirt to spread his chakra infused touch all over the Inuzuka's skin, paying special attention to the two buds already hardened by the younger boy's arousal. When the Hyuga took one stiffened peak between his thumb and middle finger and rolled it teasingly, the Inuzuka let out a passionate moan against his lips.

The fanged shinobi pulled the boy's head back further, separating their lips so he could kiss his way down to Neji's exposed neck. With an animalistic growl he sunk his teeth into the creamy flesh drawing a yelp and a whimper from his uke. Neji felt his cock immediately swell and press up against it's confines, begging for more of what his seme offered.

He was so weak against that savage untamed quality Kiba possessed, that practically radiated out of his pores, everything about the Inuzuka was powerful and slightly dangerous. Which is why when it came to Kiba, Neji was insatiable. The Hyuga loved the way the younger boy asserted himself by force, the way he managed to be both aggressive and tender at the same time, the way he fucked Neji with that incredible cock as if the Hyuga was simply his possession. The way he loved to growl and bite...even though the latter became somewhat problematic post sex, since Neji would then have to explain the resulting teeth marks to Ten-Ten... But at that moment Ten-Ten was the furthest thing from his mind as he slipped into the hazy net of lust Kiba was casting around him.

As the younger ANBU worked miracles on his neck, Neji's hands found their way to the Inuzuka's pants, deftly unfastening the clasp that held them together and sliding the zipper down before reaching in and drawing the boy's erection out the vent of his boxers. The Hyuga mewled softly as his fingers closed around the object he so lusted after. Using his thumb Neji spread the moisture seeping from the tip around and down the thick shaft until it was slick, then he tightened his grip at the base and slowly slid his hand up the length, then back down again. Each pump was deliberate and intense, when he came up to Kiba's mushroomed tip for the second time the Hyuga teased the erogenous smooth skin with the heel of his palm.

"Ah..._Mmmmmm_..." Kiba moaned against Neji's flesh, tightening his grip in the boy's hair and nipping at the shell of his ear, "You want that, don't you."

Neji whimpered, "...Yes"

"How bad."

"So bad...Kiba please I'll do anything."

The Inuzuka bit his inner cheek to stop the moan rising. Neji's needy submission was sending his already heightened libido into overdrive, but he wasn't about to cave in after all this trouble without disciplining the Hyuga first.

"Anything for my dick hmm...god you're such a desperate slut," he mused darkly.

Kiba jerked Neji's head back, savagely pulling down until the other boy was forced to his knees on par with Kiba's protruding erection. The fanged shinobi wrapped his free fingers around the base of his shaft and guided the tip across the surface of Neji's lips. The older boy's pink tongue darted out, swirling along the circumference of Kiba's swollen head then lapping at the salty nectar oozing from it's slit. With a breathy moan Kiba yanked Neji back stringing saliva and pre-cum from his dick to the boy's mouth which then fell and dribbled down Neji's chin.

"You look so fuckin good with my cum on your face you know that," Kiba stated huskily, staring down at the boy before him. His hand left his dick and scooped his essence from the Hyuga's chin bringing it to the boy's lips.

"You want to taste my cock baby," he murmured.

The Hyuga nodded eagerly and latched onto the Inuzuka's outstretched finger, sucking all traces of his fluid from it's surface like a delicacy. Kiba released his grip in Neji's hair, drawing his hand back and then running it through the silky strands.

"Come suck this dick...I don't want you to fucking breathe until I'm cuming down your throat you understand me," he snarled.

With another obedient nod Neji hungrily obliged, taking the thick shaft deep into the recesses of his throat. The sensation was thrilling, but it wasn't enough for Kiba. His hand once again fisted in Neji's hair as he thrust further into the boy's wet warmth. The Hyuga felt his gag reflex triggering but he forced himself to relax and open to the intrusion. Kiba's brows knit together, he struggled to regulate his breathing and withhold his cries. But it was futile, the image of Neji, open mouthed practically choking on his dick was wrecking havoc on his composure.

"Ughhh...good boy...take it..._ahhh_...shit..."

Neji intently suckled the smooth shaft, drawing air through his nose so his mouth could continue to suction it's precious cargo mercilessly. He hummed when Kiba's dick spasmed in pleasure.

"_Mmm_ fuck yea...you like that hmm," the fanged shinobi growled through labored breaths.

The Hyuga replied by working and swirling his way to the tip, then quickly slamming his mouth down to the base. He repeated that sequence half a dozen times, before snaking his hand into Kiba's open trousers and finding his tightened ball sacks. Rolling the precious globes between his fingers, teasing them with small shocks of chakra.

Kiba cried out tugging on his fistful of the Hyuga's long hair. The force of the pleasure exploding inside of him made him double over in ecstasy. A strangled whining sound fell from his lips.

"Shit...oh god I'm gonna cum Neji..." The Inuzuka reached one hand back to clutch the lip of the counter, desperate breathy moans filled the kitchen.

"Neji look at me...haah....god...look at me while I cum in your fucking mouth...AH FUCK!"

Kiba clutched the ledge in a white knuckled grip, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and look down at the Hyuga, as the orgasm the elite had induced violently tore it's way through his frame.

Neji trained his eyes on his seme, swallowing each mouthful of the boy's hot flooding release greedily. The Inuzuka moaned as he rode out his climax, allowing the Hyuga to masterfully extract every drop from his dick. The elder boy then slowly released the Inuzuka's shaft with a wet pop, licking his lips for any lingering traces before rising to kiss the trembling younger ANBU.

As their lips pressed and travelled across each other, Kiba could taste himself in every corner. The vision of the sexy Hyuga drinking his cum loomed in his mind and set him off once again. He kissed the boy hard then broke away to cross his arms in front of himself and peel off his shirt. Flashing a devious smile when Neji's eager hands came up to slide over his defined abdomen hungrily.

Kiba brushed the boy's hands away, and instead hurriedly discarded the elder boy's shirt before bending to nip at the flesh he'd uncovered. Swirling his tongue around each nipple, dipping the wet organ into the hollows at his collarbone. As the Inuzuka's hands coast behind him to cup and knead his ass cheeks roughly, Neji whimpered.

"_Mmmm_...Kiba...I want you so bad..."

Neji thread his hands needfully into Kiba's hair as the wild eyed boy continued to taste and tease him. With a growl the teen slid his hands from Neji's ass to his thighs, drawing them up and forcing Neji to wrap his legs around his seme's waist. The Hyuga groaned when his cock pressed into the Inuzuka's bare stomach. He was aching for the fanged shinobi to take him in that dominating, delicious Kiba fashion. Aching to sate the lust burning in his loins for the man he wasn't supposed to want like this.

"Kiba fuck me," Neji moaned through sloppy kisses, "I need your cock in my ass..."

-TBC-

* * *

**Damn Kiba and his dirty little mouth! (woo! *drinks some water* I'd be his uke any day...)This lemon is like the longest lemon in the world...well, not really but it feels like it! Lol so I'm splitting it into two parts. I'm proofreading Pt.2 "Bittersweet Desertion" right now (literally) so it should be up ASAP. Please Review!**


	4. Bittersweet Desertion

Finally...Chapter 4!** Yaoi-tastic**! I actually wasn't sure whether I was going to post this chappy in full or excerpt it, but I have the flu and I am just too damn tired to cut it down...So umm... sorry for the smut Fanfiction fairy! *runs off and hides*

***ALL CAUTIONS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS STILL APPLY***

-Lei-

* * *

**BITTERSWEET DESERTION**

_Neji thread his hands needfully into Kiba's hair as the wild eyed boy continued to taste and tease him. With a growl the teen slid his hands from Neji's ass to his thighs, drawing them up and forcing Neji to wrap his legs around his seme's waist. The Hyuga groaned when his cock pressed into the Inuzuka's bare stomach. He was aching for the fanged shinobi to take him in that dominating, delicious Kiba fashion. Aching to sate the lust burning in his loins for the man he wasn't supposed to want like this._

_"Kiba fuck me," Neji moaned through sloppy kisses, "I need your cock in my ass..."_

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Kiba growled lowly, he was teetering on the verge of throwing the slutty Hyuga on his table and fucking his brains out of his skull for saying that sexy shit...However by some miracle the Inuzuka reined himself in.

Lips locked, tongues sliding and flicking, hands roaming and clutching, he carried his pleading burden into his bedroom, where he threw Neji onto his mattress. The boys seldom made it this far, opting most times for the first available surface. But Kiba wanted Neji writhing and begging for him and he would take as many comforts and as much time as was necessary to guarantee those results...Though with the way Neji was already jonesing he doubted it would take very long.

The fanged shinobi stepped out of his pants and boxers, then crawled on top of the half dressed Hyuga, spending tongue kisses all over his stomach, nipping at the sensitive v-like ridge near his waistline. Each time the Inuzuka's wet lips made contact with Neji's burning flesh the aroused Hyuga would mewl and jump.

Impatient at Kiba's teasing Neji quickly slid his hands down, unfastening his fly and pushing his pants over his hips, freeing his throbbing erection and kicking the troublesome garment to the floor.

The Inuzuka smirked at his uke's hastiness as he reached over the boy to retrieve a small bottle from his bedstand. Neji (knowing exactly what he was searching for) moaned wantonly at the thought of his impending penetration. The Hyuga curled his fingers around his own shaft teasing the stiffened length, thrusting upwards into his palm, waiting for Kiba to fill him up. His excitement was beading and dripping down the head of his cock.

"Stop."

Neji looked up at Kiba quizzically. The fanged shinobi simpered and pulled the elder ANBU's hand away from his dick. Pinning his wrist to the bed as he drew his sharp canines across the boy's shoulder.

"I'm the only one allowed to touch you right now...got it?"

The Hyuga was far too horny to offer any resistance and since the Inuzuka was really the only one he _wanted_ touching him right now anyway...Neji simply nodded with a soft groan.

Neji closed his eyes as Kiba worshipped his body with that agile mouth of his. Biting and sucking his skin, swirling his tongue around the Hyuga's hardened nipples enticingly. Dragging hot kisses across the surface of his stomach, each time nearing the throbbing erection that lay against Neji's abdomen, but then stopping just short of the destination. The Hyuga was so caught up in this torturous tantalizing game that he didn't even hear Kiba open the lube and coat his fingers.

When slicked digits pressed up against the puckered flesh of his anus the boy's eyes fluttered open with a gasp. Kiba's mouth searched out Neji's lips and took them with his own. Kissing the Hyuga passionately as he slid two fingers inside the tight ring of muscle. Neji inhaled sharply against Kiba's mouth at the familiar burning of intrusion, then moaned as the younger ANBU splayed and scissored his fingers, stretching the tight orifice to his liking.

Kiba broke away from the Hyuga's mouth and continued his oral assault on the pliant body beneath him. Simultaneously fingering Neji's ass while kissing and teasing the flesh around his cock, never touching the rigid shaft itself. The Inuzuka dropped down to the elite's thighs, licking and sucking his way up to where his fingers where currently sliding in and out of the Hyuga.

The younger ANBU flicked the pink pucker with his saliva covered organ, softly tracing the wrinkled ridges of his uke's taut entrance but never slowing his thrusting digits. Neji gasped. His entire body was tingling with stimulation. The Inuzuka was lavishing attention everywhere, _everywhere_ except the place he needed it most. His pulsing cock had yet to be touched.

When Kiba's head rose up and his tongue coast along the outer edges of his groin, Neji was sure he was about to get what he'd been waiting for. The devious Inuzuka paused right beside Neji's burning need...and then placed a chaste kiss on his stomach, curling his deeply interred fingers upward and into the Hyuga's nub of pleasure at the same time. The elder boy arched, rapture mingling with the pain of his rock hard arousal and bitter frustration.

"_Ughh_...Kiba please!" Neji begged as the teen passed up his aching flesh once again. Sliding back down to suckle at his trembling thighs instead, and inserting another finger inside the Hyuga's snug anal walls. Teasing his prostate with even more pressure.

"Oh _god_..." Neji groaned bucking upwards. He was becoming more convinced with each second that if Kiba didn't suck his dick immediately, he was literally going to die.

"Kiba please suck me..."The request came out as a strangled whine.

Neji didn't even care, his frustration was at it's peak and the steady stimulation of his prostate was driving him crazy. Predictably, Kiba completely ignored him. Pressing up firmly into the boy's sweet spot and milking the gland for all it was worth as he continued to nip and suck at the flesh around the Hyuga's neglected erection. Suddenly the burning in Neji's stomach became an inferno. Steady pressure at the base of his dick told him his limit was fast approaching. The elite looked down at his body wide eyed, as if it didn't even belong to him. Unable to stop the rushing ecstasy, Neji fell back into the bed and let it wash over him. His muscles tensed and his back violently bowed up off the mattress.

"Kiba! _Kiba_ I'm gonna cum..._ah_."

A sadistic glint flashed in the Inuzuka's wild eyes. He slightly backed off of the impassioned boy's prostate.

"Do you have permission to cum?"

Neji was shaking,"Please," he begged hoarsely,"Please let me cum."

"_Mmm_."

Kiba blew softly on Neji's twitching, leaking erection and roughly drove his fingers into his sweet spot. Repeating that motion over and over, until Neji's legs locked and with a gruff cry a geyser of white hot fluid exploded from the Hyuga's swollen member.

The fanged shinobi growled. Finally clasping the elite's spasming cock in his palm and pumping it firmly; tearing another hoarse scream out of Neji's throat, as a second wave of cum shot forth from the oversensitive flesh and drenched the Inuzuka's hand. Kiba slowly released the softening length and began licking Neji's thick white seed from his fingers, before diligently laving up every drop off the whimpering Hyuga's stomach.

Neji was suspended in disbelief. Not _only_ did he cum without his dick being touched, but the boy had cum so hard that every bone in his body now felt like jelly.

As the spent elite lay there panting, Kiba mounted him. Sensually sliding his hands all over the boy's sweat slicked body before clutching his waist and slowly thrusting inside his tight lubricated pucker. Neji cried out in ecstasy as Kiba's huge cock stretched him. That delicious pleasure and pain was exactly what the Hyuga had been craving. Neji rocked upward causing Kiba's wet cock to slide fully into his pulsing heat. The Inuzuka threw his head back with a moan as the ring of muscle drew him deeper. His fingers dug into the elite's sides, leaving welts as Kiba thrust again, continuing to slowly pump Neji with his length. It felt so fucking good inside the elder boy's heat...too good. Kiba forced himself to stop, pulling free from the prison of pleasure with a gasp. He didn't want to lose it before he got Neji right where he wanted.

The panting Inuzuka sat back against his headboard, pulling the Hyuga up and into his lap passionately. Neji mewled softly as Kiba grabbed his nape, drawing him closer into a burning kiss. The younger ANBU ran his fingers through the Hyuga's long hair then down the sexy dip of his back before palming his ass with both hands.

"Ride my dick." he commanded in a husky whisper.

Neji extended his hands on either side of Kiba, clutching the headboard and positioning himself right above the Inuzuka's erection. The Hyuga licked his lips lustfully and took a deep breath before impaling himself on the shaft. Stars exploded across his vision as the throbbing thickness coast into him and across his sweet spot. Both boys cried out in unison.

"Ughhhh..."

Kiba bit down on his lip and sagged back against the headboard, spreading Neji's cheeks with his hands to allow himself deeper inside the Hyuga's walls. With a breathy moan the elder ANBU started fucking himself on Kiba's length. His own dick tensing and dripping milky fluid onto the Inuzuka's stomach as he bounced.

"_Mmmmmm_," Kiba groaned, clutching Neji's waist and rolling the boy's hips into his own. Penetrating his uke to the fullest extent.

Once again the mind blowing sensation quickly became overwhelming, augmented by the whimpers and sexy moans falling from Neji's parted lips as the Hyuga rode his seme hard.

"_Ah_...Neji stop," Kiba rasped hoarsely.

Neji was not about to willingly stop the pleasure he was experiencing. Instead of stopping, the Hyuga begun grinding down on the fanged shinobi. Kissing the younger boy's neck feverishly.

"Baby...please," Neji whined hoping the Inuzuka would allow him to finish what he had started.

Kiba groaned and pushed the Hyuga off of him, narrowing his eyes at the boy's disobedience.

"Get on your knees _now_."

Neji pouted, but got on all fours. In an instant Kiba was behind him, with no warning the younger ANBU plunged his dick, balls deep through Neji's entrance into his ass. The elder boy inhaled sharply at the aggressive intrusion.

"You need to learn how to fucking listen," Kiba hissed, pulling out and forcing the Hyuga's thighs further apart, before roughly ploughing inside him again.

This time Neji's arms collapsed as the force sent the boy forward with a yelp, into the sheets face down. Kiba growled and pressed his weight into the arch of the boy's back then began slamming into the Hyuga relentlessly. Making sure to tease his uke's swollen prostate with each hard thrust of his cock.

Neji's hands fisted into the linens desperately,"Uhhh yea fuck me..._ssss_...fuck me hard Kiba!"

"_Shiit_," Kiba murmured as Neji's tight ass contracted around him even further.

As if his uke's delirious begging wasn't enough...now his ass was begging too...begging Kiba's aching dick to unload every ounce of the climax he was trying to delay.

Within minutes the elder boy's cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum onto the bed below them. Neji found himself almost unable to bear the pleasure. He was writhing and squirming beneath Kiba's savage but sweet fucking, like a bitch in heat.

Had he not been so ridiculously aroused, Kiba would have laughed. This was _exactly_ what he wanted, to remind the controlling Hyuga how little control he _really_ had. The Inuzuka's gaze fell to the mirror above his dresser, the reflective glass capturing every illicit moment of their secret tryst. The sight of himself fucking his pleading lover pushed the already struggling teen even closer to the edge.

"Your cock is so good," the Hyuga whimpered, eyes closed in rapture.

"Hmm," Kiba yanked the Hyuga's head up, forcing those heavy lidded opal eyes to watch himself lurching forward with every merciless thrust into his ass.

"Look at yourself Neji...look how your letting me fuck you," he growled.

Neji wanted to look away, he didn't want to admit that pathetic submissive currently getting fucked senseless, was him. He couldn't believe he was so easily controlled by the Inuzuka, so fucking helpless before him...So addicted to the pleasure only he could give...

"Ughhh Kiba why...why do you make me like this..._ahhh_...why do you make me so fucking _weak_," he cried, unable to stifle his searching vulnerability.

"Cause you love this Neji," Kiba answered darkly, "You love when I shove my cock in your ass, don't you."

"...Yess."

"You will _always_ want my cock...Let's be clear Neji," Kiba snarled, digging his fingers into the Hyuga's hips as he gave him a vicious slam, "I don't need your fucking permission to do this."

Neji lurched forward with a strangled whimper.

"...If you go it's only because I'm allowing you to, do you understand me," the Inuzuka panted, thrusting deep to punctuate each word.

"Ahh...Kiba..."

"Do you fucking understand me Neji!"

"Y-_yess,_" the Hyuga sobbed, letting his head drop to the bed as Kiba's cock rammed into his sensitive prostate repeatedly.

"Good...now show me how much you love this fucking dick." Kiba panted in a broken whisper, quickly approaching the end of his tether.

With a series of unintelligible moans and yearning cries, Neji began throwing his weight back in earnest. Taking the younger boy into his depth fast and hard.

Kiba started to tremble. He lay over Neji's back. One hand gripping the Hyuga's soaking erection the other buried in the boy's silky tresses, as they moved and thrust together.

"Neji..._ughh_... you feel so good...I just want to fill you up."

The Inuzuka began pumping the elder boy's shaft quickly, Neji's entire body spasmed under the direct stimulation. Almost immediately his already tender cock met it's limit.

"_Ahhhhnn_...Kiba...oh god...Kiba I'm fucking cumming...ah!"

"_Mmmm_," Kiba could only moan into the boy's back while his own erection twitched and tensed inside of Neji. As the Hyuga climaxed all over the sheets beneath them, his anal walls tensed and clamped around Kiba. Milking the Inuzuka's pulsing shaft until the teen exploded with a shout, collapsing forward and spilling wave after wave of creamy hot semen deep inside Neji's ass.

They fell into the sweat soaked sheets, both equally shattered and spent. Unable to speak or even move to separate their intertwined, trembling bodies. After sometime, Neji managed to find words, still breathless.

"_Jesus_...Kiba..."

The fanged shinobi smiled weakly and gently stroked Neji's hair, before allowing his hand to fall back to the bed and closing his eyes. Deaf to the world.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Neji was unsure of how they both made it into the shower after that exhausting session, but as he ran a soapy hand over Kiba's muscular body he was glad. They fell silently into the routine they'd repeated so many times before. Kiba in front and Neji behind. These post sex showers were one of the few times Kiba willingly submit to the elder boy; allowing Neji to wash him tenderly, almost as if he were a child.

Moments like this the gentle fist expert felt intensely protective and possessive over Kiba. Even though he knew full well the Inuzuka could take care of himself, Neji still wanted to keep him safe from everything and anything that could ever cause him harm. Though it remained unspoken, there was a deep understanding between them. Both boys shared the pain of a father gone too soon, both not only carried distinctive markings of their heritage but also shared the burden of the weighty expectations of an entire clan on their shoulders.

As much as they were different in so many ways those common threads kept them tied together, not just as lovers but as friends. For some reason the two who were so self sufficient and self contained, had allowed themselves to rely on each other. Having that privilege to witness and cater to the softer side of someone so steely and powerful, made the Hyuga want to forever guard the precious boy who had come to fill so many roles in his life.

The Hyuga gently prodded Kiba forward, signaling him to dip under the shower head and wash the lather away. When the Inuzuka pulled back from the stream, Neji was already prepared with shampoo in the palm of his hand. He gently worked the suds into the younger ANBU's wild hair. Massaging his scalp and nape in the process, earning a deep sigh of appreciation and a slouch of surrender. He smiled as he watched Kiba dip under the water to wash out the shampoo, then pull back from the spray and shake his head like a wet dog.

Overcome by the need to be closer, Neji leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist. Kissing the younger boy's shoulder blade before closing his eyes and resting his cheek against the Inuzuka's back. Kiba simply went about his business, washing his front casually as if the Hyuga clinging to him was just an extension of himself. The younger ANBU scrubbed his face. Sputtering when he exhaled beneath the spray, turning his head from side to side as he let the water carry the suds away, revealing his crimson slashed cheeks once again.

When the boy finished, Kiba unwrapped the Hyuga and stepped out. Leaving Neji in the steamy shower alone. The elite quickly lathered and rinsed his own body, then hair. Eager to join Kiba and savor every moment with his lover while he still could. Once finished the Hyuga turned both knobs ceasing the steady flow of water. He wrung out his long hair and then left the shower. Grabbing a waiting towel to dry his dripping body.

Neji pulled his damp mane back into it's binding, wondering how he was going to explain having wet hair to Ten-Ten when he got home. Deciding not to think about it, the elite switched the bathroom light off and walked into Kiba's room, slipping into bed next to the fanged shinobi who was laying on his side in his boxers, propped up on his elbow.

Kiba watched Neji climb into his bed. Even though he had agreed to everything they'd just done, the younger ANBU couldn't help but resent the Hyuga for giving him this, just to take it away. Neji peered back into those intense slitted eyes, blazing even in the semi-darkness. Every time he looked into Kiba's eyes he wanted to melt into them forever. The Hyuga slid his body closer until his front was pressed up against Kiba's. He laid his head on the pillow and traced his fingertips over the contours of the Inuzuka's bare chest, committing each dip and ridge to memory before looking up above him at Kiba's face, which was resting against his knuckles.

Said boy stared down at him in silence. Neji slid his hand up to cup the younger boy's neck and pulled him down until their mouths met. Their kiss was deep, lips hungrily kneading against each other, tongues delving into and exploring alternate warmth. Neji pulled back, nibbling and kissing his way down Kiba's chin to his neck. Pressing his lips to the warm skin and nuzzling closer before whispering into the younger boy's ear.

"I'm going to miss you so much Kiba."

The Inuzuka stiffened, immediately he felt as though Neji had just stabbed him right through the heart with those bitter sweet words. Kiba pulled away and turned over, unable to show his conflicted emotions. Hell he wasn't even sure what those fucking emotions were in the first place.

"Neji...its getting late you should go."

Neji looked at Kiba's back sadly, he knew he was hurt. The Hyuga reached out about to run a comforting hand through the boy's hair but at the last second he decided against it. Knowing that intimate touch would offer no comfort under their present circumstance. With a sigh Neji pushed himself out of the bed. He quickly got dressed and once again gazed longingly at Kiba. He wanted to hold him, wanted to say goodbye...but knowing he'd already said too much, Neji turned away and took his leave in silence.

-**TBC-

* * *

**

**Holy sweet mother of yaoi...I'm not even going to lie...got a little **_**warm**_** under the collar while writing this chapter... It took me FOREVER but I wanted it to be intense and sexy and....*starts to drink water...then just pours entire bottle over head...steam rises*... yea...you get the point! Whadya think??? Shall I continue, hmm?? Please REVIEW!**


	5. Confessions With A Side of SaiSauce

**I wasn't **_**planning**_** on adding a new chappy for awhile...but I have the flu and there's nothing more fun then laying in bed and writing steamy manlove through sniffles and coughs. That being said I'm on all kinds of cold medicine right now so my proofreading might be a lil lax lol. Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's Capitulo Cinco! (Chapter 5)**

***ALL CAUTIONS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS STILL APPLY***

-Lei-

* * *

**CONFESSIONS...WITH A SIDE OF SAI SAUCE**

_The Inuzuka stiffened, immediately he felt as though Neji had just stabbed him right through the heart with those bitter sweet words. Kiba pulled away and turned over, unable to show his conflicted emotions. Hell he wasn't even sure what those fucking emotions were in the first place._

_"Neji...its getting late you should go."_

_Neji looked at Kiba's back sadly, he knew he was hurt. The Hyuga reached out about to run a comforting hand through the boy's hair but at the last second he decided against it. Knowing that intimate touch would offer no comfort under their present circumstance. With a sigh Neji pushed himself out of the bed. He quickly got dressed and once again gazed longingly at Kiba. He wanted to hold him, wanted to say goodbye...but knowing he'd already said too much, Neji turned away and took his leave in silence._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Neither of them were prepared for what they'd set out to do. It was one thing to _say_ they would abstain from each other but dealing with the withdrawal was a completely different story.

By the time a month had dragged by, Neji and Kiba had morphed into angry, irritable, miserable shells of their former selves. Losing a best friend and a lover simultaneously was more then either boy could handle, but what's done was done. Pride meant there was no going backwards.

Kiba knew this, but it didn't make life any easier. His craving for Neji had intensified rather then fade away, and now it was practically eating him alive. Some days the feeling was manageable, other days it was unbearable. Today it was the latter. Luckily it was also Friday, which meant Kiba had a safe haven to go drown his frustration.

For Konoha's younger set there was only one place to be on Friday night, and that was Mori. Virtually everyone made an appearance at some point; and although the various members of the famed rookie 11 didn't usually come to the bar together, it didn't take long for the separate groups to migrate into one large bunch. Laughing and socializing with each other over drinks at the popular watering hole.

That night was no different and Kiba was ready to cut loose. However, the Inuzuka's plan came to a screeching halt when he walked in and immediately spotted Neji and Ten-Ten hanging with Shino and Lee. Kiba knew Neji would be there, but the fanged shinobi had hoped by the time the Hyuga arrived he would be too happily wasted to notice or care. Apparently fate had other ideas, he turned and hightailed it to go sulk at the opposite end of the bar.

Ten-Ten caught a glimpse of the crimson cheeked ANBU in her peripheral and craned her neck to make sure it was him.

"Babe isn't that Kiba? Why's he all the way over there?"

Neji (who was _perfectly_ aware of Kiba's presence and location) chose to completely ignore every word of his girlfriend's question. Instead pretending to be absolutely enthralled by Lee's _fascinating_ account of how he made it the entire way to the Land of Stone, walking just on his hands (which were now each bandaged in ridiculous mitten-like casts).

Kiba chugged his fifth beer...or was it six? Shit, he could very well be on number eight for all he knew. The young shinobi didn't care that he was drinking too much, he was prepared to do whatever it took to dull the rising urge to drag the Hyuga over by his hair and screw him, right in front of that clueless little girlfriend of his.

The brooding Inuzuka didn't even notice when Sai slid onto the stool beside him. He only became aware of the artist's presence when a soft thigh pressed against his own. At the contact Kiba looked up to find Sai (and Sai's body), firmly invading his personal space. The neatly put together, fair skinned boy stared into Kiba's eyes with a look that faintly mirrored curiosity. Even though the Inuzuka was used to Sai's strange mannerisms by now, it didn't make them any less irritating.

"Sai what the fuck are you staring at." the younger ANBU muttered disagreeably.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba-kun. I did read that many people find direct eye contact to be intimidating and rude. I was very sure to make a mental note of this, but sometimes I forget."

The Inuzuka rolled his eyes at the boy's lengthy explanation, "...You are one _weird_ motherfucker Sai."

Sai tilted his head, "I don't recall having sex with anyone's mother," the boy tapped his lip thoughtfully as he searched his memory for such a revolting act, "You know Kiba-kun, I don't think that would be an enjoyable activity at all."

Kiba chuckled, "Sorry, _fatherfucker_ might work better for you."

He was surprised when a hint of a smile touched those pale lips. Those round...pale... puckered lips (that come to think of it) were much fuller then he'd previously taken note of. Kiba found himself wondering if they would feel as soft as Neji's wrapped around his d--...What?! What the hell was he doing having those thoughts! The crimson cheeked ANBU op was NOT attracted to men. He shook his head, staunchly reminding himself of that fact.

"Hmm...well actually yes, _that_ activity seems a bit more...stimulating..." The artist leaned closer to Kiba's ear as he spoke. His breath fanning lightly over the Inuzuka's neck.

"Although....I find my preference tends to be slightly...younger...rougher..._boys."_

The fanged shinobi felt his dick stiffen at the sultry innuendo. Was Sai flirting with him right now? And was he _actually_ getting hard?? Kiba took another sip of his beer and cautioned the brazen ink user gruffly.

"Don't ask for more then you can handle Sai."

Without warning the elder boy's hand was on Kiba's shoulder, fingertips ghosting across his neck and leaving goose-bumps in their wake. No one outside of the two would have known how erotic the seemingly harmless gesture was...Except for the owner of the steely opal eyes that were currently trained on the artist and his latest target.

"Kiba-kun...I highly doubt you possess equipment that I can't handle..." Sai whispered softly, "But...I _would_ like to find out."

Normally Kiba would have knocked the onyx haired boy into the next century for even assuming he would ever be open to such a proposition. But the void that Neji had left was aching to be filled. Even in his impaired state of mind the Inuzuka was painfully aware that the artist could never fill that space, but still...he wanted what Sai was offering. He needed to lose himself. If only for a brief moment of abandon Kiba needed to pretend that the unfamiliar body he was taking, actually belonged to the person he truly craved. His wild eyes found Sai's, the desire burning inside them told the ink user that he was about to get _exactly_ what he'd asked for.

Sai wasn't even sure what made him approach Kiba. The artist was well aware that the Inuzuka wasn't gay, but something about his aura tonight was simply irresistible. It was fiery, imposing and hungry. That hunger is what peaked the ink user's interest. He knew it well, it was the type of dominating masculine hunger he'd experienced from many men, countless times. One he never expected to find in Kiba...but as soon as he identified it, Sai was overcome by need. For some obscure reason that he didn't fully understand himself, he wanted...no he _needed_ to be the one who satisfied that hunger for Kiba. Sai wanted to submit to that hunger, to bear the brunt of the sexy dangerous aggression which currently radiated from the Inuzuka's entire being.

The artist watched Kiba stand and head for the back area of the bar, the younger ANBU hadn't said a word but the ink user knew he was meant to follow. Sai waited until enough time had passed where no one would link their absences together, and then slipped through the crowd to join the boy undetected...or so he thought.

Neji clenched his fists. Willing himself to calm down as he watched Sai make his way through the bar after Kiba. His instincts told him to be suspicious, however, logic assuaged his worry. Kiba would never fuck another guy, it wasn't in his nature. But as the minutes dragged on and neither of them re-appeared, the implication was too much to ignore. Neji excused himself from his friends and head for the bathrooms.

It took every ounce of his control to appear casual and unhurried, when in reality the Hyuga wanted to run back there and tear the door off each stall until he was satisfied Sai was no where near Kiba. The gentle fist expert told himself that he was probably overreacting...The boys were probably not even together. He slipped into the hallway leading to the bathroom, relieved when the area seemed to be empty.

As the Hyuga neared his destination, faint pants and the sound of skin slapping together peaked his keen senses. Anyone else would have never picked them up over the steady drone of music and conversation drifting from the main room, but Neji Hyuga wasn't an elite in the Black Op's for no reason. The illicit sounds seemed to be emanating out of a dimly lit storage room further back, the door was slightly ajar. Neji's pulse was roaring in his ears. The Hyuga didn't want to think about what was making those noises, he wanted to turn and walk away...but he was pulled towards them like a magnet. Heart pounding, Neji stealthily moved closer and gently eased the door open. The Hyuga immediately felt sick. Shock shivered through him as horrified opal eyes took in the obscene exchange he'd just walked in on...

Kiba had Sai pinned against the brick wall. The artist's trousers were caught around his pale ankles, back forcibly arched by Kiba's strong hand, while the fanged shinobi pounded his waiting ass with ruthless precision. The younger ANBU's other hand was curved around and up Sai's body, gripping the front of his pale slender neck in a sexy choke-hold while he bit and sucked hungrily at the opposite side, through grunts and vicious growls.

Sai's lids were swollen and heavy with pleasure, his cheeks colored with arousal. Neji could tell the pale boy was completely oblivious to the world around him, caught under the Inuzuka's spell...it was a sweet oblivion Neji knew by heart.

Bloodlust blazed through the Hyuga's veins, he wanted to tear Sai limb from limb. The elite was fully prepared to kill the pasty wanton slut for taking something that was supposed to belong only to him. Even through his haze of desire Kiba could feel the murderous air emanating from the doorway. When he looked up he found Neji standing there, eyes narrowed hatefully.

A cruel smirk painted the Inuzuka's face. He paused for a second, then deliberately slammed even harder into the writhing body beneath him. His eyes held Neji's, daring the Hyuga to even _think_ about trying to stop him.

"Hmm, you like that." Kiba whispered, swiveling his hips, driving his dick roughly into the artist's ass and tightening his grip around the boy's neck.

Sai let out an impassioned whimper and then a loud moan when Kiba's huge cock subsequently rammed his prostate again. He reached back to clasp and spread his cheeks, allowing the fanged shinobi unrestricted access to his abused hole. The ink user's face was pressed against the wall, eyes shut tightly as the hard surface muffled his pleading pant's and groans. Abruptly the artist's body lurched and a keening sound fell from his lips.

"Oh Kiba-kun!" his hoarse cry echoed through the small space as he came hard, splashing the milky evidence of his incredible pleasure onto the red brick of the wall.

It was only then that Kiba broke his stare with Neji. The teen pulled out of the artist with a grunt and threw his head back. Jerking his own throbbing erection feverishly over the spent body now sagging against the brick. Before Kiba's hot load could spill all over Sai's creamy exposed ass, Neji stepped back into the hallway and shut his eyes. Even so, he couldn't escape the husky cry that accompanied the Inuzuka's final release, and that sound was deafening.

The Hyuga felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't want to see that, and yet he had been unable to rip his eyes from Kiba's. Caught in some gruesome fascination or maybe still bound by the younger ANBU's control. He inhaled sharply, trying to find oxygen and pushed himself out of the dim seedy hallway where he'd just been privy to his worst nightmare.

When he returned to his table a drunk giggly Ten-Ten was there to greet him. She was even more irritating then usual when she was wasted and Neji was already on a short fuse from catching Kiba fucking Sai.

"Where were you babe," the pretty weapon's expert purred, cozying up to her boyfriend.

Neji brushed her hands from his chest and stepped away, "Stop hanging on me like that," he snarled.

Ten-Ten felt anger rising. She was sick and tired of Neji's constant short temper and sulking. The ANBU op had been like this for weeks now, and every time Ten-Ten tried to find out what was wrong he completely blew her off.

"What the fuck is your problem Neji!"

The Hyuga's gaze fell to the angry girl, he could tell she was about to launch into one of her annoying rants and his frayed patience snapped in two.

"For christ sake just shut up Ten-Ten! _Please,_ I'm begging you to shut the fuck up for five goddamn minutes! You suffocate me with your constant pointless NEVER ENDING questions! I can't stand it!"

Their bystanding friends fell silent at Neji's uncharacteristic outburst. Tears of hurt and embarrassment welled up in Ten-Ten's eyes at his cruel verbal lashing. She tried to reach out to touch him, the Kunoichi would have never said a word if she knew it would make the Hyuga this incensed.

"Stop," he shrugged her hand away, heading for the exit.

"Neji...where are you going?"

The Hyuga gave a cold laugh, "Do you need a status report on every single thing I do? I'm going out...don't wait up."

His mind told him he was being harsh, Ten-Ten hadn't deserved a word of the vicious onslaught he'd just unleashed on her, but it was already done. And though he should have picked a better way to say it, there was truth in his words.

The gentle fist expert pushed open the door and head out into the night. He didn't have a clue where he was going but he just needed to get away from everyone...and everything that had just happened.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Aimless wandering, had unsurprisingly brought the bristling opal eyed boy to an all too familiar location. After all, there was no better target for his remaining anger then it's source. Neji could have let himself in, but he chose to await his unsuspecting host outside for a change.

Not long after, a wasted Kiba stumbled to his door. When his eyes fell on the Hyuga slouched against the wall he smirked.

"Well, well, well...look who's sweet ass is waiting on my doorstep," he slurred fumbling with his keys.

Seeing that he was too drunkenly uncoordinated to successfully put them in the lock, Neji snatched the keys from the Inuzuka's hand and angrily opened the door. The fanged shinobi laughed at how pissed Neji obviously was. He gave the fuming Hyuga a sarcastic pat on the shoulder as he walked past him into his apartment.

"Thanks buddy."

The elder ANBU followed the drunk inside and let the door slam behind them. Watching as Kiba stumbled into his kitchen and promptly searched for yet another beer.

"Don't you think you've had enough," Neji sneered.

Kiba found the item he was looking for and popped it open, then took a long swig.

"As usual, my very own personal fucking rain cloud," he muttered, "What the hell do you want Neji."

The Inuzuka shut the fridge and careened back into the living room.

"How long have you been screwing him?" Neji demanded, trying to mask the seething jealousy in his voice.

Kiba shrugged nonchalantly, "That's none of your business."

Neji's rage got the best of him, he shoved the Inuzuka hard. Kiba easily lost his balance, falling backwards onto his couch and dropping his beer in the process. The bottle smashed on the floor.

"What the fuck Neji?!"

"Am I _that_ interchangeable Kiba!" Neji fumed, eyes narrowed, fists balled. He was barely resisting the urge to punch the Inuzuka right in the face.

Kiba gave a bitter laugh, "Well if it makes you feel any better, he's tight...but not even close to as tight as you. Sucks cock like a vacuum though."

"Fuck you." Neji spat.

Kiba glared back at him, "No...you don't want that anymore, remember." He snarled darkly.

Neji swiftly descended on top of Kiba's lap, simultaneously straddling and pinning the younger boy. The Inuzuka's anger flared, intense flames of animosity burned through him. He tried to roughly push the elder boy off, but Neji simply brushed his drunk clumsy hands aside and leaned into his neck. Kissing the surface passionately, alternating between soft licks and hard sucks. Kiba's eyes rolled back at the sensation of the Hyuga's tongue playing over his skin, and the delicious weight of Neji's body on top of him again. The elite whispered against his throat.

"I miss you Kiba...so bad."

The younger ANBU pulled back.

"Shut the fuck up and get off me."

"Kiba..." Neji pleaded rolling his hips against the Inuzuka. Eliciting a sharp inhale from the fanged shinobi.

"_Sssss..."_ the teens head lolled back, briefly overwhelmed. When he looked up again at Neji, his eyes were full of pain. Kiba's voice was shaking with emotion.

"You're not going to do this to me Neji!" He growled, "You're not going to just come back and fuck my head up. I'm fucking done!"

The Hyuga was stunned. He had never seen even an ounce of this kind of vulnerability in the entire time he'd known the Inuzuka. Neji's chest tightened, the pain in his heart physically manifesting itself. He wrapped the younger boy into his arms, resting his cheek against Kiba's crown. The elite couldn't hold back the truth any longer.

"Kiba, I feel like I'm dying without you... I can't take it..."

"Stop." Kiba pled hoarsely.

Neji continued in a broken whisper, "I can't Kiba...I can't take it anymore I..."

"Neji please stop," the younger boy's voice was strangled.

"Kiba...I love you...more then life itself...god I've never felt like this before...I love you so much."

Suddenly the Inuzuka's body was trembling in his arms. Neji could feel the fabric of his shirt where Kiba's face was pressed quickly becoming wet with the deep racking sobs that the younger boy was trying to muffle.

"Why did you have to say it," he whispered through his tears, "Why the fuck did you have to say it out loud Neji."

The Hyuga's years of emotional conditioning made crying difficult, but an unfamiliar burning started behind his eyes as realization spread through him. At that moment Neji understood how powerful his feelings were for Kiba, and he knew the Inuzuka shared those sentiments. He also knew what his confession meant for both of them. There was no more hiding, no more pretending this wasn't real. He sat back.

"Look at me Kiba,"

The younger ANBU turned away. He was too ashamed of the river of tears he couldn't seem to control. Neji curled a finger beneath Kiba's chin and pulled it towards him.

"Stop it, you never have to hide from me," he said softly, brushing the boy's tears away with his lips.

The Hyuga cradled his hands on either side of Kiba's neck allowing his fingers to bury themselves partially in his hair, while he looked deep into his wild eyes.

"I don't care anymore Kiba. I don't care what happens, I just want to be with you."

Neji sealed his words with a tender open mouthed kiss. Kiba moaned softly and kissed the boy back, letting his hands travel over Neji's frame, cupping his neck with one and clutching his hip with the other.

The gentle fist expert rocked against the hard body beneath him, if he could have melted into Kiba he would have. His touch coast up and down the Inuzuka's broad chest, eventually sliding under the hem of his shirt and allowing his palms to glide across the smooth skin beneath. Neji's hands then traced the fanged shinobi's defined abdomen before they diverted and met again to clasp at his back. The Hyuga broke their kiss and buried his face into Kiba's neck, inhaling the familiar masculine scent deeply and gently nipping at the sensitive flesh.

"_Mmmmm_," The Hyuga let out a breathy moan when the Inuzuka bucked upwards in response, sliding their groins against each other while his mouth found and teased along the line of the elder boy's jugular.

Kiba spent kisses across Neji's exposed neck, pleading his name like an echo. Almost losing himself in the soft expanse. Suddenly finding some composure, the Inuzuka pulled back and sadly looked away.

"Neji...if you decide to leave again, I don't think...I can't--"

Hearing the fear in his voice the Hyuga found his lips once again. Reassuring him in between hard kisses.

"I'm here now...baby I'm here," the term of endearment usually reserved for moments of sexual weakness fell easily from his searching lips.

Neji felt whole again, he didn't understand where all this came from but he knew without a doubt that he needed to be here with this boy, like he needed air to breathe.

Kiba didn't know _what_ to think...so he decided not to. The passionate wild eyed ANBU let his feelings guide him as he kissed and clutched Neji to his body, while his lips pressed and traversed the exposed skin at his neck. His smell, his softness, his hair...Kiba drank everything in. He didn't want anyone else. And though he still couldn't find his own way to say it out loud. He too had been dying without the Hyuga. Slowly withering without the nourishment only Neji gave to him...what he felt for the elite transcended everything, gender, morality, time...Kiba didn't possess the words to tell Neji how deeply his heart was bound by the gentle fist expert. But each touch and kiss was filled with everything he couldn't say.

Neji mewled softly, thrusting his hips against the Inuzuka. The action was less about sex and more about needing their bodies to be connected, needing to find that closeness after being apart for too long. Neji reached down between them stroking and palming Kiba's growing erection through the fabric of his trousers.

Before the Hyuga could undress him, the Inuzuka hurriedly undid Neji's pants and pulled his length from his boxers. Pushing the elder ANBU down and back onto the couch so he could access the protruding flesh. Kiba's mouth made love to Neji's cock, tracing every inch of the smooth veined surface. Teasing the ridge around the head with wet kisses and light sucks. Drawing lazy circles around his weeping slit before poking his tongue into it, coating the tip with Neji's sticky secretions. The Hyuga's neck arched and his body jerked upwards.

"_Mmmm_ Kiba..."

The younger ANBU hummed, closing the rigid shaft into the heat of his mouth then slowly drawing it deeper, until his lips brushed against the soft thatch of Neji's pubic hair. Kiba cradled the underside of the Hyuga's throbbing cock with his tongue as he gently suckled the entire length, simultaneously palming and massaging the elite's quickly tightening balls with his hand.

"Ughhh..."

Neji's hips rose up to the boy's mouth as his hands thread themselves into Kiba's closely cropped hair. The way the Inuzuka was sucking his dick was incredible, the elite knew he wasn't going to last long. Opal eyes fluttered shut and he gave himself over to the pleasure. Letting each firm suck pull his thick nectar closer to it's release.

When Kiba began bobbing his head, gradually easing the Hyuga's dick in and out of the suctioned pressure of his mouth. Neji convulsed beneath him.

"Kiba," he whimpered, biting down on his lower lip, tugging at his fistful of the younger ANBU's hair.

The coil in his stomach became tighter and tighter with each passing second....and then it hit him.

"Ahh!" his breath hissed out.

Neji's body twitched and jerked as ridiculous amounts of hot cum gushed from his swollen cock in powerful spurts. Spilling into Kiba's waiting mouth and then down his throat. The Hyuga felt like his very soul was leaking from his dick as it emptied itself into that sweet warmth, leaving the elite limp and sluggish.

The younger ANBU gave a few final sucks, savoring each remaining drop before releasing Neji's softening dick from his mouth. He slid up the breathless Hyuga until their lips met, partially covering Neji's body with his own in the process. Kiba teased his lips across the opal eyed boy's soft pout, giving the elder ANBU a taste of himself before nibbling his way to Neji's creamy neck.

The canine tamer placed sensuous tongue kisses and swirling sucks across the surface, leaving red hickeys in the wake of his mouth. Neji groaned in appreciation, blindly reaching down to finish undoing the Inuzuka's fly. When Kiba felt the elite's hand close around his rock hard cock he gasped. The combination of finally tasting the Hyuga again and hearing his intoxicating moans and cries had already aroused the Inuzuka to the edge of release without a single touch. Now his throbbing dick was oversensitive to physical stimulation and each pump of Neji's hand was sending a corresponding spasm through Kiba's frame and stars across his vision. The Inuzuka whimpered into the Hyuga's neck, rolling his hips and thrusting eagerly into the elder boy's waiting palm.

Neji quickened his strokes, adding a slight twist of his wrist to the movement. Kiba gasped again and let out a series of needy groans as his climax rushed up the length of his dick. With a gruff cry the fanged shinobi softly bit the fleshy lobe of Neji's ear and doubled over, flooding his seed into the Hyuga's pumping hand, drenching his fingers _and_ their clothes with his warm creamy load. Making a complete mess of them both.

Neither cared. As Kiba trembled and buried his face into the Hyuga's shoulder, Neji drew his hand back and licked his sticky fingers clean. Relishing the salty sweet taste of his lover.

The boys lay in each others arms, both utterly sated and weak after their orgasms. Neji closed his eyes and listened to the comforting sound of Kiba's measured breathing beside him.

"Neji..." the sleepy boy whispered.

"Hmm," the Hyuga answered without opening his eyes.

"...Don't leave..." Kiba said softly, pressing his lips to the elder boy's neck.

Neji smiled and opened his eyes. When he turned his head to face Kiba, the Inuzuka was fast asleep. The Hyuga brushed his wild hair back off his forehead and kissed his lips gently.

"I won't baby..." he whispered.

**-TBC-(?)**

**

* * *

**

**Now this is the point where a _smart_**** writer accepts the fact that this was never supposed to be more then one chapter and graciously ends the 5 chapter long "oneshot" with a warm and fuzzy yaoi-licious climax...however I am the sort of writer who enjoys biting off more then she can chew and then slamming my forehead into the nearest hard surface when I run out of ideas *sighs* the moral of this rambling A/N is Kiba and Neji _might_**** just have a few more chapters left in them (why do I do this to myself)...I will consult the boys when they wake up from their luv fest *winks* REVIEW!!**


	6. Reunions

A/N:Somewhere in between chapter 3 and 5 my inner gay man awoke and promptly began dry humping every surface in my brain. I have since named him "Leisandro le beast" and in an effort to save my remaining intellect I have allowed him to hump and chew this story instead. So Leisandro will be solely responsible for all your future yaoi smut festivities....*eghem* Leisandro please _briefly_ address the readers...

"Briefly?! Pff don't rush me puta! I am _Leisandro_ honey...sexual master of men...**** ring King...the b-job beast...orgy oracle...Ooo and flame throwers tread carefully because I will diva snap you into oblivion honey--"

Wow...Ok! Thats enough out of Leisandro...Now back to your regularly scheduled programing... Chapter 6!

***ALL CAUTIONS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS STILL APPLY***

-Lei-

* * *

**REUNIONS**

_As Kiba trembled and buried his face into the Hyuga's shoulder, Neji drew his hand back and licked his sticky fingers clean. Relishing the salty sweet taste of his lover._

_The boys lay in each others arms, both utterly sated and weak after their orgasms. Neji closed his eyes and listened to the comforting sound of Kiba's measured breathing beside him._

_"Neji..." the sleepy boy whispered._

_"Hmm," the Hyuga answered without opening his eyes._

_"...Don't leave..." Kiba said softly, pressing his lips to the elder boy's neck._

_Neji smiled and opened his eyes. When he turned his head to face Kiba, the Inuzuka was fast asleep. The Hyuga brushed his wild hair back off his forehead and kissed his lips gently._

_"I won't baby..." he whispered._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Things were forever changed.

After their night of confessions, Kiba and Neji knew they could no longer survive on stolen moments and secret meetings. Neji ended his relationship with Ten-Ten on stormy terms. She was understandably blind-sided and still hurt from his public bashing at Mori. The Hyuga couldn't bring himself to tell her about Kiba. Despite the fact that their relationship had long soured, he still cared deeply about the weapons expert.

The perceptive boy was well aware that Ten-Ten not only loved him to a point of obsession, but also placed him on a pedestal of excellence that she'd strived to reach tirelessly since they were kids. Neji couldn't bear the thought of shattering her heart and her precious illusion all at once.

Kiba broke things off with Temari more amicably, but still was unable to tell her his true motive.

The newly 'single' boys decided to keep their relationship a secret. At least until they could find the right time and method to tell their friends and family. Outwardly it wasn't hard to conceal. When Neji moved into Kiba's apartment people just assumed the best friends were nothing more then roommates. But had anyone been privy to what happened _inside_ that apartment those assumptions would have been forever obliterated.

The couple was insatiable. They had both assumed living together would ease the constant sexual hunger, however they quickly found it did the exact opposite. Neji and Kiba couldn't keep their hands off each other. Within a couple minutes of setting his final box down, the boys had proceeded to make love on just about every surface of their apartment. And they hadn't stopped since.

As the Hyuga toweled his body dry from the shower he'd just finished. He mentally ran through the highlights of the ridiculous amount of nonstop sex he'd been having. His mind never tired of Kiba...his _body_ was a different story. After week two, his ass firmly demanded a time out. Of course the Inuzuka had absolutely no intention of honoring that request.

Neji smirked as he realized his current reprieve was only due to the convenient arrival of a long mission assignment for Kiba. Even though the recovery time was appreciated, the Hyuga missed the younger ANBU terribly and was counting the seconds until he came home.

The elite wrapped a towel around his waist and head for the kitchen, wishing the day would just hurry up and finish, since the Inuzuka was expected to return tomorrow.

He was surprised when he heard the latch of the front door click. He should have walked over and opened it but instead Neji stood there motionless, caught in weird curiosity, waiting to see who was on the other side even though it could only be one person. When Kiba walked in, the Hyuga felt excitement, confusion and surprise rush through him simultaneously.

The weary ANBU propped the door open, planning to trudge straight through the apartment and fall into bed, but when he looked up and caught sight of a slightly damp, towel clad Neji Hyuga, all previous plans were abruptly cancelled.

"I thought you weren't coming home til tomorrow Kiba?"

Ignoring his boyfriend's question, and fueled by lust the Inuzuka immediately dropped everything and lunged at Neji. Before the Hyuga could react, Kiba was nipping at his neck then kissing him hungrily, lips working overtime as the younger ANBU stripped off his flak vest and threw it. When Kiba quickly backed off to pull his shirt over his head, Neji was allowed a few seconds to breathe, but the break was short lived. As soon as the garment was discarded the fanged shinobi's lips were back on Neji's as he hurriedly fumbled to undo his fly.

The Hyuga, finally getting his bearings, braced his palms against the younger boy's chest and pulled back concerned about the outcome of Kiba's mission.

"Wait Kiba...what happened with the mission? Did you get the--"

Kiba growled, "Neji, I need you to shut up."

Apparently the elite didn't realize that this was _not_ the time for a status report. Kiba ripped the towel from the Hyuga's dewey frame, moaning in appreciation as his eyes roved the boy's lithe nude body. He grabbed Neji and shoved him over the back of the couch hungrily. The elder ANBU bent over the furniture with a surprised 'oomph' and groaned at his unceremonious positioning.

"Remind me..._not_ to be home when you get back from a long mission in the future," the Hyuga muttered.

"You better be home or I will tear this village apart looking for you," Kiba snarled into the boys ear.

The Inuzuka nipped the fleshy lobe and then bit his way down to the Hyuga's shoulder blade as he stroked Neji's dick to erection, his own freed cock pressed snuggly against the Hyuga's ass. When Kiba slid two fingers into his uke's mouth, Neji grabbed his wrist and sucked obediently. Sliding his tongue across and in between each appendage, laving all the way down to the first knuckle.

"Two fucking weeks," the canine tamer murmured as the elder boy generously coated his fingers with saliva, "Two weeks without you...God I want to fuck you so bad."

As if reminding himself of that fact, Kiba abruptly pulled his fingers from Neji's mouth and positioned them at the elite's puckered entrance. The fanged shinobi inhaled sharply as he watched his digits slowly disappear into the space he'd been craving every single day for the duration of his mission.

"Ah Kiba..._mmmm_...yes." Neji purred, stroking his own length as the Inuzuka's fingers slid into his ass.

Kiba scissored his probing touch, fingering the Hyuga briefly, but the horny shinobi was far too anxious to wait until Neji was fully prepped for him.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't fucking walk straight," he rasped, drawing his hand away and spitting onto his fingers and palm.

The Inuzuka first spread the moisture around the rim of Neji's ass with his fingers, then grabbed his length and swirled the saliva further with the head of his cock. Semi-clear secretions leaked from his slit and pooled into the dip of Neji's wrinkled bud. The excess overflowing and then dripping down the boy's crevice to his inner thigh. Kiba groaned as he pushed his swollen head into the tight ring of muscle, forcing the lubricating fluids inside as well.

"Oh god..." Neji clutched the couch for dear life.

Kiba's huge dick was sliding inside his snug walls with less lubrication then usual; it was anything but comfortable, but still the Hyuga's cock tensed and expelled a rivulet of pre-cum, revealing that the current bittersweet mixture was precisely what the doctor ordered. Kiba thrust deeper until his dick was entirely sheathed inside the elder boy. Then paused soaking in the feeling of Neji's delicious ass pulsing around him.

"Did you miss me..." the Inuzuka droned, kneading the nape of the Hyuga's neck as he spoke. When Neji failed to answer Kiba pulled out and thrust again.

"Ah!"

"Did you?" A devious smile crossed the canine tamers face at Neji's aroused irregular breathing.

"Yes Kiba..._ssss_...you know I fucking did," the Hyuga panted.

"Mmmm good..."

The Inuzuka thrust inside his uke again, this time with a low moan. It only took two more sharp thrusts before the boys were quickly swept up into a hard needy rhythm. The flesh of Kiba's thighs sending loud claps into the room as he made forceful contact with the curve of Neji's ass.

Suddenly a rush of cool air and the dull thud of a box hitting cement pulled both of their attentions to the door...the very open...very unlocked door. Which was currently inhabited by a thunderstruck blond Kunoichi.

"Shit. Temari shut the goddamn door!" Kiba yelled.

An air of chaos quickly overrode the previous sexual activity. Kiba pulled free from Neji and zipped up his pants. Neji scrambled to recover his towel and wrap it around himself while Kiba strode to the gaping door and dragged the stunned blond inside. Kicking the fallen box in after her, then slamming it shut. At the jarring sound Temari was pulled from her state of shock.

"Kiba what the fuck is this shit!?"

The fanged shinobi gave an exasperated sigh, "Watch your mouth."

"Don't tell me to watch my mouth Kiba. What the fuck is going on!" the Suna Kunoichi shot back at the young ANBU.

She knew that technically they were no longer together, but it had barely been a month since they officially broke up and she felt _more_ then entitled to an IMMEDIATE elaboration on what the hell she just walked in on.

Neji glanced from Kiba to Temari and back, swiftly calculating the depth of the hot water him and the Inuzuka were currently standing in... Not only were they super busted but when the news got back to Ten-Ten, his ex was going to have much less to say and much more sharp weaponry to throw at him for lying to her. This was about to get nasty. Opting to leave the current battle to Kiba, Neji quietly tried to retreat into the bedroom but Temari stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't even think about it Hyuga," she snapped, "Both of you explain _now_!"

Ignoring her, Kiba ambled nonchalantly into the kitchen. He was well used to Temari and her abrasive personality, so her raging flip-out's no longer phased the equally fiery Inuzuka in the least.

"Chill out Tem, and haven't you heard of fucking knocking?"

Temari was dumbfounded...did that cocky little bastard really just try to tell her to _chill_ _out_?! The Suna Kunoichi was ready to kill him and... sort of ready to screw him at the same time...she had no idea where that last urge was coming from, so the blond quickly refocused on her rage.

"Well Kiba. Maybe next time you and your 'best friend' are _secretly_ FUCKING you can shut the door properly!?"

Kiba casually filled a glass of water and sipped it, free hand idly tracing his bare chest and then absentmindedly kneading his shoulder, which was still sore from his last mission.

"Why are you even in my house right now Temari."

That was it. The small amount of self control Temari actually possessed was now completely exhausted.

"You little shit!"

Neji watched Temari blur across the apartment with ridiculous speed and knock Kiba's glass from his hand, thankfully it smashed into the sink. Before Kiba could react Temari had decked him right across the face. (Neji made a mental note to try that tactic next time Kiba was being a smart ass.)

The fanged shinobi rubbed his cheek gingerly and chuckled, "It's a good thing you hit like a girl."

His smug observation only served to incense Temari further. A sight which frankly, Neji found a bit scary. The Hyuga shifted nervously, wishing he was wearing more then a towel just in case he had to run for his life at some point. He was pretty sure this was going to end with both boys chopped up in pieces via some crazy wind jutsu, and Kiba's exacerbating taunts were pretty much guaranteeing that outcome.

The Inuzuka easily sidestepped the next left hook Temari sent flying his way. Then dodged a nasty uppercut, but when the Kunoichi's knee swiftly came up for the family jewels, he decided playtime was over. The ANBU was behind Temari in an instant, he locked his arms around her and pinned her flailing appendages to her sides as he spun her, pressing her pelvis against the edge of his dining table.

"Tsk tsk play nice." He whispered gruffly, then twist both arms behind her back in an iron grip and forced her chest down onto the table top, immobilizing her. Temari writhed and squirmed trying to break his hold.

"Now I know why you loved this position so much you fucker!" she growled.

Unable to resist Kiba rocked his hips against her ass, lurching her body forward with the force of his thrust. Temari bit back an aroused moan. Kiba was well versed in her body language _and_ her appreciation for his rough sex. The fanged shinobi leaned down over her, taking the opportunity to grind his dick against her ass once more.

"Mmmm don't forget you love this position too sweetheart..." he reminded her huskily.

Temari mewled softly, one burning cheek pressed against the tabletop.

Watching the scene unfolding before him Neji was beginning to wonder whether he should be mad right now...instead of _really_ turned on. Kiba looked up.

"Neji pass me my wire spool from my vest."

The Hyuga crossed his arms and promptly gave the younger boy a 'what the hell do you need _that_ for look'.

Kiba snarled and rolled his eyes, "Neji! Just pass me the fucking wire!"

For some reason Neji decided to humour the Inuzuka. He retrieved the spool from the younger ANBU's flak vest and tossed it to him. Kiba caught the requested item with his free hand and promptly proceeded to bind Temari's wrists tightly behind her back. The blond's eyes flew open as fear crept up her spine.

"Kiba what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Relax," he kissed her neck then pulled her up and easily slung the petite Kunoichi over his shoulder.

"Umm that's a _bit_ much Kiba," Neji commented dryly as the Inuzuka walked back into the living room and deposited a bound Temari onto the couch.

"Yea." Temari anxiously agreed with faux innocence. She didn't appreciate being tied up, especially not when Kiba had that devilish glint in his eye.

"Pff don't give me that shit Tem. Do you think I forgot about the time you put a fucking kunai through my hand just because you 'thought' you saw me back with Hinata?"

The Inuzuka looked up at Neji, "Trust me... if you like your dick in one piece, those things (he jabbed a finger at Temari's hands) need to be controlled."

Temari huffed. She would have really enjoyed scratching the canine tamer's eyes out at that moment, unfortunately her captivity made the violent longing impossible to satisfy.

"So," Kiba folded his arms and looked down at the blond expectantly, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to drop the rest of ur stuff an-- wait a second _I'm_ the one who should be asking the questions Kiba!!"

Kiba sighed, resisting the urge to point out that the one tied up usually didn't have many rights in an interrogation...but the canine tamer knew she had a valid point. The young ANBU tenderly brushed a few blond tendrils that had fallen loose during their scuffle away from her face.

"So ask."

At his mollifying touch, Temari's expression softened. Her shock and anger finally melting into hurt.

"Is _this_ why we broke up?" she said quietly.

Kiba crouched down in front of her so their eyes were level and slowly nodded, "Yea."

Temari's heart tugged with disappointment. A tiny part of her had hoped that with some time apart they would eventually get back together. That hope now faded, the Kunoichi knew _this_ wasn't something she could ever compete with.

"How long?"

The Inuzuka caressed her thigh gently, gaze never leaving hers. He knew that the least he could give her now was his honesty.

"Awhile babe..."

Temari was shocked...how the hell did she never pick up on this, and how long was awhile?! The Kunoichi stopped herself before she could voice the question, deciding it would only hurt more if she knew.

"Are you...I mean does that make you guys...umm...you know...gay?"

Kiba cringed, he didn't really have the answer to that question himself.

"Well...I love women, I still do. For me its just Neji..."

At that revelation Neji scoffed loudly..._and Sai._

Kiba glared at him with a look that clearly said keep your damn mouth shut. The Hyuga rolled his eyes and folded his arms muttering 'whatever' under his breath. Thankfully, Temari seemed to miss their little exchange. Kiba looked back into her searching sea green eyes.

"I didn't know _how_ to tell you. I never meant to hurt you Tem but I'm attracted to Neji, I have feelings for him. I wanted to be with him...and he feels the same way about me...We've been fighting it for so long but we just couldn't do it anymore...that's the real reason why I ended things between us Temari...I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this..."

The Kunoichi looked away.

"How could you lie to me all this time Kiba. Did you even love me...was that a lie too?"

Kiba pulled her face back to his, "Of course I loved you...I'll always care about you, but Neji and me...it's different Tem. I can't be without him."

Neji was touched by his lover's deep sincere words, but he also began to feel as if he was currently intruding on a moment that should have been private. The Hyuga started to leave. Suddenly, Temari remembering his presence turned to him.

"Wait...does Ten-Ten know about this?"

Neji froze. _Shit_. He turned back to her.

"Umm...not yet and I would rather...I mean, I would _appreciate_ if you didn't say anything to her."

Never one to wallow for too long, Temari's mossy eyes began to gleam with mischief. She figured both boys owed her big time after dropping this bombshell on her, and the Suna Kunoichi was starting to think of a _great_ way they could chip away at that emotional debt...

"Hmm you know that's against girl code. I've got to tell her."

"Temari don't..." Kiba growled.

The blond sighed longingly and then smirked, "Well...I _might_ keep my mouth shut...for a price."

Both boys raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Hyuga, you think I didn't notice how much you appreciated that little show in the kitchen _hmm_?"

Neji blushed. He was slightly thrown by the blond's quickly shifting mood, but she was right... He definitely had appreciated it, a bit too much. His dick was still semi hard as a matter of fact and his towel was doing little to hide the conspicuous bulge.

"Look...Both of you still have a thing for women and I have an itch that needs to be scratched," she purred enticingly.

Kiba's dick immediately tensed, he remembered exactly why he was so crazy about this girl...she was an _animal_ in bed. Thoughts of an impending wild ménage à trois filled his eager mind, but as quickly as his excitement had built, it waned when he anticipated Neji's conservative reaction.

"Neji would never do that Tem--"

Before Kiba could finish, the opal eyed elite was leaning over the couch. His slightly parted lips hovering just inches from the surface of Temari's neck.

"Speak for yourself Kiba," the Hyuga cautioned lowly.

Neji was perfectly aware of how wrong this was, but secretly he'd always wondered what Temari was like between the sheets, and watching the power play between her and Kiba had done a tempting number on his sex drive. The Black Op nipped at her neck, pulling the skin into his mouth and sucking at it while he allowed one hand to drift down and cup, then massage her breast. She tasted sinfully delicious. Neji brushed the pad of his thumb across her hard nipple, sending a small charge of chakra through the fabric of her tank top.

Temari gasped and moaned, snapping her knees together as if that action would stop the molten desire the Hyuga had just ignited in her core.

Kiba watched wide eyed. He was shocked by Neji's boldness and also by the way he immediatly triggered Temari's body without knowing a thing about her sexually...that Byakugan was definitely dangerous...

The Inuzuka's cock swelled, protesting against the restriction of its confines. Kiba was never one to share, however as with most things, for Neji he would make an exception...

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**WARNING: The impending ridiculously M++ lemon may possibly induce, rampant nosebleeding, dehydration, uncontrollable slobbering, the obsessive need to dry hump your couch and/or bf or gf, as well as many other things I cannot list in this disclaimer because my fingers will spontaneously combust. You are forewarned! It won't be posted here (I'll post a synopsis of the plot instead) but for my 18+ readers it will be un-cut in full on my AFF site this weekend (link is my 'homepage' on my profile)! Chapter 7: Three's Company. Are you ready??? REVIEW!**


	7. Three's Company

As promised here's my FF version of the raging bi-sexual naughtiness that is Chapter Seven!

***ALL CAUTIONS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS STILL APPLY!***

-Lei-

* * *

**Chapter 7: THREE'S COMPANY**

When Temari walks in on her ex-boyfriend's passionate "reunion" with his quote unquote, best friend she's floored. Once anger fades in a steamy tussle with Kiba, the feisty Kunoichi realizes that her knowledge of the boys well kept secret has put the ball in her court. One brazen proposition later, things start heating up. Neji and Kiba set out to show Temari just _who_ really has the upper hand; and the blond vixen quickly discovers...she may have just asked for more then she can handle.

...

**THREE'S COMPANY **(Excerpt)

_Temari gasped and moaned, snapping her knees together as if that action would stop the molten desire the Hyuga had just ignited in her core._

_Kiba watched wide eyed. He was shocked by Neji's boldness and also by the way he immediatly triggered Temari's body without knowing a thing about her sexually...that Byakugan was definitely dangerous..._

_The Inuzuka's cock swelled, protesting against the restriction of its confines. Kiba was never one to share, however as with most things, for Neji he would make an exception. _

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

All hesitation evaporated as the wild eyed boy joined his lover's exploration of Temari's body. Although he knew every inch of the curvy blond's frame like the back of his hand, something about the fact that he was now sharing with Neji made it seem brand new.

When Temari felt Kiba's slightly calloused palms slide up her soft thighs and beneath her skirt, the bound Kunoichi fell back, leaning into Neji's sensuous bites and neck kisses. The Inuzuka palmed the silky surface beneath his hands, coasting upwards and then hooking his fingers into her panties and dragging the lacy fabric down until it was free of her body.

Temari mewled softly. With her hands still tied behind her, the usually fierce Kunoichi was utterly powerless. All she could do was allow the ANBU ops to take what they wanted.

Neji reached down for the hem of her tank top, pulling upwards until the fabric was bunched above two bra-less, perky, full breasts. No longer willing to spectate the Hyuga rounded the couch and slid beside her, landing teasing kisses along her jugular as he settled onto the cushions. Nipping the swell of each luscious breast before allowing his lips to find and capture hers.

Temari was burning beneath the Hyuga's slow passionate caress. Neji's mouth dominated her own in a way she'd never experienced. The exchange was both soft and unyielding, tempting and intimidating. Her nipples hardened, impatiently anticipating his mouth's descent.

The blond hadn't even realized in her cloud of arousal that Kiba had done away with her sandals and hiked her short skirt up around her waist, but when his lips connected with her bare sex, Temari's back arched and she cried out, involuntarily breaking away from Neji's lips. At the sound the fanged shinobi jerked her hips closer and hooked her legs over his shoulders, before burying his face into the moist sweetness tucked between her thighs.

"_Kibaaa_," Temari moaned.

The Inuzuka curved his arms up under the Kunoichi and reached one hand down to part her folds so that he could access the sensitive bud nestled between them. Kiba smirked at the sight of the pretty pink nubbin, and looked up at his helpless captive.

Holding her mossy green stare with his, the teen placed a soft kiss directly on her pearl, loving the way Temari jumped and gasped at his contact with the hyper sensitive flesh. With a satisfied growl the young ANBU licked her clit, flicking his tongue against it in teasing sporadic strokes. The blond whimpered. Without warning the Inuzuka boy then nipped at her pearl drawing a yelp, immediately after he drew the throbbing bud into his mouth with a rough suck. Pushing her soft outer folds further aside so he could firmly suckle her center of pleasure without any interference.

"Ah!" The blond Kunoichi spasmed and shivered beneath Kiba's mouth. Her eyes snapped shut as pleasure radiated in electric shocks throughout her body.

Neji watched his boyfriend take control of Temari, he shivered with arousal and envy, thinking of how many times the handsome Inuzuka had exercised that same devious intoxicating control over _him_. The Hyuga palmed his dick over his towel, forcing the terry cloth to tease across his neglected erection. The friction was as delicious as it was frustrating. Neji wanted nothing more then to tear the towel from his frame and demand attention from his seme. But he told himself he would wait his turn. Especially since he had such enticing new toys to play with. The elite drew his hands up and wrapped slender fingers around Temari's ample breasts. He had never realized just how well endowed the Suna Kunoichi was before this, and now with the full soft globes weighing heavy in his hands, he just wanted to ravish them.

The elite pulled at one stiffened peak, rolling it between his thumb and middle finger, then pinching it hard. The tantalizing pressure sent Temari's head lolling back in rapture. She bit her lip and gazed up at Neji from beneath heavy lids, her deep green eyes begging him to taste her. The Hyuga groaned and clutched her breast firmly then latched onto it, allowing his mouth to relentlessly pull and suck at the sensitive bud, as if it would seep and reward his efforts. The Kunoichi let a yearning moan escape at the Hyuga's unrestrained oral fervor.

Kiba gave Temari's pearl another satisfied lick, then rocked back onto his knees and sat up. He paused only a split second before thrusting his fingers, knuckles deep into the blond's desire slicked walls. Dragging his thumb across her abused swollen clit simultaneously. Wet noises filled the air as Neji's mouth hungrily played over her stiffened nipples.

Temari moaned again and desperately closed her thighs together when tremors shook through her, stilling Kiba's movements and trying her best to mitigate the direct stimulation that was threatening to overtake her senses. The fanged shinobi leaned in to bite her shoulder then pressed his lips to her ear.

"Open your legs."

The feisty blond didn't comply. Even in her state of captivity, an unspoken power play still raged between Temari and the fiery Inuzuka. One she wasn't willing to lose so easily, especially not in front of Neji Hyuga.

"I know you love this shit," Kiba whispered lowly. His free hand found it's way to her hip and clutched the soft curve in a dominating hold.

Temari bit down on her lip.

"I'm talking to you," the Inuzuka growled, sensing the reason she was refusing to obey.

"Hmmm I get it...You wanna act tough since Neji's here. Maybe I need to remind you what happens when you don't fucking listen to me..." He snarled dangerously.

The warning hit home, Temari whimpered and shook her head. Knowing the show of her punishment would be far worse then that of her submission, the Kunoichi parted her thighs. Kiba nipped at the shell of her ear, firmly thrusting and twisting his fingers inside her.

"That's what I thought. Don't think for one second that just cause we aren't together I won't hold you down and fuck the living shit out of you until you can behave yourself. You're not getting his cock unless you earn it," Kiba's whisper was harsh and demanding.

She moaned softly at the thought.

"Do you understand me."

The blond Kunoichi nodded timidly. Kiba Inuzuka was just about the only man who could reduce her to obedience and the worst part was, he knew it. The crimson cheeked ANBU eased back and slid his fingers from her warmth, both digits were now generously coated with her slick essence.

The Inuzuka started to bring them up to his lips...he was surprised when Neji's hand caught his wrist. The Hyuga's quick tongue then darted out and swiped Temari's juices before Kiba got a chance to taste them himself. Somehow, the Inuzuka didn't mind. Watching the sexy elite seductively suck his fingers clean was a _perfect_ consolation prize.

Kiba cupped the back of the elder boy's neck, pulling his fingers from that sexy wet pout he quickly replaced them with his lips. Kissing his lover hard and deep while his moistened hand slipped beneath the boy's towel. Neji groaned softly when Kiba's searching appendage found him and curled around the shaft of his cock, tugging at the rigid length with a firm grip, grazing his thumb across the oozing slit and around the swollen head.

"You want to get fucked don't you," Kiba growled against his uke's lips, infusing their rough kiss with tiny nips.

When his seme's grip tightened almost painfully around him, Neji nodded and moaned, rocking his hips forward. His head fell into the slope of Kiba's shoulder helpless, as his hands thread up into the Inuzuka's wild shock of hair needfully. The fanged shinobi simpered and dipped his mouth to the panting boy's neck, caressing his dick slowly beneath his towel as he pressed kisses onto the creamy surface. The hunger for Neji burned steadily in his belly, now mixing with the thrilling erotic impulse to take both him and Temari at the same time. Kiba's mouth found Neji's ear as he slowly drew his hand back from the elite's tensing cock.

"Untie her Neji," he instructed huskily.

Neji obediently sat up and reached around Temari, swiftly cutting through the bindings with sharpened chakra as he nibbled at the crest of her shoulder. Finally freed, Temari gingerly pulled her sore arms from behind her back. The false sense of security quickly vanished, the boys had _no_ intention of giving her time to stretch.

Neji immediately pulled her shirt off as Kiba roughly tugged her skirt down over her hips. He then stood and drew his throbbing erection free of his trousers. The young ANBU hooked a finger beneath Temari's chin and pulled her face up to look at him. Studying her alluring features while his left hand coast through her soft tresses, pulling her pony tail free in the process. When the Suna Kunoichi felt the shoulder length golden strands cascade down to frame her face she smirked and rolled her eyes...Kiba had ripped out more hair-ties during sex then she could ever count. The Inuzuka fisted a hand into her loosed mane and brushed the head of his dick across her lips.

"Earn it." He ordered gruffly.

Temari opened her mouth and took him without hesitation. She had pleased the sexy ANBU op this way so many times, it was nearly second nature. As the Kunoichi took the Inuzuka's length deep into her throat, Neji stifled a groan. His hand acted of it's own accord, opening the fanged shinobi's pants further, then rising up to palm and cup the fleshy sacs still tucked inside them. Kiba's eyes fluttered shut at the dual stimulation, his body shuddered as Neji's talented fingers found his perineum and began massaging the erogenous zone with chakra, while his ex's mouth continually suctioned itself around his weeping cock.

"Fuck..." the Inuzuka groaned searching for the breath that seemed to suddenly have escaped him.

Temari hummed at the sound and blindly tugged at Neji's towel while she sucked, eager to discover what lay beneath it. When the terry cloth fell away and her fingers curled around the long thick length, The blond's eyes fluttered open in amazement. Neji was almost as big as Kiba, she had never pinned the Hyuga to be one with a big dick...but boy was she wrong!

Temari's mossy green eyes darted to Neji's cock hungrily, Kiba caught her staring and simpered. He definitely knew _that_ feeling well. Reading his ex's blatant desire, the Inuzuka wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick and pulled it free of Temari's sweet pout.

With her mouth vacant, the blond greedily fell onto Neji's erection. Positioning herself to rest on her knees before him, while her lips and tongue catered to his swollen member. The Hyuga moaned, spreading his thighs at her eagerness and the sensual girlish way she tugged on his dick with her tongue.

Neji liked the way that girls always seemed to suck dick with intense curiosity. Probably based on the fact that they were completely unaware of what it felt like to be on the receiving end of their ministrations. Conversely, the way Kiba gave him head was sure and aggressive, almost overwhelming. The two styles were completely different, but Neji found both equally pleasurable.

Temari's head bobbed feverishly in his lap, drawing a series of hoarse grunts and pleasured groans from the elite's slightly parted lips. When his eyes caught hers, Neji read the unmistakable wanton hunger blazing inside them.

Without even thinking about it the Hyuga took his dick from her mouth and reached down, effortlessly lifting the Kunoichi up into his lap. Temari searched out his lips as the elite ANBU's hands coast down her sides, teasing the silky dermis with well placed bursts of chakra. They fell into a lust fueled kiss, exploring each others mouths with respective curious tongues while Neji's pulsing length brushed up against Temari's wet folds. Aching to push it's way into that inviting warmth.

Neji hooked an arm tightly around the Kunoichi's waist and shifted them both sideways. His fingers hurriedly found the base of his cock and angled the throbbing shaft just outside her entrance. The Hyuga backed away from her mouth, grit his teeth and pressed her hips downward, forcing himself up inside the squeezing wet orifice. Temari gave a breathy surprised moan at the sensation of his cock abruptly filling her up.

Neji gasped as her walls parted to accommodate and then suction his intruding length. The elite clenched his jaw and stopped himself in her tight heat. Letting his hands ghost over buxom breasts in appreciation as his cock pulsed deep inside her. Temari stared at the gorgeous Hyuga breathless. Frozen by the feeling of him, spellbound by his intense opal stare. The boy licked his lips and simpered, then fully reclined back on the couch indifferently.

"What are you waiting for..." the deep expectant timbre of his voice sent chills through the Kunoichi.

Temari smirked. Apparently despite the role he played for her ex, the imposing Hyuga was no pushover in the sack. She should have guessed as much...Kiba didn't get off on dominance. That came too easily for him, it was the challenge that got the Inuzuka hot, and to be challenged a worthy opponent is _always _necessary...

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

(Excerpt)

The elite's dirty commentary was quickly spiraling Temari into a blind frenzy of lust. Her walls clamped around the Hyuga, contracting with each erotic shiver his kinky words sent up her spine. As his dick tensed inside her fluctuating pressure, Neji's ass tightened, earning a feral groan from Kiba. Temari desperately wrapped her legs around both pistoning bodies above her. The Inuzuka sunk his fingers into her thighs using the extra leverage to slam deeper into Neji's ass.

"Ugh fuck Neji...I'm gonna cum," he groaned.

In response Neji mewled into Temari's ear, "_Mmmmm...._"

At that point Temari was gasping and wildly bucking her hips against him trying to take his entire cock as deep inside as possible.

"Oh _god_," As the coil in the blond's stomach tightened unbearably, her head fell onto the couch and jade eyes snapped shut in ecstasy.

When Neji felt her fall back he released her wrists, propped up and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Open your eyes," he commanded harshly.

The blond unable to obey, could only manage a whimper. Neji tugged at her locks until she yelped.

"Open your fucking eyes and watch," he growled.

Temari forced her heavy lids open and looked up at Kiba towering above them. The sexy Inuzuka was covered in a sheen of sweat as he pounded Neji's ass, his head was thrown back, sharp canine's biting his lip in erotic bliss.

"Oh god Neji...I'm cuming _ughh_!" Kiba shouted as his entire body convulsed and lurched forward.

Neji whimpered letting his lips fall to Temari's neck, "_Ahhh _his cock is so big. Fuck he's cuming..._mmm_ he's filling my ass with his cum...god _Kiba_ it's so good...so hot," he moaned losing himself in the feeling.

Temari's body locked, tears rolled down her cheeks at the subsequent paralyzing pleasure, that was so intense it was almost painful. The blond threw her head back with a sobbing scream as she came for the third time, all over Neji's dick. When her walls clenched and trembled around him, the struggling elite met his limit.

"Shit. Kiba. Ugh fuck, Kiba let me up!" the Hyuga groaned sensing his climax rushing up his cock.

Kiba pulled out of the Hyuga gasping, and Neji quickly pulled himself free of Temari with a gruff cry, only seconds before his thick white load exploded. Shooting all over her stomach and speckling her breasts with the sticky spray.

The greedy Inuzuka pushed Neji aside and once again proceeded to slurp up the Hyuga's cum from Temari's body, this time dropping down to lap at her own sweet release as well. When his tongue flicked across her pulsing clitoris Temari yelped, quickly grabbing his wild hair and jerking him back.

"Haah...n-no..no more...I c-can't...I can't take it," the blond pleaded through gasps.

The Suna Kunoichi was absolutely shattered, the boys had jointly fucked her so good that all deals were decidedly _off_. The blond shakily pushed herself up from the couch and collected her clothes.

"That's _enough_...Jesus...I couldn't take you again if I tried or else I would die! From soreness or exhaustion or both..." Temari muttered sluggishly.

She pulled her clothes on wincing at her sore ass and sticky skin, but wisely opting to shower at her own place. The Kunoichi knew there was no way she was going to get in and out of Kiba's shower, without getting fucked senseless again.

When she looked behind her Neji and Kiba were sprawled on the couch, spent. She smiled sadly, the reality of their situation coming back to her.

Temari leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Neji's forehead, brushing her lips across the distinctive marking of the Hyuga branch family before pulling away. She then turned to Kiba, touched by the deep affection she found in his wild eyes as they travelled over her. The blond kissed his lips tenderly, savoring every moment of their final goodbye.

"I wish you hadn't lied to me Kiba. I can't pretend that this doesn't hurt. It does, but...I just want you to be happy baby," Temari mussed his wild hair softly. "I really mean that. How and where you find your happiness...I guess that's none of my business anymore."

Kiba smiled and cupped the nape of her neck, drawing the blond into another kiss. "You're amazing," he whispered against her soft lips, "You're gonna make some lucky fucker really happy."

Temari grinned smugly and pulled back, "Pff I know."

The Kunoichi fondly ran a soft thumb across his crimson slashed cheek and sighed, "Well be good to each other my little fruits. My lips are sealed."

With a sad wave, the blond was out the door, shutting it firmly behind her. As the door clicked, Neji fell limply against the couch.

"Holy crap."

Kiba stretched and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Yea...Well, we should get dressed. I'm totally ready to go tell Ten-Ten now." Kiba stood eagerly.

"What?!" Neji sat up and glared daggers at the Inuzuka. "We're not going anywhere! _You_ are absolutely _not_ sleeping with Ten-Ten," he growled possessively.

"What the hell!" came Kiba's incredulous reply, "You do know that you just repeatedly fucked Temari's brains out! In front of me!!"

"So." Neji shrugged indifferently.

_"So_? So I get to fuck Ten-Ten, it's only fair Neji!"

"First of all," the Hyuga replied coolly, "You're not Ten-Ten's type. She likes guys with a plethora of qualities that you completely lack, the most important being _morals_. And second of all she would _never_ let us both screw her at the same time, especially not after finding out that we're together."

Kiba crossed his arms and grinned, "You're scared aren't you."

"What the hell would I be scared of Kiba," Neji dead panned the younger boy.

Kiba let out a deep laugh. The ANBU op saw right through the Hyuga's stoic facade.

"Oh my god you are! You're totally scared that I would fuck her so much better then you did!"

Neji huffed irritably, "You're an idiot you know that. For your information _some_ women prefer to be made love to...not fucked within an inch of their life."

"Wow. That means so much coming from the guy who just screwed my ex-girlfriend out of her senses and then bust all over her face...twice."

"Oh shut up Kiba," the Hyuga snapped.

He started to get up, only to be roughly pushed back down by the Inuzuka's strong hand.

"Well," Kiba droned huskily, "If you don't want me corrupting your _precious_ little Ten-Ten with my lack of morals...I suggest you take care of this."

Neji looked down at the hard cock currently bobbing in his face. The Hyuga smirked and leaned forward to lick a salty pearl from the mushroomed tip.

"Mmmm...with _pleasure."_

**-TBC-**

...

* * *

**Woo! Sorry for cutting that delicious Hyuga Bj smut short but me and Leisandro needed a nap after that threesome (Who new uke Neji was such a beast!) *leisandro snores loudly* Temari is clearly the cooler ex. Somehow I doubt evil Ten-Ten will be sexual OR **_**forgiving...**_**and I hope you didn't think Sai forgot about his little romp with Kiba...*muahahaha* Trouble's a brewin'! REVIEEEEW! (Oh and just to clarify for those who may be afraid...I would _literally_ rather cut off my hand and eat it then EVER write ANY sort of lemon involving Ten-Ten *shudders* In this story or any other story for that matter...she freaks me out!)**


	8. Best Kept Secrets

We're back! Sorry it took me so long to update but I did a little censoring to this chappy for the FF version and I've been so busy that I haven't had a moment to catch up on my FIC's for awhile...so enjoy!

**Warning:** This M rated chapter contains mild violence and graphic scenarios of smexual nature between two teenagers. Please skip it if any of that bothers you!

***ALL CAUTIONS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS STILL APPLY***

-Lei-

* * *

**BEST KEPT SECRETS**

Kiba was brooding...and Neji, was _not_ in the mood.

Well... not in the mood to deal with Kiba's sulking anyways. He was however, _definitely_ in the mood for some attention of the sexual kind. Which he knew he wasn't going to get as long as the short haired ninja was too busy pouting about only god knows what.

From the minute the Hyuga had settled himself on their couch in nothing but a yukata; and promptly begun trying to seduce his yummy shirtless boyfriend, all his advances had been met with blatant disinterest and moping.

"Kiba what is your deal?" Neji snipped.

"Nothing," The younger shinobi shrugged apathetically, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well you know what, I am! So why don't you stop whining like a little girl and get in the goddamn mood Kiba."

"Don't I fuck you enough?"

"What?" Neji was completely thrown.

The Hyuga was unaware that the insatiable Inuzuka even _knew_ how to form a sentence with both the words enough _and_ fuck in it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Kiba?"

"_Obviously_ Neji, it means I'm not enough for you," the ANBU Op grumbled like a spoiled kid.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Oh my goodness, don't tell me this is about Temari."

Kiba humphed and refused to answer, but his telltale extended lip told Neji he was right on the mark.

"You were there too Kiba, and you weren't complaining," Neji pointed out.

"Pff as if I had a chance, the way you practically jumped her bones the minute she suggested it...Is that something you need Neji..."

The Hyuga was taken aback at the concern he found in his boyfriend's voice; and even more so as a rare look of guilt suddenly crossed the handsome Inuzuka's countenance.

"...I know what you get from me is much different," the Inuzuka looked up at him ruefully.

_"Well_ now that you mention it. You should let me do something about that..." Neji sighed, pretending to ponder the obvious solution.

Fiery objection immediately flared in Kiba's wild slitted orbs.

_"_That is _never _going to happen," he stated in a menacing tone that left no room for discussion.

Neji chuckled at how quickly his seme's concern had come and gone with his devious little suggestion. The Hyuga of course, had _no_ illusion that Kiba would ever let himself get fucked. Anyone with eyes could tell he was a seme through and through; but Neji couldn't resist the chance to provoke the younger boy.

"Relax, I was kidding," he purred, smoothing over his taunt.

The elite had to admit, it was cute that Kiba cared so much about satisfying him, _and_ a bit surprising. Contrary to what Neji had previously assumed, the usually cocky ANBU Op obviously didn't have a clue as to the scope of power he possessed over Neji's body. The Hyuga, on the other hand, was by now completely resigned to the fact that there was nothing else on earth, that could satisfy him the way Kiba did. The long haired brunette bit his lip coyly.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Impatient as always Kiba gave no answer, simply looked at the Hyuga expectantly.

The elite let the subsequent words drip from his mouth like honey, "I've wanted your cock for so...fucking...long."

Kiba inhaled sharply at the statement. God, there was nothing in the world he found more enticing then Neji Hyuga hot for him, and telling him about it in that blunt slutty fashion. However (considering they had been screwing for over two years now) Neji's lust was hardly what Kiba would call a 'secret'.

"I was aware," the fanged shinobi growled huskily.

"No...You have _no_ idea," Neji assured him lowly.

The elder boy had now managed to crawl atop the half dressed teen. He settled astride Kiba's lap and let his hands worship the broad sun-kissed terrain of his boyfriend's cut chest and torso.

"What are you talking about Neji," Kiba whispered lustfully.

The fanged Shinobi allowed his fingertips to ghost up beneath the hem of Neji's thigh-length yukata and groaned when the callous pads found nothing but bare skin there.

"Hmmm," The Hyuga's eyes sparkled with mischief as he weighed the secret he'd kept for so long. Ultimately deciding it was the perfect time and way to reveal just how deep rooted his need for Kiba was.

"When you first started dating Hinata, and you would stay over at the Hyuga compound. Do you remember where my room was..."

Understanding quickly began to dawn in Kiba's eyes; it didn't take a genius to figure out what lust and close proximity, combined with x-ray vision equated to.

"You dirty little..." the Inuzuka tried to sound condemning, but the arousal in his voice was far too evident to be mistaken for anger.

"Mmm do you blame me...Whenever I knew you were alone I would watch you shower, specifically because of what you liked to _do_ in that shower... alone," Neji leaned forward to worry the soft lobe of Kiba's ear between his lips before asking in a seductive whisper, "Do you remember..."

Kiba clenched his jaw as his dick tensed and convulsed, spitting forth a thick rivulet of pre-cum at the thought. Of course he remembered. The crimson cheeked boy had pleasured himself in Hinata's shower every single time he had the privilege of solitude. But the Hyuga Kiba thought about as he tilted his head back in ecstasy and let his warm seed spill; mixing with the rushing water, was definitely _not _Hinata.

At the time Kiba would be sick with himself, not understanding why he felt the need to jack off to another guy. Let alone his girlfriend's cousin and _his_ best friend. But no matter how thoroughly satisfying his romp with Hinata had been; whenever he was within those walls of the Hyuga compound, with Neji just meters away, probably lounging in various states of undress. Kiba had to hurriedly lock himself in that shower and take care off his illicit agonizing desire before he did something stupid.

Noting the tantalizing recollection written all over his lover's face, Neji continued his salacious confession.

"That's right, I was watching you. Wondering who you were thinking about. Hating the fact that I wanted to feel you, when I knew I shouldn't be craving you in that way. I would eventually make myself stop; but every so often I woke up in the middle of the night and I could hear you fucking her... I couldn't control myself. I would bury my face in the pillow and jack off, imagining I had your cock in my ass...and I knew how fucking wrong it was but god I would cum so hard Kiba."

Kiba shuddered. There had been many such nights when the Inuzuka swore he heard another unmistakably masculine cry just as he himself spilled his load. He'd always dismissed it as coincidence; but now knowing and vividly envisioning their true origin, the restriction of his pants was quickly turning into a painful prison. The fanged shinobi wanted to pull his cock out and fuck Neji senseless out at that moment, but he forced himself to wait. Hearing the remainder of the Hyuga's dirty little tale was simply too tempting.

"_Mmm_ is that right," he droned, signaling the elder boy to continue as his hands clutched and kneaded his thighs.

"Yes," Neji confirmed breathlessly, momentarily distracted by the strong hands playing across his skin. "It went on that way for so long that I started feeling crazy. I was always on edge. Every morning, every night, every single time you were close to me, my dick was perpetually hard. I would constantly get laid by some slutty fangirl trying to relieve myself but the minute I finished, I wanted you again. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, so I set that mission up."

"Huh, what mission?"

"You know what mission Kiba. The two-man-cell reconnoissance in the Land of Stone."

Kiba chewed his lip, genuinely confused, "That was a Hokage directive Neji."

"Hmm that's what you _thought_...In reality I already knew exactly where our target was, I'd marked him and made provisions to ensure he couldn't leave. Then I convinced the Hokage that she should immediately despatch a search party and anything beyond a two man ANBU unit would be a dangerous hinderance. Of course as _Taicho_ it was then left at my discretion to choose my partner... "

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

{_3 years prior_}

The night was warm. Subtle breezes and the lack of humidity made the temperature seem perfect. The two ANBU Operatives lounged around the campfire in comfortable camaraderie. Masks discarded. They knew each other so well and had been teamed together so many times; that despite the fact Kiba had only recently made ANBU, there was no guesswork on their missions, just smooth sailing. Kiba sipped a beer absentmindedly, as he once again outlined Neji's plan to ascertain their target's whereabouts and report it back to the Hokage.

Knowing that Kiba already had the strategy down and was simply following procedure, Neji had stopped listening to his partner long ago. Instead choosing to study the Inuzuka. Something stirred inside him as firelight played across Kiba's visage. The elite searched those familiar features for some clue as to where his foreign longing had originated. When his eyes came to rest lasciviously on the teens lips; he inhaled and suddenly jolted back to reality as he read the words they formed.

"...I'm with whatever you want to do. It's your call, Taicho."

Goddamnit, why did the mutt lover _insist_ on calling him that. They were best friends; it was such an unnecessary formality, and whenever Kiba said it Neji swore the younger boy secretly knew _exactly_ what it did to him. The Hyuga's body inadvertently responded to his minds sexual tangent. His back arched softly and his thighs parted to accommodate the growing stiffness between them. Though he should've guessed; Neji had no clue just how blatant and seductive his 'subtle' motions were to the fanged shinobi (who was easily the most perceptive ninja in Konoha). He quickly _got_ a clue however, when his gaze happened to randomly fall and catch sight of the Inuzuka's very hard, very visible erection.

Neji was stunned, his mind took a second to actually process the implication. A few minutes ago the elite had seriously been considering abandoning his secret aim altogether; but now, it was decidedly full steam ahead.

Kiba shrugged sheepishly. He was about to play off his obvious erection on the thought of a girl; but before excuse could be made, Neji's eyes stopped him. The lust radiating from those nacreous orbs ceased every train of thought Kiba was previously having and silenced his cover story indefinitely.

Neji propped his beer against a tree and ambled casually over to his teammate. The Inuzuka shifted his eyes restlessly. The air around them was buzzing; both knew what was happening, and simply refused to verbally acknowledge it.

Neji's heart raced as he knelt beside Kiba. This was it, the moment of truth. Despite his nerves, the Hyuga willed his hands to be steady as they reached out to grip, then massage Kiba's shoulders. The ANBU captain couldn't help but chuckle at the unusual apprehensive stiffness he found there.

"Re-_lax_," he drawled teasingly.

The younger boy closed his eyes and tried to oblige. In truth, Neji had given the Inuzuka innocent massages many times (well as innocent as massages that conveniently always took place in private could be).

So Kiba told himself this time was no different. Neji's skilled fingers kneaded the fanged shinobi's nape and shoulders, soothing the painful knots with a winning combination of chakra and pressure. Initially the familiar methodical touch eased the younger boy's worries; but when slender fingertips grazed across his chest and a shock teased his nipple, pebbling the peak with arousal. Kiba's breath caught and illusions fell away. _This_ was not even _close_ to innocent.

Still the Inuzuka said nothing, just trained his eyes on the fire and sipped his beer, desperately clinging to the faint hope that Neji would abandon whatever he was trying to do. Hope evaporated as a hand suddenly and enticingly palmed his swollen erection. A low moan escaped from Kiba's lips at the touch, and his grip was around Neji's wrist like lightning. His eyes found the Hyuga's.

"What the fuck are you doing Neji."

It was more of a warning then a question.

His Taicho gave no justification, simply leaned forward and passionately caught Kiba's lips with his own. When the wild eyed ninja gasped in response, the bold Hyuga quickly slipped his velvety tongue into the warm recesses of Kiba's mouth. The taste Neji found there was intoxicating.

At the heady sensation Kiba's eyes involuntarily clamped shut. He was frozen, unable to respond in kind _or_ stop Neji's taboo exploration. The elite moaned softly, he wanted to feel the Inuzuka's tongue rise to slide along his, he craved some physical affirmation that the desire he felt was shared; but the simple fact that the fiery ANBU hadn't tried to kill him or stop this, said enough.

Finally when his lungs screamed for air, the elder pulled away breathlessly. Kiba's heavy lids opened, and wild slitted orbs stared directly into pools of ivory. Their faces were so close that warm shallow breaths fanned over respective wet lips.

Knowing it was far too late for words; Neji hurriedly unsnapped the latch of his ANBU vest and let the protective garment drift to the ground.

Even though the night was warm; the gentle forest breeze against his skin immediately brought both nipples to attention, sending even more blood rushing to Neji's already engorged member.

With a groan the opal eyed ANBU Op found his partner's mouth once again. This time the Inuzuka's lips parted of their own accord as Neji simultaneously made quick work of Kiba's fly. The Hyuga then groped past the undergarment, until searching fingers found and drew the canine tamer's cock free of it's restriction...His rock hard, _humongous_ cock to be exact. Neji pulled back as his gaze fell to Kiba's erection in awe.

"Christ..." was all he could manage.

It was one thing to see through walls from a distance; but here in the flesh, Neji realized those sneaky looks had done Kiba no justice. He tugged at the imposing tanned length; mesmerized by it's girth and size, shocked by the newfound, crude and overwhelming urge to put it into his mouth.

Kiba's breath hissed out at the contact of Neji's hand clasping and stroking his dick. His hips jerked upwards and sticky secretions bubbled from his slit then trickled down the smooth veined shaft; only to be met by the Hyuga's curious fingers and subsequently smeared up and down his cock. The younger ANBU searched for composure, he had to stop this. Panic filled him as he realized the long haired boy's intention.

"Neji...don't-- _fuuuck_," Kiba rasped as the Hyuga's lips lowered and tentatively encased the head of his dick within their wet warmth.

The beer bottle he'd been hopelessly clutching now tumbled from his hand; spilling amber drops while it rolled away and his fingers abandoned it, in favor of Neji's cocoa mane. He stared down in rapture tinged with disbelief as Neji took his cock deeper and deeper until the Hyuga choked and backed off, gasping for air. Just to immediately slam back down; this time forcing the huge cock past his gag reflex, desperate to take all of it. Kiba's eyes rolled and he fell against his pack with a feral groan.

At the sound the elder ANBU hummed and suckled his way to the mushroomed tip, hungrily lapping at the salty nectar he found there. The prideful Hyuga was appalled with himself, for each wanton, demeaning, begging action. But he needed Kiba too much to stop.

The Inuzuka was immobilized as he bore witness to Neji's agile tongue and mouth slathering his aching cock with nefarious abandon. The elite coated every inch with saliva, suckling and pulling at the imposing length. Then plunging it deep into the curve of his throat every so often, sending spasms through Kiba's body each time.

"Ughh," the hoarse moan tore itself from the straining Inuzuka.

Kiba was as powerless to stop the sound as he was to control his own urges. His hand kneaded deeper into silken strands as his dick jumped and tensed in Neji's mouth. The fanged shinobi almost felt like he was outside of himself. Unable to accept that the spineless pervert currently getting sucked off by his best friend, was him.

As the confusing emotions and sensations intensified, the younger ANBU's sorry lack of self control quickly morphed into aggression and anger.

By that point Neji had Kiba's dick soaking wet. The excessive moisture dripped down and created a dark patch as it was absorbed by the cotton boxers still framing his rigid staff.

Kiba used his tight grip in the opal eyed boy's hair to pull him up. Panting as his wet dick fell sloppily from the Hyuga's swollen lips. The younger ANBU quickly shoved Neji onto all fours and came up to his knees behind him. With an animalistic growl Kiba then yanked Neji's pants and boxers down to his thighs. Easily popping the button that secured his fly, in one forceful tug.

With a wayward moan Neji's hand immediately rose and wrapped around his bobbing, freed cock. Massaging and stroking the pulsing erection; teasing his own wet slit with his thumb, squeezing the mushroomed head tightly then twisting his palm down the shaft. All in anticipation of his release from this waiting torment.

Kiba took in the lewd sight before him as primal lust burned through his veins. Neji's creamy ass was pushed up in the air, waiting for him. The surface was smooth and inviting; each globe pert and much fuller then the Hyuga's signature garb could ever reveal. The Inuzuka's roving eyes fell to the wrinkly pink bud tucked between the forbidden crevice. It looked soft and untouched. Almost immediately and inexplicably, Kiba wanted to violate that space. His fingers curled around the root of his cock and his tongue swept greedily across his lips at the thought.

From numerous kinky escapades with girls, Kiba knew lubrication was necessary for anal sex. But since the last thing he'd expected to do on this mission was bend his captain over and fuck him, the Inuzuka was definitely in possession of no such item. Luckily, his own cock was still slicked and dripping with Neji's saliva, in addition to his own viscous secretions. It would have to do.

Kiba eagerly pressed his engorged cockhead against Neji's waiting entrance and spit onto the tip of his dick. Watching the additional saliva pool into the hollow their connecting bodies had created. The Inuzuka was aware that this would hurt Neji like hell, but the punishment seemed fitting for the crime.

With a scowl he tightened his grip on his shaft and spread Neji's ass with one hand. Then pressed all of his weight into that tiny little dip. At first the hole seemed impervious; but when Kiba gave a hard determined thrust his cock forcibly parted the tight dimple and his girth was sucked into it's pillowy warmth, inch by thick inch.

Neji's air supply was abruptly robbed by the searing pain currently shooting through him. His hand fell away from his dick with a shocked cry and found desperate purchase on the ground. The erotic sound sent sadistic satisfaction through the Inuzuka, who continued to slowly impale Neji's virgin ass on his wet hard length without remorse.

The Hyuga grit his teeth. Not for one second, had he imagined this would hurt as much as it presently did.

"Kiba..." he implored, not even sure what he was asking for.

Despite the discomfort he sure as hell didn't want him to stop. Fortunately, the Inuzuka had no intention of stopping. Only when he was fully seated inside Neji did Kiba temporarily still himself, allowing his dick a moment to get accustomed to the insane pressure bearing down around it.

Neji closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing as his own body stretched to accommodate the intrusion currently invading it's warmth. When the elder boy reflexively tightened his ass, as if trying to cast aside the pain. Kiba groaned and threw his head back. The rapacious impulse to fuck the Hyuga into the ground enfolded him in an iron grip. He eased back, until his dick was almost free of the elite's ass, and then plunged all the way to the hilt without warning. Neji could only articulate a keening whine at Kiba's savage treatment.

"Is this what you wanted," the Inuzuka growled cruelly.

Neji was grasping at straws, trying not to scream. He pleaded for leniency. Making an effort to get past the looming wall of Kiba's anger.

"Shit...please Kiba..._please_ slow down."

The attempt failed. His pitiful request only serving to make the fanged Shinobi more irate.

"_You_ fucking asked for this, so shut up and take it," Kiba growled harshly.

The younger boy then mentally shut Neji out, and focused solely on plundering the clutching ass before him with wild abandon. It felt fucking incredible. Even through anger, he couldn't deny that.

Kiba was never really into anal sex with girls but this..._this_ was a whole different experience. Nothing, absolutely nothing, had _ever_ turned him on as much as the present activity. He was practically seeing stars. The teen's cock took on a life of it's own; jerking and seeping as it was buried repeatedly inside the delicious sin that was Neji Hyuga's virgin hole.

Yes, Kiba Inuzuka was blatantly enjoying this. That's right, the guy who'd made his way through just about every hot girl in Konoha with relish; was currently caught in a state of arousal that far outreached all those conquest put together. He was screwing a dude...and he was enjoying it. The sexy lithe _masculine_ body currently at his disposal, and slicked enticingly with sweat, was doing things to his sex drive he didn't know could be done.

Beneath Kiba's rough thrusts, tears now flowed freely from the stoic Hyuga's beautiful opal eyes. The wetness felt foreign to the boy who found emotion so elusive, as did the waves of sadness, pleasure, humiliation, relief, and guilt crashing through his psyche and manifesting in the salty droplets burning their way down his porcelain cheeks. It was all too much. The pent up need, the confusion, the gravity of what the two boys were doing, the intense physical pain he was currently on the receiving end of.

Kiba's brows furrowed as he continued to mercilessly pound his throbbing cock into Neji's ass. He was resolved to give the Hyuga hell for making him want this. Sure he had fantasized countless times about doing this (among other things) to the elder boy, but those thoughts were confined to the privacy and safety of his head. They were never meant to be uncovered. The selfish bastard had no fucking right to force those coveted dark urges into the light; and best friend or not, Kiba was going to make him pay dearly for his trespass.

The wrathful shinobi briefly pulled back to fully discard the Hyuga's trousers; then promptly resumed his anal desecration without caution or care as to how Neji felt. Initially his anger outweighed any remorse; but when the elder boy's head bowed and his silken curtain of hair shifted, revealing the gorgeous tear streaked face hidden beneath. Mixed feelings rushed through Kiba.

_God what am I doing right now?!_

Not only was he currently balls deep inside another guy, pounding his asshole like it was grade-A pussy. But he was hurting _Neji_, someone he cared so much about, and yet he couldn't stop himself.

Why did this feel so fucking good. Why did Neji's tight walls suffocating his dick, make Kiba want to empty every ounce of his soul into that slick pulsing cavern, until there was nothing left in his body. The Inuzuka could barely breathe; sucking in air through harsh gasps and needy grunts, drowning in the ambrosial shaking frame trapped beneath his.

He clutched Neji's hips and pulled the boy's body back, angling his ass higher in the air before plunging deep into his impossibly tight hole. His action drew a loud cry from the Hyuga; however, this time when Neji screamed it was clearly a pleasured exclamation. Kiba had unwittingly just found and slammed into the secret spot tucked within the elite's rectal walls.

"Oh god Kiba, there... please," Neji sobbed, needing that thrilling pleasure to once again cancel out the pain.

His broken and pleading request sent a series of electric pulses down Kiba's spine and through his rigid hard cock. He obliged, re-positioning himself then roughly pistoning into that same spot with double the force.

"Ah!"

Neji's delirious cry told the Inuzuka exactly what he'd stumbled on. Like most men, Kiba had _mildly_ experienced what stimulating your prostate can do, thanks to his yearly physical. Considering his Doctor had been treating him since he was twelve, there was nothing remotely sexual about the way it felt when the dude slid a Vaseline slicked finger up there and checked out his prostate. Or so he told himself as he squeezed his eyes shut and desperately clutched the check-up table, trying to fend off a hard-on. But he now fully understood just how blatantly sexual that touch could be.

"Kiba fuck me, I can't take it anymore... I don't care what you do to me please just don't...don't stop."

Neji couldn't quiet the depraved utterance, dignity had officially taken a back seat. No matter how bad it sounded, it was true. If this was the only chance he was given to sate his desire before Kiba hated him forever, pain was of no object. He just needed release.

"Is that how much you want my dick you little bitch," Kiba sneered.

The Inuzuka viciously pumped into the tiny gland again, memorizing it's location. With a strangled moan Neji's arms collapsed and the boy sagged weakly onto the ground in ardor. His body jolted forward by each delicious hard thrust into his backside.

"Is _this_ what you've been thinking about Neji, all this time huh? Have you really been dreaming about getting plugged by this huge cock, and _pretending_ we're only friends?"

"No Kiba," Neji whimpered.

"So you're just gonna blatantly fucking lie to me?"

Kiba abruptly pulled out, bristling with ire. The fanged Shinobi wasn't about to let the Hyuga continue bullshitting. Not after dragging him into this. Neji's swollen cock was taking on a deep blushing hue as his arousal intensified. He reached back desperately and grabbed Kiba's arm, trying to pull the younger boy inside him.

"Ughh, _please_ I'm so close."

With an aggressive snarl Kiba slapped Neji's hand away, forcing the spurned appendage to fall limply beside the panting boys face on the ground. The crimson cheeked ANBU's dick jumped and wept syrupy pearls of pre-cum, as erotic violent urges cycled through him. His own climax gathering at the base of his cock.

The Inuzuka balled a fist into Neji's long hair, completely loosing it from it's binding in the process. He yanked the boys head up and leaned so close to his ear that every heavy exhale was audible.

"Tell me the fucking truth you liar," the Inuzuka's voice was low and dangerous.

His leaking glans was pressed snugly into the cleft of the elder boys ass; so close to his wrinkled entrance, yet denying Neji the penetration necessary for his ultimate release. With a pathetic moan Neji submit.

"I want it," the elite whispered, voice shaking with embarrassment.

"You want what?" Kiba growled, his own restraint quickly reaching its limit.

"I want your cock Kiba! Please," Neji sobbed.

The opal eyed ANBU was unable to believe how far outside the normal boundaries of his unerring control he'd fallen. Here he was begging like a bitch in heat for something he didn't even understand, and he hated it.

Without a word Kiba's cock sheathed itself deep into the boy's waiting ass; once, twice, thrice more, until a hungry rhythm established itself. He shivered as Neji's subsequent impassioned screams filled the dark woods around them. The Inuzuka finally gave over to the desire that had been torturing his mind for so long. This burning lust for Neji Hyuga that he couldn't even fully fathom and was powerless to quit. Neji convulsed beneath him.

"Oh fuck!"

Breath left the Hyuga's lungs as a savage orgasm slammed into him. Copious amounts of thick white cum exploded from his twitching dick; splashing streamers onto his stomach and creating a pool of sticky fluid on the ground below.

Arrested by the vision of the Hyuga's cock spitting his liquid lust beneath their sweat slicked bodies, Kiba was unprepared for what happened next. Neji's anal walls began to coil and squeeze uncontrollably around the younger ANBU's member. Pulling and clenching at the hardened shaft buried inside it's suffocating warmth. The pressure was so intense that Kiba could no longer move. He collapsed over Neji's back and snapped his eyes shut. Trying his best to quiet the hoarse ululation's that were pushing their way through his clenched teeth; but when the hot aching rush of semen filled his cock, Kiba's jaw slackened.

"Jesus! Fuck you...ahhh...for doing this shit...to me Neji," he cried and pressed his lips firmly against the boy's back; wrapping both arms tightly around his partner's waist, letting the smooth surface of the Hyuga's shoulder blade absorb the vibrations of his subsequent guttural shout.

Kiba's dick was erupting, hard...deep inside his best friend's tight ass. Each drop of the escaping creamy silk, was sending pleasure so intense through every single nerve in his body, that the teen was currently trembling like a fucking leaf. And there was not a goddamn thing he could or _wanted_ to do about it.

Weakened and gasping the boys finally collapsed and fell apart; limp bodies facing each other, the mess of their combined fluids soaking the earth between them. The younger ANBU quickly tore his eyes away from the sad opaline gaze fixed on him, and rolled onto his back as reality set in. Neji watched Kiba's eyes slowly widen in disbelief. The ramifications of what they just did beginning to visibly overwhelm him. The Hyuga unsure of what to say, simply reached out.

"Kiba..."

The Inuzuka recoiled.

"Don't fucking touch me, you sick fuck."

With that harsh condemnation, Kiba zipped up his pants and stalked off into the woods. Needing to immediately put distance between himself and whatever this was. That pained look in Neji's eyes was frozen in his mind. Those usually cold eyes, that only ever softened for him. Those eyes who's owner he'd trusted without question, up until a half hour ago. That image, combined with Kiba's anger and guilt were too much to bear.

Tearing through the treetops at break neck speed for what felt like an eternity; Kiba finally jumped down and came to rest in a glade, chest heaving. The boy whipped around with a frustrated shout and slammed his fist into the nearest tree trunk. The blow left a deep indentation in the wood and dark reddish stains where the jagged surface had broken his skin. The ANBU Op let the pain radiate through him as he slumped into the soft grass and shoved his throbbing hand through his shock of brown hair.

What the hell did this mean? Was he gay, or just horny, or both? No, he'd been satisfied too many times by too many women and he knew for a fact Neji had been as well. So what the fuck was this, and why did it hurt so badly.

About a kilometer away, Neji begged the same questions as firelight danced across his blurred vision. He could no longer sense Kiba's chakra and he was too spent to activate his Byakugan. Not that he could have done anything if he found the Inuzuka anyway. Neji was hurt, far beyond physical pain. The rawness of experiencing such powerful emotions when he was so accustomed to being numb, had cut him deep. The elite eased himself up, wincing in discomfort, and began crawling to their tent. Weakly grabbing his discarded clothes enroute, but unable to stand or even sit to put them on. Once inside the dim shelter, the boy was grateful for Kiba's absence. The proud Hyuga had endured enough humiliation that night, without adding the sight of him applying healing Ninjutsu to his own ass on the list.

After treating himself and kicking off his sandals, the ANBU captain crawled despondently to his corner. He ignored the knot in his stomach at the familiar scent of Kiba, lingering on the Inuzuka's empty bedding which was spread next to his. Instead he pulled his own blanket tightly around his naked body and forced himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

Sometime later, Neji groggily awoke to the feeling of something rolling him onto his side. The campfire no longer cast shadows on the tent walls, which meant enough time had elapsed for the flames to extinguished themselves.

As his sleepy disorientation lifted, Neji abruptly became aware of Kiba's presence, when his hard body spooned behind the Hyuga's. The fanged shinobi had done away with his own clothing so there was nothing between them, only flesh pressed against heated flesh. In the darkness something intense, focused and undefined seemed to radiate from the younger ANBU.

The elite shut his eyes tightly. His knees rose a bit, almost imperceptibly, to his chest in trepidation. He didn't want to guess as to what punishment awaited him this time; but though he easily could have, Neji didn't resist. Some masochistic side of him wanted the pain. Truthfully the Hyuga wanted to punish _himself,_ for ever wanting this. In the hope that his agony would eventually override this desire he couldn't seem to control.

Neji was surprised when Kiba's palm slid beneath his head and gently drew it back to rest against his chest. The opal eyed boy could feel the deep thrum of the Inuzuka's heart beating, steady and sure. Kiba pressed his face into the silky cocoa strands cascading down the Hyuga's back. He hesitated, as if searching for the right words.

"Neji I'm sorry," the Inuzuka whispered.

It was the only indication the elite was afforded before Kiba was sliding his rigid, lubricated cock inside the Hyuga's tender passage once again. Neji cried out in pain. Even with healing Ninjutsu his virgin hole was still smarting from the rough, hard fuck it had received only hours earlier.

"Kiba! It hurts," he gasped, fisting the blankets in a white knuckled grip.

Kiba's hand, still slicked from the ointment he'd applied to his cock, searched out the Hyuga's flaccid erection. Slowly tugging and coaxing the length as his own dick inched it's way deeper into the elder boys forbidden warmth.

Neji whimpered, arousal slowly permeated his consciousness, easing the pain. A familiar scent suddenly pricked his nose. It was clean and sterile. The Hyuga quickly realized that the strange, thick wetness currently slicking both his anal walls and cock, was actually medicated ointment. One that most ninja carried to heal and soothe lacerations. Neji's heart caught at the subtle tenderness held within that gesture. Knowing then, how much Kiba regretted hurting him.

"Tell me you forgive me," Kiba's urgent request spilled into Neji's ear through strained, ragged breaths. Seeking pardon for what he'd done.

The Hyuga unable to find his own voice simply arched his back at the intoxicating warmth rapidly spreading through his being. This sensation was distinctly different from the time before. The combination of the soothing ointment, it's generous lubrication and the younger boy's fingers curled around Neji's dick, had removed pain from the equation. Leaving behind only incredible sensuous fullness and stimulation, each time Kiba methodically pumped his thick length into the taut little ring of muscle. Even though his pace had slowed, Kiba's strokes were far from delicate. They were hard and deep, firmly sliding into and across the elder boy's prostate with every thrust. Sending wet slaps into the air as his thighs met the curve of Neji's pliant ass.

"Tell me," the Inuzuka prompted again gruffly.

"_Ah.._.I...forgive you," Neji moaned.

He didn't know what this meant or why Kiba had changed his tune, but he didn't care. The elder ANBU reached back and thread a needy hand into the younger boy's wild coiffure as the fanged shinobi's mouth played across his neck, and his palm continued to lazily but firmly pump Neji's oozing cock.

"Kiba... I didn't mean to... I just...I just couldn't make it go away..." Neji struggled through his haze to articulate the hunger that had forced him to such desperate means.

"_Shhh_...I know." Kiba murmured against the Hyuga's neck, between hungry sucks and bites.

In the hours he'd spent wandering, the fanged shinobi had realized there was no logic to be found in this situation. He had no desire to sleep with men and yet the thought of Neji Hyuga set his libido on fucking fire. It made no sense. All the Inuzuka knew was, this was wrong in so many ways and yet...he wanted--no he _needed_ to do it again. As anger faded, Kiba internally admitted the dark truth. Neji simply had the balls to instigate what he _himself_ had been fantasizing about for lord knows how long.

His hand fisted into Neji's soft tresses.

"None of that shit matters now...because it's not going to stop this Neji," he growled as his strokes picked up speed and intensity. "No one else is ever going to find out about what we do either."

Neji let out a wanton mewl of appreciation at the prospect of secretly being at Kiba's mercy. The idea that this would only be the first of more illicit exchanges sent an erotic thrill through the Hyuga's frame.

"That's right, they're never going to know how you begged for my cock in your ass like a slut...Or how fucking good it feels to fill up your tight little hole with my cum... And from now on when I decide to fuck you, you're going to do _exactly_ what I tell you to...Don't even breathe without my permission, do you understand me." The Inuzuka snarled passionately.

"Ughhhh Kiba..._y-yes_."

"_Mmmm_ I hope you do, because if you disobey me Neji I swear I will fuck the living shit out of you, until you can't walk for a week...and then leave you to explain that to your girlfriend when I'm done," Kiba punctuated his warning with a savage thrust and a rough tug on Neji's rigid seeping cock.

"Ahhh! God... _mmmm_ I'm so fucking hard, Kiba please let me cum." Neji panted, shamelessly embracing his newly found uke status.

That sexy, needy utterance went directly to the Inuzuka's cock. Dominance raged through Kiba's blood as his hand pumped faster; rewarding obedience with firm strokes up and down Neji's swollen length, in time with his quickening thrusts.

"Cum for me," he whispered, granting the Hyuga privilege to finally expel his pent up desire.

"_Kibaaa..._"

The fanged shinobi soon lost himself, as Neji's sweet pleasured cries filled their tent and drowned his senses. Threatening to wrest his own rising gummy discharge from it's current prison by force.

At that moment; teetering on the edge of the sweetest oblivion, Kiba knew in his depths that Neji's unbridled timbre, calling his name like a prayer...was a sound he would never escape...

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The Inuzuka let the steamy memories augment his current pleasure. He had his boyfriend in one of his favourite positions. Missionary style; so he could see every single erotic expression that touched the Hyuga's gorgeous face, legs splayed, knees hooked and held back in the crook of Kiba's strong arms. Neji's long silken tresses fanned out across the pillow-top. It was a picture of perfection.

"God you look so fucking good like this," Kiba rasped in appreciation.

The Inuzuka leaned forward, securing his uke's legs with his weight as his gruff whisper filled the boy's ear.

"_Mmm_ you like this fucking cock Neji..."

"Y-yess baby," the impassioned elite purred in response.

"Are you gonna take every inch..."

"MmmHmmm."

"You're mine, you know that shit right. I will never let anyone else have you."

"_Haah_!" Neji cried out in rapture as Kiba slammed savagely inside him.

"Beg me," the Inuzuka snarled aggressively.

Neji needed no further motivation. He'd been dying for permission to vocalize his nasty desires since his seme had thrown him onto their bed and started fucking him senseless.

"Please fuck me..._Kib-aah_. Oh god yea...give me every inch of that huge fucking cock."

"Mmm listen to yourself...you little cock-whore. Should I punish you until you clean up that dirty mouth..."

"...Nnnnh yes, punish me...harder!"

Kiba grinned leeringly and wrapped a hand around the Hyuga's creamy throat. Clutching the headboard for leverage and then ramming into Neji's pucker with so much force, that the bed itself was slammed into the wall with each thrust.

"You like that don't you," he taunted huskily.

"Ah! _Fuck_ Kiba Please!"

"Please what."

"Please ughhh...I want to cum...while you pump all that hot jizz...inside me. Fill me up Kiba...I need it so bad."

"_Mmmm_ wrap your fucking legs around me," Kiba growled viciously.

Neji immediately obeyed. The Inuzuka switched his grip. One hand fisted into the Hyuga's hair, arching his head back so Kiba could tongue and suckle at his exposed neck; while the wild ANBU's other hand clutched the elder boy's hip and pinned it firmly to the bed. The Inuzuka then began thrusting hard, battering the writhing elite's prostate with each rough in-stroke. Groaning and grunting as the Hyuga's tight suctioned heat drove him to the edge of sanity. Kiba could only hope his uke reached completion before his own load broke free and flooded his ass; because at that point, he had no restraint left in his body.

On that mental cue, Neji's back bowed up off the bed. As usual the wet friction this position created was like kryptonite for his dick. The aching length seized and jumped between their sweaty bodies.

"Ugh Kiba....I'm cuming! Mmmm _ahhh...baby_...baby I love you,"

Neji pressed his face desperately into Kiba's shoulder as his orgasm rushed up from his tightened testes and exploded out the head of his dick. Coating their stomachs in viscid globs of white cream. Unable to hold back at the sensation of his boyfriend's hot release drenching his abdomen, Kiba convulsed with a moan.

"Oh god Neji... don't you ever fucking leave me," he cried hoarsely.

His lips needfully pressed into the slope of his lover's neck as his cock emptied itself deep within Neji's walls. The waves tore through Kiba without pause; until his seed was leaking out of his uke. The overflow seeped around the Inuzuka's spasming dick, Neji's ass unable to accommodate the volume of cum currently spilling inside it.

Kiba grit his teeth. His body trembled as he labored to pull himself free, eyes widening at the river of cum that then rushed from Neji and quickly soaked through the sheets.

"Holy shit." Kiba gasped, unsure if he'd ever cum so much _or_ so hard in his life.

Neji smiled and pulled his seme down beside him.

"That's what you get..." the spent elite mused.

Using a sheet corner to supplement a towel; Kiba tenderly dried both his and Neji's stomachs, then nuzzled into his boyfriend's side.

"For what," he questioned drowsily.

"For not knowing that I don't need _anything_ but you."

Kiba smirked, eyes still closed.

"Remind me to say no..." he grumbled.

"Remind you to say no when?" Neji turned to him with a yawn.

"Next time you try and tell me one of your fucking 'secrets'."

"_Mmm_ so you don't want to know about that time at the academy wh--"

"Neji...shut the fuck up."

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

**Wow...just wow....If you passed out at any point during this chapter from blood loss...It's not my fault! Points at Leisandro "Le Beast" *Thong clad Leisandro leers at you and twists his nipple rings*...I rest my case! *Runs off engulfed in smut induced flames* REEEVIEW!!**


	9. And Then There Was Sai Pt1

(I am sooo not supposed to be writing right now. I was forced to take a mini-hiatus while I catch up on the craziness that is my real life...but I just couldn't help but slip in a little update! Don't tell!)

First of all...THANK YOU sooo much for the review lovin! *glomps you* You don't even know how motivating they are! I mean come on...this was a ONESHOT and here I am on Chappy NINE (insanity) but I do love this story and as long as it continues to be well received and fun to write, the Neji/Kiba SMUT shall go on! So I wanted to quickly RE some questions...

**Kaze and Kiba**: So glad ur entertained! Yes the "boys" are in actuality young men lol (Kiba 19, Neji 20)...but it's kind of my own lingo I suppose. I dunno why but I simply prefer the word boy when referring to guys under 25...I'm in my early twenties so I guess it's me subconsciously trying to remain forever young hahah

**Mina Yaou**: I'm cool with spin-offs. Permission granted provided you credit/link the original source (aka me!) Happy writing!

**Cuzosu**: Thanks & yes a beta is a beautiful thing...once I get back perhaps I'll find one!

**And to everyone else**: You guys are my sunshine! *passes out paper towels for nosebleeds and any puddles of melted fangirl/boy* xx

***ALL CAUTIONS FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTERS STILL APPLY***

**

* * *

**

**AND THEN...THERE WAS SAI (Part I)**

_Neji smiled and pulled his seme down beside him. "That's what you get..." the spent elite mused._

_Using a sheet corner to supplement a towel; Kiba tenderly dried both his and Neji's stomachs, then nuzzled into his boyfriend's side._

_"For what," he questioned drowsily._

_"For not knowing that I don't need anything but __**you**__."_

_Kiba smirked, eyes still closed. "Remind me to say no..." he grumbled._

_"When?" Neji turned to him with a yawn._

_"Next time you try and tell me one of your fucking 'secrets'."_

_"Mmm so you don't want to know about that time at the academy wh--"_

_"Neji...please shut the fuck up."_

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Rhythmic ticking of the clock on the mantle place was steadily lulling Kiba into a half awake, half asleep trance. The drowsy boy vaguely registered the drone of the television; and the light against his eyelids flickering and changing as it was projected from the screen. All of those fuzzy details teased the edges of his attention, which was currently held hostage by the body curled up against him.

Neji's delicious warmth was draped across the Inuzuka's frame. Clad in yet another of the sexy silken Yukata's the opal eyed elite favored. Every breath and heart beat from the Hyuga vibrated in harmony with his own as Kiba's hand thread itself idly in the long tresses spilling down his boyfriends back. Occasionally rising to massage the base of the elder ANBU's neck, a gesture which would earn a soft purr of approval each time. A smirk raised the corners of the Inuzuka's mouth and contentment filled his chest. This was perfection. All the nights he'd spent longing for Neji in these past two years had left Kiba now fully able to appreciate what he had in his arms, in his bed, in his heart. And now that he had it, the fanged Shinobi was resolved to never let it go.

Without warning a sharp rapt at the front door pierced the boy's reverie. Kiba's first impulse was to ignore it and continue to exist in his little bubble of perfect contentment. But when another knock followed and the Inuzuka felt Neji shift and start to rise, he caught his boyfriend's forearm with a disgruntled groan and pulled him back to the couch.

"_I'll_ get it."

Neji yawned and allowed his lover to stand up before settling back into the spot they'd previously shared. The irritated Shinobi mussed his hair and padded towards the door, wondering who in the world would be dropping by unannounced so late. When he unceremoniously swung it open...Kiba found none other then Konoha's resident social invalid standing on the other side. Looking _very_ uncomfortable. Well, as uncomfortable as someone who didn't really know how to make facial expressions could manage to look.

From his vantage point Neji was obscured from view but the brunette could clearly see exactly _who_ was inhabiting their doorway. A pang of jealousy shot through him. Even though he tried not to think about it, Neji still hadn't been able to forget how Kiba had so shamelessly screwed Sai that night at Mori. That night, which had made the artist the only other man who'd ever had the Inuzuka outside of himself. A fact which did _not_ sit well with his current boyfriend at all.

Sai's breath hitched at the sight of the ruggedly handsome, shirtless Inuzuka. As his eyes wandered that bronzed body he'd craved incessantly since their tryst; an erotic shiver worked it's way up his vertebrae, and anticipation stole the words he'd previously prepared for this moment. Instead, without explanation or introduction the fair skinned boy abruptly thrust his arms forward in front of the canine tamer. Clutched between two slender hands was a carton of ice cream... Kiba, was _beyond_ confused.

"Huh? Sai what's this?" The mystified Inuzuka inquired gruffly.

"Um well I uh...I was reading a book, and it said it is customary to give someone that you need something from a gift. And um well I didn't really understand or know what that meant but um...I asked Hinata-chan...I mean Hinata and she said you really like this ice cream and so she gave me some and um...yea..." The artist abruptly fell silent.

After the stuttering tirade had finally wound itself down, Kiba was even more befuddled then he'd been when it began. The fanged Shinobi cautiously accepted the ice cream with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what is it you need from me Sai?"

"Well Kiba-kun, I enjoyed what we did in the back of Mori very much and...I was wondering if we could try that activity again?"

Kiba's jaw hit the floor, almost taking the ice cream with it. Was Sai really standing here politely asking for the Inuzuka to fuck the shit out of him again?! Behind them, Neji audibly cleared his throat and the wild eyed ANBU immediately cringed at the sound.

_Shit_...

He was so dead when this was over.

_There goes sex for a week..._

The ANBU Op knew he had to get Sai out of here _now_, before Neji denied him sex for a month...or worse. He was just about to do so, when all of a sudden the Hyuga's silky voice reached out from inside their apartment.

"Well Kiba, don't just stand there. Invite him in," the elite drawled.

Kiba was pretty sure at this point his ears were playing tricks on him, but a gentle tug on his shoulder confirmed it was real. His boyfriend pulled him aside and smiled cunningly at the wide eyed artist.

"Come on in Sai."

The ink user was quite shocked to find Neji Hyuga standing before him. He silently chastised himself, thinking he _should_ have done some reconnaissance like he planned. But Hinata had told him this sort of thing was better when it was what she called: spur of the moment. A concept which not surprisingly, Sai couldn't fathom.

The pale boy just didn't understand why anyone would _willingly_ choose to be unprepared for something they were already planning to do. Despite this he had decided to take her advice anyway... and that _sage_ advice had landed the raven smack dab in his current predicament, with no obvious way out. Before Sai could back away Neji snagged his arm, gently pulling the ink user inside as he closed the front door behind him.

In his previous moments spent eavesdropping, the Hyuga's devious mind had ultimately decided pay-back was in order. During that process, twisted logic somehow deduced that the best way to even the score with both Kiba _and_ Sai, was to fuck both of their brains out. Since Temari had set the precedent; this odd little visit presented him with a golden opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, and he wasn't about to pass it up. Plus, even though Neji loved being dominated by Kiba. The elite was definitely curious about life on the seme side, and who better a uke target then Sai?

Neji took the ice cream from Kiba's hands with a devious smirk and motioned the wary boys to the sofa. While he ambled into the kitchen to put the frozen treat away Sai and the Inuzuka sat themselves down, both equally unsure of what was happening. Neji sauntered back into the living room to join them and settled beside Sai. Sandwiching the ink user between himself and Kiba.

"I didn't know you two were roommates..." Sai murmured bashfully.

The artist was trying his very best to ignore the fact that Neji Hyuga was presently wearing nothing but a Yukata and sitting _entirely_ too close to him.

"We aren't roommates Sai." Neji drawled matter-of-factly. "There's only _one_ room and _one_ bed in this apartment. I was under the impression that someone who made ANBU at the age of thirteen could sufficiently put two and two together."

The Hyuga resisted the urge to smirk as realization dawned on the visibly unnerved boy. He eased forward to grab the remote and turn off the TV; before casually settling back, this time close enough so that his body rest against the pale artist's. Neji leaned in closer to Sai allowing his breath to fan enticingly across the ink user's ear.

"So exactly _what_ was it that you wanted to 'try again' with my boyfriend Sai?"

The artist felt a lump rising in his throat. The shock of learning that Neji and Kiba were involved with each other was quickly fading and being replaced by something else... Something strange was suddenly buzzing through him and sending pulses up and down his spine. His hands were clammy; and his fingers desperately clutched at his own thigh, as if searching for some physical way to anchor the anxious feelings flowing through him. Sai assumed that his current state must be what "Basic Emotions: " described as 'nervousness', though the artist had never experienced it before this moment.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd stumbled upon a new feeling in a similar situation. In the three years since Sai had broken with root, the ability to emote and to feel had slowly started coming to the twenty year old in bits and pieces. Oddly enough; it seemed that sex was his strongest trigger, and after realizing this the ink user had searched it out tirelessly in an effort to discover what his mind couldn't grasp. Each new breakthrough brought him one step closer to understanding who he was. One step closer to perhaps finding someone to fill the void inside of him with acceptance...maybe even love.

The thrill of his unexpected reaction to Neji's question quickly sent blood rushing to Sai's dick. Causing his shaft to swell and press up against the garment that trapped it. The raven haired boy took a deep breath and swallowed.

"I wanted him...to have sex with me."

Sai's typically blunt answer drew a soft chuckle from the Hyuga's lips, which then caught a soft pale lobe as his palm found and teased the ink user's growing erection. The former root Op moaned and rocked his hips up into the elite's touch.

"And why should I let him...what's in it for me?" Neji murmured allowing his tongue to drag up the shell of his prey's ear.

Sai shuddered at the insinuation. Although his plan was to seduce Kiba tonight, the artist had in fact admired Neji Hyuga from afar for quite some time. It was simply impossible to ignore someone as poised and uniquely gorgeous as the opal eyed ANBU. He was masculine and imposing while somehow also managing to be beautiful in a graceful and delicate way. The combination was irresistible. Sai's fingers curled around the Hyuga's wrist and pulled the boy's hand to his mouth, pressing soft wet kisses to each slender digit.

"I would like it if you would fuck me also Neji," came the artist's wanton reply.

Neji inhaled sharply as the boy's pink tongue darted out and flicked against his fingertips. Heat immediately rose and radiated through the Hyuga's loins, along with the desire to explore this enigmatic youth who'd manage to capture Kiba's attention, if only for a night. He pulled back and opal eyes slid to his boyfriend, searching the wild slitted stare for permission. Approval came in the form of a sultry smirk and a dark lust-filled gaze from his crimson cheeked lover. The Inuzuka cocked his head mischievously and eased closer to his unexpected guest.

"You really think you can handle both of us _sempai_?" The challenge in his voice was evident.

Sai didn't bat an eyelash, "I'm quite _sure_ I can Kiba-kun."

Though Sai came across with a deceptive naiveté to most; the artist was more then confident in his ability to please a man sexually, so quantity was of no object. In the space of a moment the room became charged with electric desire. Sai's fingers fell to Kiba's lap, greedily tugging at the enclosure of his pants until the flaps fell away and the fanged Shinobi's huge erection sprang free.

Neji busied himself with an identical task, tugging at form fitting trousers until he reached the seven and a half inches of pale stiffness residing beneath. Sai mewled softly as the Hyuga's slender digits played across his now exposed erection. But when Neji's mouth closed around his cock the artist sagged back with a gasp of surprise and his pouty lips formed a delicious 'O'. His wide onyx eyes, which because of their shape and size held a perpetual look of innocence, fell to a sight which was arguably one of the most beautiful Sai had ever seen.

Neji Hyuga was gorgeous, but with a cock in his mouth (especially your own) he was positively breathtaking. The artist silently promised himself through his haze of lust that he would paint this exact scene once he returned to his studio...for his _private_ collection of course.

Unaware of the awe inspiring vision he presented, Neji simply continued lavishing oral attention on the ink user's rigid length. The rosy blush of his tongue provided stunning contrast to the milky complexion of Sai's cock, as the Hyuga swirled the wet organ around the circumference of the artist's swollen head. Flicking and teasing at the underside of his ridge before drawing the glans into his mouth and giving it a hard suck.

"_Nejii..._" Sai murmured in rapture, allowing his fingers to run through long silken strands of chestnut as his hips jerked upward into the suction.

The Hyuga gave a low hum when his efforts were rewarded by a steady trickle of salty nectar, welling up from his pale lovers slit. He was delighted to find a subtle sweetness to Sai's pre-cum. It was amazing how everything about the artist seemed to hold some delicious contradiction. Driven by whetted hunger, Neji abruptly slammed his mouth all the way down until his lips met a soft nest of raven curls. Since Kiba was huge, deep-throating Sai's entire cock was like a walk in the park for the gentle fist expert.

In response, Sai's eyes snapped shut and the boy's gentle caresses suddenly became fisting tugs and desperate kneads in the Hyuga's flowing mane. His pulse was throbbing louder in his ears with every deep throaty suck to his cock and his entire body was quaking and seizing in ecstasy. Had the artist possessed the power to open his eyes, they would have been the size of dinner plates. The stunned ink user had no idea _how_ Neji was making him feel this way. All he knew was that his voice had now become hoarse and pleading under the effects of the most incredible mouth he'd ever sampled. And that sinful oral aptitude was without question going to physically wrest his entire hot load from his testes in a matter of seconds...whether his pride liked it or not.

Kiba curled his palm around his own dick with a growl and began to tug and pump at the length. Aggressively smearing his secretions up and down the shaft with each rough stroke. Watching Neji pleasure another man was igniting both his libido and jealousy simultaneously. That dangerous mix combined with Sai's sexy cries was quickly spiraling the Inuzuka into a cloud of lust.

"Ne-ji...oh god...don't stop." Sai whimpered through ragged breaths.

On that needy cue Neji decided this would be the _perfect_ time to test-drive the new technique he was currently perfecting for later use on his boyfriend. So the elite tugged the fly of Sai's pants lower and deftly snaked a hand inside.

Instead of sending small shocks of Chakra through his fingertips. The Hyuga firmly cupped both of Sai's balls as his lips continued to relentlessly bob and suckle over the trembling boy's cock. With the globes in his hand and a mental smirk, Neji then began to radiate a steady stream of Chakra from his palm.

Sai's entire body jolted as if electricity was currently streaming through his frame. A guttural shout welled in his chest and just as the keening sound broke his lips, Sai's viscous secretions exploded from his throbbing cock and flooded Neji's waiting orifice. Coating the elite's agile tongue and throat in thick creamy lust. The climax ripped through his being, leaving the artist boneless in it's wake. Neji pulled back smugly and released the raven's softening flesh from his lips.

"He's fucking good isn't he Sai," Kiba husked darkly.

Sai was at a loss for words. Silenced by his earth shaking orgasm, the spent boy could only manage a weak nod of amazement between flustered panting.

Unable to endure it any longer; Kiba reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's hair, roughly guiding the elite up and into his lap. The fanged Shinobi then tore Neji's Yukata open with a snarl and yanked it down, revealing the lithe naked frame beneath it. His garment hadn't even made it to the floor before Kiba's hands were coasting along the Hyuga's savory body, until calloused palms found and gripped both smooth ass cheeks firmly. At the same time the younger ANBU's sharp canines latched onto Neji's neck, breaking the skin with a hard bite and drawing a hiss of pain from the gentle fist expert. At the sound Kiba pulled back and pressed his boyfriend into his lap, compelling their hard cocks to slide and tease against each other while his deep voice spilled into Neji's ear.

"Is this your idea of payback...hmm. You think you can just suck his fucking dick like that in front of me and not get punished..."

Neji moaned and rocked his hips down onto Kiba using his weight to pin his lover back against the couch. His lips attacked the canine tamer's in a passionate assault, silencing his seme with a rare display of dominance as they hungrily traded lingering drops of Sai's essence. Until the opal eyed ANBU broke their kiss breathless.

"Now _you_ know how it feels," he purred.

Before Kiba could respond, Neji was on his knees between the Inuzuka's thighs tugging at the waistband of his pants. The stubborn fabric finally slid over his hips taking his boxers with it as they were both carelessly flung to some far corner of the room. The Hyuga's opal eyes worshiped his boyfriend's weeping length in wonder for a second.

"God you've got a gorgeous cock baby..." Another sultry sound of approval barely broke the elite's swollen lips before they wrapped themselves around said erection ravenously.

Prior to that moment, Kiba had been pretty sure getting head from Neji was about as close as it got to heaven... but oh how wrong he was. The minute soft foreign lips met his shaft in a wet caress, while Neji diligently tongued and suckled his head...Kiba was fairly certain if he wasn't dead already, he would be shortly.

"Holy shit..._ahhh_," the youngest ANBU gasped in ecstasy and jut his hips upwards into the dual blow job prowess.

He told himself not to look down; knowing the sight would be too much for his restraint, but his hooded eyes were drawn to his lap like magnets. Kiba's fist clenched reflexively at the vision, nails digging half moons into his palms in an effort to stop the hot silk gathering in his cock from immediately exploding. His measured breathing had turned into harsh ragged gasps and feral ululations. 'Too much' didn't even come _close_ to describing what he was currently watching.

Neji had slid from between Kiba's thighs and allowed a now equally naked Sai to take his place. Opting instead to flank the Inuzuka and lean his torso over his lover's thigh, effectively sucking his dick from a side angle. Sai on the other hand was taking full advantage of his poll position in other ways.

As Neji's agile mouth brushed against Kiba's cockhead teasing the blushing surface and then abruptly taking the entirety of his throbbing erection into his throat, Sai's lips abandoned the now buried shaft in favor of the fleshy ballsacs below it. The artist breathed deeply and mewled in rapture at Kiba's sexy utterly masculine scent. The musky aroma of a man always triggered an insatiable hunger within the quiet boy, one that he would do almost anything to satisfy.

Sai caught his full bottom lip lustfully and let his fingers drift across the smooth surface of Kiba's balls, as if the bronzed skin were a canvas and he was sketching out the beginnings of a piece. The artist then commit the pathway to memory and allowed his tongue to retrace it, delighting in the strangled whimper that slid from Kiba's helplessly parted lips. With his tongue now exploring the tightening testes, Sai's fingertips slid behind them and began methodically stimulating the younger ANBU's perineum with firm circular strokes. At the same time, he drew one smooth globe fully into the pocket of his mouth and suckled gently.

Kiba's back bowed and his body spasmed with a primal growl. A light sheen of perspiration shone across his tanned skin; the delicious definition of his abdomen became increasingly apparent as savage pleasure forced the muscles to sporadically contract and release. Kiba reached back to grab the lip of the sofa, his breath hissing through clenched teeth. The ANBU Op was frantically fighting off the climax steadily building at the base of his spinal column; but every one of Sai's soft sucks to his balls and each time Neji rose and slammed his whole cock into the depths of his throat, was edging Kiba closer and closer to losing that battle.

A sigh of relief escaped him when the raven slowly pulled back and released his testes with a wet pop, choosing instead to spend light kisses and nips along the fanged Shinobi's inner thighs. The ink user's free hand simultaneously searched out and clasped Neji's bobbing erection, then slowly began swirling and teasing up and down the thick shaft. Neji shivered and groaned around Kiba's dick as Sai's fingers snaked about his swollen cockhead and began squeezing and tugging. Forcing droplets of the Hyuga's pre-cum to the surface with the steady torturous pressure.

As the sensation overcame the gentle fist expert, Neji's eyes widened and his boyfriend's cock fell from his lips. He'd never been jacked off in such a stimulating manner before. The way Sai's almost girlishly soft hand was deftly manipulating his dick was sending stars across his vision. His nacreous gaze lustfully cut over to the artist, who's onyx eyes had taken on an erotic glow. Sai's stare, which was usually empty and impossibly curious was now burning with such intensity it was hypnotic. Neji was helpless to resist the gravitational pull currently drawing his body forward. The artist's other hand rose up and curled around Kiba's cock, holding it erect so that Sai could tease the ridge of his glans with his tongue. His ebony eyes never left Neji as the elder boy drew closer, but they fluttered shut with a moan the moment their lips met. Neji and Sai roughly locked into a torrid exchange. Kiba's dick was caught in the crossfire while both boys feverishly kissed and sucked at each other as if oblivious to the cockhead still trapped between their mouthes.

The crimson cheeked ANBU cried out and both of his hands fist themselves into each boy's hair needfully. Fueled by lust Sai increased the tempo of his strokes on Neji's cock and as a result their kiss intensified; as did the unbearable pleasure enfolding the Inuzuka's dick. Kiba inhaled sharply and let out a desperate moan.

"St-stop. Fuck!"

The Inuzuka roughly shoved both boy's apart and off of his dick right before his control shattered. His eyes snapped shut and he encircled the base of his own shaft, gripping tightly to stop the circulation as his chest heaved beneath the strain of reigning himself in. After a moment; when he'd found some semblance of composure, Kiba opened his eyes.

"Get up," he commanded huskily.

Sai and Neji complied. The minute the fair nymph-like artist rose from the floor, both Neji and Kiba were arrested by his gorgeous body. Kiba hadn't been able to fully appreciate it in the dim back room of Mori; and Neji was so focused on pleasing his seme, that Sai's exotic build had escaped his notice. But now his eyes drank in every inch. The way his pale waist curved in ever so slightly, the extra fullness to his hips. His enticingly plump ass which arced from the slope of his back like two perfectly symmetrical milk drops....Almost simultaneously they both realize what was so enticing about Sai. He was soft and supple in a distinctly feminine way, yet he oozed self assured masculine confidence. To put it simply...Sai was sexy as hell.

A faint blush colored the raven's alabaster cheeks at the unabashed scrutiny from both men. Neji smiled and drew Sai to him.

"It's a little late to be shy, don't you think?" The elite teased.

"I'm just...I-I'm not accustomed to people looking at me that way," Sai explained quietly.

Neji's brows furrowed. In the many years he had known the odd mannered artist, this was the first trace of vulnerability the emotionally stunted raven had ever displayed. Something inside of the Hyuga knew exactly what that felt like and immediately wanted to soothe away all insecurity. His hands coast up the small of Sai's back and he dipped to the boy's pale throat. The artist moaned and gently wove his arms around Neji's neck.

"You _should_ be accustomed to it..." Neji rasped dragging his lips across the snowy expanse as his hands slid further south, "...You're beautiful..." A low groan slipped from the ANBU Op as his middle finger discovered an unexpected treat tucked between Sai's crevice "..._And_ sexy."

Neji clutched Sai's hips and spun him around to get a better look at what he'd just felt. Sure enough when the Hyuga pushed the artist down and leaned him over the arm of their couch, a latex butt plug was staring right back at him. Neji's cock twitched and his balls tightened at the sight of the slutty little bauble. The elite took hold of it's flared handle and eased the sex-toy almost all the way out, only to abruptly shove it back in.

Sai cried out at the stimulation and gripped the arm of the couch, desperate for more. Neji couldn't stifle his gruff moan or the impulse that suddenly took hold of him. He bit down on his lip lustfully as his palm connected with the artist's ass cheek in a firm spank.

"You don't even _understand_ what Kiba's going to do to you when he sees this," Neji murmured as he stroked and kneaded over the now reddened flesh.

The Hyuga's palm fell to his own dick and began pumping the length hungrily. Sai arched his back and looked behind him.

"Make me understand..." Came the pale nymph's breathy invitation.

Neji pulled back and beckoned his boyfriend closer, then spread Sai's supple ass wide for his seme to view. The moment Kiba caught sight of the kinky item nestled between, the painfully aroused Shinobi was decidedly done watching. He slid the latex plug free of Sai's ass with a growl and immediately pressed two fingers against the boy's blossom-pink pucker; groaning as they were easily sucked inside his slick prepped warmth. The raven's head bowed in ardor at the teasing intrusion and he whimpered needfully.

"Anyone who shows up at my house wearing a lubed butt plug is asking to be fucked senseless...You know that right?" Kiba taunted lowly.

The artist gave a delirious nod as his body was jerked forward with every rough twisting thrust of Kiba's fingers.

"I can't fucking hear you," the Inuzuka snarled.

"Y-yes Kiba."

Kiba drew his hand back and quickly ran his lube coated fingers up and down his dick slicking the surface. Before hooking a strong arm around Sai's waist and jerking the boy into his lap.

"You're going to ride my cock and you're not going to stop until your ass is full of my cum..." the fanged Shinobi droned, "...do you understand me."

"Mmm _Kiba_." Sai whimpered, breathless with anticipation...

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: Yess I am EVILLY making you wait for ! I'm sowee but this lemon was friggin EPIC. Way too much blood loss for one chapter and I need you all alive lmao. Plus *pouts* I'll probably have to dial it down a bit for the FF version.... Sooo (dodges flying tomatoes)... Guess what? I'm thinking of my next yaoi couple! *Gasps* Don't worry Neji/Kiba my first loves, shall go on as long as plot bunnies come to me. But I want to start something fresh...give me suggestions & REVIEW! Or else, Leisandro (my inner gay-man) will spank you *Leisandro cracks whip* And for all you little deviants who would enjoy that I shall withhold your spanking...until after you REVIEW of course! *teehee***


	10. And Then There Was Sai Pt2

Once again still busy w/work...no time to do a proper edit; just some light censoring. (Sorry FF fairy!) Foul language, adult imagery and graphic _fictional_ smexual scenarios involving three men are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. You are forewarned!

* * *

**AND THEN...THERE WAS SAI (Part II)**

_"Anyone who shows up at my house wearing a lubed butt plug is asking to be screwed senseless...You know that right?" Kiba taunted lowly._

_The artist gave a delirious nod as his body was jerked forward with every rough twisting thrust of Kiba's fingers._

_"I can't fucking hear you," the Inuzuka snarled._

_"Y-yes Kiba."_

_Kiba drew his hand back and quickly ran his lube coated fingers up and down his dick slicking the surface. Before hooking a strong arm around Sai's waist and jerking the boy into his lap._

_"You're going to ride my cock and you're not going to stop until your ass is full of my cum..." the fanged Shinobi droned, "...do you understand me."_

_"Mmm Kiba." Sai whimpered..._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Breathless with anticipation the artist flattened both of his palms on either side of their bodies and angled himself above the younger boy's dripping erection. Kiba's hands rose and clutched at ivory hips as Sai lowered himself onto the canine tamer's waiting dick. The Inuzuka inhaled sharply.

"_Ssss_ fuck yea..."

Kiba bit down in rapture as the slim ANBU Op slowly slid his tight pucker down over the Inuzuka's cock. Further and further until the entire length was buried inside of him and his soft ass rested in the cradle of the fanged Shinobi's lap. Kiba dragged his teeth along the crest of one alabaster shoulder as his hands swirled and clutched at the raven's limber thighs. One appendage left the silky expanse to search out Sai's stiffening dick, massaging the head briefly before tightly wrapping his fingers around the boy's shaft. Sai collapsed back against the Inuzuka's broad chest with a shudder at the added stimulus.

"How does my dick feel..." Kiba drawled.

"S-so good Kiba-kun."

Kiba nibbled at the artist's earlobe and neck, then lifted Sai's pelvis up and savagely thrust inside the boy's tight heat with a growl. The forced penetration earned a sexy mewl of appreciation.

"I forgot you like it rough...don't you." Kiba murmured against snowy skin. Loving the way his bite marks left angry welts across the pristine surface.

Sai nodded wantonly and rolled his hips, taking the Inuzuka's burning length deeper into his anal walls with a moan. Kiba's fingers dug mercilessly into the raven's slender hips; as the Inuzuka roughly aided Sai's pursuit of ultimate satisfaction on his delicious member. Neji watched spellbound. His hand absently fisting his own shaft to the same desperate pace that the artist was currently impaling himself on Kiba's dick.

The slim raven's eyes were closed in rapture, and his skin had taken on a ruddy peach glow in the heat of passion. The blushing color tinted every inch of him; down to the tip of his turgid erection, which bounced and swung each time the youth's ass slapped forcefully against Kiba's thighs.

The Inuzuka caught his bottom lip with a grunt as he lost himself in Sai's snug hole. The pale boy's heat was clenching and tugging at his cock with every wild frenzied bounce, and the sensation was driving Kiba absolutely insane. He viciously bit the artist's shoulder and two fingers found one pale nipple, squeezing and twisting the stiff rosy bud with painful pressure.

"That's right, fuck yourself of my cock. _Mmm_ just like that..." Kiba growled.

Tempted beyond his control Neji leaned forward with a groan and pressed his lips to Sai's. Slipping his tongue between the soft seam; asking for entrance which he was quickly granted. The elite then explored Sai's sweetness in a savage messy kiss, while the raven continued to feverishly ride Kiba.

The artist moaned against the Hyuga's mouth, "Oh Neji, he's so big."

Neji eased back to roughly nip at Sai's swollen pout. The artist's erotic commentary sending little shocks of lightning buzzing through him.

"He feels good doesn't he..." The elite husked.

"Incredible." The boy whispered between needy kisses.

"Hmmm I bet I can make it feel even better..."

When Neji abruptly pulled away, Sai moaned at the loss of his tingling caress. But the cry of protest morphed into a steady whimper as the Hyuga proceeded to drag his hot tongue across the raven's neck. Then down the contours of his firm chest and stomach, until his lips found and enfolded Sai's cock once again.

"Fuck!" The uncharacteristic obscenity sputtered from the raven's trembling lips at the subsequent sensory overload.

Neji laved the artist's cock with hungry urgency. Sparing not an inch of the length from his mouth's constant suction. Sai's hands dug into the skin of Kiba's legs. The frantic grip was so tight, that his stubby nails managed to leave lacerations on the bronzed surface. Within thirty seconds; under the dual oral and anal attentions, Sai was cuming...hard. The pale boy's delirious cries joining Kiba's pleasured ululations; as his dense load forced it's way out of his urethra, and filled Neji's mouth with sticky nectar.

The squeezing pressure of his walls bore down around Kiba's dick. Begging to be filled with the Inuzuka's searing lust. The fanged Shinobi let out a string of desperate moans. As soon as Neji's mouth left Sai's cock; Kiba's strong hands were around the boy's sexy waist, repeatedly slamming him down on his erection hard and fast.

The Inuzuka's eyes clamped shut as his breath became increasingly ragged and irregular. His climax was approaching like a tidal wave, sending shocks and spasms of pleasured agony through him. To make matters worse; Neji's sultry voice was spilling into his ear egging his erotic efforts on, with the sexiest narrative he'd ever heard.

"Baby the way you're screwing him is making me so hot..." the Hyuga moaned sucking at the softness of Kiba's earlobe.

He released the flesh with a wet pop and pressed his swollen lips flush against his boyfriend's ear. Fisting slender fingers into the brunettes short hair.

"Cum in his ass," he husked.

Kiba gave a deep needy groan and sped his wild pace even more.

"..._Mmm_ baby fill him up...flood his ass with your hot cum...I want to taste it when you finish." Neji panted.

That obscenely indecent request immediately shattered Kiba's mind into a million shards of desire. His arms locked around Sai's slender waist with a harsh masculine sob; and his aching cock pulsed then erupted, shooting endless streamers of burning cum into the pale artist's hungry hole. Sai moaned and tightened his ass, as Kiba's thick viscous liquid thoroughly coated his insides. It was evident from the massive amount of semen that the Inuzuka hadn't climaxed at all that day...or even the one prior.

The raven tressed boy was given little time to think or recover; before Neji was pulling him off the trembling Inuzuka, and forcing the pale nymph down across Kiba's lap. Making sure his boyfriend had the perfect view as he spread the ink users cheeks; and his mouth fell greedily to the salty white ribbons oozing from Sai's pink pucker.

At the taction of Neji's mouth forcibly licking and slurping Kiba's seed out of him, Sai's doe-eyes rolled and his back arched. It was just too much...at that point both the artist and the Inuzuka were on the verge of tears. Kiba; from the kinky heaven of watching his gorgeous boyfriend sucking his cum from another man, and Sai from the orgasmic sensation of Neji diligently rimming his most private of places.

The fanged Shinobi groaned and began passionately combing his fingers through his boyfriend's long tresses and massaging the base of his neck. Utterly spellbound by the sexy show Neji was currently putting on for him. The Hyuga's opal eyes slid to his seme's as his pink tongue disappeared into Sai's entrance, then returned covered in milky fluid. He swallowed with relish.

"You taste so good," Neji purred coyly.

Kiba bit his lip in lust, "Mmm...you're such a slut for my cum..." he husked deeply.

The Inuzuka deftly wrapped one fist in cocoa strands and pulled the elite up to his lips.

"...And that shit is so..._fucking_...sexy," Kiba murmured.

He crashed Neji's mouth to his with a moan. The fanged Shinobi's tongue sampled his own saline essence, while his free hand busied itself kneading and caressing the ivory slopes of Sai's ass cheeks in his lap. Kiba felt the raven shift beneath his palm as Sai sat upright and dipped his face to the Inuzuka's neck, dragging kisses up his throat to his chin. At the teasing sensation Kiba eased back and turned, trading his boyfriend's familiar taste for Sai's full pout. Their lips played across each other; roughly kneading and pulling, tongues pressing and flicking until air became scarce. Kiba broke away panting.

"Hmmm I think Neji needs some attention don't you..."

At the Inuzuka's words, Sai looked behind him to find that Neji had risen from the sofa. The artist's gaze travelled down the Hyuga's impressive physique, coming to rest on his imposing arousal. The rigid weeping flesh was so swollen that Sai was sure Neji was in pain. His brows furrowed ruefully as he realized the elite had only watched this entire time, while both himself and Kiba had climaxed already. From the intense hunger burning within opaline orbs; the ink user could tell, Neji was done playing voyeur.

"Come here Sai," came the elite's breathy command.

Sai obeyed, climbing off Kiba and coming to rest on his knees before the handsome gentle fist expert. Like a slave before their master. The artist needed no further instructions, he sensually curled his hands around the base of Neji's shaft and guided the pulsing stiffness to his mouth. Neji gasped as his neglected erection was drawn between pillowy lips and into the moist pocket behind them. Sai's organ was everywhere, suckling and tugging, laving and stroking. Working hard to please the sexy ANBU towering above him. He was eager to return the mind-numbing release Neji's talented mouth had granted him earlier. The pale nymph hummed in ardor at his first taste of the brunette's bittersweet secretions. His tongue wrapped around the seeping tip. Swirling the wide circumference; then changing direction and repeating the sweeping motion, before pushing his mouth down further on Neji's cock.

"Ah! Shit..."

As a dizzy rush of pleasure rocked his balance Neji keeled forward to clutch Sai's shoulders. The raven hummed in satisfaction at the Hyuga's reaction and quickly took advantage of the opportunity his new position afforded. The artist generously coated two fingers with the excess saliva dripping down Neji's member and then pressed the digits against the boy's entrance. Never ceasing his bobbing sucks, Sai continued adding steady pressure until the puckered dip surrendered and parted for the intrusion. Neji's head lolled back with a hoarse whine as the searching appendages slid into his walls; deeper and deeper, until alabaster knuckles rested against his anus. When Sai's fingertips latterly curled forward and coast across his prostate, Neji's clutching hold became a white jointed grip.

The Hyuga's abdomen convulsed, and a series of gruff obscenities pushed through clenched teeth. He was trying his best to hold his climax at bay; but the elite knew he couldn't withstand the in-_fucking_-credible stimulation he was currently receiving, and expect to continue maintaining restraint. Neji jerked himself free with a grunt before his rising seed could spill, leaving Sai sorely disappointed.

"Neji-Kun...let me please you," the artist entreated, slipping his fingers out and leaning in to once again lave at the Hyuga's obviously uncomfortable erection.

Neji groaned at the sensation, and the tantalizing thought of unloading his lust all over those pale pouty lips...But he stopped himself, the Hyuga wanted to sample a _different_ orifice first...

"You want to please me hmm?" Neji dragged his fingers up the elegant line of Sai's neck as he spoke.

The artist nodded eagerly. Then rose up on his knees to softly kiss the head of Neji's dick, stringing pre-cum from his lips as they parted against the mushroomed tip. The Hyuga inhaled sharply and pressed a hand to Sai's shoulder before he could be further tempted.

"If you want to please me...then go get my boyfriend ready," he prompted.

Thankfully Sai offered no more resistance; simply turned on all fours and buried his face in Kiba's lap, nuzzling the Inuzuka's shaft affectionately before pulling it into his mouth.

Kiba was stunned when his body responded so soon after his previous orgasm. His dick swelled and became rigid almost immediately beneath Sai's adroit tongue. However; his shock faded when he considered the fact that _this_ was certainly no ordinary sex, and it seemed his dick was clearly in agreement with that observation. The turgid length jumped and began oozing pre-cum as Sai earnestly worked his way up and down the straining shaft.

The two ANBU Op's were so caught up in their tawdry exchange that neither noticed Neji lube his cock and position himself behind Sai. But the Hyuga quickly rectified their oversight; letting both his presence _and_ intentions be known, via a rough shove of his dick into Sai's snug orifice.

The artist jerked forward at the force of the unexpected intrusion. Inadvertently taking Kiba so far into his throat; that his lips pressed to the skin beneath Kiba's thatch of pubic hair. The overwhelming urge to cough wet the pale boy's wide eyes but surprisingly, he didn't gag. The Inuzuka forced out a strangled whimper. His dick was buried so deep in Sai's throat, that the length had curved downward.

"Jesus Sai," he gasped. "God Neji you should see how far my cock is..."

Neji moaned at the thought and pumped inside Sai again, marveling at how the slick warmth was still tight even after taking Kiba's massive dick. He pulled out briefly to let the artist take a breath; before plunging his lubed phallus back into the raven's waiting depths and establishing a feverish needy rhythm.

Sai sagged forward in rapture beneath Neji's passionate thrusts. The doe-eyed ANBU somehow managed to focus long enough to get his lips back around Kiba and began slowly catering to the bronze rigidity with strong steady sucks. Humming around the younger ANBU's member every time Neji's pulsing shaft forcefully buried itself all the way inside his clutching muscle. The Hyuga was screwing him so good that Sai's length stood at full mast without even being touched; and his supple pale body trembled under the elite's attentions.

Kiba watched Neji in amazement. The Inuzuka was so turned on by the sight it was almost unendurable. Suddenly an insidious question wormed it's devious way into his mind; the ANBU Op found himself wondering...Just how _did_ it feel to have Neji screwing you?

_What the fuck?!_

The train of thought had barely passed through his consciousness before Kiba quickly retracted it. That was never going to happen! He was a seme and proud of it...but regardless of his mental attempt to erase the thought entirely, the seed had been planted. The fanged Shinobi couldn't help but envy Sai as he watched Neji expertly drive the fair skinned boy to the brink.

Neji's style of fucking was not as aggressive as Kiba's own; but clearly it was just as effective. Every movement and touch was sensuous and graceful. Each thrust of his cock was intense, passionate and concentrated. The act was as breathtaking to watch as it was arousing. Kiba's erotic trance was interrupted as a gruff sultry cry slipped from Neji's lips. The elite was shaking beneath the strain of his battle with control.

"Mmm Kiba you were right," he moaned, "_Ssss_... it's so good...so tight. Ugh _fuck..._I'm gonna cum." The elite husked desperately.

Realizing how close Neji was to his climax, the fanged Shinobi leaned forward and slid a hand across Sai's chest and down his abdomen.

"Sai...God you look so fucking hot with my boyfriend's dick in your ass and my cock in your mouth," Kiba rasped in awe, just before closing his palm around the pale nymphs leaking erection.

Sai's eyes fluttered shut at the pressure of Kiba's strong grip pumping his rock hard shaft. The artist was barely conscious of his surroundings anymore. The world had melted away along with his ability to think. All he could register were the powerful sensations assaulting his senses in quick succession. Neji's dick, sliding in and out of his abused hole with hard lingering strokes. The searing ecstasy that jolted through him each time the graceful Hyuga swiveled his hips just the right way to slam into Sai's prostate. Kiba's calloused thumb pressing and grazing across his pale over-sensitive slit; spreading pre-cum around his swollen head as well as up and down the length. His torturous ministrations aggressively coaxing the raven's milky climax up from his taut testes.

With his control utterly exerted, the girth currently buried in the depths of Sai's throat was the only thing keeping the ink user from vocalizing the heaving ardent sobs trapped in his chest. But, when Neji switched his position and began ramming the boy's sweet spot with calculated precision, the raven met his threshold. Tears of rapture streamed from doe-eyes as the artist lurched forward with a cock-in-mouth filled groan. Simultaneously spending every ounce of cum he had left in reserve all over the shaggy rug and glossy hardwood flooring beneath him.

Kiba moaned at the raunchy visual and continued to tug and twist at Sai's twitching length. Milking the softening flesh of every drop, eager to follow in the artist stead. Sai mustered all his remaining strength and turned his hazy attention to the task of sucking the Inuzuka to completion. At the tantalizing increase in suction Kiba sagged back and let Sai's mouth drive him to the edge. Training his burning slitted gaze on his boyfriend, as Neji continued to take the beautiful artist from behind with lusty enthusiasm. The building pressure in his cock was becoming so intense beneath Sai's rough sucks it was painful. Kiba moaned and gasped as a spasm of pleasure shuddered through his body.

"Ughh...Fuck him Neji," he encouraged huskily.

Neji gladly obliged and pounded inside the raven's intently, until he could withstand the delicious pressure no longer. The Hyuga threw his head back with a hoarse cry and gripped Sai's waist tightly as he shot his hot thick load deep inside the boy's sphincter. Each wave of cum that spilled sent a jolt through the elite's frame, forcing him to collapse forward across the artist's smooth back. Shivering in ecstasy; Neji clumsily kissed his way up Sai's spine to the pale ANBU's neck, until his lips left the ink user's silken softness and found Kiba's mouth.

The minute their lips touched, it was as if fire was transfered directly through the torrid kiss. Kiba's toes curled with a gruff shout and his hips jerked upwards as his pressurized seed exploded into Sai's mouth, both of his shaking hands holding the slender boy's head down firmly on his cock.

"Yea..._ughh_... drink it....ahh Saiii!" Kiba was overwrought beneath the firm sucks and mind-numbing climax.

Attentively obeying his command, Sai proceeded to suck Kiba's dick dry without pause. When there was not a drop of cum left to be had, the Inuzuka was left trembling and unable to articulate. His hands; which had formerly been clenched in Sai's raven locks forcing the artist to drink his hot load, now relaxed and dropped to the couch weakly. Finally relieved of duty; Sai came up panting for air and the three boys fell ontop of each other, utterly exhausted and overexerted.

"I will...make sure...to bring ice cream...for you aswell next time Neji-kun..." Sai assured through ragged gasps.

Neji chuckled weakly, "That's not necessary Sai. A blowjob will be just fine."

The artist was relieved at the thought of such an easy solution, "Oh good...because I don't know how I would have... found out...what flavor you li---"

Before the boy could finish, he was fast asleep. Completely spent from the way he had just been so thoroughly and wonderfully fucked six ways to sunday. Kiba and Neji traded smug gazes.

"Looks like we won't be getting rid of this one as easy as Temari." Kiba mused.

The Hyuga gave a satisfied stretch then let his hand languidly trace the sleeping boy's alabaster curves.

"Oh it's ok, I need someone to appreciate my seme skills... unless?" Neji looked up from Sai and raised a suggestive eyebrow at Kiba.

Kiba shook his head vehemently with a snarl.

"Don't even think about it, you're still the uke in this house."

"Hmmm," Neji yawned, "That's definitely not what your eyes were saying while you watched me screw him."

Caught red handed, Kiba sputtered for a justification, a distraction, a comeback, anything! But before he could muster a response his boyfriend was already curled around Sai sleeping soundly. He rolled his eyes with a smirk then exhaled, inwardly admitting the pitiful truth.

_Maybe_...

After that show...just _maybe_ one day he let the cocky little bastard do him.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**A/N: For some reason I currently feel as though I need to apologize to someone...or go to confession... or seek professional help... for whatever the HECK it was I just posted in that two part MAYHEM?! Simultaneously (however) I am ALSO having the strong urge to put on a loin cloth and dance wildly around a SMUT induced fire while pledging my soul to the god of yaoi....*Leisandro dangles pink loin cloth in my face* ummm.... *gulps* I'll uhhh be riiiiight back guys....Oh & BTW if you think Kiba + Neji are going to escape this latest little romp unscathed...you are MISTAKEN! Muahahha! Don't forget to REVIEW! *scurries off with loin cloth***


	11. The Hidden Gallery Exposé

Oh come on guys...did you _really_ think that little smut-fest with Sai was just PWP?? Oh no my sweets there is ALWAYS plot in the world of Leilita *evil smirk*...consequences people...consequences! Muahahahhaha.

I _loved_ writing this...absolutely LOVED it! Probably should have been TWO chapters... but I'm making up for my on-going hiatus. Strap yourselves in!

-Lei

***Warnings: Foul language, adult/fetish imagery and graphic **_**fictional**_** smexual scenarios involving men are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**

* * *

**THE HIDDEN GALLERY EXPOSÉ**

_Before the Sai could finish, he was fast asleep. Completely spent from the way he had just been so thoroughly and wonderfully fucked six ways to sunday. Kiba and Neji traded smug gazes._

_"Looks like we won't be getting rid of this one as easy as Temari." Kiba mused._

_The Hyuga gave a satisfied stretch then let his hand languidly trace the sleeping boy's alabaster curves._

_"Oh it's ok, I need someone to appreciate my seme skills... unless?" Neji looked up from Sai and raised a suggestive eyebrow at Kiba._

_Kiba shook his head vehemently with a snarl._

_"Don't even think about it, you're still the uke in this house."_

_"Hmmm," Neji yawned, "That's definitely not what your eyes were saying while you watched me fuck him."_

_Caught red handed, Kiba sputtered for a justification, a distraction, a comeback, anything! But before he could muster a response his boyfriend was already curled around Sai sleeping soundly. He rolled his eyes with a smirk then exhaled, inwardly admitting the pitiful truth._

_**Maybe**__..._

_After that show...just __**maybe**__ one day he let the cocky little bastard do him._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Lazy spring days turned into weeks, and weeks subsequently dragged on to summer, until a month had passed since Neji and Kiba's first three-way with Sai. The sexy raven made two more trips to their apartment in that time and the couple had graciously _accommodated_ their favourite uke guest over and over again.

Although the artist's addition could have easily thrown off Neji and Kiba's balance or spawned bitter jealousy. On the contrary, sharing such a kinky secret only served to make their own desire for each other burn hotter and wilder with each passing day. Whether Sai took part or not their sex was off the charts, and love steadily amplified along side it. The passion was so consuming that both ANBU Op's failed to even noticed when the raven's visits stopped, oblivious to everything outside of their own ravenous appetites.

In the midst of constant lovemaking; the duo somehow manage to calm themselves long enough to venture out of their nest for missions, and to handle basic needs. However, _rarely_ for the latter...unless the situation was dire enough to cause immediate interruption of their blissful sexual marathon.

Incidentally; today the catalyst came in the form of four cold barren refrigerator shelves; staring pitifully back at two pairs of spent hungry eyes.

With twin groans of starvation Kiba and Neji dressed, then begrudgingly made a trip to the local market to re-stock. From the insane quantity of food loaded into their arms as they staggered back home through the winding streets of Konoha...it was pretty clear they weren't planning on making the trip again anytime soon.

Barely five minutes after Neji had finished sorting and putting away the groceries, an urgent knock sounded at the front. The brunette threw a look over one shoulder at his boyfriend, who was sprawled wearily across their couch like a log muttering something that sounded like "gothefuckawayyouass". Neji sighed; knowing the door wouldn't answer itself, the gentle fist expert strode to the foyer and casually opened it. He was immediately greeted by the familiar sheen of an unnaturally glossy bowl cut. The ridiculous hairstyle was indicative of only two people in Konohagakure (and possibly the world) this one, happened to belong to a very flustered Rock Lee.

Neji was secretly glad to see his old friend. As strange as the green-jumpsuit clad Shinobi was, Lee had for many years been a solid fixture and a loyal confidant in the Hyuga's life. Even so, the elite quickly masked his fondness behind a cool air of typical indifference as he beckoned the Taijutsu specialist inside.

"What's up Lee."

Neji barely managed to get the door closed behind him, before the distraught boy was tugging at his sleeve and speed-talking his way through some tale of woe.

"Huh?" the Hyuga's eyes focused on Lee's lips, trying to make out what he was saying to no avail, "Lee! Breathe! Slow down, I have no clue what you're even saying."

Lee (panting from forgetting to inhale) heeded Neji's advice, before finally blurting out his confession.

"Ten-Ten knows...and it's ALL my fault!!"

At the sound of Neji's ex-girlfriend's name Kiba's head popped up from the couch and he traded mystified gazes with his boyfriend.

"She knows _what_ Lee?" Neji probed curiously.

"About you...and _him_," the rueful Shinobi jabbed a guilty bandaged finger towards Kiba.

Neji's stomach went into free fall. His mind raced; impetuously trying to figure out how the Taijutsu specialist even got wind of their relationship, since neither of them had told anyone yet. Lee read his former teammate's confused expression and his shoulders sagged.

"I..I snuck into Sai's studio last week...because he wouldn't tell me what he was working on and it was driving me crazy! I just wanted to prove that I could get past his security with the power of youth alone! But when I got there...there was this back room with all these paintings...of different guys and him... And one of them was you and um we've kind of been seeing each other...So I asked if you and him were involved and... he told me about you and _Kiba_ but made me _proomise_ not to say anything...which I did promise cause I would never break the trusting incredible power of youthful male bonding. But then I was training with Ten-Ten and I wasn't thinking and-and it just...ca-came out!!"

By this time the bushy browed Ninja was wildly gesticulating and hysterically blubbering his way through the story.

"Lee!" Neji grabbed his friend's shoulders and gave him a good shake, "Get a hold of yourself! It's ok..."

Lee sniffled loudly and wiped a forearm across his dripping nose, "It's ok? So...you're not mad at me?"

The elite rolled his opal eyes to the ceiling; wondering how the hell his twenty-one year old teammate managed to never mature past the age of thirteen.

"No Lee, I'm not. It's my own fault for thinking we could keep this a secret." Neji back pedaled and fell onto the couch next to Kiba with a heavy sigh. The Hyuga's slender fingers rose and trailed the frown lines on his forehead wearily.

"So, how did she take it?" He queried, preparing himself for the worst.

Lee looked down nervously and shuffled his feet.

"Well... um...Well, she didn't kill me!" He looked up, pointing a finger to the sky brightly. Hoping that bit of news could offer some consolation.

Neji and Kiba both deadpanned at the stark obviousness of his statement. Lee wilted, seeing that his valiant attempt to view the glass half full had clearly been an epic fail.

"...However...I should add that she definitely plans to kill _you_," Lee muttered.

The Inuzuka was overtaken by mirth at that revelation. Hearty laughter instantly welled up, along with the mental image of Ten-Ten unleashing her arsenal of weaponry on a fleeing chibified Neji. But when the Hyuga shot him an icy glare, Kiba quickly fell silent.

"I don't know why _you're_ laughing Kiba! You do know that she's going to tell everyone right? EVERYONE," he snapped.

The color suddenly drained from Kiba's face; replaced by an uncharacteristic ghastly pallor, as the realization of how fast news spread through Konoha set in. The proud Shinobi village was reduced to nothing more then a bunch of chattering school girls when it came to gossip. And that meant...

"Lee when did this happen?" Kiba rasped, shakily rising to his feet.

"Umm two days ago..." Lee shrugged.

Kiba promptly started to hyperventilate.

"Two days ago?! Shit! My Mom is going to fucking flip!"

The Inuzuka frantically grabbed his vest and bolted out the door without another word.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

By the time the latch on the front door clicked again, it was dusk. At the sound worried opal eyes looked up anxiously. Kiba had been gone for hours, and in that time the Hyuga's panic for himself had all but completely faded. Hiashi Hyuga was keen to take men as lovers and Hinata loved Neji so blindly; that even if she found out he was selling his ass to random men on the street, she'd still welcome him with open arms. So in reality (with the exception of Ten-Ten) Neji had no reason to be apprehensive about being outed...but Kiba was a different story. Judging by the somber look the younger ANBU wore when he made his way inside; russet hued rays further highlighting the troubled shadows on his features, it seemed Neji's anxious fears had been realized.

The Hyuga immediately stood and went to him, rising up on his toes to loop both arms around the taller boy's neck and squeeze him for a second, before unwrapping them and gently sliding his vest from his shoulders. Kiba made no move to protest. With his jacket discarded, the elite thread loving fingers in between the Inuzuka's listless digits and led him over to the sofa to sit down. The dejected teen fell into the cushions heavily; their intertwined hold resting comfortably atop one of his knees.

"How did it go?" Neji coaxed, rubbing absent circles on the back of Kiba's hand.

"Hana's fine...but my Mom, not so much."

The response was just as vague and short as Neji had expected it to be. Getting Kiba to open up was at times, like trying to break into a maximum security prison. But thankfully patience was a quality the Hyuga possessed in abundance.

"What do you mean. What did she say?"

Kiba was quiet for a second. Neji watched intently as the crimson cheeked teen silently toed the line between confiding in his boyfriend and holding everything inside. The opal eyed ANBU seized on that moment of indecision to give one final push; he drew Kiba's hand up and pressed his lips into the palm.

"Talk to me..." Neji murmured softly.

At the abiding affection the fanged Shinobi exhaled in surrender.

"...She said this isn't natural, that it's my responsibility to get married and expand the clan...that...she's ashamed...to even call me her son..." Kiba's voice tapered off, strangled by emotion.

Neji felt a sharp pain in his chest at the hateful statement. He knew for a fact that Kiba had toned it down for his ears, and that only made it worse. Somehow the Hyuga pushed aside his rising protective anger and instead tried to find some comfort to give.

"Baby I'm sorry. Your Mom's always been...tough. She's just shocked. I'm sure she'll come around with time."

Kiba's hollow eyes stared into space, "No...no I don't think she will Nej."

Neji leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to his boyfriend's throat as his hand gently caressed one thigh. The Hyuga wanted to ease the hurt in any way he could; knowing just how close Kiba's bond with his Mom had always been. Despite her condemnation, the fanged Shinobi was clearly his Mother's child. Tsume Inuzuka was like steel. The lethal Tokubetsu Jonin's strength was unrivaled; she fought for what she believed without qualm or hesitation, and held her tongue for no one. Said hot-blooded pack leader of the Inuzuka clan had _clearly_ passed down all those traits (along with an uncanny resemblance) to her only son. And though she pushed him hard, they'd always loved each other fiercely. To Kiba, the only approval that truly mattered, the only one he'd ever sought, was that of his Mother. In light of this, Neji couldn't even imagine the pain her harsh words had caused.

"Are you ok..." he probed quietly.

Snapping from his trance, Kiba cleared his throat and shoved an agitated hand through his hair.

"Yea...I'm fine. I knew it would be this way eventually...I'm gonna take a shower and get some sleep."

Neji sadly watched his boyfriend stand and head for their bedroom, shutting the door behind him, both figuratively and literally. The Hyuga's heart broke with the bittersweet realization that Kiba had knowingly given up one of the most precious things in his life...all for him.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Neji munched absently on the remains of his last dango as busy opal eyes came to the bottom of yet another training scroll. The moon cast a steady lunar glow through the only window in their apartment; and the muted silvery light spilled onto the bedroom floor between the slatted silhouettes of the window's solid wood pieces. The pane was open a crack, letting a warm July breeze slip into the space and circulate the air inside. It was refreshing and lulling at the same time.

Neji yawned and cast a weary look at the ivory crescent currently bathing the world in it's gentle embrace. It was funny how the moon and the sun co-existed in such perfect harmony and yet were so very different in every way. The sun was harsh and unyielding, forcing shadows into submission with it's power and illuminating everything beneath it with fiery warmth. Conversely, the moon was quiet and soft, allowing shadows to play and dance, breaking darkness only marginally with cool rays of silvery tolerance. Yet both were powerful enough to light a path through darkness.

The Hyuga stretched his cramped shoulders and his eyes drifted back to the bed he was currently sitting on. Kiba was going to kill him. The mattress was littered with open scrolls, some even hanging off the edges and onto the floor. Perhaps the least known home truth about Kiba Inuzuka; was that the fanged Shinobi was a raging neat freak. To the point of obsession actually. It was kind of cute though. Neji smiled softly at the thought of the wildest person he knew being so addicted to order. His brows then knit together with a sigh as his thoughts drifted to his boyfriend's current emotional turmoil. The Inuzuka was valiantly trying to hide it, but it was as plain as the nose on his face to Neji.

The deep hurt that filled his eyes, even when he forced a smile. The depression which weighed him down and blurred his focus. The Hyuga had seriously considered personally asking the Hokage to take Kiba off the mission assignment she had issued two weeks ago. But he knew Kiba needed time and space to be alone. Away from Konoha...even away from Neji...and the constant reminder of why his Mother wanted nothing to do with him anymore. So the elite let him go with a heavy heart, desperately hoping that time would dull his pain.

Neji was so immersed in his worries; that he didn't register the front door opening, or the subsequent thud of shoes being kicked off and the rustle of an ANBU uniform being discarded. Not until Kiba padded his sexy boxer-clad way into their bedroom, did the elite realize his boyfriend was home. That happy realization was quickly followed by shamefaced embarrassment at the current chaos atop their bed. Kiba stopped halfway through the door and his eyes immediately widened in disbelief at the mountain of paper obscuring his mattress from view.

"Hey," he mumbled, trying to mentally envision how ONE person could even manage to make such a mess.

"Hi baby. You're back early!" Came Neji's sheepish response as he adorably scurried to herd the scrolls into some semblance of order, only making the heap larger in the process.

The younger ANBU Op couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. He ambled in and set his pack down beside the bed, leaning over his empty spot to land a fond kiss on Neji's forehead simultaneously.

"Hmm you think I would miss your birthday," he mused teasingly.

Neji filled with warmth. He'd forgotten it was midnight and so technically his twenty-first birthday had indeed begun. The ANBU captain was almost positive Kiba was going to forget this year; in light of the circumstances, but he should have known better. Kiba's memory was like a honed blade, sharp and focused. Not once in their life had the Inuzuka failed to mark his special day.

Neji threw his arms around the younger boy's neck and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Mouths feeding off of each other's heat until they were both wet and swollen. The Hyuga then pulled back a little, speaking between soft continuous pecks.

"Mmm...I missed you...I'm sorry...for the mess," he murmured.

"It's fine. You can make it up to me later," Kiba husked nipping at the elite's bottom lip, "I actually have something you can add to it."

Neji cocked his head in curiosity as Kiba plopped beside him; one leg casually stretched out on the bed, while the other hung off the side, bare sole flat on the floor. The crimson cheeked teen rummaged through his pack for a moment, finally pulling out a pair of golden engraved cylinders.

"Happy Birthday."

He handed them both to the Hyuga, who despite his dignified efforts not to, tore them open like an overeager child on Christmas morning. His opal eyes poured over the delicate parchment as he pulled the first spindle apart, revealing inky Kanji strokes and small diagrams here and there between crowded text.

"No way..." the Hyuga whispered in awe, as he realized what his boyfriend had just given him.

"Way," Kiba nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Where did you even get these?!" Neji exclaimed, unable to tear his eyes away from the aged paper.

The Inuzuka shrugged mysteriously.

"I had a mission in the East and I just randomly came across them."

Neji raised a skeptical eyebrow, not buying _that_ for a second.

"You just _randomly_ came across not one; but _two _authentic sealed scrolls, detailing the ancient art of Baguazhang Kiba?"

The fanged Shinobi only smiled, sticking firmly to his story. Even though they both knew it was beyond unlikely...more like impossible. Baguazhang was the art that gave birth to the Hyuga Clan's gentle fist style. Not only were documents like this scattered and concealed in all different corners of the world, but obtaining them had cost countless Hyuga clan-member's and many a skilled Shinobi their lives. Kiba was well aware Neji would hit the fucking roof if he admitted he'd done something that dangerous for a birthday present; so he crafted a convenient alibi which (whether the elite believed or not) he had no evidence to disprove.

Despite the crimson cheeked Ninja's deceptive efforts; Neji had deduced the truth the very moment he realized what he was reading. In light of that knowledge he was _really_ trying to be mad at his boyfriend's stupid recklessness. However, anger failed to manifest. The meaning behind what he presently held in his hands was far too deep. As a member of the Branch family; the Hyuga elite was never allowed access to information or even proper training to fully unlock his capabilities. So Neji had spent most of his adolescence finding that knowledge in his own ways. Blindly teaching himself what his family's cruel segregation denied him. And now here in front of him was something the elder's of the Hyuga Clan didn't even possess. These scrolls were the blue-prints to everything he was. The techniques they held would most likely require not only years, but incredible Chakra control and stamina; both of which came easy to the gentle fist expert. Two important variables which Kiba must have undoubtedly considered before even obtaining them.

It was an incredible gift. Thoughtful, practical, and absolutely perfect as far as Neji was concerned. Even if his own family refused to acknowledge his potential or respect his talent. These scrolls were just a reminder that Kiba Inuzuka did, and he always would.

"This is _amazing_...Thank yo-"

The elite's heart tugged when he looked up and caught a flicker of pain still lurking within Kiba's wild stare. Apparently the mission hadn't completely done away with the Inuzuka's melancholy after all. Neji knew that Kiba was desperately trying to seem happy just for his sake; but he didn't want the illusion of joy, he wanted authentic happiness to once again grace that handsome countenance. It was time to get his boyfriend's mind off drama once and for all.

"Can I give you _your_ gift?"

Kiba shook his head, "It's not my birthday."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Kiba, our birthdays are four days apart. Give me a freakin break."

The fanged Shinobi pondered, then sighed in surrender, "Fine."

"The big 2-0 you know what that means right..."

"Yes it means I'm twenty Neji," the Inuzuka shrugged.

"Nope. It means it's time to get rid of all those teenage boundaries!"

"Boundaries like _what_?" Kiba probed suspiciously, knowing the Hyuga was up to something.

"Do you trust me?" Neji asked innocently.

"No."

"Kiba!" The Hyuga pouted.

Kiba snickered at the cute way Neji's nose wrinkled up whenever he got frustrated.

"Ok-Ok...Yes, I trust you." He stole a kiss to augment his statement.

"Good! I need you to do something for me then..." Neji purred, simultaneously shoving the entire mess of scrolls off of their bed.

"What?! I thought this was _my_ birthday present?" The Inuzuka protested, trying not to have a heart attack at the swamp of paper now smothering his floor.

"It is your present...but you have to promise to accept it and not freak out _before_ I can give you the surprise."

Sensing his boyfriend's leery hesitation, Neji's devious lips fell to Kiba's neck. Quickly finding and teasing the spot just below his ear that always got him his way. Kiba moaned softly and pulled the older boy up onto his lap, pressing him down to feel his growing hard-on.

"Fine; but if you don't show me soon, it's going to have to wait until _after_ I fuck you." He growled lustfully.

"Hmmm why don't we do both." Neji whispered seductively, steadying himself on the headboard behind them.

Kiba groaned in agreement and clutched at the Hyuga's ass. Palming and kneading the supple curves while his tongue traced the column of Neji's throat. He then jerked his boyfriend down against his imprisoned erection and sunk his teeth into the soft juncture where the brunette's neck met his shoulder.

"Mine." The Inuzuka murmured possessively. Suckling at the shallow wound he'd just created.

Neji's breath caught at the sharp pain and his head lolled back. Immediately, heady arousal burned it's way through his veins, racing straight for his swelling dick. Eager fingers rose and thread themselves into Kiba's wild coif, fisting and tugging as Neji began rolling his hips down into his boyfriend's cock. Kiba's hands busied themselves with similar pursuits; clutching and stroking at the body atop him with feverish urgency. The elite then caught the other's lips; mewling softly when Kiba forced his tongue into submission and took over their exchange, bruising Neji's pout with hard demanding kisses and sucks. Without warning the Inuzuka pushed him away, chest heaving as his deprived lungs tried to recover the air they'd been denied. The younger ANBU Op gestured to the Hyuga's boxers.

"Take that shit off."

Neji smirked at the typically gruff command and shimmied his only garment down over his hips then kicked them off completely. Usually this would have called for a strip tease of some sort; but the sexy Inuzuka's torrid kiss had left no room to be particular or patient. Kiba moaned in appreciation at the gorgeous naked nymph before him and reached out to swipe Neji's wrist, pulling him closer.

"Come lay across my lap." He beckoned lowly.

Neji dutifully obeyed, sensuously stretching himself out over the Inuzuka's loins, mewling as Kiba's hard-on pressed against his lower abdomen. The very second he settled down into a comfortable position, the off-guard elite's wrists were quickly bound and secured by something Kiba had apparently pulled from only god knows where...

"What the--...Dammit Kiba!!" Neji struggled against the impossibly tight bindings in shock.

Unfortunately he was dating a Shinobi who also happened to be the leading expert on capture and restraint; so his feckless squirming did absolutely nothing, except make his wrists sore. Unperturbed by his boyfriend's ineffective protesting. Kiba began to leisurely toy with his prey, primal eyes roaming as he stroked the pliant curvature of Neji's exposed ass and thighs. Dragging a single finger over his smooth balls, then spreading his ass and granting himself access to thumb and tease circles around his uke's soft pucker. Neji immediately ceased his wriggling and moaned in ecstasy. The sexy purr becoming a nettled whine when Kiba pulled his indulgent touch away.

"_Mmm_ don't pout. It's time for your other gifts...all twenty-one of them." The Inuzuka murmured, sweet as molasses.

For some reason, Kiba's words sent a chill of dread racing up Neji's vertebrae. Before the Hyuga could manage to ask _what_ these "gifts" were...Kiba's palm came down on one bare cheek with a loud crack.

"OOWW!!"

The pearly eyed boy gasped in pain; and his entire body jerked at the unexpected stinging heat blooming and throbbing from where the blow had landed.

"What the HELL was that for Kiba!?" Neji threw an incredulous look over his shoulder.

A dark simper ghosted across the Inuzuka's lips.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of birthday spanks?"

Kiba couldn't hide the amused sadistic undertone in his voice, as his fingers dragged across the now reddened skin. Making Neji whine and shrink away from the ominous taction.

"That was one. Twenty more to go..." he droned.

"No...stop don't--_ssss_ fuck!!" Neji choked out as Kiba's hand connected; twice as hard, with the previously untouched cheek of his ass.

"Two," Kiba drawled.

And then the punishing slaps rained down in quick succession.

"Three...four...seven...nine...eleven..."

Neji was writhing and pleading beneath each spank, trying to ignore the fact that his dick was getting harder with every blow. Trying to ignore the fact that he was _ridiculously_ turned on by his boyfriend's semi-humiliating, merciless assertion of dominance. However, despite the Hyuga's attempt to deny the obvious. The lewd observation didn't have a _chance_ of escaping his seme's notice.

"Mmm...You like that? You like being bent over my cock and spanked like a fucking slut Neji?"

Another swift palm came down on one tender curve. Another hoarse cry followed.

"Do you." Kiba demanded.

Neji could only force out a whimper. Too caught up in enravishing agony to formulate a suitable answer. He tensed up, anticipating the spank that would surely follow his sorry excuse for a reply...but the axe didn't fall. The Hyuga was just about to breathe a sigh of relief; when Kiba's strong grip roughly clenched at the sore surface instead, evicting a hiss of both pain and pleasure from Neji's raw throat. The elite's hips impulsively rocked forward searching out friction and rubbing his rigid neglected erection against his boyfriend's bare thigh in the process. The fanged Shinobi's lids weighed with lust as his lover's dripping cock slid across his skin. Hungry slitted eyes paused to drink in the blushing results of his impulsive actions.

_God he looked perfect._

The way Neji's creamy skin responded to it's abuse so beautifully; adopting a rosy glow that was warm to the touch. The way the proud elite was so obviously and shamefully aroused by each stinging assault...What had started as a joke, was now clearly turning them both on even more then either imagined it could.

"You ready for the rest?" Kiba challenged.

"Y-yess..." Neji whimpered, letting go of all pretense in erotic desperation.

"Yes what."

"Yes...please."

Without hesitation another jarring smack mercilessly landed on a ruddy globe. Neji bit back his cry and squeezed his eyes shut. Panting heavily into the sheets.

"How many was that..." Kiba inquired sternly; dragging his nails over the sensitive cheeks with satisfaction.

"I...I don't know," the elite rasped (one last ditch attempt at defiance).

"Really...That's too bad. I guess we'll just have to start all over aga--"

"Thirteen," Neji hissed before the threat could finish. Sincerely wishing his voice wasn't trembling like a five year-old's.

"Mmm good boy..."

One long torturous pause dragged by; wary anticipation holding the Hyuga's breath hostage for that moment...and then his pleasured pain resumed as Kiba issued eight more heavy handed smacks with unhurried ruthless precision. After the last fell, the domineering Shinobi shoved two fingers into and along his submissive's crevice. Admiring the creamy rouge cheeks now flanking either side of his questing bronzed digits. His fingers curled downward and teased at the dip of his boyfriend's anus; flicking back and forth with impossibly slow strokes, causing the horny elite to push his ass up in wanton desperation.

"Baby please..." Neji implored.

"Tell me what you want..."

"Kiba-- _haaghh_..."

Dammit! It was _impossible_ to focus on speaking when the Inuzuka was massaging the ring of his asshole like that.

"That's not an answer Taicho."

"Ohh god...d-_don't_ call me that." Neji pleaded hoarsely. This was already torture enough, without adding role-play kink into the mix.

"Why not."

"Baby... _mmm_...please no...more teasing...I..._fuck_...I need you!" The Hyuga whined.

"You need me to _what_?"

Before he could even respond; Neji found himself pinned on his back spread eagle, with Kiba's fingers shoved into his mouth demanding to be sucked. The brunette whimpered and twisted, trying his best to suck AND speak his will around the invading digits.

"What was that?" The Inuzuka husked into the writhing elite's ear. Knowing full well he couldn't articulate with three fingers stuck in his mouth.

Neji's eyes pleaded, bound hands trying in vain to wrest Kiba's wrist away from his lips.

"Oh I know...you want me to touch you...Is that it?" Kiba taunted, dragging hot kisses across the trembling boy's stiff nipples.

His hand then fell to the elastic of his own boxers; shoving the fabric down until his bobbing erection was freed, before wriggling out of them completely. The Inuzuka had yet to even touch himself and still his length was already painfully swollen and slick with a steady flow of pre-cum bubbling from his slit. Courtesy of that enticing little spanking he'd just doled out. The aroused ANBU's inner voice whispered a devious reminder to him at the thought; which his mind quickly sanctioned.

_Yes, thank you inner-self; duly noted. Will spank Neji more often..._

A mischievous simper teased the corners of his lips as Kiba swiftly pulled three soaked fingers from Neji's mouth. Once again before the Hyuga could speak, Kiba's other hand had clamped over the orifice forcibly silencing him. Neji bucked and whined in vexation.

"Spread your legs," the Inuzuka commanded calmly, though in reality he was anything but composed.

Neji complied with a moan, praying that the request spelled some sort of relief to this erotic torment. Kiba's dripping fingers quickly found their way to his lover's exposed pink pucker where the canine tamer's middle digit then thrust hard and unapologetically forced entry into clutching warmth. Once the appendage was buried up to the first knuckle, the Inuzuka's pointer finger slid it's way in beside it. Neji's back bowed up off the bed in rapture at the addition, his over-stiff cock seized and spit thick drops of pre-ejeculate onto his trembling abdomen. After the thorough "gift" he'd received earlier, the minor discomfort of stretching was inconsequential. The elite just wanted more... he wanted Kiba's huge delicious dick forcing it's way inside him.... now. The rakishly handsome Inuzuka grinned at the transparent desire burning within opal eyes. His tongue dragged across his own hungry lips as he plunged two interred fingers even deeper into Neji's sphincter; then eased them out. Using long twisting strokes and quick flicks of his wrist to drive the Hyuga to the edge of sanity. By the time Kiba added a third digit and began scissoring the tight channel and milking his boyfriend's prostate; Neji's moans against his palm were becoming hoarse cries and near screams.

"You _still_ haven't answered my question Taicho," The Inuzuka rasped, the gritty quality of his voice giving away his own rapidly thinning restraint.

Kiba's control was reaching it's limit. His cock begged for the sweet hot embrace of Neji's ass, and that desire wasn't willing to wait much longer to be sated. The Inuzuka groaned and pulled his fingers from the taut ring. Using the freed hand to hold his weight as he slid between his lover's thighs. The ANBU Op hovered momentarily, rocking his hips so that their cocks pressed and rubbed against each other in delicious teasing friction. Then Kiba bent low to Neji's ear, his warm irregular breaths fanning across the fleshy lobe as he spoke between pants and groans.

"You want me to make you scream my name hmm...make you beg for my dick...until I'm shooting cum deep in your tight little ass huh...Is that what you fucking want Neji." He snarled aggressively.

Kiba then released the pleading Hyuga's mouth and Neji's ardent scream immediately filled the room.

"Yes! God, yes baby. Fuck me!"

Kiba tore the restraints binding Neji's wrists and turned away; about to scoot over to the night-stand for lube, when two arms roughly jerked him back.

"No!" Neji demanded hoarsely through clenched teeth.

Extra lubrication was the LAST thing on his mind.

"You need to fuck me, RIGHT FUCKING _now_ Kiba," long agile legs locked around the Inuzuka's waist, further prohibiting any movement that didn't involve penetration.

Kiba didn't need to be told twice; with a primal growl the Inuzuka lined his pulsing erection with his uke's asshole. The mushroomed tip pressed eagerly into the pink dip; spending his clear secretions in the generous saliva already wetting the tightness he craved. He leaned all his weight into his thrust, pushing hard until the wrinkly pucker gave way and parted for the thick head and shaft currently impaling it's pillowy heat. Kiba doubled forward at the overwhelming pressure bearing down on his cock; one hand fisted into his boyfriend's silken strands as his eyes rolled back with a hoarse grunt.

"Ah! _Ki-baaa_..." the elite gasped.

Pleasured tears squeezed from the corners of Neji's nacreous orbs at the intense burning rapture; the Hyuga desperately sunk his teeth into Kiba's shoulder to quiet the shout welling in his chest, arching his back and forcing his seme's cock fully into his depths.

"_Ughhhh_ fu-ck ye-a," Kiba's broken whisper fell in disjointed syllables as buzzing ecstasy obscured reason.

The Inuzuka managed only two measured thrusts before all method was lost. There was no rhythm to their coitus, it was controlled only by hedonism and pure animal instincts. Hard sporadic thrusts, met with greedy rising hips and screams for more. Screams were answered with savage growls and bites, coupled with deep rough slams of cock. Nails dug into skin, leaving crimson trails in their wake. Dicks slid and throbbed, ached and leaked. Kiba thrust deep; then deeper still, pounding his turgid length into the elite's sensitive vulnerable gland. Neji ardently received him; his clutching anal walls trapping their intruder in an unbearably tight vise, as mind-numbing pleasure forced his muscles to convulse and jerk and his balls to rise and tighten. This sequence repeated itself over and over again; until the sheets beneath them were mussed and soaked with sweat. Their bodies became something like a machine, like piston into cylinder, nothing but ruthless automatons powered by desire. The Inuzuka was soon trembling violently beneath the strain of his approaching climax.

"Neji...I..." Kiba rasped, searching for words to describe a feeling he couldn't quite grab hold of.

The Hyuga's heavy lidded eyes cracked open, and his touch fisted into the Inuzuka's hair dragging their mouths together.

"Shh I know baby," he husked between hot desperate kisses, "Just let it all go."

Kiba grabbed and clutched at the covers; his head lolled to one side, eyes squeezed shut as hoarse ululation's tumbled from his open mouth. Suddenly his body locked; and the fanged Shinobi gave a heaving gasp as dense sticky secretions rushed, then tore posthaste from his pulsing cockhead. Filling the interior of Neji's ass with wave after wave of searing creamy cum.

"Neji..." he pleaded, desperate hand blindly searching for his lover's.

The moaning Hyuga found him first; slender digits intertwined with Kiba's, locking together tightly as the shaking teen continued thrusting to his own completion through animalistic grunts and groans. When his load was spent, Kiba quickly sought to take care of his boyfriend before his waning strength met it's limit. Still buried deep inside him, the panting Inuzuka pressed a swirling kiss to Neji's neck and reached between them to curl his fingers around the elder Shinobi's cock.

"Hah!" Neji shivered at the contact and whimpered, rocking his hips upward into each of Kiba's twisting pumps.

"Baby," the Hyuga cried, clutching the other as close to him as their position would allow.

"Hmm," the Inuzuka droned, nipping at Neji's earlobe as his grip tightened and his strokes quickened.

"Kiba..._haaah_...don't stop," he rasped as a powerful spasm tore through him.

"I don't plan on it Nej," Kiba growled.

Another convulsion forced the elite's spine up off the mattress, this time with a corresponding shout.

"Mmm that's right cum for me," the Inuzuka coaxed deeply.

No sooner had the command left his lips; Neji's cock savagely pulsed in his palm, and hot viscous ribbons of white were shooting like liquid confetti all over his hand. Spreading semen across both of their stomaches and chests in the process.

"Nnnayh...oh god...Fuck!" Neji moaned shaking uncontrollably, as Kiba milked every drop of cum from his aching dick with deft concentrated pumps.

As his powerful orgasm began to finally subside; Neji's imprisoning leg-lock relaxed and the elite arched up with a satisfied whimper to steal a needy kiss from his boyfriend. Kiba could barely return the caress; by that time the ANBU Op was utterly and agonizingly depleted from the taxing combination of a long hard mission, so shortly followed by a long hard fuck. He pulled his softening length free and rolled weakly onto his back; unable to bother with pillows, covers, or even opening his heavy lids for that matter.

Neji flexed with a sensuous stretching motion and cast desirous pearlescent eyes on Kiba's supine cum spattered frame. The Hyuga's own chest, stomach and ass wearing similar decoration. The endorphins racing through him made the elite feel as though he was currently suspended in a cloud; and that blissful high only served to re-ignite the lusty little voice inside of him. Which promptly suggested he pounce on the current window of opportunity... Aka Kiba's semi-incapacitated state.

The gentle fist expert began spreading slow lingering kisses across his boyfriend's chest; briefly pausing to slurp away all the creamy remnants of semen and earning a weary moan for his efforts, before continuing on. When Neji's searching lips dipped south of his waistline; Kiba tried valiantly to swat him away, unfortunately it seemed his limp hands (along with the rest of his body) were presently deaf to all mental commands. Un-policed, Neji's deviant mouth teasingly traced the line of his seme's thighs up then down, before the agile Shinobi somehow managed to slip his body between them and then promptly began sucking at the precious fleshy globes of the younger ANBU's testes.

Kiba groaned softly, goose-bumps rising across his skin. Whether he wanted to or not; the Inuzuka was simply far too tired to try and stop his insatiable uke, and really he didn't see much harm in being lulled to sleep by a bit of tea-bagging.... However, his false security completely evaporated the minute Neji's tongue left his sac's and wet heat suctioned against his pucker. Kiba clenched his jaw in shock. He was desperately searching for the strength to drag Neji off of him, when the fanged Shinobi suddenly realized that _this_ must have been his little "surprise". Yea, the one he had _promised_ to allow like a dumbass.

Well... The ANBU Op had to admit; he was certainly surprised alright. Not so much by the act itself, as much as by how fucking amazing it felt. Neji simpered as he sensed his lover's body tentatively relaxing.

_Halfway there_...

Emboldened by his first victory, the Hyuga softly nudged Kiba's strong thighs further apart and intently focused on the bud beneath his tongue. Laving circles around it, pulling the sensitive wrinkly flesh into his mouth with strong sucks; then releasing it with a wet pop, only to ravenously begin tonguing at the pucker again. A throaty sound, somewhere between pleasure and protest, forced it's way through Kiba's gritted teeth. One hand clutched at Neji's tresses like a watch-dog; but the restricting hold soon became encouragement as the elite's ministrations picked up speed and intensity, until saliva generously coated every ridge and contour of his anus. The Inuzuka gasped and his neck arched from the bed as Neji's devious organ curled then pushed it's way into his virgin ring without warning.

_Stop this....stop him right now!_

The words echoed repeatedly in Kiba's delirious mind, but for some reason the vehement objections couldn't seem to find their way to his lips. Instead gruff moans and ragged panting took their place.

No...It shouldn't feel this good, this shouldn't even be happening! But it was, and it did. Neji's tongue was in his ass and it felt like heaven and hell all in one.

"Fuck Nej...What are you _doing_ to me." The Inuzuka rasped in utter disbelief.

Neji moaned at the incredulous pleasure dripping from his boyfriend's voice. The tone was infectious, sending tendrils of rapture creeping through his own dick at the sound, as if the words themselves were physical touches. Instinct told him it was now or never.

One brave finger slid unassumingly alongside the elite's flicking muscle and nosed it's way into Kiba's tight ring, latterly joined by another. The Inuzuka evicted a pained hiss at the hasty double intrusion. The burning discomfort it caused instantly woke him from his previous pleasure-induced state of inaction.

Feeling the shift, Neji hurriedly used his Byakugan to pinpoint his boyfriend's prostate and drove his offending digits right into it. At the aggressive motion Kiba bit down hard to quiet a shout, and his head tossed to and fro as razor sharp ecstasy sliced through him, once again silencing his latent resistance. Neji's mouth continued to eagerly lave and cater to the forbidden orifice while his fingers wasted no time setting in on Kiba's sweet spot, teasing the sensitive gland with firm repetitive come-hither strokes.

The elite was crossing all kinds of limits and boundaries with each passing second but Kiba was too far gone to stop his demeritorious lover. Punishment would _absolutely_ come later. But right now the Inuzuka just needed to reach finis before his brain shorted out. Neji apparently had similar ideas, because only moments later he fixed both fingers against Kiba's prostate and steadily began to radiate his unique blend of energy against the nodule. Breath whooshed from the fanged Shinobi's lungs and his entire body convulsed; savagely overtaken by pleasured agony as Neji's Chakra forcibly induced a climax.

"Ah SHIIT!"

The Inuzuka's masculine shout pierced the night, and then there were no more words. Only harsh guttural sobs and desperate gasping cries. Kiba's grip clenched and unclenched; then clenched again in Neji's hair, as his reflexes went haywire. Gooey cum reluctantly choked up from his twitching cock, almost as if the fluid itself had been taken by surprise. The viscid warmth dripped onto his tensing stomach and down the turgid shaft; soaking into the dark nest of his pubes. Dense drops of white speckled in tight bistre hued curls.

Neji slid his fingers free and diligently lapped up his boyfriend's seed. Gently laving around his oversensitive member, humming in relish as he pulled the salty sweet essence onto his tongue and down his throat. When nothing remained; the elite eased up and sheepishly settled himself beside the shattered Inuzuka, one cheek propped on his knuckles anxiously. Minutes passed. Kiba said nothing.

"...So?" the elite squeaked out, preparing himself for ultimate wrath to descend.

Kiba's eyes remained closed and his measured response came in a low dangerous timbre.

"You're going to spend the entire day cleaning this fucking apartment tomorrow."

Neji audibly sighed in relief. Even if it _was_ his birthday, spending it cleaning was much better then being killed.

"Oh, I'm _not_ finished..." Kiba growled eyes still shut, "You're going to clean until I tell you that you're fucking done. You're going to do it wearing nothing besides a slutty french maid skirt and a cock-ring; which you're not even going to THINK about removing until I give you permission. AND lastly, I'm going to be behind you pounding the living shit out of your ass until this place is fucking spotless!"

Half of the issued sentence was lost on Neji as vivid nightmares of a french maid skirt crashed through the elite's mind in quick succession.

"I can't do that!?!" Neji shook his head vigorously. Trying in vain to dispel the disturbing imagery.

Kiba's eyes snapped open and two fiery slits found the elite's wide opal orbs as the Inuzuka took hold of Neji's hair, and dragged him down until his ear hovered an inch above the fanged Shinobi's lips.

"Oh you can't? If you think your ass is sore now...I _dare_ you to find out what it's going to feel like if you fucking disobey me," he snarled.

Kiba's cautionary words were full of menacing promise. Neji gulped.

"B-but where the hell am I suppose to get a french maid skirt and a cock-ring Kiba!?" He whimpered, grasping at straws.

The Inuzuka released him with an ominous chuckle.

"Hmm good thing I saved a few of your presents for tomorrow huh."

Neji's heart dropped. He was serious...Kiba was actually being serious right now! The humiliating realization that he would indeed be wearing a fucking skirt and cock-ring in a matter of hours shivered through the Hyuga's body.

"Do we understand each other?" Kiba droned.

It was the sort of question, that wasn't a question at all.

"...Yes baby," Neji answered in quiet submission, knowing his little stunt definitely earned every ounce of the punishment.

The brunette curled up against Kiba's side and pressed a rueful kiss to his chest before resting his head on the broad expanse. Though he tried to shut it off; for fear of the consequence, curiosity still nagged at him like an open cut, and finally the Hyuga couldn't hold the burning question back any longer.

"Baby..."

"What."

"Did you uh......Did you like it?"

There was no response. Just continual silence as Kiba once again closed his eyes and then succumbed to sleep without offering either denial or confirmation. However; the satisfied smirk currently painted on his lips...said quite enough.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The sun was beginning to wane, painting the sky in fiery pinks and oranges as it slowly succumbed to the spreading shadows and the faint speckle of brightening stars. Kiba contemplated the gorgeous view for a moment, and then shook his head. _Nope._ Wild appreciative eyes slid over to his long haired companion.

No, not even the sky at sunset was more beautiful then his lover. The two Shinobi were currently heading back from one of their infrequent grocery runs, which also marked the first time they'd left their house in three days.

"What?" Neji raised an eyebrow at Kiba's intense scrutiny.

"Nothing." Came the dismissive reply.

The elite shrugged in nonchalance.

"What should I do for dinner?" Neji pondered aloud, swinging his bags in time with his stride.

Kiba simpered deviously.

"Hmm I don't know, but I _do_ know what you'll be wearing while you make it..."

"Shut up." Neji hissed, turning bright red and looking around to make sure no one had heard. As if they would even know _what_ Kiba was currently referring to.

"Aww don't blush baby... I know you liked it," the Inuzuka taunted huskily.

"I did not!" The elite huffed in emphatic protest.

"Well that's not what you were saying when I bent you over the kitchen table was it..._Mmm_ you lifted that little skirt for my cock like you were born to do it." Kiba closed his eyes and groaned lustily at the memory.

"Are you enjoying yourself." Neji asked tersely.

Slitted eyes opened and danced mischievously as Kiba leaned close to his boyfriend.

"Not yet, but I will be when we get home..." he growled.

"Kiba! I am _not_ putting on that damn sk-"

Suddenly a deep silken voice interrupted their banter.

"Neji Hyuga?"

At the sound of his name the elite paused and turned to find a suave undeniably gorgeous older man addressing him. His eyes dragged up the tall dark stranger. Clocking the lean built physique and elegant posturing which suggested he was a Shinobi; and coming to rest on smooth refined features. A strong aristocratic nose, full lips and two smoldering coal black eyes framed by long spiky hair of a similar hue.

"I'm sorry have we met?" Neji queried. His voice a little breathier then he would have liked.

"No, not yet. I'm Madara Uchiha."

Suddenly frenzied dots began to connect in his brain. Madara Uchiha...as in _the_ Madara Uchiha?! As in former Mizukage and acting commander of the new S ranked subdivision of ANBU. An elite ten-man task force which just about _every_ Operative in Konoha would sacrifice their first born child to earn a spot on. The same Madara Uchiha who's file was so freaking mind-blowingly impressive Neji had basically creamed himself while reading it. _That_ Madara Uchiha?!?

The Hyuga didn't even dare to guess how or why someone of Madara's stature even knew his name or was bothering to speak with him directly. But he now wanted to kick himself for his initial, way too casual air.

"Please excuse my discourtesy Madara sama. I wasn't aware you had arrived. We were only briefed on your new subdivision last week."

The Uchiha lord smiled graciously.

"It's quite alright Neji. You hardly need to apologize for not knowing a complete stranger."

A pleasured chill shivered through the elite. For some reason the intimate familiarity in the elder Shinobi's tone was highly disconcerting. As was the sensuous way the raven's tongue seemed to wrap around the two syllables which comprised his name. Neji sought to recover, before Kiba could notice.

"B-but still--"

"That's what introductions are for. Are they not?" Madara pointed out.

The elite nodded timidly. Wondering how this man had in two minutes dismantled his proud mien and reduced the usually stoic Hyuga to a bashful ball of starry-eyed adulation.

"How is Hiashi?" The silken baritone inquired.

Neji was once again stunned by the man's knowledge of his background. Madara promptly chuckled at the boy's unnerved expression.

"Hiashi was my junior," he explained, "I'm originally from Konoha, but I left many years ago...when I was about your age come to think of it."

"I'm surprised my Uncle never spoke of you." Neji noted in disbelief.

"I would be surprised if he _had_. That was a very different time Neji...But to more pressing matters. I've studied your file extensively. You've got quite an aptitude as a Shinobi and frankly, you're head and shoulders above even the excellence I would expect of a Hyuga."

"Your words are too generous," the brunette shook his head humbly.

"No. I'm not the type of man to indulge flattery. I think you will be a valuable asset to me...if you are so inclined, there is a position waiting for you."

"I-I would be honored."

"As would I..." Madara let the careful words sink in for a moment before continuing, "Our first evaluation takes place tomorrow. 6:00am at the thirty-third training field. You'll be expected along with the others I've chosen."

"H-hai." Neji shifted nervously, suddenly feeling the intensity of his boyfriend's disapproving glare.

Normally Kiba was incredibly proud in situations such as this one. The nomination wasn't surprising at all since the Hyuga genius had always excelled as a Shinobi; but the Inuzuka couldn't shake the suspicion that the smooth talking Uchiha lord wanted more from Neji then his skills as a Ninja. That instinctive hunch was further bolstered by the fact that Madara was currently completely ignoring his presence... and practically drooling on Neji like he was a five star meal.

Despite this, Kiba somehow managed to hold himself in check...that is, until Madara's hand slyly took up residence on Neji's shoulder, kneading the curve casually. Too casually... Possessive fire came over the fanged Shinobi and his tried patience met it's limit. If this asshole thought he was just going to idly stand by and watch while he eye-fucked his boyfriend...he was sorely mistaken. The Inuzuka set one bag down and deftly slipped his fingers around the back of Neji's neck. Using the grip to pull the gentle-fist expert from the Uchiha's offending hand and into his own chest while his thumb pressed the elegant line of his uke's throat, silently directing Neji's head to tilt and grant him access. The ANBU captain's body automatically heeded Kiba's commanding touch and in that moment his obsequious submission made the nature of their relationship crystal clear.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kiba husked against the Hyuga's neck, briefly dragging his sharp canines across the silky surface before looking up at Madara, "But we really do need to get home."

Neji barely stifled an audible moan at the arousing sensation. Immediately a flush of embarrassment colored pale cheeks, the Hyuga was positively _mortified_ at being so easily subjugated in public and right in front of his new commander none-the-less. Madara; however, just smiled at the aggressive hands off message, his intense onyx eyes never leaving the Hyuga's soft nacreous orbs.

"Certainly. How rude of me to keep you..." Despite the supplicating bow that accompanied his words, Madara's gaze remained unapologetic.

"Not at all Madara sama," Neji assured, viciously grinding a subtle elbow into his boyfriend's ribs, "It was a pleasure. I will see you at evaluation tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it," the Uchiha elder drawled and bid them both a short farewell before heading off in the other direction.

"What is he like ninety?" Kiba muttered disagreeably as the man dropped out of sight and he recovered the bag he'd set down.

"Try forty-three Kiba." Neji bit back, still slightly ruffled by the Inuzuka's random PDA.

"Same difference," he grumbled and began walking towards their apartment.

"Don't start," the elite warned with an exasperated sigh.

"What's that suppose to mean," the younger ANBU growled.

"That means Madara sama is my superior now, so be respectful Kiba!"

Hearing the words _my_ and _superior_ coming from his boyfriend's mouth, coupled with anyone else's name and followed by _sama_; was quickly making Kiba want to turn right around and knock the shady Uchiha into the next century. Preferably _after_ breaking every bone in his body...but in leu of violence the Inuzuka settled for another insult.

"It's not my fault the dude is like a million fucking years old!"

Neji threw up his free hand in frustration, "What is wrong with you?! Grow up!" He snapped and stormed ahead of the younger ANBU irate.

Kiba scowled and shifted his cargo. Sure; the Inuzuka knew he was being immature, but he couldn't help it. There was something about that guy...something inscrutable that he couldn't quite put his finger on yet, but one thing was for sure. He didn't like it.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**So um I think Madara might be secretly banging Leisandro (my inner gay) because he is just randomly forcing his way into ALL of my fics right now! GRAGHH! I don't even like Madara!? WTF. *sighs* anyway... The above mess of master/slave kink and **_**cuming**_** out of the closet DRAMZ (F-bomb you - Ten-ten & Kiba's mom!) was possibly one of THE most enjoyable chapters I've written to date! The idea of Kiba spanking NEJI!?? C*ckrings?! Animalistic SMEX?! Shady strange older-man villians?! Oh sweet god of yaoi don't get me started...all I can say is things are about to get HOT and EVIL and CURAZY! Don't forget to REVIEW my luvz, your words are my motivacionnnn!**


	12. Old Arrivals & New Distractions

Time to bring you some Kiba+Neji goodness! Lol my pps need their fix ;) Fun fact from the world of Leilita...I JUST learned how to say Yaoi! (The right way) Apparently it's Yah-oh-wee (who knew!). That seems to be the most widespread version. Even though technically it's an acronym so I don't think there _is_ a right or wrong way to say it. But I felt accomplished and I wanted to share ahaha. Ok enough of that...on to the SMEX & DRAMZ!

-Lei

***Warnings: Foul language, adult imagery and graphic _fictional_ smexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**

* * *

**OLD ARRIVALS & NEW DISTRACTIONS**

_Neji threw up his free hand in frustration, "What is wrong with you?! Grow up!" He snapped and stormed ahead of the younger ANBU irate._

_Kiba scowled and shifted his cargo. Sure; the Inuzuka knew he was being immature, but he couldn't help it. There was something about that guy...something inscrutable that he couldn't quite put his finger on yet, but one thing was for sure. He didn't like it._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Much came with the first four months of newly outed status. Namely thinly veiled propositions; many directed at the gorgeous Hyuga elite. Kiba had always received his fair share of attention, so the Inuzuka was good at deflecting unwanted advances from women and men alike. But to Neji, being approached and so blatently courted by men was an _entirely_ new and highly unnerving experience. Kiba thought the notoriously uptight Ninja now having to ward off catcalls was hilarious...Neji...not so much. The flustered Hyuga at one point found himself wondering if every guy in Konoha was secretly gay; and considered going into hiding to avoid the awkward situations altogether. However he took small consolation in the fact that within the flurry of unwanted advances, the attention of one was markedly absent. Not that Madara Uchiha would have ever resorted to such tasteless cheap pursuits anyway; but after their first meeting the subtle hint of seduction radiating from the Uchiha Lord dwindled to an almost imperceptible air of mystery, much to Neji's relief.

It was bad enough the gentle fist expert felt as though electrical currents streamed through his body every time the raven tressed man came within three paces of him, or said his name in that silken voice... But the brunette was pretty sure he would drop dead on the spot if Madara ever made a pass at him. A realization which Neji actually found quite unsettling.

It bothered him...that his awe for the elegant Shinobi commander left him in such a state. One that on several occasions had gone as far as creating _another_ problem... of the stiff, erect nature. Despite this, Neji still shoved the troubling reactions away. Blaming them on his own stupid admiration getting out of hand; or on his now _ridiculously_ busy schedule. Which severely cut into the precious time usually spent finding boundless satisfaction at the hands of the wild dominating sex god, who also happened to go by the name of Kiba Inuzuka. The resulting lack of seme withdrawal left Neji in an almost constant state of sexual frustration.

A condition which unfortunately, happened to be true at that precise moment; as Neji waved an absent farewell to Lee, and swiftly began collecting the weapons they'd used for their training session. Intent on heading home and feeding the burning hunger for his boyfriend which was steadily rising with each passing minute. Suddenly a figure shifted in Neji's peripheral and the ANBU's hand hovered momentarily as opaline eyes looked over; his heart caught. Madara Uchiha casually pushed off the post he had apparently been leaning against and ambled towards the brunette with his characteristic unhurried fluid gait. The Hyuga's brows knit together and he mentally chastised his ineptitude; realizing his commander had probably been watching this whole time but Neji hadn't even sensed his presence once.

"Well done..." Madara commended, coming to a graceful stop before the younger Ninja, "You're improving at driving close combat apart, and being effective at long range."

Neji forced his voice to remain measured and professional, even as the praise brought a hint of pleased coloring to both cheeks.

"Yes Taicho. I'm resolved to overcome the weaknesses that you pointed out in my evaluation."

"I see that," the raven drawled, "That kind of dedication is a quality I appreciate in my subordinates."

Neji's fist clenched behind his back. Dammit, there it was again! That stupid electric pulse shooting through him. Augmented by the fact that Madara had just _molested_ the word subordinates with his tongue. God, that tongue was dangerous...

_Great! Now I'm thinking about his tongue?! Shit... think of birds... fairies...cold showers...Kiba...Kiba...Ki-_

"I have a bit of time. Would you like to do some further counter training?"

"Of course Madara Sama...if you have time that is." The elite answered automatically.

_Of course?! No, not of course! Absolutely not, what are you saying?! Go home! You idi-_

The Uchiha Lord disrupted Neji's subconscious self-abuse with deep velvety laughter.

"Well after all it _was_ my suggestion Neji."

The Hyuga cringed; duh, Madara had literally _just_ said he had time. The rosy stain in Neji's cheeks deepened and the elite quickly bowed his head to hide it.

"Hai."

"Good, let's begin..."

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The constant ticking of the clock was steadily edging Kiba's foul mood from bad to worse. Every tiny click ricocheted around the fanged Shinobi's head as if the timepiece itself had been embedded in his brain. He was barely fighting the urge to smash the offending item to bits, since each of those echoing tick-tock's only provided yet another reminder that it was getting late... Extremely late; and Neji _still_ hadn't come home from the 'quick' session with Lee which should have been finished hours ago.

Kiba shifted on the couch; trying in vain to focus his attention on the television, but it was no use. The damn TV had been on for forty minutes already and the Inuzuka _still_ didn't know what the fuck he was even watching. With a frustrated growl the fiery brunette stood and stalked into the kitchen for a beer. He wasn't completely sure why, but for some reason the Hyuga's uncharacteristic tardiness was bothering him more then he could stand. As darkness fell over Konoha, the Inuzuka's gradually building irritation officially graduated to anger. Unfortunately (for Neji) Kiba was left to stew in that growing ire for a full hour before the Hyuga finally trudged through their front door.

Irate slitted eyes instantly snapped up to his other half as the longhaired Ninja made his way inside and dropped his bag. When Kiba caught sight of Neji, looking hopelessly disheveled and spent; and even worse when his keen senses picked up the masculine scent who's owner he _immediately_ recognized (and definitely _wasn't_ Rock Lee) Kiba officially lost the scant amount of cool he actually possessed.

"You're pretty fucking late." The Inuzuka tossed the remote aside in aggravation and stood.

"Yeah, I was training...stayed longer then usual." Neji shrugged and kicked off his shoes, oblivious to the ominous black cloud he'd just walked into.

"Did you have fun." Kiba posed lowly. Closing the distance between them to about an arms length.

"Fun?" Neji paused and raised an eyebrow, turning to fully face his boyfriend, "Since when is training fun?"

The Inuzuka crossed both arms beneath his tanned chest then slowly looked the elite up and down in disdain, before locking his burning stare with puzzled opal orbs.

"Well, I guess that depends what _type_ of training you were doing."

Finally catching the previously missed insinuation, Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Don't be ridiculous Kiba. I'm going to take a shower."

As the Hyuga briskly brushed past him, Kiba hooked his hand into the crook of his boyfriend's arm and roughly jerked Neji back against the door. Effectively pinning the ANBU Op there.

"Where the fuck were you," he growled dangerously.

"Kiba. I told you I was _training_. Get off of me." Neji bit back.

"Do you think I'm stupid, I can smell him all over you Neji. How were you training exactly? With him fucking laying on top of you?!" Kiba snarled, his grip tightening.

Neji felt his hair stand on end at the savage feral quality the Inuzuka's voice now possessed. _Shit_. Trust him to inconveniently forget that his boyfriend had sharper senses then most animals. Prior defiance melted as the gentle fist user tried instead to diffuse the quickly escalating situation.

"Baby calm down. Madara just happened to be teaching at the East training field. We sparred that was it."

Neji leaned into his boyfriend's body and softly traced the worked up Inuzuka's neck with his lips. Kiba felt his anger wane a bit at the sexy caress and the explanation; but he was far from pacified.

"That's the last time Neji. We're going to have issues if I find out he touches you again. Do you understand me," the younger Shinobi's gritty voice was full of minacious intent.

The elite quickly nodded. Honestly, he didn't see _what_ Kiba was all riled up about since it wasn't uncommon for operatives to train with their superiors, but right now he was just eager to put his lover at ease. When Neji began to shift away, Kiba let out a low growl and his right hand rose to the Hyuga's neck; sliding around the slender column while his other palm fell to play across the elder ANBU's groin. His lips pressed firmly against his boyfriend's ear.

"Who do you belong to Neji."

Neji moaned and his dick instantly stiffened at the gruff low timbre. Arousal stealing his reply.

"Answer me," the Inuzuka instructed coolly.

"You," Neji whispered.

The fanged Shinobi remained unsmiling as deft fingers tugged and teased at the Hyuga's growing erection. Cupping and stroking the imprisoned length continuously.

"Who does your dick get hard for, _hmm_..." Kiba droned.

"..._You_," the older Shinobi murmured lust-drunk; his heavy lids closing as he rolled eager hips into the Inuzuka's waiting palm.

"Who's name do you scream when your ass is full of _my_ fucking cock," the husky voice growled crudely.

"_Ughnn_," the Hyuga inhaled sharply as desire tingled through him and his knees became weak, "Y-yourss baby."

Kiba's hand stopped moving and his grip tightened.

"Exactly...Don't you _ever_ forget that shit." Kiba snarled, then abruptly dropped his hold on the elite's neck and pulled his hand away from Neji's erection.

The ANBU captain promptly pouted and whined at the sudden loss of stimulation; but Kiba simply walked back to the couch and trained his eyes on the television.

"Go take a shower. I can't fucking touch you with _that_ smell all over you," he commanded briskly without looking up.

Neji sighed and balled his fists in frustration. Knowing he wouldn't get any further attention until he honored that request; the now hot and bothered elite, promptly took himself and his aching hard-on straight into the shower. By the time Neji walked into the tiled space of the bathroom, aggressively tossing clothes as he went, the tension in his body was nearly unbearable.

"Thanks a lot _Kiba_." The opal eyed Shinobi muttered caustically.

As if six hours of training wasn't bad enough, now the threat of blue balls loomed over his head like a guillotine. The imagery was slightly dramatic; but for the uke who'd been impossibly spoiled by his seme constantly giving him the erotic attentions he wanted _whenever_ he wanted them... The prospect of now being denied that sweet release was indeed akin to death by execution. Neji continued to pout as he twisted the familiar knobs and let the spray run hot before stepping beneath it, trying not to think about the throbbing lust currently aching in his loins. He was NOT going to jerk off dammit! No, when he got out of this shower, that goddamn Inuzuka tease was going to finish what he'd started the elite fumed mentally.

_Well it wasn't entirely started by him was it..._

The Hyuga's inner voice reached from the darkness of his psyche, and offered devious reminder to the disgraceful incident he had been trying to forget, ever since he'd left the East training field a little while ago.

"Dammit..." Neji whispered and let his palms press against the slick tile in front of him, bowing his head and allowing the warm drops to rain down and soak into his long cocoa strands; weighing them forward with a curtain of streaming water.

"What the hell _was_ that about??" The gentle fist expert rasped incredulously, breath sputtering through the steaming rivulets now cascading over the contours of his face.

Even thinking about it now, Neji _still_ couldn't believe it actually happened. That he, of all people was even _capable_ of doing something so ridiculously lame and juvenile...like getting a raging hard-on in the middle of sparring?! The Hyuga inhaled through clenched teeth as shame infused pleasure shivered through him, radiating down his stiff cock and sending pre-cum beading up from the slit. He could still feel it. That restricting weight on top of him; Madara's jet black orbs staring right through to his soul, as the powerful Uchiha Lord easily disarmed him then pinned him supine to the ground.

At the time; incapacitated and panting beneath his superior, the panicked ANBU Op had just wanted to die. He was humiliated. Firstly by being so thoroughly out-skilled and overtaken; and secondly by the incriminating stiffness quickly rising in his lap, despite his mind _screaming_ at his body to control itself. Neji had steeled his wounded pride, ready for the inevitable ridicule his commander would unleash in regards to his painfully obvious erection...but it never came. The Uchiha only released him and soundlessly rose to his feet like an assassin.

"You'll never learn to counter against the Sharingan if you can't stay focused Neji," Madara's voice was deep and stern but beneath it something else buzzed with sultry amusement.

"I'm so sorry Madara sama..." Neji whispered, unable to meet the man's crimson stare. Attempting valiantly to still his shaky voice and praying that he didn't start crying like a little girl; since the present level of absolute mortification was quite enough.

As if reading his thoughts, Madara casually reached down. "I think that's enough for today," the handsome elder stated. Clasping Neji's forearm and firmly pulling the Hyuga to his feet.

Finally upright, Neji could only manage a contrite nod before he spun around and all but sprinted out of the clearing, then sluggishly walked home. Lost in such a daze along the way, that he didn't even realize he'd left half of his weapons behind or how late it had become, until his boyfriend subsequently flipped out.

Another guilty pang shot through Neji at the thought of his angry mate currently brooding on their couch. If only Kiba knew he had every right to be vexed. The Hyuga hadn't exactly _lied_, but still...Neji held no illusions that omission was any better then flat out dishonesty. However the elite knew well enough that telling Kiba what happened would only make a mountain out of a molehill. The hot tempered Inuzuka was already leery of Madara; and Neji didn't want Kiba to think any worse of the Uchiha Lord _or_ find out about his _own_ lack of self control, then force Neji to drop from the unit completely.

It was selfish; Neji knew that, but his lofty ambitions soothed away guilt, feeding him justifications and excuses to ease his heavy conscience. He _had_ to do this... Yes, if he respected himself as a Shinobi and wanted to excel in ANBU, then Madara's squad was the place he needed to be. He would just have to be more focused from now on, that's all...not to mention, keep his promise to Kiba by trying to limit the time he spent alone with his enigmatic Uchiha commander.

Settled on that solution, Neji lethargically went through the motions of washing his hair and cleaning himself; suddenly realizing (as the water temperature dropped) that all this time he'd done nothing but stand listless beneath the shower-head thinking. By the time he had completely scrubbed the grime and perspiration from his long and arduous training away; the ANBU Op's anxiety diminished somewhat, and his mind returned to the rugged masculine sexiness he knew was waiting in their living room. Arousal surged through the elite almost instantly and the heady feeling was strangely comforting.

It was good to be reminded of Kiba's effect on him, soothing to remember how much he desired, needed and loved the crimson cheeked ruffian. Three strong feelings that one stupid embarrassing moment could never even _hope_ to imitate or surpass. The Shinobi shut off the shower pressure and got out, snagging a cream coloured towel to quickly dry his body then choosing a clean pair of boxers and slipping into them. He then absently toweled over his long hair a few times; before deciding to leave the drying locks down rather then tie them back. After all, Kiba preferred his hair loose and right now...the Hyuga needed _all_ the points he could get.

Neji dropped the wet article into the wicker basket behind the linen closet door as he passed it; frowning when he caught sight of the steadily growing mound of laundry inside (which he'd been avoiding like the plague for an entire week). Yet another thing Kiba was bound to be pissed about when he noticed. The elite quickly shoved the heap down to make it less conspicuous and then sidled out into the living room and plopped beside his lover; wearing nothing but the silky pair of boxers he knew Kiba usually couldn't resist tearing off of him. Unfortunately, the pissed off Inuzuka didn't bat an eyelash at his boyfriend's choice of attire, but Neji wasn't giving up that easily. The Hyuga stretched up with a yawn, then let his palm casually coast across the expanse of his bare chest and stomach all the way down to 'inadvertently' graze across the bulge of his semi-stiff member.

"So how was your day?" The elite probed sweetly.

"Fine."

Neji stealthily inched closer to Kiba's slouched frame, "Did you get to take care of that stuff for your sister?"

"Yup."

The opal eyed elite momentarily dropped his coy act in frustration at the irritating one word replies.

"Kiba," he pouted.

"What."

"Why are you mad at me..." The gentle fist expert slid next to the other as he spoke. Pressing his warmth into the hardness of Kiba's side then letting his fingers play across the younger boy's torso.

"Stop." Kiba brushed Neji's digits away. The Inuzuka was intent on being angry, and his boyfriend's devious touch never failed to break him down.

Neji groaned in irritation, "Don't be a jerk! Just because your jealous of my captain for absolutely no reason."

That revelation finally earned a rise out of the fuming canine tamer. "I'm _not_ fucking jealous," he snarled; simultaneously shooting a withering look at Neji for even suggesting he was.

"What is it then Kiba! You've been acting like this ever since I joined his squad. What, am I supposed to _not_ train with my squad leader?!" The elite threw up his hands and shook his head in exasperation.

"I don't like it alright Neji! You weren't even on ANBU time today, you were _supposedly_ training with Lee but yet you come home ten hours later smelling like you took a fucking bath in Madara's scent? I know what that creep wants from you. Deep down_ you_ know what he wants from you too. Why the fuck would you give him the chance to put his hands all over you!"

"I don't know what it is you _think_ I know Kiba! Why do you have to make this sexual?! Could it be _possible_ that Madara sama actually _respects_ my abilities. And is spending time he really doesn't have, because he wants me to do well?!"

Kiba's brow twitched at the honorific and his short fuse exploded. "Are you listening to yourself!! There are _two_ possibilities here...either you are a goddamn idiot, and we BOTH know that you're not...Which means, you're just a slut and you love the attention Neji! It's that fucking simple."

Neji's jaw dropped, not quite believing the offensive onslaught that had just spewed forth from the incensed Inuzuka's mouth. Sure Kiba was never really partial to restraint or composure...or holding back _anything_ let alone his opinions; but dammit certain things were off limits, even for him!

"Fuck you," Neji hissed, "I am _not_ a SLUT!"

"Well," Kiba scoffed, "You're definitely throwing your ass at Madara like one."

The fanged Shinobi's comment left pretty much no room for further discussion. Either someone was going to get decked in the face right about now; or throw a tantrum and storm into the bedroom...Neji chose the latter. With a toss of silken tresses and a glare which could have incinerated a small village; the Hyuga stomped into the room he shared with his boyfriend and slammed the door so hard that the walls shook, yelling one last "Fuck you!" for good measure before collapsing into their bed in a pile of misery. He hated that Kiba could even vocalize something so degrading, but even more than that...Neji hated the little voice inside him that agreed wholeheartedly with the Inuzuka's observation.

Not wanting to face his boyfriend or his guilty conscience for another second, the elite slammed a pillow over his head and allowed exhaustion to drag him into a broody sleep.

Sometime later pearlescent eyes cracked open as the bedroom door creaked behind him. Neji lay there unmoved; simply listening to his lover shuffle through the darkness, the heavy pad of his footsteps told the Hyuga that the fanged Shinobi was undoubtedly exhausted. Kiba soon entered Neji's field of vision, silhouetted by soft silvery light spilling through their window as the handsome Ninja stripped down to boxers and fell onto the empty side of the bed with a contented sigh. One hand scratching absently across his stomach as he stretched on his back with a yawn.

"Kiba..." Neji propped up on his elbows.

"What now Neji..." the tired Shinobi grumbled, "...I'm not sleeping on the couch if that's what you're about to say."

"No...I, I'm sorry," the abject elite murmured, pushing himself nearer to the inviting heat radiating from his boyfriend's frame. Their bed had seemed so bleak and desolate in his absence.

"Ok." Kiba yawned, slightly nonplused by the apology but way too tired to question it or argue anymore.

Neji draped one leg across Kiba's thigh then poured himself over the Inuzuka with a seductive mewl. "_Mmm _so...can we make up now."

The opal eyed elite nuzzled his seme's neck and kissed his way down. Relishing the singular taste of his lover as he drifted lower until eager lips met the canine tamer's nipple, just as Neji's hand slipped beneath the elastic of Kiba's boxers and began to caress his cock. Kiba groaned; his hips rose up into the tantalizing touch and his dick immediately stiffened, but although his body was responding, the exhausted Inuzuka wasn't quite up for a romp. He reached down to halfheartedly still Neji's wrist, both of his eyes still closed.

"Nej...I'm sleepy," Kiba sighed.

The elite only nipped at the fanged Ninja's chest playfully, then moved to straddle his lover. Making sure his boyfriend could felt the rigidity of his own throbbing erection pressed flush against Kiba's growing arousal as he shifted.

"Just lay there," Neji purred, "_I'll_ do the work..."

In support of that claim, the Hyuga let both hands coast across the firm tanned body beneath him, rocking his pelvis gently to further coax his seme's approval.

"Hmph, last time I let you do the work...I ended up with fingers in my ass." Kiba muttered unimpressed.

"_Please_ baby..." the elite whimpered softly, leaning forward to bite and suckle at Kiba's pecs, "I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise."

A strong hand abruptly rose to wrap into long hair and tug firmly, drawing a half moan half yelp from Neji's lips.

"I _know_ you will," Kiba growled aggressively, "Unless you want to find out the next little outfit and punishment I have planned for you."

It was too risky to verbally answer that threat, so rather then get himself into any more trouble Neji let his actions speak. He pressed his hips down and moaned; tracing his way up Kiba's sternum until their lips met, then nipping softly, passively asking for entrance.

Kiba's hand thread deeper into the silken strands while he granted his uke's request, parting his lips and coaxing Neji's tongue into action with his own. The elite released a delighted whimper into their sultry kiss as Kiba's lips and tongue ravaged his until Neji's mouth was flush and swollen beneath the attention. When the Inuzuka finally allowed him to pull back and continue what he'd started, Neji smiled down at his lover then gave him a soft peck.

"I've been thinking about this all day," he murmured against the wet pillowy warmth, before sitting upright.

As much as he wanted to take his sweet time, Neji knew if Kiba got impatient he'd have no qualms about leaving his boyfriend aroused and going to sleep. In an effort to prevent that, the Hyuga was fully prepared to give his seme a show that was _guaranteed_ to hold his attention. He reluctantly left his place atop the Inuzuka in order to slip off his boxers and retrieve a tube from their bed-stand. With the desired item in hand Neji angled himself on all fours beside Kiba. Then bent over, chest to the bed, ass in the air; and reached back to hand the tube over. Before spreading his ass and tilting his head to look at his boyfriend.

"Wet me?" Neji purred deviously.

Kiba smirked at the subtle question in the Hyuga's voice. As if he would ever refuse? The fanged Ninja landed a light smack on one creamy globe, then flipped the cap on the lube before squeezing a healthy amount of clear gel all over his uke's flushed dip. After closing the tube; Kiba dropped it into the sheets and his bronzed fingers rose to splay and trace the alluring line of Neji's crevice, spreading the cool slickness as he went. The Hyuga moaned and let one cheek go to stop Kiba's teasing touch.

"Wait," he panted, "I want you to watch me."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, curious as to _what_ Neji expected him to watch if he couldn't move his hand.

"Mmm I want you to watch what I do when I need you...and you're not home baby." Neji husked, while his fingers left Kiba's wrist to coast across his balls then curve up to his asshole.

Kiba groaned when the creamy digits latterly nosed their way into Neji's taut pucker. The sight alone was fucking hot; but knowing that his boyfriend fingered his ass whenever he was alone, feining for Kiba's cock, made it even hotter. The Inuzuka made quick work of his undergarment before his idle hand made it's way to snake around his appreciative erection, using the lube on his fingers to slick and tug at the tanned length. Neji gasped as his own fingers slid deeper inside his sphincter. Somehow doing this himself seemed to lessen the initial burning and allow the elite to feel heady pleasure right from the start. Neji couldn't quite reach his prostate (as he'd discovered months ago when he tried this for the first time) but the penetration itself almost always made him cum in minutes if he jerked off simultaneously.

Conscious of that, Neji kept his other hand well away from his dripping cock as he continued to finger and stretch his asshole. Twisting and thrusting, splaying and pulling; watching the dangerous lusty hunger increase in Kiba's eyes with every action. When he felt ready; the Hyuga slipped three probing digits free with a moan, then crawled to his mate. Grabbing all of their pillows and quickly stacking them behind his boyfriend until Kiba was propped up into a semi reclined position. Just as he finished, the Inuzuka dragged him down into a rough kiss; kneading and pressing their mouthes together hungrily before releasing him again.

"Are you comfortable _seme_," Neji drawled, pulling back to bite along his lover's neck line.

"Mmm, I'd be way _more_ comfortable inside of you." Kiba rasped lowly in reply.

The Hyuga licked his lips at that delicious thought and simpered, then climbed astride his domineering lover; this time facing away with his back to Kiba. As Neji turned and shifted atop him into pole position, Kiba's hands worshiped his boyfriend's body. Palming the pliant globes of his posterior, thumbing along the sexy curve of his back, coasting around the Hyuga's waistline and up his chest. Traveling the lithe expanse with desirous reverence. Erotic anticipation zipped up Kiba's spine as he imagined Neji's tight heat enveloping his eager shaft in the sinful embrace that remained his drug of choice.

Neji threw a coy look over his shoulder, and reached back to heft one supple ass cheek, revealing his hungry hole while hovering just an inch above Kiba's slicked cock. The crimson cheeked youth inhaled sharply at the picture of perfection. Neji's hair fell all around his creamy shoulders and curtained over one opal eye seductively, his kiss bruised lips were wet and slightly parted while his tight lubed entrance winked and glistened enticingly. Kiba jerked his hips up in impatience.

"What are you waiting for," he demanded gruffly.

"Tell me what you want," Neji purred.

Kiba chuckled darkly, knowing just how much the elite loved his foul mouth; the Inuzuka tilted his head and slid his palm up and down the small of Neji's back, teeth catching his own bottom lip lustfully, "I want you to sit that tight little ass down on my cock right now and fuck yourself, nice and deep. Can you handle that," he husked.

Neji's brain barely managed to form a response as his boyfriend's graphic words melted thoughts into a gooey pool of desire, "Y-yess baby."

"Do it then," Kiba droned.

The elite shivered and drew in a deep husky breath as he lowered his ass onto his lover's waiting shaft. The swollen head fought against his pink pucker for a moment then popped through the tight ring, evicting harsh moans of appreciation from both boys simultaneously. Neji closed his eyes and let his head loll back as gravity sunk him down further on Kiba's massive cock, inch by inch until his clutching anal walls were filled to their limit with the Inuzuka's entire pulsing girth tucked inside them. He shuddered and gasped when Kiba's fingernails subsequently traced punishing pathways along his spread thighs and up to his waist.

"Kibaa," Neji moaned, licking his lips wantonly, "God your cock is so good."

"Show me how good it is," the Inuzuka growled, his tensed timbre giving away the heady pleasure which Neji's position prevented him from seeing etched on his lover's face.

The Hyuga whimpered and hurriedly obeyed; steadying both hands atop Kiba's thighs for leverage, he arched his back and swiveled his hips, lifting his weight up on the Inuzuka's cock, only to drop back down with a pleased groan. Kiba's head fell back against the stacked pillows in ecstasy and his eyelids dropped low. He almost couldn't watch, yet he couldn't look away; the vision had cum boiling in his testes and threatening to overflow. The fanged Ninja evicted a hoarse ululation as Neji settled into a steady pace on top of him; passionately riding his seme's stiff cock like his very life depended on it.

"_Sssss_...Ah fuck _Ne-ji_..." Kiba rasped.

This was too fucking much. It was like torture watching that sexy wet hole stretch taut around his cock while Neji rocked up and down; forcing the slick bronzed length to completely disappear into his blushing sphincter, then slide almost all the way out, before it was buried deep once again. It didn't help that Neji rolled his hips every time the curve of his ass met Kiba's pelvis, in an effort to augment the already unbearable sensation of his suffocating heat. Lush tresses spilled like chocolate down the gentle fist expert's back as he bounced in his seme's lap moaning and undulating with needy sluttish abandon.

_Jesus_...

Kiba's jaw slackened and a wavering grunt tumbled from his open mouth. Besides the fact that his dick was already seeping pre-cum like a leaky faucet, the fanged Shinobi didn't know if he was going to _survive_ the savage pleasure, or the powerful climax which was steadily building and filling his body like a tidal wave. Needing to somehow anchor the frenetic feelings before they overtook him; Kiba gathered Neji's loosed hair into a ponytail and tugged with a feral snarl as he bucked upwards into the Hyuga's searing channel. Wresting back control of their pace (and his restraint) with each subsequent slow hard thrust. Neji gasped in pleasure and submit to the savage dominance which made him so weak; allowing Kiba to plunder and invade his depths as he wished. When the stimulation became slightly tolerable, Kiba sat up and pulled the elder boy flush against his chest. Whispering into his ear while one hand curled around Neji's cock and began to stroke.

"You feel _so_ good...it drives me fucking crazy..." Kiba groaned through uneven breaths, grazing the shell of his uke's lobe with sharp teeth.

The Inuzuka's ravenous libido needed far more then their lax position currently offered, so his grip left Neji's dick to hastily shove the pillows out from behind them, not caring where they fell as long as it was somewhere the fuck out of his way. Kiba then snaked his forearm around Neji and jerked them both back until his shoulders rested against the headboard. As soon as his weight was supported, the fanged Shinobi's mouth fell greedily to one pale shoulder, biting the silky curve viciously as he slammed his uke down on his cock.

Neji cried out at the sharp almost painful ecstasy and reached back to thread hungry fingers deep into his boyfriend's wild shock of hair. Their new position saw him sitting fully upright on his knees and allowed Kiba's stiff length to continuously press against his sensitive prostate as the younger ANBU relentlessly shoved up inside of him.

"Ah! Right there baby...oh god fuck me," Neji panted ardently, resuming his bouncing pursuit of satisfaction up and down on Kiba's dick.

"Mmm you like that," the Inuzuka growled. Harsh breath fanning humid against Neji's neck, while one hand kneaded his uke's thigh and the other left his creamy hip to find his pre-cum soaked erection again; fisting the turgid length hard and slow.

"_Fuuck_," Neji gasped; his fingers falling to clutch desperately at his lover's wrist as he whimpered and writhed, trying to balance out the slow sexy strokes by slamming himself down harder on Kiba's length.

The combination proved to be overwhelming and the Hyuga's overwrought body began to clench and tremble madly. Kiba gave a satisfied growl and briefly quickened his deft pumps as Neji fell apart in his hands, only to slow his stroking pace to a crawl moments later.

"Kiba!" the quivering elite begged. "Baby I can't take it, _please_ let me..."

"Why are you in such a rush, _hmm_." Kiba taunted; licking up the tiny coppery droplets of blood where his earlier bite had broken Neji's soft skin.

"Cause I want to taste your cum in my mouth," Neji moaned out breathless, "Kiba I-I want to suck you off so bad."

Kiba could only groan at the enticing proposal. He offered no answer, simply started fisting the Hyuga's straining cock double time. Neji fell back against his boyfriend's chest with a breathy cry; rocking his hips and reaching behind to clutch at Kiba's sides feverishly as his climax surged up, then blasted from his aching dick. Unloading onto his twitching abdomen and all over Kiba's hand, until excess globs of the thick hot cream were dripping down his seizing length to drench his tight ballsacs and dark nest of curls. Kiba pressed his forehead to Neji's dewey back, panting heavily as the elder Shinobi's body spasmed and tightened around his pulsing length; trying in vain to block out the sexy desperate noises the elite was making as his orgasm ripped through him. It was one thing to agree to cum in Neji's mouth, but at this rate he wasn't going to last that long. The Inuzuka wiped his mussed hand in the sheets and quickly pushed the Hyuga up off of his dick with a groan before the heady sensation could break through the flood gates of his control.

Knowing how close he was; Neji immediately turned then thirstily dropped down between his lover's parted thighs and wasted no time taking Kiba's whole cock into the recesses of his throat with a wet slurp. The oral aficionado hummed in appreciation; then began hungrily laving and catering to every inch of the pulsing length occupying his mouth, submissive opaline eyes trained on his seme's lust filled gaze.

"Ugh fuck, _mmmm_ suck my cock...ahhhh _Neji_." The Inuzuka groaned in rapture.

Neji mewled and slid two fingers down to Kiba's perineum, tracing firm circles around the erogenous zone, before lightly radiating his special blend of Chakra against it. Kiba let out a strangled ululation and convulsed; hunching forward over the elite's bobbing head ardently as his dick was continuously suctioned by the Hyuga's adroit mouth and throat. Neji closed his eyes in pleasure when Kiba's salty pre-ejaculate flooded his tongue; each deep masculine cry that tumbled from the panting Inuzuka sending chills of satisfaction through him.

"Haah! Don't stop...oh shit that's fucking good," Kiba moaned.

As the massaging energy continued to tease his prostate the impassioned Ninja's weight shakily sagged back against the headboard; chest heaving, fingers kneading and tugging desperately in his boyfriend's silken locks.

"Mmmm look at me Neji," Kiba whispered through gasps.

Opal eyes drifted upwards to once again lock with the Inuzuka's intense hooded stare.

"You're so fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth," the fanged Shinobi murmured, then groaned when Neji's swollen pink lips tightened around his cockhead.

"_Ahhhhhh_ fuck...I love you...god, I love you so fucking much...you know that right." Kiba growled hoarsely as one tender finger dragged across the Hyuga's cheekbone; his other hand clenching cocoa hued tresses in an iron grip.

Neji moaned around his seme's cock in response to the sweet words he'd been dying to hear from his boyfriend's lips. He clutched at the Inuzuka's thigh with his free hand and increased the intensity of both his swirling sucks, and the Chakra he was using to massage Kiba's perineum. It was too much. With a deep heaving gasp and a throaty cry Kiba's body locked and his back bowed, sending his cock deep into the Hyuga's waiting throat. Semen tore forthwith from his dick, with such brute force that slitted eyes became glassy and his tensed muscles began to seize and contract beneath the sensory overload.

"Ughhhhhhhh! Jesus Neji," Kiba choked out, "Oh _god_ take it! Drink every fucking drop baby."

As his cock continued to bleed it's dense milky contents into Neji's mouth, spending his stamina with it, Kiba's hands dropped away weak and listless. The wild Inuzuka fell back; he could only watch from beneath heavy lids as his hips reflexively jerked up to Neji's lips with each wave of torturous searing pleasure that sprayed from his cock. Neji swallowed the heavy load without pause, savoring every creamy droplet as the viscous warmth slid down his throat to coat his stomach. Finally the pressure was too harsh, Kiba sucked air in through clenched teeth when the stimulation became painfully acute.

At the sound Neji slowly backed off the softening oversensitive flesh and removed his finger from Kiba's perineum in wonderment; truly amazed by the savage intensity of his boyfriend's climax. The opal eyed elite eased up then landed earnest kisses all across his lover's quivering torso before letting both hands slide up Kiba's sweat slicked body in awe. Praising every toned inch of the spent Inuzuka specimen he was lucky enough to claim as his personal property.

"Come here," Kiba beckoned; gruff voice barely above a whisper.

When Neji crawled up into his lap, Kiba allowed his sated sex drugged eyes to rove over his boyfriend's features. His hand somehow found the strength to cup behind the elder ANBU's neck.

"Do you love me." He husked.

The Hyuga held Kiba's gaze, trying to find the words to express how much of an understatement that cliche word really was when it came to describing his feelings.

"Kiba I... it's so much more then that. More then anything I've ever felt..." Neji whispered tone thick with emotion.

Satisfied with the candid answer, Kiba bit his lip and growled softly before crashing their mouthes together; trading familiar tastes in a slow torrid embrace. Neji coiled both arms tightly around his lover's neck as they alternated greedy nasal inhales; unwilling to break apart the passionate tongue infused kiss, even for oxygen. Knowing that right now...they needed each other far more then air.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

_**Ahhh**_** wasn't that nice...Finally a little fluf from the puppy! Well luvz, bask in the smexin afterglow and enjoy the calm before the storm while you can...Bcuz **_**next**_** chapter, all HELL is 'bout to break loose!!! *Cue disturbingly evil laughter* Any guesses?? REVIEW!**


	13. The Ultimate Indiscretion Pt1

What's this...another **UPDATE**?! Only a week apart at that?? *gasp* lol I know it's been awhile since I've been on top of regularly updating my FF but I've been away traipsing around the globe on biz for about 3 friggin weeks! Before you get jealous I'll let you know that the only sights I enjoyed were the interiors of hotel rooms and my boss's ridiculous itinerary *no fun* I couldn't even write my smut because I was zombie tired... But I'm back! And hopefully I'll have some free time to catch up on ALL my Fic's... god I don't even _know_ the last time I worked on a Chapter for any of my on-going HET Fic's *cough cough Risk & Choice cough* Sorry Kaka x Saku yaoi is more fun to write teehee! Well that being said...let the NejixKiba craziness commence. (You guys already know what a two part Chapter means....that's right...DRAMAAAA!)

-Lei-

***Warnings: (A whole lot of) Foul language, adult imagery and graphic _fictional_ smexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**

* * *

**THE ULTIMATE INDISCRETION (Pt.I)**

_When Neji crawled up into his lap, Kiba allowed his sated sex drugged eyes to rove over his boyfriend's features. His hand somehow found the strength to cup behind the elder ANBU's neck._

_"Do you love me." He husked._

_The Hyuga held Kiba's gaze, trying to find the words to express how much of an understatement that cliche word really was when it came to describing his feelings._

_"Kiba I... it's so much more then that. More then anything I've ever felt..." Neji whispered tone thick with emotion._

_Satisfied with the candid answer, Kiba bit his lip and growled softly before crashing their mouthes together; trading familiar tastes in a slow torrid embrace. Neji coiled both arms tightly around his lover's neck as they alternated greedy nasal inhales; unwilling to break apart the passionate tongue infused kiss, even for oxygen. Knowing that right now...they needed each other far more then air._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Kiba tapped a lazy rhythm on his knee as slitted eyes proofed over the mission report he had _finally_ completed. These tedious tasks were the sort of thing the Inuzuka usually preferred to sidestep whenever humanly possible; however solo missions (as thrilling as they were) fundamentally lacked a partner to throw bothersome paperwork onto, and that meant Kiba was stuck with the whole kit and caboodle. About halfway through the page, a soft shuffle pricked the handsome Shinobi's attention and he looked up from his work to find a welcome sight.

Neji strode from their bedroom enroute to the kitchen. The Hyuga's toned lanky body still moist from his shower, a damp towel hung low and loose around his hips as busy hands worked to gather his chestnut hued hair into its customary binding.

"Mmmmm." Kiba hummed in approval, his fingers were literally itching to rip that terry cloth away so his eyes could ogle the creamy sex that lay beneath.

The Hyuga didn't pause at the sound, simply walked onwards, intent on grabbing some form of sustenance. He settled on the fruit basket and without even looking over, Neji quickly shot down any amorous illusions his boyfriend might presently be formulating.

"Don't even think about it Kiba. I plan on leaving this apartment in _fifteen_ minutes." Neji stated absently, before taking a huge bite from the apple he'd procured.

Really, an apple was a sorry excuse for 'dinner' but it would have to do. The Hyuga had all but completely forgotten he had a task-squad commitment up until twenty minutes ago; and in that time he'd somehow managed to shower and grab food. Now if he could just get _dressed_, he would actually arrive at the rendezvous point on time. Unfortunately in his mad dash the Hyuga forgot one extremely important factor that could prove to be his undoing...

He had _never,_ ever, managed to make it past Kiba Inuzuka wearing a towel...without getting screwed within an inch of his life. And from the devious look Neji turned and found said Inuzuka currently wearing, the chances of breaking that precedent were looking slim to none.

"C'mere," Kiba beckoned.

Neji groaned in protest and sighed. "Didn't you hear _anything_ I just said?" He pouted.

"Neji, get the fuck over here now." Kiba growled, knowing that niceties rarely worked on his wanna-be-dominate submissive.

Neji tried his best to hide the pleasured shudder brought on by Kiba's sexy command. When the Inuzuka talked to him like that, it was virtually impossible to disobey.

"You have to _promise_ not to make me late." Neji hesitated, hoping at least to get _that_ guarantee before he surrendered himself to the danger zone.

The tanned ruffian smirked darkly, "You shouldn't have walked out in a fucking towel if you didn't want to be late...Come here," Kiba husked.

As the younger ANBU spoke; he simultaneously freed his dick from it's confines and leaned back to give Neji a full view of the stiff length, as his palm slowly teased up and down the attentive shaft. Paperwork thoroughly forgotten in a pile beside him.

Neji pulled in a deep breath at the vision. The sight of his boyfriend's huge cock never failed to get the elite salivating, especially when those burning wild eyes were trained intently on him, full of dangerous promise and passion. Like moth to flame, and without fully realizing he was even in motion; the gentle fist expert was drawn forward. His own tensing erection leading the way towards the sexy Inuzuka as Neji absently meandered closer. Still mentally weighing whether or not to give in, despite the fact that his body had obviously long ago betrayed him in favor of Kiba's directive. However; the Hyuga snapped back to reality the minute he felt his precious dinner swiped from his hand.

Neji glared down to find Kiba looking smugly up at him from his perch on their sofa (which the elite was now standing beside). The Inuzuka promptly helped himself to a generous bite of his stolen apple and Neji's jaw slackened in outrage.

"What the hell?! Kiba, that was my dinner!!"

The younger ANBU shrugged, "I don't know how you plan to eat this with your mouth full." He mused, taking another bite.

"I hate you." Neji muttered, empty stomach echoing his sentiment with a low grumble.

"That's fine, as long as your dick still loves me." Kiba smirked and tore his uke's towel away, revealing the proud arousal hiding beneath.

Kiba paused momentarily; savoring the tangy sweetness of the fruit and letting his eyes take their fill of Neji's waiting cock, before leaning forward to sweep his tongue across the swollen tip, catching a salty pearl of the elite's welling desire which was beginning to collect there. Neji inhaled sharply at the teasing touch and chocolate brows furrowed in lusty frustration. He laced slender fingers into Kiba's shortly cropped hair with a moan, wordlessly begging his seme to please him. Kiba only chuckled and curled his hand around the throbbing length, stroking once before pulling away to the Hyuga's chagrin. The fanged Shinobi then eased back against the sofa, oozing rakish charm as wild eyes locked with opaline.

"I've got a snack for you right here..." Kiba's palm coaxed Neji's limber body to lean over the armrest until the Hyuga's face was practically in his lap, mouth hovering just above the younger Ninja's hard dick.

Neji would have loved to protest, but at that moment wrapping his lips around the enticing rigidity before him was far more appealing then forming defiant words. He steadied the base with one hand then firmly pulled Kiba's cockhead into his mouth, sucking hard and slow before taking the seeping erection deep into his throat; tasting the essence of his lover as the familiar fluid dripped onto his tongue. Kiba groaned in pleasure and twined one hand into Neji's hair urging his mouth up and down his slick length with impassioned growls and grunts.

"How does my cock taste," he drawled lowly, biting his lip and shuddering at the ardent hum he received in response.

"God..." Kiba moaned, "I love the way you suck my dick."

Neji simpered around the girth of his boyfriend's pulsing cock. He had to admit; late or not, this was always worth it. The Hyuga eased up for a breath then fell back onto Kiba's dick with renewed hunger, suckling and twisting his way to the tip then down to the root, gaining speed and intensity with each delicious trip. The Inuzuka's lids weighed with lust and his hand found his uke's neglected arousal, capturing the stiffness in his palm then pumping the length in time with Neji's deft sucks.

The crimson cheeked ANBU was trying his best to keep a hold on the heady pleasure pooling in his loins and hastily pulsing up his aching dick, but it was no use. Kiba's hand fell away as a pleasured spasm shot through his body; the desperate appendage clutching at Neji's hair instead while his pelvis bucked upwards, thrusting his twitching member deeper into his boyfriend's agile mouth. The Inuzuka's head lolled back ardently, eyes shut as pulses zipped up and down his spine; the heat in his gut becoming molten as a fiery climax welled up inside.

"Nej...Fuck baby, just like that." The fanged Shinobi gasped.

Goose-bumps rose across tanned flesh as Neji obeyed. The maddening precise suction increasing steadily as the Hyuga's talented tongue flicked and caressed around his seme's veined shaft. Kiba jerked up with a gruff ululation, his deep measured breaths evolving into short ragged puffs with each merciless suck.

Neji's nasal inhales and exhales fanned hot and quick against Kiba's dewy stomach as the Hyuga felt his boyfriend lose control beneath him. The pulsing twitches of the Inuzuka's straining dick buried in the elite's mouth told him that he'd soon be on the receiving end of Kiba's release; and that delicious thought drew a hungry moan from Neji's busy throat. The subsequent vibration was the last straw for the fanged Ninja's tested tolerance.

"Shit!" Kiba growled through clenched teeth, muscles tightening unbearably as liquid lust rose up through his throbbing cock, then broke free of its confines.

"_Ughh_ I'm fucking cuming ... don't stop...so fucking good _Nej_...oh fuck!" Kiba panted incredulously, hand fisted into his uke's long hair, eyes closed tight as he shuddered and spasmed. Expelling every drop of his searing ecstasy into his boyfriend's waiting orifice.

Neji took the milky waves with pleasure. Shivering at the husky broken expletives accompanying the dense hot release currently flooding his mouth and slipping down his throat in pressurized spurts of cum. The Hyuga was eager to take his seme's load so that he could finally cater to his _own_ much needed relief. But when the viscous fluid dwindled and Neji backed off the softening length, rising up to round the couch...The older ANBU abruptly found his movements impeded by a strong hand.

"You don't want to be late, remember?" Kiba rasped with an evil smirk, pushing Neji backwards via a palm to his abdomen.

"Baby..." Neji whined tugging at his own throbbing erection.

"Mmm," the sated Inuzuka grabbed his lover's forearm and pulled, tumbling the elite down into his lap.

"I'll take care of you when you get home...I promise," he murmured, catching Neji's lips in a hard kiss.

Neji moaned in rapture, wishing he could stay right there for eternity; but the Hyuga knew his boyfriend was right. He pulled back petulantly and stood up with a disgruntled exhale...Getting dressed with a massive boner was going to be, interesting. Somehow Neji managed, and three minutes later (an all-time record for him) the plain clothed ANBU Op was dashing from the interiors of their room straight for the foyer.

The longhaired Shinobi paused halfway through the front door to look back at his mate, "I swear Kiba, the best blow job of my _life_ better be waiting for me when I get home tonight."

Kiba only chuckled, gaze locked on his mission report, "Be safe."

Neji rolled pearly eyes. "Yea yea..." he grumbled and let the door shut behind him; before taking to the rooftops and making his way through the falling dusk, towards the village limits.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

The mission was fairly quick; and by the time the weary sun had abdicated the sky and a half moon had risen high in its place, Neji Hyuga was loping down a well beaten path just outside the Uchiha district, with the materials the Black Op task squad had acquired in tow. The rest of the unit was presently scattered out sweeping and securing their field of activity, leaving Neji the option to either report to the Fifth or volunteer to bring their acquisitions to Madara's estate. The gentle fist expert (unsurprisingly) chose the latter.

Just a pace ahead his raven tressed commander slipped through the night wordlessly, his own half of their precious cargo in hand as Madara led the way to his abode. The silence wasn't uncomfortable; since all ANBU Operatives travelled without drawing unnecessary attention, but it was definitely pensive... at least on Neji's end of things. As the pair neared the destination and left all other presences behind, their impending solitude began forming a substantial knot in the gentle fist expert's stomach. Here he was; alone once again with Madara Uchiha, and by choice nonetheless... despite all his prior resolutions to avoid this _exact_ circumstance at all costs.

Neji's mind was full of uncertainty. The Hyuga elite was still unsure why he'd even jumped to be assigned to this particular task when he was clearly given the choice to decline. But before the younger Ninja could hash out his conflicted thoughts, the Uchiha crest loomed up ahead. Illuminated by stone lanterns on either side of the gate preceding Madara's estate. As the entrance drew near, the Uchiha commander quickly directed Neji to bypass the conspicuous route with a flick of his gloved hand. The brunette followed without question, already surmising his Captain's motive. Like most of Konoha's upper echelon; Madara kept servants in his employ and when it came to ANBU matters, the less civilian awareness the better.

They circled the perimeter and soon came to a small glade surrounded by mist. Instinct told Neji that the heavy fog had absolutely nothing to do with weather and sure enough when the Hyuga activated his Byakugan, he found the odd mist was infused with Chakra and therefore impervious to his xray vision. Forced to rely completely on his other senses; Neji followed the sound of his Captain's footfalls as he progressed through the misty blanket ahead. Trudging forward until suddenly the fog lifted and the elite found himself beside Madara, in front of a towering stone vault.

The cryptic engraved markings suggested it was protected by some sort of barrier, and the proud Uchiha crest inlayed front and center told the Hyuga it must have been crafted by the ill fated clan before their untimely extinction. Neji was awed. The young ANBU had only heard rumours of such a vault's existence (since its location was classified information) but even now knowing its whereabouts the Uchiha stronghold would still be impenetrable for him. This was the very reason the items in question were to be safeguarded here. Outside of a skilled Uchiha, no Shinobi could access or even perceive the interior of this vault, and even _with_ the Sharingan it was pretty safe to say that there was no Ninja presently alive who could make it past the lethal Uchiha Lord who presided over this holding chamber, with its contents (or their lives) intact.

Almost immediately after the mission objective was securely stowed and the pair left the mist enclosure, Neji felt a perceptible change in Madara's demeanor. The elegant Shinobi's posture relaxed and he fell back into the leisurely stride he typically favored. When the raven haired commander made his way through his back garden towards the lights of the house, Neji faltered. Suddenly realizing he should probably take his leave, rather then inviting himself into the Uchiha Lord's private space without being asked. Sensing that his charge had ceased following; Madara stopped and turned, nodding genially towards the door only steps away.

"You've made it this far Hyuga...don't let the door scare you," he teased, casually pulling his gloves off as he spoke.

Thankfully the night camouflaged Neji's blush at the playful jibe; his ruddy colouring only worsened by the sensuous charm currently radiating from the raven's dark eyes. The brunette had secretly hoped that by some miracle Madara _somehow_ missed all his previous instances of bumbling adulation. Unfortunately for Neji, even a blind man couldn't have overlooked actions as obvious as his own. A sheepish smile curled the corners of the Hyuga's lips at that thought. He'd long ago passed embarrassment and at this point, it was impossible not to see the humour in his own blatant fangirl-esq behaviour .

"I couldn't impose Madara Sama." The elite declined politely, looking up to meet his Captain's eyes and immediately regretting the bold decision. The magnetic quality Neji experienced on their first encounter was back full force, and only heightened the handsome elder's already irresistible mien.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's been a long day, stay for a drink. Unless, you have somewhere else to be?"

Despite his deceptive wording Madara's challenge was naked of pretense. The true question was whether Neji dictated his own actions or allowed obligation to decide them for him. The Hyuga hesitated. Yes, he did in fact have somewhere to be ... _Anywhere_ but _here_!However the longhaired ANBU simply sighed and followed the Uchiha Lord's lead into the house where both doffed their shoes, before proceeding in tandem up a case of winding stairs.

Curiously, not one servant seemed to be in sight. It was apparent; however, from the recently lit candles lining the hall that a staff had priorly made preparations for their master's nighttime arrival. Madara came to a stop before two large ornate Shoji screens, then slid them apart. Neji's breath caught at the sight of the interior which lay behind them. The master suite was beyond spacious and rivaled even the lux chambers typical of the Hyuga mansion. However, unlike his Uncle's home this space managed to remain lavish without seeming ostentatious.

"Do you usually entertain in your room?" Neji queried. Nervously studying the elegant layout as they entered.

It was huge and there was indeed a plush seating area straight ahead, but the massive bed off in the far corner made the intimate nature of the room clear.

Madara shrugged, "Sometimes."

The raven's back remained to Neji; however the smile was plain in Madara's voice, as he continued over to the chiffonier which presumably stocked his spirits. The Hyuga's cheeks once again flushed hot at the innuendo... but still he sat down. Still, Neji accepted the drink he was soon offered as his Uchiha host settled beside him, knowing he shouldn't be here. Knowing nothing good would come of this... Not sure why he was staying. Not sure why he'd even come, not sure what this meant... but just needing to soothe the anxious beating of his racing heart.

Neji wasn't a heavy drinker, but liquor had never seemed so appealing to him in life as it was at that moment. The nervous brunette tried to make it last, however before he knew it the contents of his glass were gone. The only remaining evidence was a dull burn the Sake had left as it went down. As the burn subsided and the potent alcohol replaced his former anxiety with cloudy intoxication, the empty cup in Neji's palm became clammy and warm under his fingers. The elite took a deep breath; but the strange bothered feeling only continued to spread through him, warming his blood and teasing every nerve ending into action, raising the tiny hairs along his forearms in the process. The gentle fist expert had no way of actually confirming it; but he was pretty sure his condition was written in all over his face.

_Is it the Sake? Is it Madara...is it me??_

Neji had no idea what the hell was presently happening, but it wasn't natural and unfortunately the stiffness now swelling in his lap had reduced his ability to reason into a pile of mush. This was a disaster; he was hard, it was suddenly too hot in this room, Madara's voice seemed to be making him dizzy. On top of that, every time Neji tried to turn and look at the handsome Uchiha, his eyes were trapped by the shining silver clasp on the elder Shinobi's fly and the prospect of what lay beneath it.

The brunette hurriedly put his glass aside, wincing when the cup loudly slammed to the tabletop in his haste. He tried to calm himself with a quick inhale and absently rubbed both damp palms along his thighs to dry them. The subsequent friction sent such a strong pulse of pleasure through his entire body, that the elite barely stopped himself from cupping the bulge of his arousal in ecstasy.

_Since when was touching your own thighs a turn-on?!_

At that moment Neji realized it wasn't only his thighs, no...every inch of his body seemed to be abnormally sensitive, yearning to be touched... The Hyuga licked his lips in yet another futile effort to wet their parched condition and rein himself in. But no matter how hard Neji tried, he was unable to keep his darting gaze from repeatedly falling beside him to Madara's lap as the elegant Shinobi commander stretched and languidly repositioned himself against the settee; speaking about something abstract in his characteristic velvety low tones. Abruptly opal eyes widened and the Hyuga stifled a groan when one of his stolen gazes informed him that the Uchiha Lord was also currently aroused.

_This is bad_...

And _that_ was easily the understatement of the century. Immediately the buzzed Ninja stood up, staggering slightly with heady disorientation.

"I-I should go," Neji murmured, voice impossibly taut and breathy.

"Why?" Madara purred in amusement. Immobilizing the younger Shinobi with his jet black stare as he took a casual sip from his glass then set it down on the table before him.

The Hyuga took a step back. Even though he was standing and the Uchiha Lord was still seated, they felt entirely too close.

"I don't feel-...I just need...to...I um," Neji's pulse roared in his ears as he searched for verbal escape.

Without warning the stuttering ANBU was forced into a wall behind the sofa. The elite couldn't quell his desirous whimper when Madara's hard body pressed firmly against him.

"I guess the Ambrosia is working," the elder mused, palms fixed on either side of the younger Ninja.

Suddenly the Hyuga's eyes narrowed, and understanding managed to penetrate the fog of lust rising around him.

"You..." he gasped incredulously, "You _drugged_ me?!"

Madara laughed at the self-indulgent accusation.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily say _that_... Ambrosia is simply a powerful aphrodisiac. You're still perfectly capable of controlling yourself."

The raven pushed a loosed cocoa tendril behind Neji's ear as he spoke, letting his finger then follow the line of the gorgeous Hyuga's throat teasingly. Pearlescent orbs snapped shut and a shiver went through the elite at the sensuous touch. The ANBU commander smirked at his subordinates wanton reaction.

"A Shinobi should always see past the double bluff..." he husked, "Isn't that rule number one? I'm surprised I was actually able to slip anything past your notice...or maybe you did notice and just didn't care Neji?" Madara pressed his lips to Neji's racing pulse, dragging slow kisses downward until he felt the brunette's weight falter as desire rocked his balance.

The Hyuga bit down on the tip of his tongue; using pain as momentary distraction, he told himself it wasn't true, that he never set out to do this... but the lie couldn't overpower the ugly reality. He could no longer deny that some subconscious part of him was powerfully attracted to the elite Uchiha Lord; both physically and mentally, but not emotionally. That was Kiba...That would always and only be Kiba...And _that_ was the reason he couldn't do this. The trembling brunette pressed his hands to Madara's chest.

"Madara Sama please...Please don't. I'm in a relationship, I can't do this..." Neji whispered through short breaths, willing his body to come back under his control to no avail.

"Hmmm," Madara slid a hand down to palm Neji's throbbing erection, lips still brushing against his neck. "Then why are you here Neji. Why are you here alone at my house, in my room? I'm sure by now Kiba's threatened you up, down and sideways to stay away from me..."

Neji looked away; his lack of denial revealing the truth in Madara's assumption.

"God how predictable," The Uchiha Lord mused as he jerked Neji's Obi undone, allowing the elite's white shirt to split open and slide down his pale shoulders a bit.

"You still haven't told me _why_ you're here Neji. You could have easily opted to debrief the Hokage instead...we both know that," he droned deeply.

The Hyuga could only moan as Madara's adroit hands began to caress the planes of his chest. Teasing across stiff pink nipples before gliding down his stomach as the raven's mouth left a trail of angry red markings against creamy skin. Neji tried to find his voice, his throat was dry as sandpaper.

"I didn't...think that..." the elite rasped, unable to finish.

"That what? That I knew what you _really_ wanted? The minute I laid eyes on you I knew I would have you." The raw hunger in Madara's silken timbre only stoked the desirous fire now blazing between the two men.

"I can't do this to Kiba," Neji's voice trembled, his hips pressing into the Uchiha's touch even as his words starkly contradicted the needy action.

"Does that lie make you feel better? It won't change the fact that you've been 'doing this to him' ever since the first time you got hard for me. Why are you fighting to convince yourself that you want him? He's not even on your level." Madara growled, taking hold of Neji's chin and forcing opal to meet onyx.

The elite's resolve melted at that second, looking directly into Madara's eyes Neji knew his own desire was as plain as day. His gaze fell to the older man's lips, then rose to find those inky orbs once again, this time silently asking to be sated.

"Do you want me to kiss you," Madara drawled.

"...Y-yes."

The shaky whisper barely broke Neji's lips before Madara's found him. Molding and kneading hungrily against his pout, teasing his tongue along the seam of Neji's mouth until the brunette granted him full access with a mewl. Madara's kiss was demanding and sensuous, just like everything else about the enigmatic raven. Desperation took hold of the Hyuga youth, his need heightened unbearably by the Ambrosia's effects. Every ounce of pent up lust for his superior was breaking through the flood gates of his carefully guarded control all at once; Neji hastily shrugged out of his shirt and rabidly set to work on the fastening of the ANBU Captain's trousers. But before his hand could find its way into the opened enclosure. The Uchiha Lord quickly grabbed his wrists and slammed Neji back against the wall, pinning both hands above his head with an amused simper.

"Patience love." He whispered into the panting Hyuga's ear, as he rocked his hips forward. Sliding their hard-on's across and against each other.

Neji balled his fists and gasped at the enticing pressure, his libido was beyond any level he'd ever experienced. Just when the younger ANBU's arousal reached a fevered pitch, the elder Shinobi dropped his restrictive hold. Eyeing the flustered brunette intently, he stepped away and slouched against the back of the couch. Neji watched spellbound from beneath heavy lids as Madara leisurely pealed his shirt off and tossed it aside, revealing the cut tanned expanse beneath.

The Uchiha's sexy physique was lean and well muscled; a defined lithe torso and chest which ultimately branched out into broad shoulders. It was impossible to look at a man like Madara Uchiha in any state of undress and not immediately want that body at your fingertips. The Hyuga bit back a sound of pleasure and shut his eyes, using the physical reprieve to try and find even a modicum of self restraint.

_What am I doing?!_

Sensing the Hyuga's hesitation returning; Madara reached out and snagged Neji's wrist, firmly pulling the opal eyed ANBU in between his parted thighs before guilt had chance to take root.

The Uchiha buried his fingers into silken chocolate strands and tilted his subordinate's head. Giving himself access to kiss and bite upwards until his tongue met the fleshy lobe of Neji's ear, while a strong hand concurrently slid down the curvature of the Hyuga's spine to palm and knead cravingly against his ass. Madara's unforgiving grip pressed their groins together and Neji's head arched back in rapture at the contact. The impassioned ANBU could hardly believe how good everything felt. Every single kiss, touch, rub, lick...was making him want to climax. It was too much. When his Captain tugged open his trousers and devious fingers slid beneath his boxers to stroke up then down his crevice; Neji groaned and thread his grip into Madara's hair. Tugging hard enough to briefly stop the elder's mind numbing exploration.

"If you keep doing that," he cautioned breathless, "I'm not going to be able to take it..."

Madara only chuckled at the warning and yanked Neji's pants down completely so that the troublesome garments pooled at his feet.

"That _is_ the general idea," the raven mused lowly, eyeing the desire slicked tip of Neji's bobbing cock.

Tempted by the sight Madara's hand latterly curled around the blushing erection with a gruff sound of approval; relishing the creamy stiffness in his grasp as he tugged down the length, thumbing at the pearls of pre-cum when his hand returned to caress the swollen head. That simple stimulation almost instantly knocked Neji's knees from under him. Thankfully Madara's strong arms caught the brunette's weight before he could fall.

"Fuck..." Neji moaned at his lack of control, the tried elite could literally feel cum welling up from his testes and pulsing in his oversensitive cock.

Catching wind of how close his wavering lover already was to completion, the Uchiha Lord rose to his feet and steered the silken tressed Hyuga to lean over the sofa-back with him behind. The dizzied elite faintly registered the click of a cap lifting and bowed his back in anticipation. His avidity was rewarded as cool liquid dripped down onto hot skin, sending goose-flesh across his pale dermis at the conflicting temperatures. The feathery touch of fingertips soon joined the slick wetness, dragging the lubrication down his crevice and soaking the rosy bud of his anus thoroughly with moisture. Neji drew in a sharp inhale of pain as two digits subsequently nosed their way inside his tight sphincter without warning and immediately scissored apart.

As composed as he may have outwardly seemed, the hasty intrusion belied the Uchiha's lustful impatience, Madara wanted to be buried inside the pillowy warmth his fingers were probing and he wanted it right now. Neji grit his teeth and forced himself to relax beneath the rushed penetration, taking the burning addition of a third appendage with a soft whimper. Eyes shut tight as Madara splayed and stretched his inner walls to accommodate the large imprisoned bulge the handsome man was simultaneously stroking between his thighs.

Initially the discomfort thwarted Neji's looming orgasm; but soon the delicious blend of pain and pleasure only served to heighten his arousal. The Hyuga arched his back and gripped the lip of the sofa tight. Using the purchase to push back eagerly against his Captain's thrusting digits with a string of pleasured whines. To his disappointment Madara's questing touch abruptly disappeared too soon, leaving him empty and anxious to be filled.

Just as his lips parted to offer protest, the masculine firmness of a hard naked body molded against Neji and his superior's large cock was pressing snug along the curve of his ass, silencing all thoughts. The rigid girth and close proximity to his waiting entrance had the gentle fist expert shaking with unabashed need.

Madara caught his bottom lip in his teeth as a tanned palm hefted and spread one pale cheek, revealing the tight little space he so craved. A hum of rapture vibrated from the man's sternum and the spiky tressed raven rocked his hips forward; teasing his dripping length against his subordinate's wet pink pucker before leaning down to Neji's ear, never ceasing the slow grind of his hips into the Hyuga's supple backside.

"I have no intention of _forcing_ you to do this Neji. You know that don't you..." The Uchiha Lord's whisper spilled into the elite's ear like crushed velvet.

Neji was sickened by the shudder of disappointment which trembled through him at those words. God, _did_ he want this that badly?! Was he here just looking for some circumstantial excuse to have what he really desired? The Uchiha Lord gently brushed the Hyuga's long cocoa strands forward, then began kissing the back of his neck. Neji moaned out at the sensuous caresses; the Ambrosia leaving his body in a now painfully sensitive state of arousal. He wouldn't be able to even walk in a minute if he couldn't find release. Madara's hands fell to massage intently across the elite's skin in time with his passionate kisses.

"Madara Sama," Neji whimpered.

"Hmm," the man purred, swirling his tongue against the soft dermis where his bites had left angry welts.

"Please _don't_ leave me like this..." Neji begged.

"What do you want me to do," Madara probed huskily, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

Neji's stomach clenched. He knew what the raven wanted to hear, but just the thought of saying it to another man made him ill.

"Don't ask me to say it," he entreated hoarsely, wetness stinging behind nacreous orbs.

"If you can't...then you'll have to deal with your current condition alone Neji." The Uchiha abruptly stood and backed away slightly, "Or maybe you can run back to Kiba and explain how you got into this state?" Madara offered with sweet cruelty.

Neji buried his face against the sofa to hide the lone droplet which had escaped to blaze a hot trail down his cheek. This desire was simply too strong to resist and it was tearing him apart.

"Fuck me," he whispered brokenly against the embossed fabric.

"I can't hear you." Madara bluffed as his hand dragged along the delicious slope of Neji's ass.

The Hyuga's head reared up; impatience and self loathing mixing with the sick lust burning in his blood.

"Fuck me!" He spat bitterly, spinning to face the Uchiha Lord. "Are you satisfied!" Neji hissed, pressing his body flush against the elder's, "Can you hear me now _Taicho_."

The handsome raven smirked at the lack of the perpetual 'sama' suffix. It was a clear signal that the fire he knew was lurking behind those opaline eyes had been ignited. That defiance he'd so craved fed his own lust. There was no more waiting.

"_Mmm_ loud and clear," Madara growled and picked Neji up carrying him across the room to throw him down atop his lush bed.

Everything became a blur after that moment. As the cushy sheets cradled his naked body and tantalizing kisses spent themselves across Neji's throat, it was all so very wrong. This wasn't supposed to be happening, this lust was supposed to exist only for Kiba. And yet right now it was Madara Uchiha's lips against his skin, Madara Uchiha's body atop his. The powerful raven tressed commander's hard dick teasing against his pucker...and despite those inconsistencies, Neji couldn't stop the pleasured sounds falling from his parted lips. Nor could he prevent his body from bucking upwards, begging Madara to consummate this betrayal by sheathing every inch of his massive length deep inside Neji's hungry hole.

Want permeated the longhaired elite's mind completely. Aside from the heady aphrodisiac pulsing through his veins, his own passion was also responding to the forbidden touches, to these desires he'd tried so hard to deny. He didn't love this man, but god...he wanted him.

"Please..." Neji panted, tangling fingers into long spiky locks in frustration.

In this race to satisfaction there was no time allotted for foreplay, and it was fairly clear both men shared that sentiment. Madara's own measured breath had finally shifted into the hungry rhythm of lust; without pause the Uchiha slipped easily into the crux of Neji's parted thighs. Flicking his agile tongue around the younger Ninja's stiff nipples as his dick pressed hungrily into the wrinkly dip of Neji's ass, leaking pre-cum onto pink ridges like sap. Madara deftly slid both arms beneath the elite's back and curved his grip upwards; grabbing the brunette by his shoulders and pulling down as he thrust his cock forward. Forcefully breaching the protesting ring with that one motion and evicting a sharp cry from Neji's gaping mouth as pain mingled with intense pleasure.

The raven tressed Shinobi sucked air through grit teeth as the Hyuga's wet heat slowly stretched to enfold his cockhead. He tarried briefly to find composure before sliding deeper into the coiling walls with a savage thrust. Neji's eyes rolled and stars exploded across his vision. In his current state, just being so thoroughly filled was akin to the ecstasy of having an orgasm.

"_Mad-araa_," he whimpered.

"I've wanted to fuck you like this since the first second I saw you," Madara groaned. Aggressively sliding in and out to punctuate every gruff word.

Each in-stroke was deep and long, swiveling to then enter from a new angle with every out-stroke, as if the raven was searching for something specific. Finally his quest was rewarded by a near scream from his ardent lover, signaling that the ANBU Captain had finally found Neji's center of pleasure. With a satisfied growl the raven drove his throbbing cock directly into that spot thrice more; committing its location to memory and enjoying the way Neji convulsed and cried out beneath him, before pulling out and shoving back inside the sexy brunette at a different slant.

The gentle fist expert could feel his body becoming acutely overwrought with each thrust. Despite the fact that Madara had just entered him, his orgasm was approaching like a tidal wave; everything around seemed to blur and distort, only the pleasure remained... that, and the deafening thrum of his heart beat. Neji quaked and gasped for air like a fish out of water, gripping at anything his desperate hands could find.

"Oh my god...Taicho! _Ughh_ I'm gonna cum!"

On that cue Madara eased up and gripped Neji's hips hard, holding the brunette firmly in place while he fucked him from that vantage. As the Hyuga's cries gained volume, each ululation sent a pulse through Madara's sheathed cock, driving him inside the wet cavern faster with each passing moment. The Uchiha Lord grabbed a fistful of Neji's long hair, arching the elite's neck harshly and forcing glassy opaline eyes to meet his own.

"I want you to scream for me." Madara demanded between feral pants and growls.

Neji couldn't help but comply when Madara shifted his aim and began attacking his lover's prostate with each brutal thrust. In seconds the taxed ANBU was indeed screaming Madara's name in impassioned delirium; as ribbons of gluey silk savagely surged free of his twitching cock in thick sticky streams, splashing his torso and chest.

Madara's jaw clenched tight and his head lolled back as he rode out his subordinate's orgasm. The elegant doyen inhaled raggedly, fighting to hold his climax at bay while Neji clenched and shook around him. The youth's violent orgasm thoroughly frosting his pale stomach with the milky heat of his cum.

"God that's good," Madara moaned; keeling forward over Neji's trembling frame and clutching fistfuls of the dark covers to distract from the way his dick was being mercilessly suctioned and teased by the younger male's suffocating heat.

His hips began to move of their own volition; thrusting his turgid length hard and slow inside the coiling walls bearing down around it, panting heavily with each pleasured push, jerking the brunette's spent frame with the force of his rough penetration. Neji whimpered and grabbed at Madara when mind-numbing sensations started exploding within him. Contrary to what he initially suspected, the Ambrosia _hadn't_ faded after his orgasm; in fact it had only become worse. His body was now super sensitive and ablaze with stimulation, the heady combination quickly turned the normally reserved Shinobi into a wanton slut.

Soon Neji was begging like a whore for each kiss, for every thrust, for more pleasure, more of Madara's cock pounding inside him. Faster, deeper, harder ... The frantic pace had both mens' bodies slick with perspiration, and the already strained raven visibly losing his last ounce of discipline. There weren't many men (or women for that matter) who could hold out against the temptation of Neji Hyuga when he reached his sexual peak. Madara was no exception.

His commander's dwindling control didn't escape Neji's notice either and at that glimpse of weakness, the silken tressed elite found himself overcome by the urge to push his usually omnipotent superior over the edge.

"Madara Sama," he murmured breathily, "Is this what you wanted, did you want to be deep inside me fucking me like this."

The brazen words spilled without sanction. Something about seeing the Uchiha Lord finally victimized by desire was driving Neji to the brink of insanity himself, negating shame and inhibition in the process.

"Say it," he whispered passionately, "Tell me how much you wanted me."

Madara expelled a deep groan. The way the gorgeous nymph clutched at him so fervently and writhed beneath as he spoke, sent electric pulses of rapture up the raven's vertebrae. His parted lips dipped down to Neji's ear.

"You know _exactly_ how much I fucking wanted you." the Uchiha Lord ground out, "Just like you knew I was going to do _whatever_ was necessary to get my cock inside you."

"_Sssss_..." Neji moaned, chest heaving as Madara's enravishing thrusts became hard sporadic slams into his ass. "Did you lay here alone thinking about fucking me hard, holding me down like this until your cum was filling me up..." the brunette provoked through wayward groans.

"Stop it." Madara husked tightly.

Though the request was actually not what he wanted at all, Madara sought to catch himself before Neji's lexicon of lust drove him mad. He wasn't expecting such a direct approach from the typically evasive Hyuga; nor was he expecting the erotic commentary to so quickly turn the tables and chip away his control.

Unfortunately, Neji had no intention of ceasing. In addition to the pleasure he was deriving from forcing Madara into a corner; his libido was too far gone to stop, the gentle fist expert's own rising climax only augmented his shameless words. Dewey limbs locked around Madara's waist and Neji arched up with an impassioned mewl, then tightened his ass around the thick stiffness now buried to the hilt inside him.

"Did you?" he purred lowly, "Did the _infamous_ Madara Uchiha lay here and please himself to the thought of my ass spread taking your cock _hmm_."

Madara was shivering with ardor, harsh deep breaths fanning hot against Neji's neck as gummy saline discharge boiled up from his tightened sacs.

"Tell me...Madara _Sama_."

"Yes." The Uchiha Lord growled, breaking under the pressure.

He slammed without restraint deep into the shaking body beneath him; loving the unbridled sobs of climactic ecstasy his savagery earned, groaning as Neji's semen welled up and soaked the younger male's stomach in cream for the second time.

"_Yes_ Neji," Madara snarled speaking low into the now whimpering Hyuga's ear through harsh grunts, "I've thought about this moment to obsession. I've thought about taking you from him, controlling your body, watching you scream for me..."

Madara's voice became rough and demanding as the searing onset of his climax rose up and spread through his loins.

"...I've thought about fucking you over and over again. Making you cum until you couldn't speak. Look how beautiful you are, laying here unable to do anything except take my cock and my seed--"

Those foreboding words marked the end of the handsome raven's tether, and the Uchiha Lord fisted a hand into Neji's mane with a masculine growl.

"Just like this," he snarled hoarsely. Quivering and convulsing as cum endlessly spewed forth, his hot white semen filling and coating the space it had no right to be.

Neji's heart shattered at that thought, but the pained guilt was powerless to stop his body from hungrily taking the intrusion. Powerless to stop him from desperately twining arms around the elder Shinobi's neck and searching out Madara's lips, as the man filled him to his limit with dense viscous secretions. Their kiss was savage and lasting; tongues still battling with each other even after Madara's cock had stilled and the excessive semen began seeping its way around their united bodies to soak into the sheets below.

This time as passion ebbed Neji's body was unable to stand the Ambrosia's intense effects any longer. Darkness quickly rose up and swallowed his consciousness, not even giving clarity or guilt a moment to take foothold before it dragged Neji deep into a quiet abyss of sated lust.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

_Get up._

Neji's eyes blinked open groggily at the sound of the familiar voice seemingly echoing from inside his head.

_Get up and go home!_

Home? Neji rubbed his bleary eyes in confusion, where _else_ would he be this late? Suddenly his wits returned and realization slammed into him like a brick wall. The Hyuga sat straight up as panic set in. This had really happened! He scanned the foreign dark room, noting the silvery moonlight spilling through a far window. Great, it was only god knows what hour; he was spent, sore and sticky, Kiba was expecting him at home... and he had just betrayed everything he loved.

_I actually slept with Madara...Oh my god?!_

The elite choked, searching desperately for breath. Jesus, not only had he just cheated on his boyfriend. He'd just cheated with the person he _expressly_ promised not to be alone with again! Even with Madara's slight of hand considered; the Hyuga still shouldered the blame for choosing to come here alone in the first place. It was his fault, no one else's...and that was the worst part of all.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Madara had also roused and was now observing the boy's panic stricken face with a raised eyebrow. Neji nearly jumped out of his skin when a low chuckle sounded beside him. The Uchiha Lord reached up and pulled the younger Ninja down, kissing his neck softly as a devious hand fell to fondle his cock.

"Forget about him Neji. If you lie to Kiba _anything_ like you lied to me, he's going to see right through you. And who knows what that uncivilized brute will do..."

Neji blatantly ignored the fact that his traitorous member was stiffening beneath Madara's intoxicating touch, as anger welled in his chest.

"Stop." He gripped the man's wrist. "I happen to be in _love_ with that 'uncivilized brute'..." Neji snarled shoving Madara's hand away, "This was a fucking mistake. And don't think for one second that drugging someone to get what you want is any less brutish or _remotely_ civilized!"

Madara smirked at the bristling reply. "Oh, I see. Is that what you're going to tell him? That I _drugged_ you? Knowing full well we both got what we wanted..." Madara reclined with a sigh of indifference, "You really are twenty-one aren't you. Go then, if that's what you _want_. I'll be here when you're ready to come back where you _need_ to be."

At the self-assured venomous words, Neji pulled away sick with himself. Forcing his wobbly legs into action he stood and looked around for his clothes. To the brunette's utter humiliation they were neatly gathered and folded at the foot of the large bed, parked adjacent to a similar pile that could only belong to his illicit lover. Which meant at some point in the past few hours, Madara's staff had come in, tidied up and undoubtedly seen them locked in lord knows what kind of compromising position.

_Fuck_.

The elite grabbed his garments with shaking hands and dressed in haste, before bolting from Madara's quarters and out of the mansion without looking back.

The crisp night air, couldn't compete with the chill in his heart as Neji took off. Running full tilt to nowhere in particular, until his muscles burned from grave overexertion and forced him to stop. Thankfully, he'd left the Uchiha district behind by that point; making it all the way into the heart of the village without even realizing it. The gentle fist expert finally paused there, chest heaving with dry sobs. There were no words, no answers only sharp cutting agony tearing him inside out. All he wanted was the comfort of Kiba's arms. All he wanted was to go home, but how? How could he ever face his boyfriend again after this?

Neji wandered arbitrarily through the dark winding streets, numb and emotionally destitute. Feeling sullied and broken by his selfishness. He'd never felt this way before, even with Ten-Ten it wasn't like this. Two years of being unfaithful to her had not once caused him a fraction of this pain; because being with Kiba made him feel alive, whether it was the times they'd shared in secret or those spent after committing to each other. But this...this made him feel dead and hopelessly empty. There was no satisfaction, only bitter disgust mingled with painful regret. Nothing in life was worth losing Kiba...and yet here he was.

Neji's shuffling footsteps came to a stop and the opal eyed ANBU reluctantly looked up at the door which had always been such a welcome sight. He pressed a palm against it's cool surface, wishing he had the strength to open it. Basking for a moment in the calming presence he could feel on the other side. The one he in no way deserved anymore.

Lingering moments passed before Neji finally managed to turn. Unsteady hands fished through his pockets, procuring the tools to quickly scribble down then leave behind the only words he knew how to say... then he departed. Heading back to the only place he knew he would still be welcome.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Kiba was abruptly jerked into cognizance by a loud noise. He sat up on alert, heart racing and scanned the room to find rays of sunlight creeping in from the crack beneath the front door. The Inuzuka's stomach dropped. He'd fallen asleep. Dammit! How could he have fallen asleep!? Another thud sounded outside and the ANBU Op realized it was simply the waste management team emptying the dumpsters out front. With a heavy sigh the fanged Shinobi gingerly eased up from the same spot on his sofa which he'd inhabited since the previous night, and trudged to his bedroom to quickly check for his boyfriend. Despite the fact that he already knew he would find their bed empty, and it was.

Staring at that bare space, Kiba wearily rubbed anxious circles against both temples. Last night he'd turned in his own mission report to the Hokage and then came home; waiting up until after four in the morning for Neji to get back... But the Hyuga never showed. Kiba knew Neji's assignment wasn't supposed to be an overnight; and in the event that anything bad _had_ happened, an ANBU messenger would've been by immediately. Still, Kiba was worried sick.

The handsome Ninja leaned against the door jam and chewed his lip in thought for a moment. Everything inside him said he needed to be out looking for Neji until he was sure that the elder ANBU was alright; but he knew the Hyuga hated when he was overbearing. Especially in front of that douche bag Uchiha Captain he was so obsessed with...Kiba's ire flared a bit at that thought.

"Fuck this." He grumbled, decision made.

Neji could be mad all he wanted, it was his own damn fault for going missing without saying a word. Kiba hurriedly threw on fresh clothes and started out the door in search of his boyfriend. Just as it closed behind him a piece of fluttering paper caught his peripheral. The Inuzuka raised an eyebrow and grabbed the note, skimming its sparse contents quickly.

_Kiba,_

_At the Hyuga compound. I'll be back._

_-Nej_

Kiba almost couldn't believe his eyes. He crumbled the paper in his palm and barely stopped himself from putting his fist through the door in frustration.

"What the hell is he thinking! Making me worry for _this_!?" The fuming canine tamer grumbled and head back inside.

For some reason, he wasn't even remotely relieved. It made no sense, Neji could have easily walked in and told him last night, and yet he chose to let him worry and leave a stupid note instead??

Despite his annoyance, Kiba somehow managed to pass the day; busying his increasingly troubled mind with trivial tasks, though they did little to quell his rising uneasiness. Something was amiss, he didn't know _what_ yet, but the Inuzuka knew he'd soon find out. When night fell on Konoha, and Neji had _yet_ to make an appearance, Kiba was done waiting.

The tanned young man once again set out of his apartment, this time enroute to the Hyuga compound. When he finally made his way through the gates and towards the side entrance; Kiba smiled as he caught sight of familiar snowy tresses approaching, pulled back (of course) into the Hyuga style of choice. The fanged Shinobi knew all the Hyuga household servants well, from both his days as Hinata's teammate and later on her boyfriend. However, Miusu had been the one always charged with their care as children and so the soft spoken white haired man felt akin to a grandfather.

"Hey Miusu-san, is Neji around?" The Inuzuka queried when Miusu finally reached him.

The elder man bowed gracefully then shook his head, "To my knowledge Neji Sama is not on the premises Kiba-kun."

He knew the man always spoke the truth, even so, the fact that Neji was _not_ where he'd claimed to be somehow failed to surprise Kiba in the least.

"What about Hinata?"

"Ah yes. Hinata Sama is currently in the kitchen." Miusu gestured to the door behind him, "Please wait here a moment. I will tell her she has a guest."

Moments later the curvaceous Hyuga belle was bounding out of the same door Miusu had formerly disappeared into, wearing a bright smile.

"Kiba!"

Hinata threw both arms tightly around the crimson cheeked ANBU Op and held him close. Most would have been shocked to see such a display coming from the most reserved Kunoichi in existence; but since they were kids Kiba had always been one of the select few men whom Hinata could be openly affectionate with. He hugged back, petting her long dark locks fondly before stepping away. Tonight he had no time for pretenses.

"I'm looking for Neji."

Hinata shifted from side to side and nodded, as if she'd been aware of his motive long before his arrival.

"Well he _was_ here, but um right now he's um...staying with Lee for awhile..." Hinata spoke softly as always, her gaze pinned to the ground.

It wasn't too far from her normal demeanor; but Kiba knew his former girlfriend better then the heiress knew herself, and so he could plainly see there was much more hidden behind her careful words.

"Is he ok? Why wouldn't he come home ... Hinata what aren't you telling me." Kiba's voice was measured, but his eyes told the raven haired beauty she was treading on thin ice.

The timid Hyuga heiress could only shake her head and look away.

"Fine! If you want to keep shit to yourself, then I'm going over there." Kiba growled.

The Kunoichi's opaline eyes widened in fear.

"Kiba! Wait... Please," she squeaked, "I...I think someone should go with you."

With that Hinata spun and rushed inside to grab the conveniently present Shinobi, who also happened to be the _only_ one capable of handling the task at hand...

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

**Holy moses on moldy rye bread! What the hell was that 10k word-count monstrosity!? Who is Hinata going to go get?! *Licks lips* WTF was Neji thinking!? Why am I feeling sort of guilty because that Madara lemon gave me a nosebleed?! ... (Bad Lei..Team, Kiba Team Kiba!) *As Leisandro continues bedazzling his "puppy power" tanktop* Kiba is bout to open a can of Gatsuga the world has never seen ya'll!! Run for Cover... (Oh wait REVIEEEEW first tho) ...but then....RUN FOR COVER! Part II coming up!**


	14. The Ultimate Indiscretion Pt2

As promised...the **EMO-tastic** conclusion to our two part Neji/Kiba/Madara mayhem...Grab the kleenex!

-Lei-

***Warnings: (A whole lot of) Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional smexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!

* * *

**

**THE ULTIMATE INDISCRETION (Pt. II)**

_Hinata shifted from side to side and nodded, as if she'd been aware of his motive long before his arrival._

_"Well he was here, but um right now he's um...staying with Lee for awhile..." Hinata spoke softly as always, her gaze pinned to the ground._

_It wasn't too far from her normal demeanor; but Kiba knew his former girlfriend better then the heiress knew herself, and so he could plainly see there was much more hidden behind her careful words._

_"Is he ok? Why wouldn't he come home ... Hinata what aren't you telling me." Kiba's voice was measured, but his eyes told the raven haired beauty she was treading on thin ice._

_The timid Hyuga heiress could only shake her head and look away._

_"Fine! If you want to keep shit to yourself, then I'm going over there." Kiba growled._

_The Kunoichi's opaline eyes widened in fear._

_"Kiba! Wait... Please," she squeaked, "I...I think someone should go with you."_

_With that Hinata spun and rushed inside to grab the conveniently present Shinobi, who also happened to be the only one capable of handling the task at hand..._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Kiba rolled his eyes the minute his wild gaze caught sight of the tall blond ambling out of the doorway, hands casually tucked in his ochre pockets. He should have known immediately who the 'someone' Hinata was referring to would be.

The two males were much fonder of each other then either would ever willingly admit; but that long standing competitive friendship was comprised heavily of crude derisive banter, which the Inuzuka was in no mood for at the moment. Naruto, on the other hand, was a stickler for consistency.

"Let's go dick lover. I hope you know I'm not getting laid right now because of you ... I can't believe you wouldn't tell me that you just _randomly_ decided to go gay for your best friend!"

The whiskered Shinobi threw the smug commentary over one broad shoulder with a smirk when Kiba fell in step beside him. But the crimson cheeked ANBU remained eerily quiet as the duo trekked out of the Hyuga estate, he was far too edgey to provide repartee to the hyperactive blond's taunt.

From that reaction (or lack thereof) Naruto instantly deduced the gravity of the situation. Obviously, there were some very real and deep emotions involved for anything to ever phase the notoriously brash Inuzuka to the point of _silence_. And since he knew a bit of Neji's secret, the blue eyed Ninja began to understand exactly why Hinata had insisted so strongly on him coming. There were very few people who could rival Kiba Inuzuka physically, and Naruto Uzumaki was on that short list.

Kiba sighed deeply, if he wasn't suspicious before, he sure as hell was now! The ANBU's mind raced with anxious assumptions, some so hurtful that he couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge them. Neji was staying with Lee ... for "awhile"? What did that even mean?! The Hyuga had never hidden from him before. In the past Kiba was always the one to shelter Neji from others ... so how and when had the tables turned? Contemplative slitted eyes suddenly lifted to his tanned chaperon. If the Jinchuriki's smart ass comment was anything to judge by, Naruto already knew about their relationship; and if he knew _that_ much, then he must _also_ have some inkling about what the hell was going on right now. Yea, it was definitely time for answers; and really Kiba couldn't ask for a better target since the chronically honest heir to the Hokage title was also a shit liar.

"What's this about Uzumaki," Kiba probed flatly.

"Man, I don't know details. I didn't even know you guys were screwing each other until like fifteen minutes ago ..." Sky blue eyes darted from side to side as the Uzumaki sheepishly mussed his own short hair.

"Naruto don't bullshit me..." The Inuzuka growled, "It's obvious you do know something."

The blond sighed, lying was a practice he had always found pointless. Probably, because he sucked at it.

"Listen ... I know it's gotta do with that guy Madara Uchi-douche but I think you two should really talk about it. It's not my place Kiba..."

This time Naruto's gaze rested directly on his friend's. Letting the Inuzuka know that this was all the insight he would be getting for the moment. Luckily, the fanged Shinobi didn't press any further, he was too busy putting the pieces together. Naruto's clue was all Kiba really needed to confirm what his heart had been trying to tell him all along. The brunette clenched both fists, joints going white as nausea rippled through him. The only thing distracting from the overwhelming urge to be sick, was his steady rising fury. Anger so powerful Kiba was only barely holding it in check.

If Madara had acted alone his boyfriend wouldn't be avoiding him, which meant that this was in fact the ultimate in betrayal. And even worse then that ... so much worse ... Madara Uchiha was clearly a seme. The implication of what that meant tore at the Inuzuka like a million blades. Kiba was pained by the prospect of betrayal, but utterly devastated at the thought of what Neji had allowed Madara to take.

In a twist of unlucky coincidence, the fox and hound happened to reach Rock Lee's apartment just as both said Ninja and Neji were making their way _out_ of the building. Kiba was on the move before anyone else had a chance to react, stalking an angry path directly towards his debauched consort.

"Where the FUCK have you been?!" The livid Inuzuka shouted gruffly.

"Kiba??" Neji whispered in horror, frozen at the unexpected sight of his boyfriend. He was in no way, shape or form, prepared for this confrontation.

"Were you with Madara last night." Kiba snarled dangerously, closing the entire distance between them in a matter of seconds.

The Hyuga's eyes fell to the ground. Blatant guilt written all over his exquisite features. Kiba felt the fires of unspeakable rage blasting through his core. He grabbed a fistful of the front of Neji's shirt and yanked the elite to his face. The gentle fist expert made no attempt to fight back, his opal orbs glassy with tears.

"Is that it _hmm_??" Kiba sneered. Shaking the elder boy savagely, as if trying to physically jar the truth from his lips.

The same supple lips he'd coveted for so long. The ones he'd kissed and filled too many times to count. The ones that had undoubtedly catered to another man only hours ago. The Inuzuka wanted to destroy everything they stood for at that moment, shatter that gorgeous blush porcelain and wipe Neji from his mind forever.

Before his will could manifest Naruto grabbed Kiba, and Lee took hold of Neji, dragging the two apart before the violence could escalate any further. Seeing that Neji had no will to defend or protect himself; Lee immediately stepped in front of the despondent Hyuga, using his own body as a shield from Kiba's imminent wrath. The sensitive Taijutsu specialist was near tears himself, at the traumatizing sight of his close comrades clashing so furiously.

"Did you let him fuck you. Huh!? Answer me you fucking slut!" Kiba yelled, blinded by rage. No longer caring who knew or heard their business.

The Inuzuka viciously shoved the restraining hands away, "Get the fuck off me Naruto! Move Lee, let the coward come say that shit to my face!"

With a growl Naruto tackled his friend, forcing the enraged Inuzuka into a brick wall to immobilize him. Kiba's eyes burned with malice as he struggled against one of only two in their peer group who could outmatch his own strength.

"If you don't get out of my way I _will_ fucking kill you Uzumaki." The incensed brunette growled.

"Hey! Kiba stop. I need you to chill out bro." The blond cautioned, deep voice heavy with concern.

Naruto knew first hand how dangerous the pain in those wild slitted eyes could become. He wasn't sure how and when all this had progressed between Neji and Kiba, but he just knew he needed to prevent his friends from hurting each other at all costs.

The blond Shinobi craned his neck and looked behind him to find Lee standing stock-still in front of an empty shell of Neji Hyuga. The longhaired Ninja was equally paralyzed. Kiba still took his breath away; he was as gorgeous as ever, even now in his disgusted rage he embodied all the passion, strength and fire that Neji loved about him the most. The elite's anguished opal eyes were fixed on his mate practically begging for his wrath. Begging for punishment, aching to atone for what he had done, and the Inuzuka was _clearly_ getting that invitation. He pushed against Naruto savagely, almost breaking the Jinchuriki's iron hold.

"Bushy brow what the fuck are you doing you idiot!? Get Neji out of here...now!" Naruto snarled, incredulous at Lee's ineptitude.

Snapping out of his shock, Rock Lee turned and grabbed Neji. Firmly coaxing the Hyuga backwards, then pushing him away from the tense scene and his rampaging lover. When they both completely disappeared from view, Naruto felt Kiba's body slump forward, trembling slightly from the spike in adrenaline. The Jinchuriki waited until he was sure Kiba wouldn't bolt after his boyfriend, then stepped back. His own chest heaving from the effort it had taken to keep the canine tamer restrained for that long.

Moments passed in silence, neither Shinobi quite sure of what to say after everything that had just transpired. Abruptly Kiba spun and slammed a fist into the wall behind him, gritting sharp teeth as his knuckles pulverized brick. Letting his pent up aggression spill out like the droplets of blood now marring his bronzed skin. Naruto didn't try to stop him. If there was anything the blond understood it was pain; and the need to sometimes physically speak when words could no longer justify your emotions. In truth, he'd put a Rasengan into many a wall himself under the same motivation. When the purging blows stopped, Naruto moved forward.

"That's enough Kib. Let's go," he said quietly, laying a comforting hand on his comrade's shoulder.

The Inuzuka didn't reply; but when he turned and finally met Naruto's gaze, his wild orbs were hollow and devoid of understanding. Clearly the brunette had not the slightest idea where the hell his friend was expecting him to "go" at this point. The whiskered Ninja sighed, sure enough this wasn't the time to rely on Kiba's instincts. He looked around, gauging their location and options before deciding that the Inuzuka's apartment was their best bet. Naruto tugged gently at Kiba's shoulder then steered the forlorn Ninja forward until his feet began to move in the right direction.

Within minutes they had reached their destination, and after Kiba woodenly fit his key into its lock, the pair passed through the open door. Divesting their shoes before the fanged Shinobi numbly drifted over to fall onto his couch. Naruto (who'd visited the flat several times before) promptly flicked on the lights and made himself at home; padding into the kitchen then rummaging through the refrigerator and giving a gleeful chuckle when he found the Inuzuka's vast selection of beer.

"_Yess,_ the good stuff! Hinata never lets me put beer in the fridge cause she says I'm a 'lousy drunk'. Tch..."

The blond sucked his teeth at the ridiculousness of his fiancee's statement. As if to say: Seriously, like someone as awesome as _me_ could be lousy at _anything_? He opened two bottles of Asahi; wet a cloth with warm water and strolled over, handing both a beer and the rag to the Inuzuka slumped dejectedly on the sofa.

"You don't have to stay Naruto," Kiba mumbled taking the items he was given.

Naruto plunked down next to him with a raspy laugh.

"Pff yea right! I wasn't born yesterday Kiba, you think I don't know you'll be right out there looking for him as soon as I leave? Not a chance buddy," the blond clapped Kiba's shoulder, "It's you and me tonight, mano y mano."

The crimson slashed youth said nothing as he slowly cleaned the blood and brick dust from his raw knuckles, then tossed the cloth aside. At the pained look on the fanged Shinobi's face, the mirth left his friend's cerulean eyes and Naruto's expression sobered.

"So, what are you gonna do..." the blond probed.

For some reason the Jinchuriki's gentle searching timbre drew all the vulnerable Inuzuka's pain out like a flood.

"I gave up everything for him Naruto ... Girls, friends, my family ... Fucking _everything_. I haven't seen my Mom in over six months ..." The brunette's voice was heavy with sadness. "I let him screw Sai ... I let him fuck Temari ... I gave him sex whenever and wherever he wanted it. I'm not even cut out for this shit! Being close with people, trusting people and yet I did it, for _HIM_...and _this_ is how he pays me back?! I'll never fucking forgive him for this ... _never_." The Inuzuka's bitter words fell like drops of acid.

Naruto cocked his head, troubled by Kiba's cold vow.

"Wait a second Kiba ... I know you don't want to hear this shit right now but no one is perfect. You've made your share of mistakes. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't have even gotten the chance to fall for Hinata had _you_ not fucked up so royally." The Jinchuriki pointed out.

"It's not the same ..." Kiba muttered.

"Yes it is."

"No, _you_ wouldn't understand."

The Inuzuka instantly dismissed the Uzumaki's point; knowing that a guy who'd never been with a man couldn't even fathom what he was presently going through. Naruto sighed heavily as if weighing something, then he continued.

"Yea Kiba...actually...I do."

"How could you possibl--" Kiba looked up and stopped when his eyes met blue orbs filled with immeasurable sadness. The Uzumaki's deeper meaning was suddenly clear.

"Hold on...you mean..."

Naruto nodded softly and his eyes fell.

"Who?"

"Take a wild guess..." the blond scoffed and took a long agitated swig of his Asahi.

"Hmm, who..." Kiba worried his lip and mentally scrolled through the possibilities.

After a brief process of elimination, his unerring instincts pointed to only one man. The revelation was shocking and if his hunches weren't notoriously accurate Kiba wouldn't have believed it himself.

"Holy crap! Wait...no way. Not _Sasuke_?!"

"The one and only," Naruto confirmed bitterly.

"But, when??" The Inuzuka was dumbfounded by the weight of the information he'd just received.

"Since we were like fourteen I guess ..." The Jinchuriki answered vaguely.

"What!? What happened?"

"It's different for us Kiba. We can't have what you and Neji have," Naruto spoke absently, eyes lost in some far off memory.

"Why not?"

"Cause, Sasuke will never love anything as much as he loves his revenge... no matter how much someone may love him."

"_Someone_ like you?"

The blond shrugged, "It's ancient history at this point."

"What about Hinata?" The curious Inuzuka probed.

"She knows, she's actually the only one who does...well, besides you now."

"What the fuck!" Kiba's mind was reeling, "Why would you even tell her if you knew you couldn't be with Sasuke anyway?!"

Naruto paused; an adorable screw face painted his whiskered countenance. It was a look which always indicated the sexy blond was currently thinking ... hard.

"Well ... it felt like the right thing to do. If she was just a girlfriend I would have never ..." he spoke his rambling thought process aloud, "But I love that girl so ... um I guess I kinda felt like I can't marry someone who doesn't know who I really am."

"But say Sasuke were to come back?"

"He does ..." The Jinchuriki stated with a shrug that was _way_ too casual for the comment.

"Huh! What do you mean he does?! Uzumaki! Sasuke is an international criminal, he's _literally_ in my black book AND yours with an order to kill on sight!! You're next in line to be the HOKAGE what the hell are you thinking!?"

The blond's steady reply was simple. "Could _you_ take Neji's life, Kiba."

The fanged Shinobi immediately fell silent. Even in his current state of anger, Kiba knew he would kill himself before he would ever inflict mortal harm on Neji, or allow any one else to for that matter.

"So, he just comes and goes when he wants, and you take him back?" Kiba asked incredulously.

Naruto shrugged, "What choice do I have. The only reason he's in that damn book is because of Danzo's slander campaign. Sasuke's a human-being Kiba, even if no one else sees him that way anymore, I still do and I always will ... When he needs me the only way he knows how to show it, is by giving me his body ... And if that's all I can do to comfort the pain and hatred he's holding onto, then so be it."

"Wait wait wait ... _Giving_ you _his_ body?? You're trying to tell me that Sasuke Uchiha is _your_ uke?!" As far as Kiba was concerned, this story was getting more farfetched by the minute.

"Pfff don't act so surprised loser! You're not the only one in Konoha with a big dick," Naruto huffed.

The Inuzuka crossed his arms skeptically, "I don't believe you."

"What the hell, do you want me to whip out my cock so you can measure it?" Naruto laughed ... until he realized Kiba was not laughing at all. Just staring expectant. "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." The Shinobi rolled his blue eyes.

"Come on we're all seme's here nothing to be worried about ... unless you're bluffing," Kiba shrugged.

Never one to turn down a challenge, Naruto figured it was harmless and so proceeded to pull out his dick ... Kiba, almost went into cardiac arrest at the sight.

The gorgeous phallus was indeed gigantic and even larger then his own (which was no simple feat). But more then that ... it was utterly beautiful. The shaft, like the rest of Naruto Uzumaki's cut body, was a light golden hue. Deepened slightly to olive as if every inch of him had been lovingly kissed by the sun. A few raised veins wrapped themselves up the majestic length. They were absent of color, but it was easy to tell how hot they must look pulsing with arousal when he was fully hard. The glans of his cock sloped and met in a symmetrical mushroomed tip. A perfect circumcision ... on a perfect dick. The fanged Shinobi immediately sympathized with Sasuke ... Yea, even a tried and true seme might consider bending over for a taste of _that_.

Even thinking internally Kiba knew how out of character he sounded ... He couldn't quantify it. He didn't know if it was just this moment, or maybe the need to ease his emotional pain by trading it for physical hurt. As stupid as that sounded. Kiba knew how to deal with wounds, cuts, scrapes, broken bones. But a broken heart was beyond him; and as each second passed, the unbearable pressure in his chest grew too heavy to stand. Right now any sort of distraction was a welcome one.

"Woah careful there Inuzuka. You start slobbering on my dick and we're going to have issues ... seme or not," Naruto cautioned trying to lighten the mood that was quickly taking a turn for sexual.

He started to hurriedly tuck his member back into his pants, disregarding the fact that Kiba's appreciative stare was causing the length to stiffen.

"Wait ..." the Inuzuka's gruff whisper almost escaped the blond's notice. His actions, however, couldn't be missed.

Before Naruto knew it the brunette's uninjured hand had wandered into his lap and curled around his cock. Kiba then began stroking the shaft to full erection in wonder, unable to control the erotic fascination pulsing through him. Naruto bit his inner cheek to hold back a lusty groan. The _engaged_ Shinobi was definitely appreciating the masculine palm catering to his dick much more then he should have been. He didn't do this, though the handsome Ninja had found certain men attractive all his life, there were very few who could tempt him into action. And ever since he proposed to Hinata the blond had vowed to shut himself off from any prospects, male _or_ female.

It was bad enough he was asking his future wife to understand that he could never give up Sasuke. He couldn't ask her to understand this too. In a last ditch effort to compose himself and get the situation under control; Naruto's hand fell to Kiba's arm, but he was too late. Without warning the crimson cheeked ANBU's hard body was on his, and the Inuzuka's mouth found and caught his own. Passionately exploring the moist heat as Kiba rocked enticingly against the straining cock beneath him.

A low moan escaped Naruto and his mouth parted, allowing his eager tongue to rise and meet Kiba's searching appendage in a sultry rough battle from dominance, which the Uzumaki quickly won. When he felt Kiba's hand fall to his own fly with a needy groan. Naruto somehow pulled back breathless and caught the boy's wrist.

"Wait," he panted. "Shit. Kiba stop ... as fucking tempting as this is ... I can't let you do something I _know_ you're just going to regret tomorrow."

Fueled by aggressive desire and lingering pain, the Inuzuka's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you think you know Uzumaki!" Kiba growled.

Unfazed Naruto ruffled an abiding hand through the defiant brunette's wild shock of bistre hair.

"I know that you're in love with Neji Hyuga, and I know you're pissed right now so you want to even the score cause he fucked up ... But I _also_ know that's only going to make what you're going through worse man. I'm your friend Kiba, I'd never let you do that to yourself." The blond brushed his knuckles across the Inuzuka's clan markings, "... You should go to sleep."

Accepting the bittersweet truth in Naruto's gentle words, Kiba exhaled and eased off. Slouching back onto the sofa limply as the Jinchuriki redressed himself.

"I can't sleep in that bed," he muttered, knowing it was full of Neji's scent.

"God ... you really are high maintenance. Are you _sure_ you're a seme?" The blond Ninja teased and reclined back on the roomy sofa.

He tapped his chest inviting Kiba to join him. At that, the brunette raised an eyebrow, unsure of how he felt about being treated so delicately; but Naruto ignored the hesitation and simply grabbed Kiba by the arm. Yanking the fanged Shinobi down to snuggle against him with a tired grunt.

"Yea yea...we get it. You're a tough guy with a big cock Kiba," he pat the boy's head fondly, "Now please, shut up and just go to fucking sleep."

Through his sadness, Kiba couldn't help a small smirk. The blond was just so damn genuine and lovable, it was easy to see how he'd won the hearts of nearly everyone he had ever met ... Kiba would never tell him that though.

"Shut up you idiot." The Inuzuka muttered, his comeback falling on deaf ears.

Lulled by the rhythm of Naruto's measured breathing, the wild ANBU Op finally allowed sleep to come and temporarily cease the waking nightmare he was currently trapped in. But Kiba found no solace in his subconscious, only pain. The fanged Shinobi spent the duration of that night wrapped tightly in Naruto Uzumaki's arms, haunted by cruel dreams of the beautiful opal eyed boy, who'd broken his heart beyond repair.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: *Takes a short break from throttling Neji* I'm not entirely sure WHAT the hell to say after THAT *jabs incredulous finger above* besides... my muses have officially gone crazy and Naruto is one **_**sexy**_** seme beast! *yum* When did this become so DRAMATIC tho!? Egh I can't even lie I love me some Angsty Dramz...and in light of recent events *cough madara/neji you SLUTS cough* the angst is far from over! And yes I do know that if I keep this up every boy in Konoha IS going to be openly or secretly gay by the end of this story...but really is that such a bad thing?? *drools* Next Chappy: Neji and Kiba come face to face (alone) ... Madara demands an answer and Tsume Inuzuka comes back with some dirt (sort of) ... how, why, where? We shall see! REVIEW luvs ;)**


	15. Broken Ties

& the Saga continues! ^_^

-Lei-

***Warnings: (A whole lot of) Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional smexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!

* * *

**

**BROKEN TIES**

_Through his sadness, Kiba couldn't help a small smirk. The blond was just so damn genuine and lovable, it was easy to see how he'd won the hearts of nearly everyone he had ever met ... Kiba would never tell him that though._

_"Shut up you idiot." The Inuzuka muttered, his comeback falling on deaf ears._

_Lulled by the rhythm of Naruto's measured breathing, the wild ANBU Op finally allowed sleep to come and temporarily cease the waking nightmare he was currently trapped in. But Kiba found no solace in his subconscious, only pain. The fanged Shinobi spent the duration of that night wrapped tightly in Naruto Uzumaki's arms, haunted by cruel dreams of the beautiful opal eyed boy, who'd broken his heart beyond repair._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

It was an unassuming spot. Tucked off in a wooded glen; neither too far nor too near to the populated areas of Konoha. The perfect place for on-duty ANBU to convene, as well as the spot where Neji knew he would find the man he was presently staring at.

An idyll wind tousled raven spikes, sweeping inky strands back and across the ANBU Captain's handsome countenance. Three Operatives were gathered around the Uchiha Lord, gleaning all the information they could before the briefing was dismissed. Studying their rapt faces the pearl eyed Ninja almost envied their blind admiration. Though ignorance was always dangerous in the Shinobi world, at that moment he would have loved to trade in his own amorous knowledge of Madara, for the bliss of wistful nescience. It was a foolish thought however, since there was no going back. Thinking such things would in no way alter the past and so, was pointless. Sensing the ongoing conversation coming to a close as the ANBU collectively pulled on their masks, Neji slowly made his way over to his peers and commander.

"Do you have a minute?" The elite interjected, keenly aware of the multiple curious gazes which shifted onto him at that moment, "I um ... I need to speak with you Madara Sama ... privately."

Madara's onyx eyes danced with amusement, but he instantly motioned the others to scatter, "About what Hyuga."

Neji's opal glare narrowed at the Uchiha Lord's feigned ignorance. Despite his will to lash out for what happened between them, the fact remained that Madara Uchiha was his superior; and disrespect was the same as insubordination, regardless of what happened off duty.

The brunette waited until his comrades were sufficiently out of hearing distance and continued. "About the other night, and my future ... with this unit."

"Hmm which night are you referring to?"

Neji clenched his jaw, tried patience running increasingly thin with his commander's evasive game.

"The night we _slept_ together _Taicho_," the pearl eyed elite ground out tersely; narrowly biting back the uncharacteristic expletives which wanted to burst free.

Madara's expression softened and he leaned casually against the tree trunk behind him. "Ah _that_ night ..."

The elegant raven cocked his head, waiting for Neji to elaborate on his point. The Hyuga however, was tongue tied. Speaking his transgression aloud for the first time, only made the gripping pain it had caused even more real. When Madara realized Neji was at a loss for words; the attractive doyen moved closer, reducing the safe distance between them to an intimate level. The long tressed brunette resisted the urge to step backwards, not willing to be so easily cowed by his superior, despite the palpable tension their current proximity was causing.

"I know you're aware of the heights this squad will take you and your legacy as a Shinobi Neji. Although I must admit I do enjoy you in _many_ ways ... I added you to this roster for one reason and that alone; because your skill and proficiency as a Ninja is remarkable. That being said, you're of course welcome to stay,_ if_ that is what you're asking me." Madara leaned forward; silken voice caressing each subsequent word, "However ... if you do ... don't plan on bringing any extra baggage."

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean." Neji demanded bitterly, well aware of what Madara was implying.

"That means ... regardless of my reasons for initially acquiring you, I won't pretend I'm the type of man who compromises when it comes to the things I want ... I don't. And right now you are still one of my desires Neji. During your time here I have no intentions of sharing you ... with _anyone_."

The Hyuga's blood heated, he had always thought excellence and renown were what he truly desired. But now having them within his grasp, that assumption couldn't be further from the truth. Everything became crystal clear as the conflict which had been warring within Neji Hyuga for as long as he could recall finally died down to a silent acceptance.

"You seem to be confused. I was never _yours_ to share Madara Sama." Steady opaline eyes held jet, as his words fell with quiet conviction.

"So what, are you planning to run back to him now? I highly doubt Kiba wants what you're offering anymore." Madara purred unfazed; dragging a lazy finger down the slope of the brunette's neck.

Neji shrugged, unable to fully mask the pang of insecurity which shuddered through him at his Captain's harsh words.

"I'll take my chances," he whispered.

"As you wish." Madara droned; bowing with a smile that sent chills down Neji's spine, before taking his leave.

Knowing firsthand the danger that existed behind Madara's cunning smirks, it was impossible to take his words at face value. Neji could only _hope_ that they wouldn't come back to haunt him later ... but right now he couldn't dwell on it. The Hyuga had far more pressing matters to attend to. Namely the curt message he'd received from Kiba (via his cousin) three days prior. The one assuring him in no uncertain terms that their relationship was over; and he should come collect his things from their apartment as soon as possible.

Despite the fact that Hinata assured him those were Kiba's words verbatim. Neji refused to believe this was their final curtain call ... The gentle fist expert couldn't accept it. He couldn't fathom life without the bond which had already survived through so much. If he could only get Kiba to talk to him, there had to be hope. Somehow, someway, there just _had_ to be room left to salvage the remains of their relationship. Regardless of how slim those chances were, Neji couldn't allow himself to think otherwise, the prospect of the alternative was too dark to even consider.

Lost in deep thought, the chocolate tressed Shinobi made his way back to the village and over to his former apartment. He'd already put it off for as long as he could, now it was time to stop running. As Neji caught sight of the familiar building, both trepidation and anticipation coursed through him simultaneously. He could have used his own key, but given the circumstance, the Hyuga took a deep breath and knocked twice instead.

Almost immediately a soft shuffle whispered from the interiors, each audible step quickening the beating of his racing heart. Until finally the door swung open and Neji was face to face with the sexy wild eyed Ninja, whose visage had filled his every waking and resting moment for the past two weeks.

"Didn't bring a body guard with you this time?" Kiba mused coolly and stepped back to allow Neji inside, "I must be losing my touch."

Over a fortnight had elapsed since their altercation, and yet the minute Neji brushed passed Kiba, his familiar scent rising on the air and catching the Inuzuka's sharp nose; everything came rushing back as if it had only happened yesterday.

"Your stuff is in the bedroom." The Inuzuka stated. Quickly hiding his conflicted emotions behind a wall of indifference, and heading back towards the weaponry he was currently taking inventory of on the coffee table.

"Kiba, can we talk?"

The younger ANBU paused, then turned to face his ex-boyfriend with a dismissive shrug, "There's really nothing to talk about Neji, I'm done."

"I heard Naruto stayed over ..."

The fanged Shinobi scoffed and rolled his eyes at the obvious implication in the Hyuga's voice.

"We didn't fuck if that's what you're getting at ... I'm not _you_," he spat in disgust.

As soon as the comment broke his lips, Kiba was pissed with himself for losing his cool. The usually hot headed Ninja had vowed that when this time came he wouldn't show the craven cheating bastard even the slightest hint of how damaged he truly was. In light of that promise, the canine tamer stormed for the kitchen in an effort to re-group and compose, but Neji quickly followed; grabbing the younger ANBU's forearm to slow him down.

"Wait ..."

Kiba yanked his arm away, "Don't touch me."

"Kiba please, I just made a mistake ..."

"A mistake?? A fucking _mistake_?! Is that what you call cheating on me with some bastard you just met when I gave up my fucking life for you?!"

"Why can't you give me a chance ..." Neji pleaded, "Can you at least _try_??"

"Why the fuck would I?! So you can betray me again and not even have the goddamn _decency_ to tell me yourself?!" Kiba snarled.

Neji became quiet at that.

"... I screwed up, really bad. I know that Kiba. But you're everything to me ... I love you ... I can't do this! I can't be without you." The elite's chest tightened as his anguished words tumbled free.

When the Inuzuka fell silent, Neji pushed further.

"Just tell me you don't love me anymore ..." he probed, "... If that's the case I'll walk out of your life, I swear ..."

It was a risky wager, but desperate times called for equal measures.

A tense moment passed before Kiba snapped, fury bubbling over at his utter inability to even think those four words. He pinned Neji against the kitchen wall angrily.

"How the fuck could you do this to _me_ Neji. ME! We were so much better than this! Jesus ... didn't I give you enough?! How could you even let him ... _inside_ you," Kiba's voice faltered as a familiar haunting ache rose in his gut.

"Kiba I-I'm so sorry," Neji's voice was thick with the welling tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

The Inuzuka felt himself suddenly go numb, the emotional rollercoaster of the past few weeks had indeed taken a heavy toll. His will to fight evaporated, leaving him drained and bereft as he started to slowly pull away. Spotting a break in Kiba's steely defense, Neji firmly clasped the taller boy's neck between his palms.

"Baby no, please don't do this ... Please I miss you so much," he whispered earnestly. Rising up on his toes to capture Kiba's lips with his own.

The taller Ninja sagged defeated into his ex's body, palms pressed flat to the wall behind. It was no use even attempting to fight against the power their kiss always held over him. The caress felt so damn good, that it hurt. At first the short coifed brunette simply basked in the feeling of Neji's soft lips playing against his own; but then he began kissing back, initially slow and hesitant, then hungrier and more urgently until Kiba's tongue was sliding and sparring against the Hyuga's eager organ. Sampling every corner of his wet sweetness as their swollen lips feasted on each other's warmth.

Neji moaned wantonly when the fanged Shinobi's weight pressed him even further into the hard surface. Their fiery kiss deepened and pale searching hands left his lover's neck to coast down his body and slide under his shirt. Gripping and clutching at the sun kissed skin; trying to soak in the cherished sensation beneath his fingertips, memorizing the warm bare smoothness he had been yearning for. Kiba groaned at the arousing touch and broke away, his own hands falling to hastily and roughly jerk Neji's pants undone. The elite's hold rose to grip the younger ANBU's broad shoulders in an effort to steady himself as his trousers and boxers were collectively yanked down.

"Take them off," Kiba growled.

The second Neji obeyed (leaving his shoes and garments in a haphazard pile on the floor) his thighs were lifted up off the ground and wrapped around the Inuzuka's waist. Kiba secured the gentle fist expert against the wall; then reached a hand down to quickly free his own anxious erection, before spitting into his palm and spreading the pooling saliva all over his waiting cock. When the Inuzuka's rigid flesh pushed into the snowy cleft bisecting Neji's ass and came to rest against his blush hued entrance, leaking a steady stream of pre-cum from its swollen tip ... Opaline eyes found Kiba's smoldering gaze and the shamed elite searched furiously for words to qualify his indiscretion.

"Kiba ... I-I never meant for this to happen," he stammered, "Madara gave me something ... then I couldn't think and--"

The Inuzuka cut him short.

"Save it." he snarled, "Your excuses aren't worth shit to me."

Kiba had known the justifications would come, and indeed they were just as worthless as he'd expected them to be. The Hyuga's unwillingness to take responsibility only served to reignite the rage inside him. Driven by that rising anger, Kiba positioned his pulsing cock and savagely thrust upwards, penetrating deep into the Hyuga's pucker without preparation or warning. Neji cried out and shuddered at the pain of his ex's huge length forcing entry into snug walls with only saliva to lubricate it. But the searing discomfort was far outweighed by the satisfaction of having the man he loved back inside him again ... The desperate Hyuga would endure all the pain in the world for even a moment of that.

"Admit it ... Admit that you fucking wanted it," Kiba panted harshly, trembling as the suctioned heat of Neji's walls clutched around his cock like a vise.

"I didn't." Neji whimpered through bated breaths, willing his body to adjust to the throbbing intrusion currently filling his tight orifice to its limits.

"Yes you did," Kiba growled and spun around to unceremoniously deposit his burden on the table top. The sturdy maplewood swayed a tiny bit then steadied beneath the added weight. "Do you think I'm an idiot!? Do you think I didn't know you were dying to move up in that stupid squad the whole time! You think I couldn't tell that you wanted him Neji?! You're nothing but a weak minded _slut_ and you couldn't fucking control yourself! So say it!"

"Baby no--" the Hyuga began to protest, but was silenced when a well aimed thrust into his prostate evicted an ardent cry from his lips and sent an abundance of pre-cum welling up from his slit to thoroughly wet the glans of his throbbing erection.

Kiba's hand wrapped around Neji's slender throat tightly. Holding the other male supine while he proceeded to relentlessly piston hard and fast inside the writhing body beneath him. Each sinuous pump spreading the lubricating slickness of his pre-ejaculate and saliva up and down his shaft. The unforgiving onslaught was as savage as it was precise. Kiba's muscle memory easily falling into the pattern his body knew by heart, honing in, pushing deep, infusing sparks of pleasure on both sides in the pair's bitter fiery coupling.

"Did you call him that when he fucked you ..." he hissed "Did you call him _baby_, while you let him take what belongs to me, hmm?"

"Kiba please ... I love you." Neji was sobbing through moans at that point, and thoroughly out of excuses.

He locked his thighs tightly around Kiba's waist and clutched at the hand which was currently wrapped around his neck in a bruising hold.

"You don't love me, you fucking whore. This is all you want ... some hard cock in your ass! Apparently it doesn't even matter whose." The younger ANBU growled.

At that stinging accusation Neji reached up and fisted both hands into Kiba's wild hair. Dragging the handsome crimson cheeked face down to his own, until their lips were but a centimeter apart.

"You don't believe that," Neji whispered through tears.

Kiba snapped his eyes shut, not wanting to see the remorse in his lover's gaze. Not wanting to give the Hyuga the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

"Look at me Kiba!" The elite pleaded; brushing his lips against the fanged Shinobi's to coax him further.

The impassioned Inuzuka begrudgingly opened his eyes, and when he did they were like heated glass. Jilted lovers silently stared into respective gazes, searching each other's souls for some clue as to how they'd found themselves here. How something so strong had been so easily broken. When neither found an answer they simply gave over to the frenzied rhythm of their sex. Filling the room with pleasured moans and deep cries of ecstasy.

Kiba felt his hot lust slowly pushing its way up through his aching cock. The sensation was overwhelming. The ANBU hated himself, he hated the fact that even in the face of betrayal he couldn't stifle his crippling need for Neji. In that moment of weakness Kiba's defenses shattered and his vulnerability found its voice. The Inuzuka twined fingers into the Hyuga's long hair and arched the boy's neck, pressing his parted lips to the exposed softness.

"Neji, I loved you so much ... I would fucking die for you ... Why would you hurt me like this??" Kiba implored, voice wrought with heartache.

The Hyuga searched his mind. He had asked himself that same question every hour of every day since it happened. Lust? Stupidity? Weakness? There was no worthy response. Without an answer to give, Neji could only bury his face into his lover's shoulder with a pitiful whimper. One hand thread back into Kiba's wild cinnamon coiffure while his other clutched at the younger boy's posterior; the elite's palm firmly urging his lover to continue pounding his throbbing cock inside of him. Kiba eased up slightly, only to slam further into that suffocating heat. Each deep thrust sent tremors of rapture through the Hyuga's frame forcing him to gulp frantically for oxygen. Until finally Neji arched up with a shout and his load burst free, drenching his torso and the bunched fabric of his shirt in sticky white ribbons.

"_Ahhnn_ Kibaa!" the Hyuga's unbridled cry reverberated throughout the kitchen.

Kiba collapsed onto elbows with a raspy growl as his stiff rod fell victim to the torturously sweet squeeze and pull of Neji's contracting insides. The sound of his ex calling out for him through delicious breathy mewls; the feel of that lithe body shaking underneath, the sight of his lover's milky climax oozing forth in those dense droplets that he longed to taste ... It was the worst kind of sensory overload; the kind that stole the air right out of his burning lungs. The Inuzuka's body began to shake and spasm; unsure of how to handle its intensifying needs and remaining anger. Unable to properly balance the impulse to run away, with the urge to continue feeding this consuming passion.

"Fuck," the younger ANBU moaned helpless.

Kiba was drowning. His logic valiantly struggling to stay afloat as long as it could; until finally it was forced into submission by the blazing white heat of his orgasm as it tore through his frame. The unbearable pain in his heart bled into the pleasure filling his body and his dick seized, semen rushing from his oversensitive cock to pour itself deep inside Neji's clutching passage.

Suddenly an image of his beautiful pearl eyed love laying just like this; but taking _Madara's_ seed instead, filled his mind and Kiba wrenched himself free.

"Oh god ..." With a pained gasp the younger male staggered back against the kitchen counter, palm flying to his mouth as nausea surged up.

"Baby ..." Neji pleaded, reading the horrified look etched on Kiba's features.

The Inuzuka's hands were shaking as he hurriedly tugged up his fly, desperately holding back his raw emotions.

"Get your shit and get the hell out before I come back." He snarled, unwilling to even look at Neji as he spoke.

Without another word Kiba was gone, slamming the front door hard behind him. The profound quiet following that sonorous thud, was like death.

It was over. Neji knew at that moment in every pore of his being that Kiba was gone, and things would never again be how they once were. Depression spread through the gentle fist expert like a virus, killing all hope, joy and will as it took his body and spirit into the clutches of endless emptiness. Hesitant breaths came with the shallow rise and fall of his chest, while vacant pearly eyes contemplated the intricacies of the ceiling above. The nacreous orbs were bone dry, Neji's current grief far surpassed the kind that tears could ever soothe.

Time ticked by unaccounted; until finally the long haired Shinobi managed to rise up. Managed to dress himself, managed to make his way into the bedroom which was no longer his, and take up the box which had been set aside. In truth he could care less about its contents, or anything else for that matter. The Hyuga's body was simply going through the motions.

The dwindling remnants of Neji's innate will to persevere helped the brunette towards the front door, then aided his heavy steps through it. It pushed him forward still, even as lethargic arms cast the box of his memories into the dumpster. He didn't care about his belongings now in the trash, nor the forgotten ones that undoubtedly still lurked in the Inuzuka's apartment. Without Kiba he simply didn't care about anything and so he walked. Placing one foot in front of the other, over and over again; not because he needed to reach or even possessed a set destination, but simply because right now, that basic thoughtless function was all Neji was capable of doing.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Kiba found refuge in an obscure alley. Head spinning as the rough cement bit into his palm, he doubled over; powerless to keep the rising sickness or his tears at bay any longer. When the waves of bile passed, his dewey forehead fell to the unforgiving stone and his faltering weight listed into it for support. The crimson slashed ANBU knew how pathetic he looked right now, but he didn't care. It was fine. No one would ever see this. No one would be privy to the impervious uber male Kiba Inuzuka, sobbing and puking in a dark alleyway over some elitist prick who never loved him. Who stole his deepest trust, just to play him like a fool. The embittered youth let humiliation and anguish crash over him unabated; his Mother's angry voice rising up in his subconscious.

_"You think you're the first?!" _Tsume had said incredulously,_"You think you're the first man that one of those Hyuga bastards seduced, only to throw aside like garbage? He's the same! I promise you that little aristocratic shit is the same as all the rest of them! I won't stand by and let it happen Kiba!"_

Kiba hadn't believed her, he protested softly. Trying to make her understand how wrong she was.

_"Mom, you don't know him like I do. Neji would never do anything like that ..."_

That naivete had only fueled his Mother's ire.

_"Is this my son?!" _She'd shouted,_"Is this really the child I raised?? I'm ashamed of you! Turning your back on your clan and your responsibilities as a man, for some sick LUST!? Disgusting! You're worse then your Father. At least he could see a whore for what it was. At least he knew exactly what he was leaving us for."_

Kiba recalled the indignation that had filled him at those acerbic words, forcing the angry yell out before he could control it.

_"STOP IT!"_

He never yelled at his Mother. He never even spoke out of turn in her presence. Kiba's deep reverence and love for the woman who had single handedly reared and protected him since his first moments of life, never allowed such things. However, for Neji, he'd broken that code without second thought. The Kunoichi paused, momentarily stunned by the fact that her son had actually raised his voice to her. Too deep to turn back the Inuzuka youth continued.

_"I'm not Dad, and if you're disgusted fine ... if you're ashamed of me FINE! But don't drag Neji into this! This isn't lust, you really think I would go through all of this for sex?! I need him, whether you like it or not!"_

At that moment an icy coldness had glazed over the fire in his Mother's wild eyes. She turned away from him then, both literally and figuratively.

_"You've made your choice. You can leave Akamaru here but I won't associate with or condone what you've become ..." _Tsume's tone was measured and detached,_"I'll tell you this though, I've seen it happen Kiba. I watched Hiashi break stronger men then you, only to leave them for others in order to satisfy his ambitions; then abandon those conquests and MEN altogether to assume the position of leader and expand his clan! Before he passed, I saw Neji's father Hizashi, destroy families; keep company with straight men then discard them like used goods the moment the Hyuga elders directed him to find a suitable wife to strengthen their political ties. It will happen to you Kiba ... the same as it happened to them, and when it does don't you dare come running back here ..."_

Those were the last words they shared.

Kiba slumped against the brickwork, cradling head in hands as Tsume's predictions filled his mind. She was right ... He'd gone against her, fought tooth and nail to prove her wrong; yet everything the Inuzuka matriarch said had happened and now here he was, left with nothing. Nowhere to run, nothing to go back to. But as salty tears dried, Kiba's bitterness was tempered with a broken resignation. Truthfully, he had seen the signs; he had received prior warnings, and still made a conscious decision to ignore them all in order to follow his heart. With that fool hardy choice considered; the blame rested just as much on his shoulders as it did Neji's. They had both made this bed of thorns together, and now all there was left to do ... was lie in it.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: Ummmm what the heck can I say about this chappy?! Well we all knew the inevitable "face off" was going to happen *drools*. Hope that flashback shed some light on Kiba's mama drama ... And I cannot even describe how enjoyable it was to write a DELICIOUS angry smex filled NejixKiba LEMON after so long! Seriously they haven't knocked boots for THREE F'IN CHAPTERS!? *Leisandro was getting blue balls teehee* but that ending.. woo! Bring on the dump truck of angst why dontcha Lei! Really tho, two formerly straight boys thrust into the foreign world of an openly gay relationship by a love they **_**sort**_** of understand but kind of just feel ... it's not all peaches and****cream is it!! *Neji sniffles loudly as Kiba throws a brick my head* Anyhoo *ducks* this A/N's gonna be devoid of hints for fear of giving too much away ... The next chapter is almost finished and I **_**will**_** say it has been SO hard to write for many reasons, but only brings this story even closer to my heart *huggles Uninvited* Strap yourselves in! (And no it's not the last chapter ... I'm crazy but not THAT crazy!)**


	16. Freedom For the Caged Bird

Sorry for the wait luvs, but I told myself I absolutely **HAD** to finish "Risk & Choice" before I picked up working on my little yaoi baby again (they've been waiting since JANUARY for an update ... I am horrible). You'll forgive me wontcha? *Leisandro bats his (fake) eyelashes at you adoringly as I hand feed you chocolate* As some may have seen my Kaka x Saku fic FINALLY came to a close today (yay) so as promised let the Uninvited breakup aftermath commence ... *sniffles loudly*

-Lei-

***Warnings: Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional smexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**

**

* * *

**

**FREEDOM FOR THE CAGED BIRD**

_Those were the last words they shared..._

_Kiba slumped against the brickwork, cradling head in hands as Tsume's predictions filled his mind. She was right ... He'd gone against her, fought tooth and nail to prove her wrong; yet everything the Inuzuka matriarch said had happened and now here he was, left with nothing. Nowhere to run, nothing to go back to. But as salty tears dried, Kiba's bitterness was tempered with a broken resignation. Truthfully, he had seen the signs; he had received prior warnings, and still made a conscious decision to ignore them all in order to follow his heart. With that fool hardy choice considered; the blame rested just as much on his shoulders as it did Neji's. They had both made this bed of thorns together, and now all there was left to do ... was lie in it._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

As black dotted his steadily fading vision, the young Ninja only vaguely perceived the other man. He could barely make out the opal eyes hovering above him, filled with disappointed anguish as he was gathered tightly against a strong chest. Had he been able to move, Neji would have laughed bitterly. Apparently, he couldn't even do _this_ right.

In his meticulous (or so he thought) planning; he was sure he had chosen a spot which was so remote that even when Hiashi inevitably felt his nephew's Chakra ebbing through the bond of his curse mark ... Pinpointing his actual location would take his Uncle too long to make any difference in the outcome.

_Ah, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry_...

The chocolate tressed youth could feel the pittance of air lingering inside his weary lungs and knew it was a breath meant to be his last. He savored the thought of attaining permanent escape with relief.

As his body went numb; Neji held onto that pocket of life just long enough to recall the feeling he cherished above everything. The warmth of tanned flesh against his skin. The slick heat of two bodies joined in forbidden union. The firm press of Kiba's lips. Even if he could never taste it again; at least now he would covet that precious kiss for eternity. Satisfied, Neji let the breath go. Life slipping through his parted lips and taking his consciousness with it.

"What drove you to this." The Hyuga Lord murmured hoarsely; though he knew his nephew was already beyond hearing or understanding.

The sight was a blade through his heart. It was like holding Hizashi's limp body in his arms all over again. Hiashi shook his head in defiance. No, he refused to relive that same mistake twice. He would not relinquish the last piece of his brother so easily. The long-suffering Shinobi couldn't afford to lose the amends his heart had sworn to make in his twin's honor; amends which rested solely in this boy and his well being. Holding fast to that resolve, the elder Hyuga drew Neji close and swiftly formed a series of hand signs. Desperately hoping he had made it in time...

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Kiba's hands rested heavily on the small silver knobs of his kitchen cabinetry. Effectively holding the miniature doors apart while contemplating their contents ... At least, that was what he _seemed_ to be doing. In reality the fanged Shinobi had simply spaced out mid-perusal. Both eyes were currently locked on a container of instant ramen, but his troubled mind was somewhere else entirely. These drifting episodes had become daily occurrences in the past month and a half. Or more specifically, ever since the twisted mess that was his breakup with Neji Hyuga. The wild eyed Ninja did little to remedy them; mainly because in his disconnected state, Kiba hardly even _noticed_ the fact that he was so hopelessly unraveled.

A sharp urgent rap at the front door suddenly jarred the Inuzuka from this particular daze. It took a sluggish moment for Kiba to register that someone was actually on the other side knocking ... before he shook his head to clear the fog and shuffled over to open it. The moment he did so, the fanged Shinobi's jaw fell to the floor.

"Mom! What are you doing here ... Is Hana Ok!"

The first alarming thought which ran through Kiba Inuzuka's mind, was that some sort of grave family emergency would be the one and _only_ reason his Mother was presently standing in front of him, despite her vow.

"Your sister is fine ..." the Jonin assured, "May I come in?"

"O-of course."

The crimson cheeked youth backpedaled to allow his Mother past and shut the door behind her. Still stunned by the fact that _she_ of all people had randomly showed up at his apartment. Once inside Tsume promptly turned a critical eye onto her youngest offspring.

"You look like shit," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Missed you too Ma ..." Said offspring grumbled in response, self-consciously tousling his unkempt hair into order.

Unfortunately, there was no quick fix for the month's worth of stubble he was now sporting. Which in truth, barely toed the fine line between 'stubble' and 'beard'. Since he was never prone to heavy facial hair, Kiba was the type of guy who only needed to shave sporadically. That being said; his current look clearly screamed _weeks_ of neglect to anyone who knew him well. An awkward moment dragged by in silence before the scruffy Inuzuka mustered the courage to address the elephant in the room.

"So, um ... Why-I mean, uh what made you come over?" He probed delicately, "I thought you didn't want to see me anym-."

"It's about that Hyuga kid." Tsume answered before Kiba could finish his sentence.

At the mention of Neji's name, the ANBU Op instantly jumped to the defensive. He was well aware it would only be a matter of time before his mother found out that they had broken up ... but showing up here just to deliver her scathing diatribe in person was a new low.

"You actually came over here _just_ to rub it in my face? Well, you can save the 'I told you so' Mom. I don't need to hear it!"

"Kiba," she sighed heavily, "Regardless of how I felt ... I-I shouldn't have wished this on my son. I could only see the worst and I lost sight of what was important ..." The Kunoichi trailed off; remorseful words clearly coming uneasily to the woman who _never_ apologized.

"Well," Kiba murmured dejectedly as he slumped onto his couch, "In the end ... you were right about him."

"No. Apparently I wasn't ..."

Kiba raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

By that point the younger Inuzuka was fairly sure hell had frozen over. His Mother didn't say sorry; she didn't break her vows, and she sure as heck never admitted she was wrong! So for all three to happen in such quick succession ... It was either a miracle, or the first sign of the apocalypse. Tsume took a step closer to her son.

"Since this was his prior residence, the Hokage wanted to send an emergency ANBU messenger over here but ... I asked to come tell you myself as soon as I got word ..."

Kiba's pulse sped. For the first time in their abrupt reunion, the fanged Shinobi picked up on the latent tension lurking in his Mother's voice. The pieces began to connect. There _was_ a reason; something had indeed brought her here, something important enough to change a heart of steel ... _Something,_ involving Neji. Fear of what came next kept the brunette silent as he waited on edge for the phantom axe to fall.

"Neji Hyuga ... was found two kilometers outside the East district last night." The Jonin revealed quietly.

"What the hell do you mean he was 'found'..." Kiba rasped.

"He tried to kill himself Kiba."

At those words, the ability to breathe instantly left the Inuzuka youth. He clutched his chest, desperately willing the suspended function to return as his Mother continued.

"From what I understand, he was nearly dead when his Uncle located him, lost a whole lot of blood. It's really a miracle he even survived Hiashi's transport to KGH. When he got there the Fifth administered his transfusion herself, but ... it's touch and go Kiba. He's in a coma there now. Hana told me you two split up on bad terms, but the kid obviously held some very deep feelings for you. You might not get another chance to see him ..." As usual Tsume's words were frank and absent of pretense, the grave reality of tragic news laid bare.

Kiba heard her, he knew what she was saying and yet, nothing made sense. He tried to kill himself? Nearly dead? In a coma? You might not get another chance to see him? The actual words and their meaning just didn't compute. Conflicting emotions ran haywire within the stunned Inuzuka. Love and hate screaming inside his head, mingling with shock until they merged into one bitter madness.

_This isn't real ... it's not happening ... Neji is fine ..._

The canine tamer was physically shaking as he mentally repeated those lies. Frantically struggling to calm himself so he didn't break down in front of the iron willed Inuzuka clanswoman. He was surprised, when a gentle hand descended to cup his nape; pulling him up like a cub into the tight embrace of strong arms, which for all their power somehow remained soft. Kiba sagged into that comforting safety. Suddenly the screaming clamor in his head fell silent. He couldn't remember the last time he was held this way. Despite the fact that he now towered over his mother, and his own arms seemed to dwarf her waist when they encircled it. Tsume _still_ managed to make Kiba feel like a small child.

"It takes a stronger man to look choice in the eye despite the risk of pain, then to walk away from it because of fear of judgement ... I may not agree with your choice, but you've proved to me that I really did raise a strong kid." Her voice was steady and sure.

Kiba's hold tightened around her.

"What am I supposed to do Mom?" He whispered; the chilling news beginning to truly sink into his pores. Dread, pain and worry tearing at his soul all at once.

Tsume stepped back, unclasping Kiba's arms as wild slitted eyes stared up into her child's like a mirror image. She pressed one palm firmly over his heart.

"I think you already know the answer to that musuko* ..."

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

{_10 days later_}

_Wake up..._

Hadn't he heard that same voice before? The message itself also seemed strikingly familiar, as nacreous eyes slowly cracked open in heed of the call echoing from inside his head. He blinked twice, seeking to clear his blurry vision.

It had been this way for awhile. How long exactly ... Neji couldn't be sure. The voice would speak and his eyes would open; but all the previous times a heavy fog was present, clouding his mind and sight. So he would close them again, and quietly return to that cool, dark place where nothing else existed besides memories. Scenes that replayed over and over. Some comforting, some filled with sadness; those interspersed with joyous recollections, then ones of pain.

It was as if (in that place) he was living his past again; except this time with the consciousness of one who had seen it all before. Suddenly things Neji had overlooked, people he'd forgotten, experiences he had sought to escape ... All seemed precious and indispensable when viewed in the overall fabric of his life.

_And to think I threw it away_...

This time the fog was gone. When his eyes finally adjusted, Neji found the room around him to be fairly dark, except for soft moonlight which shone in through a large panoramic window pane. The bright lunar orb instantly caught his attention. It was breathtaking, perhaps the most beautiful the Hyuga had ever seen. The moon was tinted by a rich yellow hue. It seemed to hang lower then usual; and so looked heavy and full as it presided over the cloudless night sky with quiet nobility, offset by winking stars. For a second Neji was at a loss to tell if it was waxing or waning; if he was awake or dreaming, alive or dead.

He felt profoundly rested; like he was simply coming out of a deep slumber and everything had only been a vivid nightmare. However, the gentle fist expert knew that was just an illusion ... A happy convenient one, but an illusion nonetheless. Further evidence of that fact lay in the tight bandages he could feel constricting both wrists; protecting the healing wounds beneath them ... Suddenly a rustling of shifting fabric caught Neji's ears and ceased meandering thoughts as he switched into a state of heightened awareness. Opaline eyes darted towards the sound and the Hyuga's heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of his overnight visitor.

A clean shaven Kiba Inuzuka sat there beside him. Despite the exhausted way the handsome ANBU was slouched in the standard issue hospital chair; Kiba was wide awake and staring out of the window. Dark circles beneath slitted eyes were telltale signs that the younger Shinobi hadn't slept for days.

Neji's stunned gaze fell beside the Inuzuka's feet and widened in even further surprise when he recognized a box of his belongings. The very same one which he _expressly_ remembered throwing into the trash outside Kiba's apartment after their last meeting. He was shocked that the fanged Ninja had even seen it; let alone actually bothered to retrieve the discarded items.

Kiba continued to contemplate the moon for a moment. Since his keen senses had immediately alerted him to the fact that Neji was lucid, he allowed that relief to seep through his tired body. Even though the Hyuga's vitals stabilized a week prior; Neji had yet to wake fully. So this was the comforting confirmation that he'd indeed pulled through, just like the Hokage had assured he would. Initial relief was short lived however, as Kiba's suppressed disappointment and anger quickly replaced it.

"Why," the canine tamer hissed darkly without looking over, " ... Why would you ever do something so _stupid_."

Neji swallowed and searched for his voice which had grown scratchy from lack of use.

"I ... I'm sorry." He managed quietly after some time.

Kiba finally turned his chair to face Neji's bed and leaned forward; resting both elbows atop his knees in agitation as their eyes met in the semi-darkness.

"Are you Neji? Are you _really_ sorry, or do you just think that those two fucking words are magically gonna make everything Ok again?"

Kiba let his pent up frustration spill. Not even sure if it was their present or past situation he was currently alluding too, but not caring either way.

"I just wanted to go back," Neji whispered, "But I knew ... I knew you didn't want me anymore so ..."

"So you tried to KILL yourself!" The younger ANBU struggled to keep his voice discreet so the incredulous words didn't carry beyond Neji's room, "Who are you! I feel like I don't even know the person I'm looking at!"

Neji turned away; the harsh reality of his actions setting in. The once proud Shinobi had chosen the most cowardly way out ... and he knew it.

"You know, when we were kids ..." The Inuzuka paused and inhaled, attempting to grab hold of his feelings, "... When we were kids, I wanted to be _just_ like you Neji."

The Hyuga shut his eyes tightly. It was all he could do to stop himself from clamping both hands over his ears like a child; he didn't want to hear this. Kiba chuckled sadly at the memory.

"I really did ... I was this loose cannon. I wanted to be the best but I was always too stubborn, too hasty. I could never control my temper, but not you ... You were everything I wasn't. Your own family didn't acknowledge you, still you never lost your drive. Even though you were already the best out of all of us you always worked so fucking hard ... You were strong and loyal. You had so much ... so much _dignity .._."

Two silent droplets rolled down crimson slashed cheeks at that poignant word.

"Nej what happened. Did I take that away from you? Is this my fault?" Kiba's words were barely above a whisper, but they screamed in the silence.

Neji shook his head. Full lips trembling faintly as masculine pride fought against his still fragile emotions.

"It's not your fault," he shrugged helplessly, "I can't even pretend there was a good reason. I was just so tired ... I still don't even know _why_ I cheated on you in the first place, I swear I don't ... I keep destroying _everything,_ and I don't even fucking know why! It's pathetic!"

The Hyuga's arm rose to cover his face; hiding tears in shame as a fit of dry coughs wracked through him. Kiba stood up and stretched out. Soothing his tight muscles (which were cramped from the less-then-comfortable seating) before making his way over to Neji's bedside, and handing him the cup of cool water which rested on the table there.

Though the gentle fist user was obviously utterly perplexed by his own actions. They now made perfect sense to the crimson cheeked Ninja. Neji Hyuga; the one always lauded by everyone as the golden prodigy, had abruptly become a black sheep of sorts the moment their relationship was exposed. The same Shinobi everyone assumed to be invariably dominate and strong; was revealed to have a taboo submissive side, and in the end he simply couldn't come to terms with disappointing those expectations. So he lashed out. It was as clear as that to Kiba, but he knew it was a truth Neji would have to find and overcome himself.

"You shouldn't have to hide from me ..." The younger ANBU chided.

Kiba pulled Neji's shielding arm away gently, before taking the now empty glass from his other hand and setting it aside with a sigh. He then slipped off his shoes and laid himself down next to the older brunette. Though it was much smaller then what he was used to, the soft bedding was a welcome upgrade from his former accommodations. The Inuzuka shifted onto his side, staring directly into endless pools of pearl as he drew Neji's wrist up to his lips and landed a tender kiss against the bandage.

"Listen. I need you to understand something ... No matter _what_ happened between us. Your life is more important to me then anything else in this world. That will _never_ change." Kiba said the sober words in the same gruff timbre which always set fire through his former lover.

At the familiar tone Neji dragged a slender finger along one crimson marking wistfully. "Kiba," he murmured sadly, "Why can't you love me again?"

The Inuzuka suspired and eased onto his back; he slipped one arm behind his head and pressed his ex's palm flat to his sternum. Caressing the opposite side with light idyll touches as he spoke.

"You want the truth? I never _stopped_ loving you Neji. This month has been hell. I wish I fucking could, but apparently I'm not capable of shutting off my feelings. I _wanna_ forgive you. I _wanna_ trust you again. It's just ... every time I think of him touching you ... God Nej, I just don't know how to deal with that shit yet."

It was the honest truth. Even now Neji's betrayal still stung. Just the thought of his precious intimacy shared with Madara never failed to ignite bitter anger within the fiery Inuzuka. However, even that pained mistrust couldn't stifle the longing in his heart. He turned back to face Neji and cupped the older Ninja's nape, pulling him closer until their lips met. The subsequent incendiary kiss was deep as the ocean and slow as a gentle tide; respective tongues finding and dancing across each other with unabashed thirsting need, until finally Kiba pulled back.

"I'm not making any promises, but I need you to just give me some time to figure this out Ok." He ran tender fingers through Neji's silken tresses, "We _both_ need to get our shit together ..."

The Hyuga's eyes fell in disappointment and the glimmer of hope which filled his heart at first sight of Kiba began to fade. The Inuzuka quickly caught Neji's chin and forced his gaze back up to meet his own.

"No. Look at me Neji. I can't feel like I'm gonna lose you if things don't work out between us ... Please don't do that to me."

The elder Ninja didn't answer at first, just spooned his body closer to Kiba's inviting warmth; soaking in the precious heat. It didn't take long at that tempting proximity for illicit hunger to well up.

"... Make love to me," he whispered after a moment, pressing his forehead against his ex-boyfriend's chest.

The Inuzuka hesitated, "Nej, we're in the hospital ... Your just getting your strength back, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"I can't take this. I need you ... It hurts so badly." Neji's voice broke as he looked up, "How can you just shut yourself off Kiba! Is it that simple for you to forget what we had!"

Kiba could only pull the agitated Ninja closer, his lips automatically falling to brush against Neji's shoulder. Who was he kidding? The fanged Shinobi needed this just as much, if not more. Their kiss alone had already left him painfully hard and aching with desire.

"Stop," he growled, "This isn't fucking easy for me Neji. I didn't ask for this! You think you haven't been on my mind every fucking day? You think I could _ever_ forget what it feels like to be inside of you ..."

The Inuzuka's words faded and actions spoke instead; as his mouth grazed along the elite's throat, spreading swirling kisses across the pale expanse and earning a breathy moan for his efforts. There was no more denying this. Opal eyes shut in ecstasy as Neji's hands roamed Kiba's frame, basking in the lusty sensations as well as the firmness beneath his palms.

Each press of Kiba's talented lips sent a sharp pang of arousal through the Hyuga's body like lightning. His cock was literally throbbing, thick droplets of pearly liquid already seeping from its tip. Neji hadn't so much as touched himself sexually since the two broke up, and that neglect left the gentle fist expert now quaking with unquenched need.

Kiba hadn't been quite as staunch. Though initially bitter sadness killed his libido; eventually the memories of countless passionate moments spent buried inside his ultimate weakness were too much to ignore. He'd pleased himself to those thoughts over and over during their separation. Craving Neji's warmth as his hand supplemented his true desire; yearning to hear his ex's cries of ecstasy just one more time. Even as he came it wasn't enough for the starved Inuzuka, he was left unsatisfied. No matter how much he tried; simply jerking off couldn't hold a candle to the mind numbing heights the opal eyed Shinobi took him to. And each time his seed spilled warm and thick in his palm, Kiba could only moan Neji's name like a mantra, cursing his absence.

But now ... what he craved was here, close enough to touch. Kiba groaned and nipped at the elite's jawline, both arms wrapping themselves tightly around Neji's body. He was surprised to find the Hyuga much thinner then he remembered ... almost fragile. At that thought the canine tamer's forgotten guilt rose up once again.

"The Fifth is going to castrate me if she finds out." He mused, easing away to look into pearl eyes with a sigh, "I had to _promise_ to behave, just to get permission to stay here with you."

"She doesn't have to know ... " Neji whispered mischievously, "It's too late for anyone to be up and around. We can just lock the door."

Luckily Kiba didn't need _any_ convincing. In the space of a moment the fiery Shinobi had risen up, locked the door and returned to Neji's bedside. Making quick work of his own shirt and sweater then stepping out of his boxers and trousers. Sinewy muscles rippled beneath gorgeous bronzed skin as the Inuzuka reached down to stroke his now freed arousal. Thumbing at the wet slit then twisting his palm down to the base; all the while watching intently as his lover completed a similar task.

Neji let the last of his hospital garb fall away and reclined back, peering at the standing Inuzuka from beneath dark lashes as amber tinged moonlight bathed his nude form. The alluring vision sent goose-bumps rising across Kiba's flesh.

"Neji ..." he murmured in absent reverence, not even realizing he'd spoken aloud.

Tentative bronzed fingers reached out and traced slowly up one pale knee, before his calloused touch traversed limber thighs as wild appreciative eyes followed along the same pathway. The questing digits ghosted around the outline of Neji's groin and over the shaft of his cock, then followed the creamy v-like ridge up to his waist. Only to possessively splay out across his firm abdomen, coming to rest just above the swollen head of his stiff erection. The Hyuga's eyes fluttered shut at the enravishing heat of Kiba's palm radiating against him. Just the feel of skin to skin contact was intoxicating.

The Inuzuka's brows knit together as arousal coiled in his belly, driving him up onto the bed and between Neji's parted limbs. The elder brunette inhaled sharply when Kiba's erection slid against his own and the rugged Shinobi's weight bore down atop him. Their mouthes collided, this time the exchange was greedy and savage. Kneading and nipping at each other's lips through low moans. Kiba thrust his tongue deep, sampling every corner of Neji's sweetness while his hips pressed forward; rubbing his aching cock against the Hyuga's equally needy member.

Neji arched up into the friction with a soft moan as Kiba's palms cupped at his waist, sliding up then down his sides in pace with each pelvic undulation. Every time their dicks teased across each other the desirous urgency between them increased tenfold. Kiba broke their kiss with a growl, leaving Neji's supple pout to instead lave and suckle at the elite's dusty pink nipples which quickly became stiff and erect beneath his ministrations.

The longhaired ANBU flexed upwards feverishly. After being apart for so long, each hungry touch was setting them both ablaze, and the elite wasn't sure how much longer he could wait to be sated. Just as Kiba kissed his way back up Neji's sternum; a sudden realization stopped the younger ANBU dead in his tracks. The Inuzuka eased up and smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Fuck ..." He groaned.

"What's the matter?" Neji panted impatiently.

"I really wish I had remembered we _don't_ have lube _before_ my dick got this hard." The fanged Shinobi grumbled irate.

"Are you serious? Who cares!" Neji pulled Kiba back down as eager lips searched out the tanned Shinobi's neck.

"I do Neji," Kiba said quietly, pulling back once again, "I can't ... I don't want to, hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Neji propped up onto his elbows in exasperation, "I'm not made of glass Kiba ... Don't tell me this is about the last time we were together ..."

Kiba couldn't answer. Deep in his heart the Inuzuka felt partially to blame for driving Neji over the edge with that aggressive encounter. Guilt had haunted him ever since the Hyuga ended up in the Hospital. Neji sat up further, his lips brushing against his lover's, while one hand reached down to cup and slowly stroke the bobbing length of Kiba's cock.

"That _isn't_ the reason I'm in here," the elite whispered between soft kisses, "So don't you dare blame yourself. I'm here because I was weak and stupid. In fact, if we hadn't that day ... I would've probably been in here a lot sooner."

Kiba moaned when Neji's deft fingers rose to swirl around his cockhead, collecting the drops of his pre-cum then spreading them down his shaft with a firm stroke.

"I just ..." He murmured, stilling the Hyuga's wrist to stop the intense stimulation, "I promised myself after our first time ... I wouldn't let things get to that point again."

Neji huffed in agitation, letting his hand fall away. "You didn't hurt me Kiba! It seems you've conveniently forgotten that you made me cum all over myself without even touching my dick ... Plus, we _both_ know I provoked you. We wouldn't have even had sex if I didn't grab you and force you to kiss me. I wanted it to be rough, maybe it was my own selfish way of trying to soothe how guilty I felt ..."

Kiba cocked his head skeptically; clearly not swayed. The Hyuga rolled his eyes.

"Geez I forgot how stubborn you are. Well if you insist on thinking about that night from a _million_ years ago, we might as well stay consistent ..." When Neji turned to survey the table beside him, it only took a moment to locate the item he was hoping to find. The elite pointed triumphantly to the small tube which sat just out of his reach, "... We _are_ in a hospital after all."

Following the direction of his gesture, Kiba leaned over and picked up the tube. Only when he brought it closer, did the fanged Shinobi realize it was the same ointment they had used their very first time. Sure it definitely wasn't meant for _this_ purpose; but lube was lube, and right now he was _not_ going to be choosy. The Inuzuka smirked, unwinding the top then squeezing a healthy amount into his eyes fell back to Neji as Kiba spread the slick substance up and down his thick shaft. Generously coating his hard-on and thoroughly enjoying the anticipation he could see trembling through his uke at the show.

"This brings back memories." He mused.

A soft sound of pleasure fell from parted lips as the familiar scent found the Hyuga's nose and the searing ecstasy of their first night together filled his mind.

"Kiba, I need you now." Neji whined.

He bucked impatiently; body language telling the wild Ninja not to bother stretching him, since his patience had long ago met its max. Kiba pressed his knuckles to the bed on either side of his lover's torso, and angled the tip of his slicked cock against the pink dip of the Hyuga's waiting pucker. The Inuzuka's breath sped lustfully at the contact, right now he wanted nothing more then to shove deep into that tight ring; but apprehension still lurked in his heart.

"Are you _sure_ ..." The younger Ninja whispered huskily, staring down into nacreous eyes.

"Yes! Please, stop treating me like I'm about to break ..." Neji replied, while appreciative palms coast up the broad tanned chest hovering above him, " ... I want you inside of me."

With that sultry invitation, lingering trepidation evaporated. Kiba laid flush against Neji's body, breath fanning warm on the ANBU Captain's cheek as he gripped his pale waist for leverage, then pressed his hips forward. At first the familiar resistance protested; but soon the wrinkled dip conceded to the firm pressure and parted around his thick intrusion, sucking Kiba's weeping length into its molten heat. Both males gasped in ardor and the Inuzuka thrust again, pushing until he was fully seated with every inch of his throbbing shaft enfolded by his greatest vice.

"Ughhh _Kiba_..." Neji whimpered.

Burning discomfort commingled with rapture, sending bursts of light across the elite's vision as his inner walls stretched to accommodate Kiba's size. This feeling, this incredible fullness ... it was as if Neji's very soul had been wasting away without it.

"_Mmm_ so tight." Kiba managed through short breaths, resting his forehead against his lover's. "Jesus ... you feel so fucking good."

It was a vast understatement. Being inside Neji Hyuga was like stepping through the gates of Nirvana. Nothing compared to this prison of pleasure ... nothing. Lust shivered up the younger Ninja's spine as Neji's lips pressed close to his ear.

"I missed you so much..." the Hyuga moaned softly; twining his grip into Kiba's cinnamon hued shock of hair.

The Inuzuka moaned, vividly recalling a time when those words had been the hardest for Neji to say. Hearing that particular utterance now was bitter sweet (considering the _cause_ of his absence) ... But the crimson cheeked ruffian pushed troubling thoughts away before they could take root. This time he planned to exist only within the moment; past and future were inconsequential.

"I missed you too," Kiba husked, kneading at the supple curve of Neji's ass with one palm.

His hips retreated until his dick was nearly all the way out of the tight little ring, only to abruptly jut back against the resistance and fill Neji to the hilt once more. The Hyuga's hold instantly became unforgiving, clutching the short strands for dear life as his ass was expertly plundered. Each stroke was long and deep, sliding across and into his throbbing gland with methodical, maddening precision.

"Oh god ..." Neji hissed through clenched teeth.

Kiba's sharp canines sunk into the crest of his lover's shoulder. It was all he could do to distract himself from the coiling muscle currently suctioned around his aching cock. If the pleasure got the best of him, the deprived Inuzuka would cum far too soon. So he focused instead on the lithe body beneath his. Hooking Neji's knees in the crook of his arms and pressing them down to increase his access; as the sexy Inuzuka continued thrusting slow but hard, through low grunts and heavy panting.

Despite his efforts, Kiba's gut was already churning with the onset of his release. He shifted, trying to temper the delicious pressure around his member by making each pump more shallow; but the change in trajectory did little to stop the tide rising within him. Dominate fire blazing along side it.

"I hope you know, this still belongs to me." Kiba snarled, biting at Neji's neck to drive his point home as he bottomed out inside his walls yet again.

The Hyuga evicted a pleasured yelp, nodding in delirious affirmation of his seme's claim. Each slow measured piston was driving Neji insane, he needed more. The opal eyed Ninja needed the sensuous feral abandon which was Kiba's specialty. He had to feed the ravenous desire that currently had each of his nerve endings overcharged with electricity and on the verge of shorting out. However, every time Neji rocked upward in an effort to attain what he wanted ... Kiba's hand firmly pinned his hip to the mattress, forcing him to endure the torturous pacing.

"_Please_ Kiba," Neji whispered, voice soaked with erotic desperation.

"Please what." The Inuzuka growled in amusement, knowing _exactly_ what the brunette was asking for.

"Please ..." The Hyuga moaned out, "_Harder_. Give me more."

The minute the enticing words left Neji's supple lips, all attempts at control flew out the window. Kiba found and gathered both of his lover's hands into one palm; pinning them above the elite's head while his other bowed Neji's back upwards. Their new positioning allowed him to drive even deeper inside the Hyuga's suffocating heat. As Kiba's length viciously sheathed itself inside his clutching orifice, the elder Ninja clenched his jaw to hold back the gasping cry of pleasure that nearly broke free. The Inuzuka bit his lip with a lusty snarl; excitement pulsing through his hardened length at the rapture etched across Neji's gorgeous features. He leaned in to the Hyuga's ear; never ceasing his passionate savage thrusts.

"Hmm like this?" He droned, "Can you feel every inch of my cock pushing in your ass now Neji ... Answer me. Tell me how it feels baby."

"_Yess_..." Neji whined, "S-so..._soo_ good. Ah!"

Kiba's chest rumbled at the sharp cry as his tongue flicked across the sensitive fleshy lobe. "_Shhh_, you'll wake up the whole hospital moaning like that." He taunted deviously, just before grinding right into the Hyuga's sweet spot again.

With both hands firmly secured. The opal eyed ANBU could only turn and bury his face into Kiba's neck to stifle his ardent sob. The desirous sound vibrated against the fanged Shinobi's dewey skin, filling Kiba's senses and further stoking the carnal urgency burning through his blood. Suppressed emotions welled up and overflowed as the heady sensations immersed him.

"How do you do this to me," Kiba rasped hoarsely; hard thrusts picking up speed and sending soft slaps into the surrounding quiet, "How do you make me feel like this ... I can't get you out of my fucking head ..." The painfully honest words faded as a wayward groan rose up to replace them.

Neji trembled at Kiba's unguarded admission coupled with the tantalizing pounding of his ex's rigid length into his hungry hole. The Inuzuka's sentiments exactly mirrored his own. The invisible ties binding the two Shinobi together went far beyond this insatiable hunger; and were as inexplicable as they were undeniable.

"Baby," Neji begged; tugging against his lover's hold, "I need to touch you."

Kiba released his restrictive grasp and the amorous pair immediately clutched at each other wherever frantic hands could find purchase. Stealing fiery kisses, trading deep masculine sounds of need. The intense heat rising from their slick copulating bodies sent faint traces of fog climbing the outer edges of the window pane as the room's temperature spiked. Despite that torrid warmth; the illicit accomplices were both desperate to be closer as they collectively reached for the ultimate release which could only be found in each other's arms.

"Look at me," Kiba commanded gruffly; gripping the Hyuga's thigh against him as he drove roughly into his uke's taut sin.

The Hyuga's legs tightened around his waist with a mewl and desire clouded eyes obediently met his seme's gaze. Kiba's palms flitted up to clasp either side of Neji's neck; tanned fingers threading deep into damp cocoa strands, right before the younger Ninja hungrily crashed their lips together.

"Promise ... that you'll never ... do this shit ... again." Kiba growled between kisses; thrusting hard to punctuate each phrase.

Neji arched in rapture, clutching at the blankets as his hips rolled upwards into each stroke; wantonly receiving Kiba's cock fully inside his moist heat over and over again.

"I promise ..." he murmured breathlessly against his lover's searching lips.

Kiba felt tolerance nearing its end as each deep thrust shortened his already strained tether. It was too tight, too slick and hot to endure much longer. The fanged Shinobi grit his teeth, shaking with the effort it took to hold his orgasm at bay. He could feel Neji's body tensing and clutching around him; along with the throb of the Hyuga's dripping cock against his abdomen. From the muffled cries reverberating against his cheek, he knew his lover was close to completion as well.

The Inuzuka barely quelled a shout when Neji's walls suddenly contracted even further, bearing down around him like a death vise. He collapsed forward with a grunt and stilled himself, gasping. It was no use. Kiba knew damn well he couldn't take any more of this. The struggling Shinobi slowly started to pull away; but before he could free his cock from its confines, Neji wrapped both arms and limbs around him, restricting his movements.

"No." The Hyuga whimpered in protest.

"Nej I'm not gonna last if I stay inside you," Kiba panted hoarsely.

"Don't pull out ..." The opal eyed brunette pleaded, legs tightening and coaxing Kiba's dick deeper inside him.

"_Ssss_ I ... _fucck .._." The raspy expletive was all the Inuzuka could muster as his control shattered.

Unable to hold off any longer. Kiba pressed his mouth to the slope of Neji's shoulder, muffling a string of gruff ululations as his throbbing cock tensed unbearably; then blasted dense ribbons of his creamy thick secretions deep inside the clutching channel. Each powerful spurt sent a corresponding spasm through the fanged Shinobi's frame, and tore a deep moan from his lips as he continued to thrust sporadically.

The pleasure was so intense it teetered just on the brink of agony. Kiba's eyes shut tightly and he tugged hard at fistfuls of the sheets beneath them in an effort to stay quiet. Overtaken by animal instinct Neji's clutching fingers dug deep, leaving angry welts against bronzed flesh. The elite's hips lifted eagerly to take every drop of his seme's seed as his own twitching cock was teased between their sweat slicked bodies.

"Baby..." He rasped, spending feverish kisses against the shuddering Inuzuka's neck.

As his climax began to ebb, Kiba managed to finally pull his softening length free with a wavering grunt. He used the last of his dwindling stamina to drag hot kisses down the fair-skinned ANBU's chest and torso; until his lips wrapped around the rosy swollen glans of Neji's neglected member. The canine tamer flicked beneath the sensitive pale ridge then suckled at it hard, before drawing the entirety of the Hyuga's cock deep into his throat.

He relished the steady stream of pre-ejaculate flowing onto his taste buds as his mouth hungrily travelled up and down the milky shaft. Strong arms curved under Neji's ass; cradling the Hyuga's hips even closer to his bobbing orifice while Kiba mercilessly tongued and catered to every inch of his uke's rigid cock. The elder brunette's neck arced up off the mattress in ecstasy at the aggressive oral stimulus. He was barely a breath away from his limit as it was, so each firm twisting suck caused his scrotum to tighten painfully.

Broken groans tumbled free through increasingly haggard panting; until the elite was forced to clamp a silencing palm over his own mouth. Neji's free hand then fisted into Kiba's hair with a keening cry, and without warning his climax rushed up through his convulsing length. Cum tore free; spilling all over the crimson slashed Ninja's waiting tongue in viscid hot waves of white silk as Neji's pelvis jerked up reflexively.

The Inuzuka hummed in approval, swallowing his uke to completion and savoring every last remnant of Neji's sweet salty taste. When he was forced to reluctantly back off the elder Shinobi's oversensitive length; he landed soft teasing bites all across the elite's trembling stomach, before sluggishly rising up to lie beside his spent lover.

The Hyuga curled into Kiba's side like a kitten, struggling to catch his breath. In the aftermath of such a powerful orgasm Neji was both light headed and incredibly woozy, but most importantly ... utterly satisfied.

"Are you okay?" Kiba's brow furrowed in concern at Neji's obvious depletion.

The elite smoothly sidestepped an imminent scolding by changing the subject.

"Thank you for being here," he whispered weakly, "I know we weren't exactly ... on the best terms ..."

"Are you daft. Where else would I be." Kiba flashed his trademark grin.

A sad sigh escaped Neji's parted lips. Despite Kiba's reassuring words; he knew it must have been extremely difficult for the Inuzuka to so quickly reconcile his remaining hurt, in order to support the very person who had caused it.

"You may not believe it, but ... I _really_ didn't want you to ever see me like this ..." The elite trailed off as deep regret filled his chest.

"What are you saying? Thank _god_ I saw you like this," Kiba whispered tightly, "Would you have preferred I saw you in a fucking coffin instead?"

Neji shut his eyes; hearing the raw anguish in Kiba's voice and knowing he was the sole cause of it yet again, was almost too much to bear. In the end having to face his ex's hurt and disappointment after such a senseless pathetic act, was even worse then the pain he had felt before it. This time however; the Hyuga knew there would be no running away from his mistake ... Instead Neji would have to confront these demons head on.

"... I'm leaving Kiba." He said quietly.

"What! What the hell do you mean you're leaving?" Kiba demanded angrily, thrown by the sudden revelation.

"You asked for time didn't you ..." Neji murmured softly, shifting to gaze out the window.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to _go_ anywhere Nej." The Inuzuka pointed out.

"Look ... I can give you space and time to make up your mind ... but I can't be around. I don't want to be here and not be able to touch you or make love to you. And if you can't forgive me, I _definitely_ don't want to be here to see you with someone else ..." Neji's heart tugged at the mere prospect, "I'm not ready for that."

"Neji ..." The Inuzuka began to protest.

"Kiba please don't!" The Hyuga's eyes snapped back to Kiba's, "I already feel like I can't do this ... Don't make it harder."

"Well, where are you going." The Inuzuka pressed.

"You don't need to know." Neji shrugged.

"What the fuck?" The fanged Shinobi propped up irate.

"What do you expect from me Kiba? I'm trying! I know you want this on your terms ... But that's not how it works. You're taking your space, so let me have mine." Neji looked away.

Kiba lay back in silence. There was no easy way to do this, he knew no compromise would ever fully satisfy them both.

"Fine." The younger Ninja grumbled.

Neji exhaled heavily, "I've gotta get cleaned up, and you should probably ..."

"Yeah," Kiba sat up, ready to leave.

Both Ninja were well aware that spending the night together would only make it impossible to separate come sunrise. The Inuzuka slowly gathered and pulled on his clothing, then leaned over to kiss Neji. The instant their lips met, the Hyuga buried his fingers into Kiba's cropped coif; holding him in that passionate embrace until they ran out of oxygen and were forced to disjoin.

"Neji ... remember what you promised me," Kiba cautioned.

"Don't worry," the Hyuga forced a reassuring smile, "I'm not going anywhere to off myself. I swear."

The fanged Shinobi rubbed Neji's cheek with the back of his finger and stared down into opal eyes for a moment. After all his erratic behavior, it was impossible to accept those words completely; but Kiba's soul could only pray to god they were true.

"Ok," he acquiesced wearily and placed a gentle kiss against Neji's curse mark, "I love you."

Before Neji could respond in kind, two fingers fell against his lips, silencing him.

"Say it when you get back." The younger brunette instructed softly.

The Hyuga nodded; drawing Kiba's palm up so he could press his lips tenderly into the center, before reluctantly letting the Inuzuka's hand go.

With that silent goodbye they parted ways ... Both equally unsure of what their future held.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

"As you requested ..." Lee placed two sealed scrolls into the outstretched hands before him.

Neji accepted them with a nod. Considering he had practically begged on his knees during his friend's hospital visit; he was _exceedingly_ grateful that Lee had finally agreed to procure the items in question from their eccentric Sensei. For the opal eyed ANBU, just the thought of having to get them from Gai himself, was cringe-worthy.

Though Neji had originally chosen to leave them with the Taijutsu Master for safekeeping. Right now the Hyuga wasn't sure HE would be safe if he were to face the infamous 'Green Beast of Konoha' (who was rumored to be less-then-pleased with his latest stunt). There were very few things that could alter the jumpsuit clad Shinobi's perpetually sunny disposition ... Unfortunately the well-being of his students was FIRST on that short list.

For all his craziness, Gai had taught his subordinates many profound lessons during his tenure; one of which was to treasure their lives above all else. Neji sighed at that thought, closing his grip tightly around the scrolls. He knew he would have to apologize to his Sensei eventually ... but hey, Rome wasn't built in a day.

The gilded cylinders weighed heavy in his palms, as thoughts of Gai faded and instead, passionate recollections from the night Kiba had gifted them weighed heavy on his mind. Neji quickly shook his head to dispel them and looked up.

"Thanks for getting these for me Lee ..." Neji slipped the scrolls into his pack, "I honestly don't think I could have survived the lecture I'm _sure_ Gai Sensei had planned after everything that happened. At least I can finally put them to good use where I'm goi-."

"N-Nejiiiii!" Lee wailed, cutting the Hyuga short.

Without warning the blubbering mess had tackled his former teammate. Falling to his knees and throwing both arms tightly around Neji's midsection.

"What the ..." Neji frantically sought to untangle the sobbing Shinobi's clinging grip from around his waist. Unfortunately it was a feat easier said then done considering the Ninja was a Taijutsu specialist, "Lee! You're a grown man goddamnit, get off me right now!"

When Lee's cries only became louder; Neji sighed in defeat and awkwardly gave the shiny crown of his head a comforting pat.

"Idiot ..." He grumbled through a fond smirk; realizing then, that this was the first time Lee had seen him healthy and out of the hospital.

When Neji looked up from his blubbering friend, Sai was standing before him. He raised an eyebrow, unsure how the artist had so suddenly appeared without him noticing.

"Hey Neji-kun. I wanted to give you your piece from my collection before you left." The raven informed with a pleasant smile, which (surprisingly) seemed genuine.

"Ummm ..." Neji blushed scarlet; immediately thinking about _the_ infamous painting which had outed him, "You know what, why don't you hold on to that one Sai. I'm not sure it's the type of subject matter one should carry in broad daylight ..."

"What? Not _that_ one. How indecent." Sai admonished.

At that Neji was left speechless. Not sure if he was more shocked by the fact that Sai (the social invalid) just said something was "indecent" without quoting from a book; _or_ by the fact that they weren't talking about the same picture. How many "pieces" did he have? Neji decided not to think about it, instead he stealthily leaned down to Lee.

"I don't know how you did it ..." He whispered, "But whatever it is, don't stop."

"Here." The artist handed over a small, thinly bound picture book.

Neji gulped; for some reason the small book looked incredibly familiar. He opened it cautiously, eyes widening as he leafed through the selections. Every page was a sketch of an expression, _his_ expressions to be exact. Each one seemingly captured at various odd moments of quietude. They ranged from mundane instances, to sleeping faces, to far off pensive looks and even rare smiles. Suddenly the elite remembered exactly where he knew the book from. Sai had often been scribbling away in it during the steamy months the artist spent as Kiba and Neji's lover; usually during intermissions in their wild romps. The Hyuga cleared his throat at that salacious retrospection. Sai (blissfully unaware of the obscene wheels currently turning in his favourite subjects head) flashed a chaste half smile.

"It gave me a sense of calm to see you at those times ... I didn't really understand it back then; but I thought perhaps someday seeing yourself through the eyes of another, might have the same effect."

"Wow ... I ... This is ... Th-thank you Sai." Neji finally managed.

It was amazing to him how a person so removed from his own emotions, could somehow see right through to the deepest parts of other people's. Impossibly curious as always, Rock Lee jumped up and craned his neck to get a look at what was in the book. When he caught sight of its contents, round eyes narrowed and he spun to face the pale artist.

"What, are you in love with him?" Lee fumed.

"Why would you assume such a thing." Sai cocked his head curiously.

"_Maybe_ because you drew an entire BOOK of just his face!" The Taijutsu expert exclaimed.

"Is that not normal?" Sai tapped at his lip, "Neji-kun is gorgeous. I enjoy drawing him."

"But you don't even draw _me_!" Lee yelled, "And I'm your friggin boyfriend!"

"Of course I don't. You look nothing like Neji-kun." The artist shrugged.

"Will you _stop_ calling him kun!" Lee shouted.

"Lee. Is this an attempt to create the conditions for what 'Intricacies of Basic Human Relationships' refers to as make up sex?" Sai queried innocently.

"N-no! Of c-course not!" the bushy browed Ninja sputtered, "I'm mad at you, you idiot!

"Is it wise to call someone else an idiot while wearing your hair in that style." The Ink user deadpanned.

"That's it!" In the blink of an eye, Lee had scooped Sai up, thrown the artist over one shoulder, and started for his apartment.

"Hmm I knew it," the pale raven mused thoughtfully from his new perch, "The ultimate goal was indeed make-up-sex."

Neji was frozen, opal eyes glued to the odd pair like a trainwreck. Suddenly Lee paused mid-stomp, remembering Neji; and whipped around (with Sai still slung over his shoulder) to go give his comrade a one armed bear hug.

"Bye Neji, let the power of youth be your guide! Please come home in one piece."

"Uh, thanks Lee. I will ..." Neji answered, trying to ignore the fact that Sai's ass was parked adjacent to his head.

"Lee I can walk, this is embarassing." Said raven piped up.

Lee's eyebrow twitched as his annoyance returned. He spun around again, flailing his boyfriend like a rag doll in the process.

"Shut up! Don't start feeling emotions now that it's convenient!" He huffed, continuing his march upstairs.

The artist sighed with a shrug, then waved at Neji. The smile hiding behind doe eyes, telling the Hyuga just how much Sai was taken with Rock Lee; haircut and all.

_Hmm well played Sai. Somehow I don't think Lee is the one currently gunning for make up sex..._

Neji chuckled inwardly as he pivoted around ... and narrowly avoided smacking right into the girl who was now quietly standing behind him.

"Ten-Ten?" Neji stuttered in shock.

The two hadn't been face to face in more than six months. Ever since he came out, the jilted Kunoichi staunchly refused to acknowledge Neji or his plethora of apologies in any way shape or form. Not to mention, she had nearly _killed_ him when he tried to "drop by" their old apartment to talk. So her standing before him now (without a weapon in hand) was a surprise to say the least.

"They're pretty funny aren't they." She nodded towards the retreating couple.

Neji smiled; gaze never leaving her, "Pretty ridiculous is more like it ... but they seem happy."

Ten-Ten's hazel eyes finally met his, as she nervously tucked a few loosed auburn strands behind one ear. Neji resisted the urge to gently smooth the remaining tendrils away, knowing he had long ago lost the privilege of such intimacies.

"I don't feel bad for Kiba," The Kunoichi's bitter words suddenly tumbled free without preamble, "... He should have expected that you would just cheat on him too! And I'm not here to say I forgive you or anything like that either, cause I don't!"

The Hyuga took it all in stride. This meeting had been a long time coming, and her anger was definitely justified.

"I can't force you to forgive me Ten ... I can only tell you that I'm sorry for putting you through all the stuff I did. If I could take it back I would ... You deserved so much better."

"Yeah ..." The weapons expert muttered caustically, as her gaze fell to the ground.

Neji knew Ten-Ten's grudge was her shield. She wouldn't set it aside until she was good and ready.

"Umm look, j-just ..." the Kunoichi stammered, "Just don't hurt yourself again Ok. If you only think of _Kiba_ now or whatever that's fine, but there are other people who love you too ... So just don't."

Neji reached out to cup her cheek. Cradling the delicate softness in his palm, as his thumb caught a warm tear that had escaped her defenses.

"Okay," he said softly.

Ten-Ten sniffled and stepped back from his touch; angrily brushing the traitorous droplets away with her sleeve.

"I'll see you around." She whispered briskly, before taking off in the opposite direction.

The opal eyed Shinobi watched her go; her words twisting in his gut like a knife. After everything he put her through, to think his life still held meaning to her ... To think she still cared enough to put her own anger aside just to come say something so selfless; when _all_ the Hyuga had ever been towards her ... and everyone else for that matter, was selfish.

Neji looked up at the dusky sky and the steadily waning sun. Soon night would fall and he needed to set out before then. The elite shifted his pack and started for the main village gates, nodding genially at Kotesu and Izumo when he past through them.

Although he wanted to slip out of Konoha unnoticed. In the end he had walked into a farewell party of sorts. It was bittersweet; as his life tended to be, but Neji accepted it with open arms. He would hold onto this memory. In hopes that one day he could return here, with a heart more worthy of those precious people ... "who loved him too".

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**A/N: FYI: (According to my research) Musuko* means "Son" or "My son" ... plain and simple, cuz that's just how Tsume Inuzuka gets down when it comes to terms of endearment. The last time that woman said "Honey" "Baby" or "Sweetheart" was probably like ... never. She's a gangsta and she knows it folks! Anyways ... holy crapola this was one heavy, lemony heap of wow! At least the hospital lovin and Lee & Sai's antics provided a lil light the end of the angst tunnel (I hope lol). Honestly I really fought with this chappy. I just can't stomach suicide...(it's never an option!) so it was hard to write but Neji had to hit rock bottom. I couldn't really see him becoming an effective drunk (since in my mind the real reason goodie two-shoes Hyuga "doesn't drink" is cause he has no tolerance whatsoever and gets shit faced off of one Sake) or a drug addict (as if he'd ever do something so "common" *gasp*), but I **_**could**_** see him getting all desperate and dramatic at the horrifying thought of losing his little Kibble muffin forever! Yea ... Ok I **_**might**_** have teared up a lil bit when I wrote this *hangs head in shame* BUT ... it's a new day! Do you think our boys can get back on track? REVIEEEEEW! Next Chap: "Loose Ends & Foxy Wisdom" posting asap! Uzumaki is BACK!**


	17. Loose Ends & Foxy Wisdom Pt1

Woohoo for Update time!

-Lei-

***Warnings: (A _whole_ lot of) Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional smexual scenarios involving WILD MEN are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**

* * *

**LOOSE ENDS & FOXY WISDOM (Part.I)**

_Neji looked up at the dusky sky and the steadily waning sun. Soon night would fall and he needed to set out before then. The elite shifted his pack and started for the main village gates, nodding genially at Kotesu and Izumo when he past through them._

_Although he wanted to slip out of Konoha unnoticed. In the end he had walked into a farewell party of sorts. It was bittersweet; as his life tended to be, but Neji accepted it with open arms. He would hold onto this memory. In hopes that one day he could return here, with a heart more worthy of those precious people ... "who loved him too"._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

"Hana went all out huh ..." Naruto chuckled; scanning the crowded interior of his friends refrigerator, before ambling back into the living room with food in hand.

Kiba rolled his eyes at the blond Shinobi settling on the couch beside him. What an understatement. It was now February and the Inuzuka was STILL eating leftovers from the holiday; proof that his sister had gone _way_ above and beyond the bounds of 'all out'. However the brunette had no complaints when it came to this sort of overkill. He savored the last bit of his Mochi¹ and set his bowl aside.

Even though Hana was crap at almost all things domestic; cooking was something the older Inuzuka managed to be great at. Which was incredible; considering she certainly didn't pick up the skill from their Mother, who was a firm believer in anything that included the word 'instant'. Luckily Naruto had been over often; gleefully doing his part to chip away at the delicious Osechi², so that Kiba could slowly but surely wrest back control of the real estate in his fridge. Which courtesy of Hana Inuzuka, currently looked like it belonged to a family of twenty; rather than a twenty year old bachelor.

The Veterinarian hadn't just offered her services freely either ... Oh no, Kiba was _first_ forced to participate in a plethora of lame festive events. The entirety of which he hated; but Hana made it very clear that her younger brother's attendance was mandatory if he expected to be fed. The Kunoichi somehow even managed to convince their Mother to join. Needless to say, Tsume was not a happy camper, but in the end gleefully watching his Mom's awkward discomfort definitely made Kiba's own worth it. Usually the three of them weren't big on holidays. This year though, Hana had been uncharacteristically adamant; her motivation was fairly obvious.

"I guess she went overboard cause she knows I usually spend New Years with uh ..." the Inuzuka paused and cleared his throat, "At the Hyuga compound."

Naruto smirked; it was hilarious to watch Kiba waging such a desperate battle within himself. The stubborn Shinobi tried _so_ hard to deny how torn up he was with Neji gone; but despite his best efforts, it was written all over his face. That contradiction was amusing as hell, but somewhere along the way Naruto had decided he would keep close watch on the Inuzuka; to prevent Kiba from slipping completely into denial and _really_ screwing things up. Even though the blond knew it was a task beyond what was expected of a comrade, it was almost as if a part of him lived through his friends connection. Neji and Kiba were the closest thing Naruto had ever seen to the fiery consuming bond that he and Sasuke shared. And somewhere in his soul, the blue eyed Shinobi just needed to know that such a bond could actually survive ... even if it would never happen for him. The blond pushed troubling thoughts away as he drifted back to reality.

"You could've still gone you know, Hinata did invite you." At the Inuzuka's silence, Naruto continued. "Speaking of the Hyugas ... How's Neji doing?" The blond struggled to keep a straight face when Kiba flinched at the sound of his ex's name.

"He's gone ... Been gone for almost two months now." The fanged Shinobi replied tersely, knowing Naruto was well aware of that fact.

"Sucks you didn't get to resolve stuff before the Fifth put him on Medi leave ..."

"It was just better not to confuse things. I did go to the hospital though and we ... talked," Kiba chewed his lip absently as his mind drifted back to what _else_ they did that night, " ... a little."

"And by talked ... you do mean fucked." Naruto elaborated as his host let out a telling sigh. The Jinchuriki couldn't stifle his laughter this time, "So much for not confusing things!"

"It's not funny Naruto! I can't help it, when I get around him it's like ... like I'm not even in control of my goddamn body anymore. We shouldn't have ..."

"Relax, I'm joking. It's not the end of the world, you said you wanna try working things out, right?" The handsome blond set his empty jūbako**³** down and picked up his beer, "So what's the big deal?"

"I wish it was that fucking simple," Kiba muttered disagreeably.

It sounded like the easiest thing in the world. Work it out ... Move on ... But how? How could he even _think_ about taking a step forward with all these bitter emotions weighing him down like a ball and chain. Kiba ran an agitated hand through wild cinnamon locks. No matter how much he tried to tell himself to let it go, the resentment just wouldn't fade away. There was no trust anymore, no closure ... And the fact that Madara had conveniently taken a temporary transfer didn't help the situation much either. The fanged Shinobi wanted to tear the Uchiha bastard apart.

For every stolen second he'd spent inside Neji ... Kiba wanted blood. He wanted it so badly that the Inuzuka dreamt about it nearly every night; and in the morning he would wake up with the taste of revenge on his lips, like a dying thirst which he just couldn't quench. But that wasn't the only problem ... No, to make matters worse there was something _else_ nagging at him; a growing curiosity that he couldn't seem to get rid of, like a splinter embedded in his mind...

"It's not as complicated as you're making it Kib," Naruto's raspy timbre cut into the fanged Shinobi's introspection, "You just move on from the past and try to make it work."

"What if I can't move on from the past ..."

The Jinchuriki groaned in exasperation. He had given the conflicted Inuzuka the same pep talk nearly a million times. "It was _one_ night. One! Out of the thousands you've known each other and hundreds you've spent together. Madara already transferred to the Hidden Mist and who knows how long he'll be there ... You can't let that shit eat away at you foreve-"

"I'm not talking about Madara ... or Neji." The brunette interrupted.

At that, Naruto was left silent and completely confused.

Kiba cleared his throat nervously, "Can I ask you something."

"Yeah," the blond shrugged, "What's up?"

"That night ... when you stayed here. Why did you let me kiss you."

Naruto promptly sat up sputtering, nearly choking on his beer at the uncomfortably direct question. "Wh-what?"

Kiba studied his own amber bottle as he passed it from palm to palm. "You said you're into Sasuke or Hinata or whatever ... so why."

"I umm ... Kiba, it just happened." The blue eyed Ninja stammered, attempting to avoid the looming subject as best he could.

The Inuzuka snorted and took a swig, "Fine." He scoffed; tone dripping with knowing disbelief.

Naruto slammed his Asahi to the tabletop with an annoyed sigh, "What do you want me to say Kiba. I'm engaged ... To _your_ fucking ex-girlfriend for christ sake! Do you want me to admit that I'm attracted to you, so you can have some excuse to not make your _own_ relationship work and I can royally fuck up mine?"

"I didn't say any of that," Kiba shrugged nonchalantly.

"You can twist your words 'til the sun comes up," the blond stated darkly, " ... It doesn't change what the hell you're really saying Inuzuka!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. You can accuse me all you want ... but _you're_ the one who just admitted you want _me_. Isn't that right Uzumaki?" The canine tamer pointed out with a smirk.

He was out of line; completely and utterly out of line even by the duo's brash standards. The fanged Shinobi knew that. He knew he was currently pushing open a door which was meant to stay closed; but the feeling had become more than Kiba could successfully conceal. Starting from the fateful night they touched for the first time, the Inuzuka's inexplicable and sudden attraction to the blue eyed Shinobi had tormented him, building steadily with each passing day.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were good friends. Naruto was engaged. Not to mention Kiba's heart was currently a disaster zone, which left him completely emotionally unavailable to _himself_ ... let alone anyone else. All things considered what happened should have remained a fluke. Just a confused moment where pain mixed with vulnerability and yielded unexpected results. But instead, it had stayed with him and slowly escalated into the catalyst for a cycle of lust Kiba now couldn't seem to escape.

First he told himself to avoid the blond altogether, but in Neji's absence the need for Naruto's company quickly overrode _that_ caution. The casual visits began soon after, sporadic drop-by's quickly turning into weekly appearances, which then became daily. The more time the fox and hound spent together, the closer they became, and the closer they became ... the more Kiba thought about having wild, hot, unadulterated _sex _with his quote unquote 'good friend' Naruto Uzumaki.

It was now to the point where his mind was so busy fantasizing about Naruto; that the blond actually managed to calm his obsessive bloodlust for Madara, and keep thoughts of Neji at bay. Until of course the meddling Uzumaki brought them both up again that is ... Despite his pure intentions; each time Naruto mentioned Neji, it only made Kiba want to shut the Jinchuriki up. And contemplating the unseemly methods he wanted to use to do just that, left him rock hard every single time he imagined them.

Unaware of the carnal longings filling his friend's head, Naruto glared at the Inuzuka through narrowed azure eyes; his blood was boiling. This was the exact reason he and Kiba had come to blows about a million times since they were kids. Somehow the Inuzuka could effortlessly get under his skin; tripping him up with expert precision until he fell right into the cunning asshole's well laid traps. Unfortunately; for a reason he was helpless to understand, that typical cockiness was currently turning him on just as much as it was pissing him off.

"You think you just run everything around you," Naruto growled, "... don't you dipshit."

"If you bend over, I'll gladly show you why." Kiba retorted casually.

The arrogant taunt earned a sarcastic laugh from the fuming Jinchuriki. "Wait you _actually_ think I would let you fuck me? Ok, I said I was attracted to you ... but let's be clear IF that _ever_ managed to happen, it's definitely _you _who would be bending over."

The dark haired Shinobi set down his beer, slitted eyes now blazing with unconcealed lust. "Wanna bet?"

"I don't take easy bets." The younger Ninja spat.

"Great Naruto and I don't take it up the ass either, so let's call it even." Kiba answered with a callous shrug.

"Goddammit Kiba, what the fuck are you getting at!" The fed up Uzumaki snarled through clenched teeth, tired of thinly veiled innuendoes.

In response the Inuzuka leaned back and let his palm tease across his lap, massaging his imprisoned hard-on hungrily as he offered a final test to Naruto's will. When the blond's eyes instantly fell to the growing bulge and heated desire flickered inside orbs of blue, Kiba cocked his head with a rakish smirk. It was the same expression which had been the undoing of just about every person who had ever seen it.

"Why don't we find out who the _real_ seme is ..." The canine tamer proposed huskily; the slick confidence in his voice assuring that he had _no_ doubt who would emerge victorious.

"Don't push me ... you fucking know better," Naruto warned, but despite the cautionary words something dark and desirous swirled within his sky hued eyes.

"Do I?" Kiba growled back with equal fire.

Both Shinobi fell silent; staring at each other for a tense moment like two alpha wolves with raised hackles sizing up a formidable foe. Then suddenly Kiba's grip was threading into Naruto's hair; grabbing a fistful of the golden strands and dragging the blond closer until their lips clashed in a torrid battle. The kiss was a hard, savage give and take. Naruto's resistance wavered; melting into hunger, then finding foothold again as he fought against the Inuzuka's allure. Groans and snarls filled the former quiet. Pure primal lust surging through their exchange as they shared the lingering sweetness of Kiba's Mochi, and the smooth taste of the Asahi they had both imbibed just moments before.

When Naruto finally broke away, he shoved Kiba off of him so hard that the Inuzuka just narrowly avoided crushing his coffee table; landing on the floor beside it instead with a self-satisfied chuckle. The panting blond eyed his fallen host intensely; trying in vain to calm the delicious arousal which was currently seeping through his loins. At that moment the Jinchuriki's mind wanted nothing more than to smash his craving for the wild brunette into oblivion. His body however; clearly wanted to smash something _else_ ... and unfortunately the latter was winning by a landslide. Kiba's lips curled when he caught sight of Naruto's burgeoning erection and the Inuzuka rose to his feet.

"Well, that was easy," he mused with a smirk, closing the breadth between himself and his seated guest with a single stride.

The canine tamer reached down and teased deft tanned fingers through blond spikes once more, pausing every now and then to tug aggressively. Kiba groaned when a series of sharp uneven breaths revealed just how much Naruto enjoyed that particular action.

"You like your hair pulled don't you ... mmm I wonder if you're a screamer." Dark brows furrowed at the sexy thought as Kiba firmly pulled down and forced the younger Shinobi's gaze up to met his own leering stare.

Using that reprieve, Naruto managed to clear his head long enough to roughly catch hold of the brunette's wrist, forcing the ANBU Op to let go then propelling Kiba backwards as he stood up and brought them eye to eye.

"We both know you've gotten me hard before," Naruto hissed; thoroughly unimpressed. He stepped menacingly into the Inuzuka's body and found Kiba's ear with a low growl, "It's dangerous to delude yourself mutt. You're gonna have to do a _whole_ lot more than get my fucking cock up, if you don't plan on being bent over this couch taking every inch of my dick ..."

The goading words fell freely as rising aggression drowned out the blond's screaming conscience. Sure this was wrong, but he had been pushed enough. Naruto Uzumaki was understanding, and forgiving ... to a point; and said leniency had just expired. The handsome soon-to-be Hokage held that title for many reasons, however the biggest one had nothing to do with his good heart or his good looks. The young Ninja's self-effacing humility and kind disposition often allowed many to forget that Naruto was in fact the blood heir to Minato Namikaze ... The only living Shinobi capable of fully harnessing the boundless power of a Sage ... AND the current host/warden of a raging nine-tailed demon ... who just so happened to have a taste for destruction, mass genocide, bloody chaos and well; really wanted nothing more than to wipe the entire human race into extinction.

In light of the aforementioned widely known facts; only an incredible fool could ever mistake Naruto's kindness for weakness. The blond knew Kiba was no such fool. An arrogant prick; definitely, but not a fool. Clearly the ballsy Inuzuka simply needed to be _reminded_ of a few small details about the Shinobi he was attempting to subjugate. And in this case, Naruto was more than happy to dole out a lesson that the canine tamer wouldn't soon forget; the enticing thought alone sent a tantalizing rush of heat through his throbbing cock. The Jinchuriki smiled coolly and backed up a bit.

"Here, I'll help you out Inuzuka," Naruto offered. Patronizingly peeling off his shirt and tossing it, before divesting his pants with a sexy shrug. "I just want you to understand, even if I get naked right now; there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do or say to change the fact that in a little while I'm going to be fucking you."

Kiba blanched inwardly at the crude promise, part of him wondering if this had been such a good idea after all ... However, answer was delayed as his hungry eyes travelled the blond's incredible body. The formerly straight Inuzuka had never really thought about his preference in men. Though if asked he would have probably described someone like Neji. Refined, lithe and lean. Masculine yet soft in a graceful sort of way. Submissive but only for a chosen few ... Yeah that sounded about right. The only problem was, Naruto Uzumaki didn't fit that criteria at all ... and yet Kiba was practically salivating at the sight of him.

The athletic blond was brash, obnoxious and overtly dominant, not to mention built like Adonis. Broad shoulders offset a broad, well muscled torso; but thanks to both his training as a Shinobi and considerable height, Naruto managed to also be long and lean. There was absolutely _nothing_ soft about him, still he was undeniably beautiful in an entirely different sense of the word ... and that was _without_ taking his incredible package into consideration. Kiba inhaled sharply at the mere memory of Naruto's cock.

_This is dangerous..._

Confirmation of that thought came like a flash of lightning. The Inuzuka barely had time to process his own warning before Naruto was on him. Shoving him backwards into the nearest wall hard enough to steal his breath, then pinning him there.

"If you space out over partial nudity, this is going to be over way too quick." The blond husked.

Kiba managed a raspy laugh, panting to recover the wind which had been so unceremoniously knocked out of him. Naruto gave an amused snort at the brunette's ability to find humour while in such a dire predicament, then sealed his lips over the canine tamer's with a snarl. This time the fox took control, easily dominating the burning kiss as their tongues sparred and stroked along each other hungrily. The fiery Inuzuka remained far from passive; even as pleasure increased his handicap, Kiba's strong hands quickly dove into Naruto's shock of hair. Fisting firmly while he played on the weakness he'd found earlier in a bid to wrestle back the upper-hand. One hard yank actually managed to break the kiss ... if only by a centimeter, leaving Kiba to gulp for much needed air. On a merciful whim, Naruto allowed the fanged Ninja time to breathe and his mouth fell to the ANBU's neck instead. Infusing sucks with hard bites all across the sensitive surface.

"_Fuck _..." Kiba whispered, eyes snapping shut. Trust the lucky Jinchuriki bastard to just randomly choose the one spot that drove him absolutely insane.

When the formerly hostile hand in Naruto's coiffure became forceful encouragement and a hiss of pleasure escaped the Inuzuka's clenched jaw. The younger Shinobi felt his own arousal spike. Mounting anticipation had his cock begging to be sated. As his mouth continued its passionate assault, Naruto's impatient fingers fell to blindly fumble with Kiba's fly. Ultimately tearing the bothersome clasp asunder and yanking down the zipper before slipping one hand inside the inviting warmth. The moment his palm cupped the brunette's imprisoned erection through the thin fabric of his boxers, Kiba evicted a feral moan.

Naruto basked in that heady sound for a moment; pressing his free hand to the wall for balance, before the blond's lips finally returned to their previous location. Kneading against Kiba's in a rough, demanding caress that somehow remained equally passionate and sensuous. It was a combination neither was used to, since they had never encountered such an evenly matched lover. However, even though the constant transfer of power should have felt rather unsettling for two men who never relinquished control ... It didn't. Not by a long shot. In their ongoing battle, every minor win or loss came with a distinct blend of its own carnal gratification. Logic slowly succumbed to lust as the heat between the Shinobi intensified and low moans rose from both sides. Only to be lost against tongues, teeth and wet lips. It was safe to say at that point, Kiba hadn't been the only one grappling with this unexpected desire.

Though he would never admit it, Naruto had instantly developed a penchant for the Inuzuka's kiss. The first and only one they shared before this had planted a seed of want. Which though he refused to tend; apparently had flourished anyway. The blond hummed at the thought and massaged the tempting rigidity encased in his strong palm thrice more; then drew his touch back to explore the rest of his prospective conquest. Before the trip could be made, a sharp groan was torn from the whiskered Ninja's throat when Kiba rocked his hips forward. Pressing their erections together and sending a powerful chill of pleasure up Naruto's spine at the hot friction. The Uzumaki pulled away and rested his forehead against the wall above Kiba's shoulder, momentarily overwhelmed. That second was the only opening the fanged Shinobi needed.

"Now who's spacing out." Kiba growled breathless.

Not allowing Naruto time to respond or recover, the canine tamer instantly forced the younger Shinobi backwards. Seizing on his lusty disorientation to swipe balance from underneath him and force the fox down to his knees. Naruto couldn't even parry the agile Inuzuka; because the moment he'd dropped to a kneel, the blond also found his wrists bound together behind his back. The bindings were impervious to his subsequent struggle and secured so tightly that the Jinchuriki couldn't rip them apart with strength alone. Naruto cursed mentally. The fucker was fast, he'd give him that...

"Chakra restraints are a dirty trick ... goddamn capture and restraint expert asshole," The blond growled, mostly to himself as he tugged to no avail.

Kiba grinned in triumph, still panting from their brain searing make-out. For most Ninja, Chakra restraints were actually pretty hazardous; considering they absorbed energy like a sponge and then used it to fortify themselves. But for a Shinobi who had as much natural reserve as Naruto Uzumaki; they weren't even remotely dangerous. Just _really_ annoying and almost impossible to get out of. Originally the Inuzuka had planned to play this straight, but it was quickly becoming clear that the 'fair' method would be far too risky. The stakes were too high and Naruto was already doing way too good of a job overwhelming the willful brunette. Kiba didn't like the thought of what _that_ could ultimately lead to ... Not one bit. The alternative however ... now _that_, he was a fan of.

The ANBU Op hurriedly pushed the vent of his boxers open, allowing his pulsing arousal to spring free, then wrapping his fingers around and down the thick long shaft with a harsh groan. Despite his best efforts, Naruto couldn't quell the deep sound of appreciation that welled from his chest at the sight of Kiba's swollen length. The fact that he was a seme, took nothing away from the blond's ability to appreciate a nice cock. In actuality, though he still had yet to meet anyone who could surpass his own size, Naruto preferred a well hung uke. Whenever he craved small and delicate, he eased that appetite with a woman. But for the fiery blond (outside of an avid appreciation for hot anal sex) the allure of bedding a man rested within the idea of dominating something strong and challenging. Nothing satisfied Naruto like bending someone steely and unyielding to his will, then giving them pleasure they had never tasted before.

That being said ... Kiba _and_ Kiba's large dripping cock were both looking mighty promising right about then. The blond licked his lips greedily, thinking about how much he was going to enjoy stroking that cock later. But he would let the Inuzuka think he'd won ... for now. Cunning blue eyes drifted up to find the gaze of the impassioned Shinobi before him. Kiba smirked at the blatant appreciation in Naruto's stare, as he continued to slowly pleasure himself. He took hold in the blond's mane with his free hand, and used the grip to coax the Uzumaki closer. Leaning all his weight into the wall behind them.

"Looks like you find my cock _attractive_ too," The Inuzuka murmured; brazenly guiding his cock-head across Naruto's full bottom lip.

"Careful." The blond snarled lowly, "You point that in the wrong place and you might not get it back."

The empty threat only managed to stoke the hunger coiling in Kiba's stomach. "You really are a fucking _atrocious_ liar you know that ..." He husked, looking down at the blue eyed hellion while stroking fingers through downey sun kissed strands.

Naruto was about to offer scathing reply, when he caught something flash within the brunette's stare. It was a silent plea ... one he knew all too well. The blond sighed. He might as well give Kiba this, considering what he was planning on taking shortly. The whiskered Shinobi let his tongue dart out to sweep across the swollen glans of Kiba's dick. Sampling the pearls of fluid gathered there and enjoying their singular taste. The Uzumaki's abrupt concession, coupled with that enticing stimulation sent a shiver through the crimson cheeked ANBU Op. His hand quickly fell away allowing the Jinchuriki full access to his eager erection. When Naruto's saliva covered organ flicked across the mushroomed tip again, Kiba's chest began heaving as the older Shinobi struggled to at least _look_ composed. From the smug chuckle that fell from the blond's lips ... he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Your dick really _is_ small enough to deserve some charity ..." Naruto drawled matter-of-factly.

Kiba's retort to that blatantly inaccurate observation was stolen; as wet lips abruptly encased the sensitive tip of his cock and Naruto's tongue began to swirl around the wide circumference over and over again. The ANBU's grip in Naruto's soft hair flexed and tightened urgently.

"Ugh god..." Kiba rasped, lids dropping to half mast.

He watched spellbound as the whiskered Ninja laved and nipped lightly at the tip of his needy member. Purposely torturing the older Ninja by limiting his stimulating actions to that area alone. The heady sensations rushed through the Inuzuka's aching cock and filled his body with a rapacious craving for more. As if taking mental cue, Naruto ceased his teasing and suddenly drew Kiba's weeping length even further into the wet cavern of his mouth. Curling his tongue beneath the veined shaft and sucking inward hard as his mouth twisted up to the head then back down. Taking a little more of the canine tamer's sizable shaft with each trip until every inch was slicked with an abundance of pre-cum and saliva. Kiba was trembling by then, eyes closed. No longer concerned with maintaining the illusion of composure, his other hand buried itself into Naruto's coif and harsh moans spilled from parted lips.

"Jesus ... _ahhh_ ... that feels, so _fucking_ good ..."

The words came out as more of a whimper then Kiba would have normally liked, but he couldn't manage to care. Powerful stimulation radiated from his dick causing his fleshy sacs to tighten and rise closer to his body. The maddening arousal increased with each second, until Kiba's mind was wiped clean of everything besides the gorgeous blond's deft aggressive sucks around his straining cock.

_Yes, make me forget ... please make me forget him Naruto._

The desperate plea echoed through his subconscious as the Inuzuka gruffly gasped in ardor. He was so tired of this internal war, so weary of these conflicted feelings for Neji tearing him apart. How could you still crave someone who had hurt you so badly. How could you hate someone while loving them more than anything in the world at the same time? He couldn't understand it, and right now he didn't want to. Right now he just wanted to lose himself inside the first person who had managed to make him feel _anything_ since Neji walked away.

"Naruto ..." Kiba groaned the rest of his thought aloud, shivering as the blond speedily hurtled him towards climax.

Naruto smirked around the twitching flesh; Kiba was playing _right_ into his hands, he could taste and feel just how close the brunette was to losing it. The dark haired Ninja spasmed as the onset of his orgasm set in. Forcing his breath into ragged puffs for oxygen and graduating deep moans into a series of unintelligible sounds of yearning. Kiba felt the familiar pressure of semen collecting at the base of his cock, and steeled himself for the inevitable bliss of release ... When Naruto abruptly pulled away. Releasing the brunette's member with a wet pop and cruelly denying the trembling Inuzuka his impending completion. The ANBU's eyes instantly snapped open in aggressive frustration only to be met by icy daggers of blue.

"Times up." Naruto informed coldly and rose to his feet, cut bindings falling away as he flexed his newly freed wrists.

Kiba, still hazy and gasping, could barely voice his shock, "What the fuck? How'd you-"

Naruto's hand gripped harshly around the Inuzuka's neck, silencing his incredulous query.

"Didn't I tell you not to fuck with me." The blond's sinister tone saturated each word with pure malice.

Kiba suddenly felt a foreign tingle of intimidation tremble through him; sending goose-bumps across tanned flesh in its wake. The crimson cheeked ruffian literally couldn't remember the last time in _life_ that he had been intimidated by anything; let alone another Shinobi. But Naruto was changing, something dark and powerful radiated from within him. Setting off the Inuzuka's instinctual responses to imminent danger.

"Naruto..." Kiba started cautiously.

"Shut the fuck up," The Jinchuriki growled.

Kiba didn't even have time to blink before a blow to his stomach sent stars dancing across his vision and his legs buckled from under him.

"Shit ... Talk about overkill." He wheezed out caustically; knowing then, that his previous decision to abandon 'fair' play ... was about to come back to haunt him.

The brunette's slitted orbs snapped shut in a feckless attempt to regain focus and balance. Payback was definitely a bitch, Kiba noted bitterly as he was dragged up and then slammed against the opposite wall. The dizzy Shinobi vaguely realized his pants and boxers were being torn off; before he felt the fabric of his shirt rip from collar to hem and fall from his shoulders. The cool air against his heated skin was quickly replaced with Naruto's talented mouth.

Wild eyes blinked open slightly as kiss bruised lips traversed the Inuzuka's bare chest with low masculine hums. Dragging wet bites upwards, until the ministrations were joined by the blond's hard body pressing against Kiba's naked form. The fanged Shinobi's head lolled at the tantalizing contact and a gruff moan vibrated from his sternum. Kiba's hand fisted into the fabric of Naruto's boxers, pulling inward as his hips automatically thrust out in search of much needed friction. Ardently grinding his painfully hard cock directly into the Uzumaki's imprisoned erection. The canine tamer's urge to find finis was quickly becoming an overwhelming physical ache.

"For fucks sake ... Naruto," Kiba grit out tightly, not sure if he was asking the fox to stop or continue.

Naruto caught the Inuzuka's lips in a brief savage kiss before searching out his ear. "Not that you deserve it after that cheap little stunt you pulled ... but I'll give you a choice," The blond husked, warm breath fanning against Kiba's earlobe. "Either I'm going to turn you around, and fuck you senseless against this wall ... or you can behave and we can do this with lube, in a bed."

Kiba groaned sharply as Naruto took hold of his throbbing cock and firmly tugged up the length.

"Which is it going to be, _uke_?" The Uzumaki purred, using his free hand to grab Kiba's chin and force their gazes together.

The fanged Shinobi's eyes narrowed with a defensive growl when his stare met two blue irises marred by steadily spreading rings of crimson. Naruto simpered at the subtle fear he could now smell mixing with the Inuzuka strong scent of arousal. He'd already felt it himself. The slow transformation of his own features; the heightening of his senses ... The ominous dark energy soaking from his abdomen throughout the rest of his body.

Draining Naruto Uzumaki's natural Chakra was a lethal mistake many Ninja had made in the past, unfortunately none of them were still alive to caution others against the practice. This situation, however; was _much_ different from all the rest. Firstly because a battle to the death was nowhere to be found on the list of things Naruto was currently craving from Kiba Inuzuka. But mostly because something told the blond that his present state had absolutely nothing to do with the brief time he'd spent in Chakra restraints ... And _everything_ to do with the wild, hot-tempered ANBU Operative who was currently glaring at him with an equal mix of murderous intent and sexual hunger.

"Well?" The Jinchuriki droned expectantly.

Kiba swallowed heavily, searching for his voice ... He had to find a way out of this ... and he had to do it right fucking _now_.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**A/N: Ohhhh how EVIL am I with this cliffie! *sweatdrop* Well it was either split this chapter in two or wait longer to update and I **_**hate**_** going too long without tending the yaoi fires lol ... so the update won. This Chappy has been a thorn in my F'n side! I re-wrote it not once but three times. THREE! You'll find out the details of that in my A/N for Part II which by the way I promise to also post this weekend! Til then feel free to yell at me via REVIEWS! ... Happy stewing my luvs *runs off to go finish proofing ... but mostly to hide from the angry mob with flaming torches & pitchforks*

* * *

**

**FOOTNOTES:**

**¹ Mochi**: A New years custom in Japan is creating rice cakes (mochi). Boiled sticky rice (mochigome) is put into a wooden shallow bucket-like container and patted with water by one person while another person hits it with a large wooden mallet. Mashing the rice, it forms a sticky white dumpling paste. This is made before New Year's Day and eaten during the beginning of January.

**² Osechi-ryōri: **Are traditional Japanese New Year foods. The tradition started in the Heian Period (794-1185). Osechi are easily recognizable by their special boxes called **³ ****Jūbako**, which resemble bentō boxes. Like bentō boxes, jūbako are often kept stacked before and after use. The dishes that make up osechi each have a special meaning celebrating the New Year -

Daidai

Japanese bitter orange. Daidai means "from generation to generation" when written in different kanji as. Like kazunoko below, it symbolizes a wish for children in the New Year.

Datemaki

Sweet rolled omelette mixed with fish paste or mashed shrimp. They symbolize a wish for many auspicious days.

Kamaboko

Broiled fish paste. Traditionally, slices of red and white kamaboko are alternated in rows or arranged in a pattern. The color and shape are reminiscent of Japan rising sun, and have a celebratory, festive meaning.

Kazunoko

Herring roe. Kazu means "number" and ko means "child". It symbolizes a wish to be gifted with numerous children in the New Year.

Konbu

A kind of seaweed. It is associated with the word yorokobu, meaning "joy".

Kuro-mame

Black soybeans. Mame also means "health," symbolizing a wish for health in the New Year.

Tai

Red sea-bream. Tai is associated with the Japanese word medetai, symbolizing an auspicious event.

Tazukuri

Dried sardines cooked in soy sauce. The literal meaning of the kanji in tazukuri is "rice paddy maker", as the fish were used historically to fertilize rice fields. The symbolism is of an abundant harvest.

Zōni

A soup of mochi rice cakes in clear broth (in eastern Japan) or miso broth (in western Japan).

Ebi

Skewered prawns cooked with sake and soy sauce.

Nishiki tamago

Egg roulade; the egg is separated before cooking, yellow symbolizing gold, and white symbolizing silver.


	18. Loose Ends & Foxy Wisdom Pt2

Wah I'm an update master this week, ne! Since I'm also doing like 4 other updates on AFF & 3 on Y!gal I really didn't think I would have time to format this before the weekend but lo and behold, it's done! Since the interest for this chapter seems to be lacking I'll be excerpting the majority of it. Feel free to see it in full on AFF or Y!gal! Just a quick note (though I elaborate in my A/N) this is FICTION kids ... and should be read as such, whether your heart desire's to keep following my humble story is _absolutely_ the individuals choice. However, this fanfiction, its plot ... outcome and all the wonderful twists and turns along the way belong to little old me (and Leisandro of course *teehee*) That being said thank you to everyone for taking the time to review and let me know how you feel, it makes me happy to see that ppl are invested in the story enough to do so!

-Lei-

***Warnings: Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional smexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**

**

* * *

**

**LOOSE ENDS & FOXY WISDOM (Part II)**

_Draining Naruto Uzumaki's natural Chakra was a lethal mistake many Ninja had made in the past, unfortunately none of them were still alive to caution others against the practice. This situation, however; was much different from all the rest. Firstly because a battle to the death was nowhere to be found on the list of things Naruto was currently craving from Kiba Inuzuka. But mostly because something told the blond that his present state had absolutely nothing to do with the brief time he'd spent in Chakra restraints ... And everything to do with the wild, hot-tempered ANBU Operative who was currently glaring at him with an equal mix of murderous intent and sexual hunger._

_"Well?" The Jinchuriki droned expectantly._

_Kiba swallowed heavily, searching for his voice ... He had to find a way out of this shit ... and he had to do it right fucking now._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

**(Excerpt)**

"I'm serious Kiba ... shit." Naruto pulled back and fell onto the bed beside his accomplice. The weight of their transgression setting in as his Kyuubi Chakra subsided. "What the hell am I going to tell Hinata ..."

The blond Jinchuriki worried rueful fingers across his forehead. Wondering how either of them had allowed things to get this far. Kiba lay there boneless, momentarily not caring enough to offer reply. There wasn't so much as a hint of soreness anywhere on his body, thanks to the Uzumaki's uncanny ability. But the strain of receiving Chakra that powerful had drained away every ounce of the Inuzuka's stamina.

"Chill out." The brunette grumbled finally; forcing himself to flop onto his back, "Trust me Naruto I don't need anyone to tell me ... I can _promise_ you this is definitely NEVER happening again in life. But you're acting like you don't screw Sasuke behind Hinata's back."

"That's not behind her back."

"Whatever. The point is you're still sleeping with someone besides her. So what's the difference."

Naruto sighed, he wasn't exactly in the position to preach at the moment. But it was ironic hearing those words coming from the same person whose life was a complete mess, due to his ex-boyfriend's infidelity. Of _course_ there was a difference between this and Sasuke. A huge fucking difference, between loving someone and just being too weak to resist lust's temptation. The blond knew that if Kiba pulled himself from his rain cloud of denial for a minute he would understand, that 'difference' ... was exactly why Neji's betrayal had hurt him so badly. Naruto's thoughts suddenly drifted back to what he'd seen in Kiba's eyes earlier. That same look he had caught in his own reflection countless times ... The look of someone desperate to forget what they knew they could never escape. How many times had he himself searched frantically for something ... _anything_ to wipe Sasuke away, even for a moment? And in the end, it only made the pain grow worse until finally Naruto realized no one could ever heal that wound ... No one, except for the person who had caused it.

"Kiba ..." The blond's voice broke the stillness, "I will never be Neji, you know that right. No one will."

"What the-"

Naruto didn't wait for the defensive denial to finish, simply continued, "If we had sex again ... even if you topped you're never going to feel the way you feel about him for me ... I can't replace him."

The cut of those words bled into Kiba's regret. Causing the frustration and resentment from everything that just transpired to hit the Inuzuka all at once. He sat up livid.

"You know what Naruto. Fuck you! Fuck you AND your constant psycho-babble bullshit!" Kiba raged, "You just screwed me in his bed and now you wanna fucking lecture me about it?"

"I just want what's best for you Kiba." The younger Ninja shrugged.

The brunette scoffed, "You have no fucking _idea_ what's best for me Uzumaki! Hinata's making you a real pussy you know that."

The words had barely left the Inuzuka's mouth before Naruto rolled over and slammed him down against the bed.

"Is this all you want Kiba!" The blond sneered, "Another angry fuck! So you can continue to be mad at Neji. Angry at me ... Madara ... Hinata ... the whole goddamn world? You think what I just did to my fiancee, is any better than what Neji did to you!"

"Get off me idiot." Kiba warned.

"No, this is all you respond to apparently. So you're going to fucking listen to me." Naruto growled. "Hinata is the kindest, bravest person I've ever met. She doesn't lie, she doesn't cheat. She's been hurt by almost every single person who's ever gotten close to her and she's strong enough to _still_ believe in people's goodness! To forgive things she should _never_ forgive. That girl is more than either you OR me ever deserved you prick. So don't drag her through the mud because you're bitter. Get over it! Your boyfriend cheated on you! You're Mom hates that you're Bi! We had sex and you're _still_ in love with Neji Hyuga! Get the fuck over it! You're a man, stop acting like a little boy Kiba. You wanna spend the rest of your life like this hmm? Alone and pissed off at everything around you? Or do you want to put away your stupid macho Inuzuka pride for five seconds, and forgive the person who _obviously_ loves you more then anyone else in the world EVER will!"

Kiba could only stare up at the incensed blond in utter shock. Naruto shoved off of the speechless brunette and angrily grabbed, then pulled on his boxers. Just as the Jinchuriki was halfway out of the bedroom Kiba finally spoke.

"Naruto ..."

The blond paused, hand on the door jamb.

"I'm sorry man," Kiba finished quietly.

"Prove it," Naruto bit back, stalking in search of his clothes. A minute passed, and then with a slam of the front door, the blond was gone.

Kiba fell back into the mussed sheets, punching a fist to his mattress as pain flooded his chest and burned behind wild eyes.

"Fuck ..." He whispered into the empty silence.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Waning afternoon sunlight beat down steadily on bare pale flesh as long silken tresses; rich as the colour of cocoa, danced on strong tendrils of wind. The loose strands were slightly dampened by a light sheen of perspiration covering the elite's lithe powerful chest. Neji continuously moved through deft offensive strikes, with a speed that both defied reason, and escaped the naked eye. Further evidence of his strenuous training dotted the stony earth around him in wide circular ruts and deep set gashes. The longhaired Shinobi finally came to a sweeping stop and relaxed his stance; allowing weary fingers to brush against the fabric of his trousers absently as his chest heaved. A warm gusting breeze then carried out a smooth deep voice from behind him.

"There is little else I can teach you. Your potential surpasses even the contents of those scrolls at this point."

It hadn't been the evaluation Neji was expecting at this stage; but though the elite still felt un-deserving, he turned and bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Ojisan. For allowing me to-"

Hiashi cut his Nephew short with a brisk wave of his hand, "I've told you many times Neji. Gratitude is unnecessary. As the Head of this family, I am simply entrusting my daughter's future security and our clan's continued survival to the most able member. Main and Branch are institutions, not law. That is all."

Neji held back a smile. From the moment his Uncle asked him to undertake this journey; the Hyuga Lord had shown the ANBU Op that there was much more beneath his stony exterior, than most would ever know or see ... But that didn't mean he was about to admit it anytime soon.

The young Ninja bowed again, "Understood."

"What will you do." Hiashi queried.

Neji exhaled deeply as opaline orbs scanned over the majestic canyon and jagged peaks surrounding him. It was land which had been passed down through countless generations of Hyuga. Buried deep in the treacherous northern mountains of the Fire Country; completely cut off from the outside world, and accessible only with Byakugan and the guidance of a Hyuga elder ... This, was the hallowed training sanctuary of the inheritors of the Gentle Fist technique, and Neji Hyuga was the first member of Branch family to ever step foot inside it. He had seen so much here, lost many intangible things, but gained even more.

The dull throbbing in his heart, which had stayed with him ever since he departed Konoha; suddenly sharpened as the Hyuga's mind shifted to what he'd left behind.

"Ojisan," Neji pressed quietly, "With your permission ... I would like to go home."

The Hyuga Lord gracefully rose up to his feet; folding his arms within long sleeves as he stood. Stern opal eyes softened for just a moment while he contemplated his Nephew. But as quickly as it came, the moment was gone and his gaze returned to its typically stoic mask.

"Granted." Hiashi responded with a short nod and turned away from Neji.

The elder Hyuga then head up a steep path. Leisurely making his way towards the elegant shoin-zukuri style abode; which sat on a leveled plot, in the shadow of the southern mountain face. Leaving his nephew alone with his many thoughts ... and the deep lingering question, which would soon be answered.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Neji! You sexy thang w/ur long flowing hair and sweaty shirtless self on the mountaintop! *nom nom* Woo had to say that, now let's address what I know your all still thinking about lol ... WOW *fans self* Kiba isn't really one for gentle heart to heart talks, now is he! After THREE re-writes I've decided this chapter is my own personal hell. I can't DESCRIBE how difficult it was to write Kiba as ANYTHING besides the dominant, foul-mouthed, sexual GOD of a Seme we all know and love, but even b4 I attempted to try ... I wrote another version with Neji back home. Then I really couldn't con myself into ignoring the fact that Kiba is a dude driven completely by his emotions, who rarely has enough patience to even figure those feelings out, let alone get past them. That being said there was still too much unresolved stuff going on in Kiba's mind, so I grumpily accepted the reality that something had to go down first. And so Naru/Kiba was born. I wrote their smut pretty quickly but it turned out **_**waay**_** too rough (NOT remotely cute or even sexy just ... plain ... wrong *shudders*) Somehow by the grace of the Yaoi gods I then found a happy medium which I'll admit I'm STILL not lovin 100% ... but I'm glad I challenged myself. For those who may be wondering, in Leilita's "Uninvited" universe, despite this little slip. Kiba Inuzuka is and will always be a SEME by nature. He **_**screws**_** like a seme and on the off chance that he **** has an emotional/mental breakdown over Neji Hyuga **** finds himself not pitching, well he expects to be **_**screwed**_** like a seme too dammit! Naruto's irresistible self is the only one worthy of sampling Kiba's uke skills though, and considering that he's probably already groveling into Hinata's double D's and telling her way too many details while he begs forgiveness ... Kiba will never be uke-fied again. For this, both MYSELF and Kiba are exceedingly grateful; because though he came hard and long, he still has absolutely NO love for the idea of taking it up the ars! (However that dislike prob won't stop him from **_**dreaming**_** about Naruto's perfect anatomy in the future, nor will it prevent him from secretly jerking off to this memory during various random drunken episodes throughout the rest of his life.) At the end of the day even though Neji F'd up, let's not forget Kiba's no angel, and while getting boned by Naruto DEF wasn't how he saw his revenge playing out ... At least he evened the score right? (In his own mind anyway) ... lol aghem ... Now back to the matter at hand. Puppy's got some deciding to do, to stay a bachelor or give Nej another go hmmm. It's about time our little Hyuga comes on back to Konoha ... but will he feel the same? All questions will be answered in the next & FINAL (**_**uwaaaah**_** ... I can't believe I'm saying that! *cries*) Chapter of "Uninvited": One Last Reunion! I'll say this, there **_**will **_**also be an epilogue ... and that's alll I'm sayin fo now ^-^**


	19. One Last Reunion Pt1

Yes it's once again been too long, but I'm back bearing gifts! The wordcount on this 2-parter is over 15k people ... I suggest you buckle up ... So now ... *gulps* ... on to the f-finaleee. *bursts into tears as Leisandro pats my head*

-Lei-

***Warnings: Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional smexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!

* * *

**

**ONE LAST REUNION (Part I)**

_The dull throbbing in his heart, which had stayed with him ever since he departed Konoha; suddenly sharpened as the Hyuga's mind shifted to what he'd left behind._

_"Ojisan," Neji pressed quietly, "With your permission ... I would like to go home."_

_The Hyuga Lord gracefully rose up to his feet; folding his arms within long sleeves as he stood. Stern opal eyes softened for just a moment while he contemplated his nephew. But as quickly as it came, the moment was gone and his gaze returned to its typically stoic mask._

_"Granted." Hiashi responded with a short nod and turned away from Neji._

_The elder Hyuga then head up a steep path. Leisurely making his way towards the elegant shoin-zukuri style abode; which sat on a leveled plot, in the shadow of the southern mountain face. Leaving his nephew alone with his many thoughts ... and the deep lingering question, which would soon be answered._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

As Neji trudged towards the main entrance of Konohagakure a restless Spring breeze rustled and whispered through the foliage alongside him. Even through the night's darkness the Hyuga could tell that the surrounding trees and shrubbery were verdant and full. New leaves hung heavy on sturdy boughs, weighed down by dewdrops which caught the moonlight in their sheen. Neji heaved a contented sigh at the familiar scenery. The journey home had passed much faster than expected.

Since Hiashi stayed behind leaving the younger Hyuga free to set his own pace; he'd meant to take his time, but in the end the elite's body simply wasn't willing to be governed by restraint. Regardless of the changes that inevitably awaited him through those gates, Neji was just aching to be near to _that_ presence once again. The pensive Shinobi's steady gait suddenly tapered off to a halt as he looked around. Without realizing it he'd passed through the towering green ingress and now stood smack dab in the middle of the deserted marketplace. Konoha's usually bustling main square was still, and barren aside from Neji and the ANBU he could feel lurking keeping silent watch over the village while it slept. The Hyuga inhaled deeply, a smile ghosting across his lips.

"I can literally _feel_ him ..." The Hyuga's incredulous murmur slipped out and fell gently onto the night air.

It was true, especially after such intensive training, Neji could now sense Kiba as though the Inuzuka was standing right beside him. It was a bittersweet sensation. The calming happiness only made it that much harder to accept the fact that he couldn't go to the wild eyed Ninja ... no matter how much he wanted to. Things were much different now, and Neji knew better than to get tripped up by those old emotions so easily. The brunette pushed longing to the back of his mind and swiftly made his way beyond the quiet streets. Following a silvery trail of moonlight through shadows until he reached the sprawling Hyuga compound. No sooner had Neji made it through the easternmost gate, did a soft voice reach out from the darkness, stilling his movements as the elite spun to locate its source.

"Welcome home, Neji Sama."

The obsequious greeting was accompanied by a deep bow and Neji's stance immediately relaxed when opaline eyes found a familiar sight before him ... It was eerie how good the old man was at concealing his presence.

"Miusu-san ..." The young Hyuga chided with a rueful smile, tucking his kunai back into the folds of his shirt. "You really shouldn't have waited up."

Though Neji had figured Hiashi sent word of his return. Miusu would've been better off getting some sleep right now rather than keeping watch for Neji's arrival. Aside from genuine concern for his aging caretaker's health ... the Branch Hyuga also felt extremely uncomfortable being waited on. In younger days it all seemed like a bad joke; considering his curse mark made the elite far more of a 'servant' than those who tended to his needs. But with age, Neji had begrudgingly come to accept that regardless of how he felt about it, and despite a seemingly harmless exterior ... Miusu was actually quite frightening. The veteran head of the Hyuga staff was more stubborn than an ox, and cunning as could be when it came to exacting his duties _perfectly_, which meant there was no escape.

At his former charge's worry-furrowed brow, the snowy-tressed attendant gave a knowing smile and reached out for Neji's pack. Slyly slipping it free of its owner before the distracted brunette could notice or resist, then heading towards the house with his newly acquired cargo.

"I wouldn't dream of allowing either of the Hyuga heirs to return home after a long journey unattended." Miusu assured as he swept forward.

Neji blushed crimson at the title. He was hoping for at least a few days of anonymity to mentally prepare himself in Hiashi's absence ... but apparently (and unsurprisingly) his uncle didn't plan on affording him such luxury.

"So he told you." The elite muttered, trailing wearily after the poised head servant.

Miusu stopped for a second to look back at Neji, meeting the abashed Hyuga's stare with warm proud eyes.

"No, I've been told nothing."

Neji couldn't mask his surprise. "B-but ... how did you-"

Miusu turned and continued onwards with a soft chuckle.

"Please come inside Neji sama, you'll ruin your health."

As soon as they reached the brunette's old quarters the ivory tressed man settled Neji's bag down onto the tatami matted floor and left it there. Knowing from much experience that the young Hyuga would have a conniption if he tried to unpack it for him. Though the meticulous attendant truly _hated_ leaving any task unfinished, he sighed and resigned himself, folding his arms up into long sleeves.

"There is a Hābu**¹** bath prepared." Miusu informed his young master, gliding forward to slide the adjoining Shoji screens apart and reveal the elegant washroom behind them, "It would be best to take it before the water cools."

A heavy sense of guilt tugged at Neji with each of the elder man's gentle words. Although Miusu would've no doubt made a fine Shinobi in his prime. Much like Neji, his position had been determined long before he was born, so he was instead raised into a life of servitude. Circumstances considered, it hardly seemed fair that Neji had suddenly been allotted special privilege above all those who'd come before him. And as the troubled elite grappled with that twisted justice, the urgent need to seek pardon rose up.

"Miusu-san ... It ... it wasn't my choice. I'm sorry. I haven't asked for this. I know that there are many others who deserve it ... far more than I do-"

Neji startled when he felt a silencing touch land on his shoulder. It was the same comforting hand which had fallen there for as long as he could remember. Miusu, who had closed the distance between them, now contemplated the younger male with wise eyes.

"As I have with yourself and Hinata Sama ... did you know I also had the privilege of tending both Hiashi Sama and Hizashi Sama from childhood?"

Neji shook his head, "I was unaware."

Miusu smiled at the memory of wrangling the once cunning and devilish twin boys, who had singlehandedly caused him to prematurely grey.

"That rebellious nature you have ..." He chuckled. "You both are so alike that sometimes I forget he's gone. But the way you take up everyone else's burdens ... _that_ is just like Hiashi Sama. Even when I knew his brother had caused some catastrophic trouble, Hiashi Sama would always take the blame instead ... I suppose, Hizashi Sama settled that debt in the end though."

The elder man sighed. Even now, the grief of losing someone he had basically raised never seemed to fade.

"They were once inseparable, your father and Hiashi Sama. Until they were about seven I couldn't even get them to _sleep_ if the other wasn't close by. That rapport changed as they grew up and became aware of the wall which their titles placed between them ... Hiashi Sama's demeanor even more so after his brother passed away ... But although I may be the only one who knows him well enough to see it, Hiashi Sama's inner spirit still remains the same today as it was back then. It's that alone which allows him to bear the burden of so many lives. That warm, protective ... unshakable spirit."

"Warm?" Neji raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Um Miusu-san forgive me, but are you sure you're talking about _my_ uncle?"

The elderly man nodded with a bittersweet smile and pat Neji's cheek fondly.

"Everything he does ... he does it in your father's memory. For you ... for every single member of this clan, myself included. Hiashi Sama has given up the right to be flawed, to be weak ... for all our sakes. My eyes have dimmed much with age, but if there is one thing they can recognize without doubt ... it is the makings of a Hyuga heir. Despite what you may think this title is not birthed from choice, right or even duty. But from a singular courage which resides in the heart. Neji Sama, your heart so capable of bearing immeasurable sacrifice ... Standing alongside a heart filled with the gentle strength which will nurture the seeds of our future ... You and Hinata Sama were _both_ born to lead together. Please know, that this old man is nothing but deeply honored to see such a day. I only hope I have served you well."

Neji had no time to respond, with a brief bow Miusu was gone, leaving the brunette to ruminate over the attendant's insights. By that point the faint scent of lavender oil had wafted up from the water to fill the main room with its calming essence. Beckoning Neji to come immerse his tired body, and soak both anxiety and troubles away.

He surrendered to the call with a sigh, stripping down while trudging across to the adjoining bathroom. The sizable washroom took the form of an alcove separated by a pair of large Shogi dividers and Neji shivered as his bare feet met the cool tile, sending an unexpected chill racing up his spine. The flooring was yet another subtle testament to the thematic marriage of eastern traditional and western modern which pervaded the Hyuga estate. As Neji's absent fingers rose to tug the binding from his hair, pearly eyes scanned the surrounding decor which shared a similar hue. The elegant accents mixed with sweeping curves and muted finishes, gave the intimate space a feeling similar to a soft continuous current. Everything flowing steadily into each other, until it became impossible to discern where the motif started and ended.

As the elite stepped into the steaming basin and slipped down into the water's soothing embrace, he snagged the waiting bar of soap and immediately began scrubbing his arduous journey from his hair and skin. Musing simultaneously at how long it had been since he'd bathed here; since he had called this room or this mansion home. Even now it still didn't feel like it, and the Hyuga knew it probably never would. Only one place held that distinction in his heart ... The longhaired Shinobi abruptly dunked beneath the warm water, rinsing away the lather and drowning out sadness before it could take root.

Submerged opal eyes slowly blinked apart, staring up through glassy distortion until the lack of oxygen burned in his lungs and forced Neji to resurface with a gasp. The brunette gulped deeply for air, gripping at either side of the enameled edges then pulling his lithe frame up and out of the tepid water in one fluid motion. As displaced moisture coursed in rivulets down his fair skin, Neji nudged the stopper free with one foot; allowing the fragrant contents of the tub to drain away while he stepped out and toweled dry. The refreshed Shinobi absently wrapped himself in a long navy hued yukata which Miusu had set aside to sleep in, and ambled back into the main room to find a comb. After procuring said item and subduing the numerous tangles in his wet tresses, Neji finally set it aside and slumped heavily onto his window seat. Despite exhaustion, his mind was far too preoccupied to sleep. Instead the restless Ninja pushed the casement windowpanes open and outwards, before allowing one long limb to dangle precariously over the edge. Enjoying the subtle cool against his heated skin, Neji's chin fell absently onto his raised knee as the newly dubbed Hyuga Heir contemplated both the dark night and Miusu's words.

_"That rebellious nature you have ...You both are so alike that sometimes I forget he's gone ..."_

The elite smirked. Somehow it felt good to know he still held a piece of his dad ... Even if it also happened to be his most troublesome trait it was still a relic from someone incredibly precious. In the past several months Neji had desperately sought to reform that reckless part of himself which caused the man he loved (among others) so much pain. However, now knowing in whose image the trait had been fashioned made it impossible to consider letting go completely. The Hyuga closed his eyes and hugged his knee against his chest. It hurt. Thinking about the past, missing Kiba so deeply, being back here under these new overwhelming circumstances ... was agonizing. The ANBU Op wondered then if he would've still chosen this same path four months ago; had he been aware of just how painful doing the 'right thing' would turn out to be.

A sudden knock pulled Neji from his deep thoughts and the Ninja turned curiously at the sound, wondering if Miusu had returned.

"Come in." He called out softly.

The brunette sighed, hoping the attendant didn't plan on trying to unpack for him; since Neji had been exceedingly grateful when Miusu refrained from doing so initially. He was surprised when he caught sight of the person entering, a tea tray expertly balanced in one petite hand.

"Hinata Sama? What are you doing up this late?"

The soft spoken heiress glided across the room before her cousin could rise from his comfortable perch.

"_Hinata_ ..." She corrected with a timid smile, purposely excluding the honorific. "I um ... I just had a feeling you would be home soon ... Here, I made some Kōtei**²** tea ... it will help you sleep." She carefully handed the steaming ceramic cup to her cousin.

Neji took it with a grateful smile and nodded in thanks. So _that's_ how Miusu knew. The elite had long ago stopped asking how on earth Hinata managed to always sense these sorts of things. From pinpointing a person's mood without them saying a word, to predicting unexpected arrivals ... She was so accurate it was scary; and somewhere along the way the considerate beauty's uncanny intuition had managed to spoil just about every man in her life rotten, Neji included.

The Kunoichi tucked her empty tray beneath one arm. Leaning into the bend where the wall met the cutout of her cousin's window seat while opal eyes, touched with an exotic hint of violet, aimlessly scanned the star spattered sky.

"Um, Neji-san I was wondering, are you ... going to see him?" Hinata's tentative query drifted into Neji's ears like a delicate melody.

The elite sipped his tea and turned his gaze back to the night, then shook his head.

"No. I'm trying not to think about it, even though I know it's pointless." He sighed, "But still ... just a little while longer ..."

Hinata was at a loss for words, the heiress could only set aside her tray and wrap soft arms tightly around Neji's shoulders. The elder Hyuga was surprised at the comforting show of affection. Even though he knew his cousin cared deeply, things had always been tense between them since the Chunin trials. Neji's chest tightened at the thought of his past cruelty and one hand rose to caress her arm.

"I've been such a jerk Hinata." He murmured quietly, "I'm sorry ... For letting you carry this weight all by yourself for so long."

The raven tressed Kunoichi giggled softly and pressed a chaste kiss to Neji's cheek.

"Why does everyone think that?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

Hinata eased up with a happy sigh, smoothing a hand over his long hair.

"I'm not alone Neji. I feel very lucky to have friends, and my family ... You've been here more than anyone else. We're cousins but in my heart ..." The Hyuga belle laid an ernest hand over her bosom as she battled to find words through shyness, "In my heart you're my treasured Aniki. You and Naruto ... you were the ones I always chased after. _Your_ strength pushed me to find mine ... I think that's how I learned my own way to exist in our family, not as a weak link or Father's disappointment but by my own definition. Maybe you think there are things you should change about yourself. But to me ... you've always been exactly who you were meant to be. And whether you believe me or not ... to him, to Kiba. I ... well I just _know_ in his eyes you will always be perfect, no matter what."

Hinata leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her cousin's head, then swept out of his room silently as she had come. Exuding all the proud, wise grace befitting of a Hyuga heiress. Neji let her generous words wash over him in her absence, wishing they were true. He cocked his head as a poignant realization set in. To think, all these years he had spent worrying and doubting her merits ... only to find that in her quietly enduring way Hinata Hyuga was perhaps the strongest of them all.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Kiba took a deep breath and forced his reluctant hand to slowly rise and knock on the door before him. How the hell he made it here with such wavering resolve, was anyone's guess; but all that was inconsequential. The point was he made it ... and that was all that mattered ... right? The fanged Shinobi was in the middle of mentally patting himself on the back, when the door abruptly swung open and ocean hued eyes narrowed at the sight of their unwelcome caller.

"What."

"Look," Kiba growled, forcing down what was left of his pride, "It wasn't exactly _easy_ for me to come over here alright."

"Oh really. Did you want me to give you a biscuit?" Naruto scoffed snidely, pulling his door open further then walking back inside.

Kiba just managed to catch the heavy object before it slammed in his face and then followed the blond's lead. The door clicked shut behind them as he scanned the complete chaos which crowded the modest interior of Naruto Uzumaki's abode. The sight instantly reminded the Inuzuka exactly why he always hosted Naruto, and not the other way around. Simply put, the Jinchuriki's apartment was a nightmare. And unfortunately since Kiba Inuzuka was borderline OCD, it was currently taking everything inside the crimson cheeked ANBU not to indiscriminately start throwing things into the trash.

"Have you ever even _seen_ a broom in your life?" He muttered in disbelief.

"Save it. I get enough of that shit from Hinata, thanks." Naruto shot back, staring expectantly at the Inuzuka.

At the sound of Hinata's name Kiba looked up and met his friend's gaze with a sigh, immediately becoming aware of the bitter resentment which was currently radiating like needles from his blue eyed host. It only took that much to know the Uzumaki had already told the heiress what happened between them.

"How are you guys doing?" The fanged Shinobi probed sheepishly.

"What the fuck do _you_ think." Naruto replied dryly.

Kiba ran a heavy hand through wild cinnamon hair, "So ... I guess I'm officially banned from the Hyuga compound for life now ..."

After letting the dejected brunette stew in tension for a bit, Naruto crossed his arms with a disgruntled huff.

"As much as I would _love_ that to be the case, it's not ... Wish I could say the same for myself." He grumbled.

Kiba's eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"Hinata doesn't know it was _you_ ... She knows it's a guy and that it will _never_ happen again ... and that's it." Naruto informed curtly. "If she's only angry with me it's fine. I won't unnecessarily drag you into this."

Kiba tried to swallow the rising lump in his throat as guilt stabbed at his heart. How pathetic, he was the one who stirred up this shit and yet Naruto was taking the fall alone.

"I can deal with the consequences Naruto ... you didn't have to-"

"Don't misunderstand Inuzuka," The blond interrupted coldly, "I definitely didn't do it for _your_ fucking sake ... Hinata would be devastated if she found out it was you. Because for some stupid reason, which I fail to understand, she still cares and trusts you enough to call you one of her best friends. It's selfish of me, but I can't ... I really can't stand the thought of hurting her any worse than I already have."

Hearing the Jinchuriki's explanation only increased the massive weight on Kiba's conscience. The blue eyed Ninja truly cared about Hinata, even though their situation was without doubt, _already_ precarious because of Sasuke; it was obvious how much Naruto loved her. And still Kiba had so thoughtlessly forced himself between them. Trampling all over that fragile balance with no respect for how either of them would pick up the pieces afterwards.

"I really fucked up Naruto." Kiba rasped, "This apology doesn't count for shit ... but I'm sorry, I know you're pissed and you've got every right to be ..."

"Kiba stop." The blond interjected with a weary exhale. "No matter how you look at it, we _both_ fucked up. I could have left, or said no ... I could've done a million things and I didn't ..." Naruto trailed off slumping back against his wall.

At the pained regret etched on the whiskered blond's countenance, Kiba's gaze fell to the floor.

"I don't even know what to say ..." The Inuzuka murmured hoarsely, searching himself for the words he'd come here to relay. "I just ... man. This shit with Neji, really screwed my head up. It's still fucking my head up. But ... I don't wanna lose a good friend because of it."

Naruto pushed off the wall and slowly padded over, closing the distance between them. Blue eyes met his guest's wild stare for a silent moment before he lay a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere you crazy asshole." The Uzumaki said softly, his tone sober and sincere. "I think we need to chill on hanging out for a while ... At least until all this blows over. But we've been friends for a long time Kib, that won't change."

Kiba nodded. Although it wasn't gone, a bit of the weight bearing down on him seemed to lift with his friend's forgiveness. Naruto's hand fell away, his sober demeanor dissipating as the blond's trademark playful arrogance surfaced.

"That being said, if you EVER even _think_ about pulling a stunt like that again, I will have absolutely no problem killing you."

The Inuzuka rolled his eyes with a smirk and threw both hands up in mock surrender.

"Trust me Uzumaki. I'm good for LIFE ... As a matter of fact if we could just pretend it never happened ..."

"Deal." Naruto agreed quickly.

The idea of mutual denial suited the blond Ninja just fine. Because in reality, despite the words exchanged, whatever had driven them together may have been temporarily satisfied ... But that didn't mean it had disappeared. And though neither Shinobi could ever really forget that night, they could certainly pretend. It was safer that way.

"Cool." Kiba sighed with a casual shrug, "Well, I better go before I'm attacked by some sort of monstrous fucking fungus."

Naruto groaned and forcibly steered the Inuzuka around, then yanked the front door open with his free hand.

"And on that note, get out." He commanded, before gracelessly shoving the chuckling brunette outside.

"Later." Kiba called over his shoulder, giving a two fingered wave as he took his leave.

The handsome Inuzuka tucked both hands deep into his pockets, shoulders hunched forward as he ambled through the pedestrian traffic towards his own apartment. Despite a minor sense of relief, a subtle crease between his brows revealed the troubles still on his mind. Kiba knew there was much left unsaid between himself and Naruto; but he was also aware that this was as much closure as he could hope for. The only option remaining was to move forward, and so he did. Mentally and physically as the fanged Shinboi pressed onward in sync with the tide of people around him. It was almost dinnertime and so Konoha's winding streets were congested with running children, families walking slowly, their hands laden with that nights groceries; and eager young adults who hurriedly weaved around them. Undoubtedly rushing home to the warmth of something. Maybe a family, maybe friends or maybe a waiting lover ...

Kiba smirked sadly at that thought. Wondering how even in this lively swarm of people ... he still managed to feel so utterly and unbearably alone.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**FOOTNOTES: **

¹Hābu: Herb.

²Kōtei: Emperor. "Emperor's Tea" is nickname coined for tea made with Valerian which is an Eastern herb used to promote sleep and nicknamed The Emperor's sleeping pill.

**A/N: Ya feeling that angsty frustration over there huh huh? Woo I sure am ...**

***Leisandro put that flaming torch DOWN! ... Why are you chasing me you thonged lunatic this is emotional! I'm trying to do the after comments ... What do you mean "where did I hide the sex"? NO I do NOT feel like dying!*...**

**(as a strange scent reminiscent of singed hair fills the room...)**

***aghem* Sooo folks looks like we're skipping the A/N on this one ... let's move to PART II **_**immediately**_** shall we! *Scurries off to upload***


	20. One Last Reunion Pt2

No it's too soon! Too soon to END! *Flails wildly while Leisandro presses upload*

-Lei-

***Warnings: Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional smexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please don't read if you're underage or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**

**

* * *

**

**ONE LAST REUNION (Part II)**

_The only option remaining was to move forward, and so he did. Mentally and physically as the fanged Shinboi pressed onward in sync with the tide of people around him. It was almost dinnertime and so Konoha's winding streets were congested with running children, families walking slowly, their hands laden with that nights groceries; and eager young adults who hurriedly weaved around them. Undoubtedly rushing home to the warmth of something. Maybe a family, maybe friends or maybe a waiting lover ..._

_Kiba smirked sadly at that thought. Wondering how even in this lively swarm of people ... he still managed to feel so utterly and unbearably alone._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

Melodic calls of chattering Bush Warblers carried on a shifty breeze, the distinctive sounds faded to silence periodically, only to be replaced by another cheerful burst of the same constitution. Neji vaguely registered the birds song as he followed along the mossy bank of a stream which meandered through the Hyuga property; running from its heart all the way to its outermost edges and beyond.

The area surrounding the ANBU Op became increasingly more lush and forested with each step. The leafy canopy overhead was so thick in these parts, that beams of sunlight only managed to slip through in patches here and there. Giving the wooded area below a muted, calm coolness, tinted in shady green. Though he was only a kilometer away from the main house, it almost felt as if Neji had somehow travelled to a different world ... and that thought gave him a modicum of solace.

When he caught sight of a long awaited clearing up ahead, the brunette tucked his only cargo further beneath one arm and pressed towards that destination. Letting his palm drag along the hewn bark of a majestic Sugi**⁶** tree as he expertly navigated through its winding roots. A task which actually proved surprisingly easier than the young Shinobi expected it to be in his current attire.

Neji had taken to wearing Kinagashi**³** so much during his training, that the idea of switching back to plainclothes had yet to even occur. He'd actually come to prefer it, especially on a day like this one. Since the light fabric of the distinctively wrapped yukata suited the pleasantly warm weather perfectly. From the special draping, down to the unique placement of his obi, Neji was almost one hundred percent true to the wafuku**⁴** style of dress ... except for the absence of a fundoshi**⁵**. The traditional undergarment was where the brunette (and his man-pride) firmly drew the line. Opting instead for either boxer briefs or nothing at all, today it was the latter. A fact which made Neji increasingly grateful for solitude, as he took wide reaching steps over and across the natural obstacles in his path.

Once he reached it, Neji spread a blanket in the grassy glade and settled down with an accomplished sigh. It truly was a gorgeous day. The blazing sun lorded proudly over a cloudless sapphire sky, and aided by a strong breeze, the temperature hung in perfect balance as it had for the past several days. That consistently agreeable weather made time seem to fly. The longhaired elite almost couldn't believe it had already been two weeks since his return to the village, but his uncle's arrival today was a striking reminder of the time which had lapsed. And also the true catalyst for Neji's spontaneous excursion into the wilderness.

Though 'training' was the official reason given, the brunette really just wanted to get away. With Hiashi back home, the official announcement of his nephew's change in position would undoubtedly follow ... and the young Hyuga couldn't be asked to fake a smile for the sake of politics right now. Not when anxiety and sadness were clawing his carefully crafted composure to shreds. Nearly every single night the elite had battled fiercely within himself. Waking up in cold sweats over and over again; just barely managing to calm down before he left the Hyuga compound in search of the rakish fanged Shinobi who still haunted his dreams. It was getting so bad that the ANBU Op hadn't even ventured into the main village yet ... for fear of what he would do if he got that close to Kiba.

Neji shook his head in aggravation and slipped off his sandals, then assumed seiza**⁷** position, forcing his mind to clear. These nagging thoughts weren't helping anyone, and even if it was just an excuse ... It would be a waste not to do some training while he was out here since the dense radius was wide spread enough to be challenging. Accessing Byakugan mentally, was something only a handful of Hyuga had ever managed. However, when the art was mastered its power far surpassed Byakugan's natural limits. Enabling the user to both see and feel things a vast distance beyond their physical location; as well as increasing the overall focus, speed and effectiveness of the gentle fist style. A week into his initial training, Neji had come to find that this rare expertise was exactly what allowed Hiashi to transport them both to Konoha General Hospital quick enough to save Neji's life. He also learned shortly thereafter, that before himself, Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga were the first to master the meditation in over a decade ... although Hizashi was then immediately forbidden from using the power because of his position. The former clan head even went so far as to set a mental block using Hizashi's curse mark. Cruelly imprisoning almost all of the Branch Hyuga's abilities within his own mind, just to prevent the use of one.

Neji felt ire rising at the recollection of his father's harsh treatment; but before distracting resentment could rear its head, the gentle fist expert closed opaline eyes and began to regulate his breathing. Using that technique to induce a sense of calm as he began to mentally recall the first steps from his training scrolls. Suddenly, Hiashi's voice broke through Neji's quietude, filling his mind with that unmistakable aloof monotone which proceeded to recite the training instructions sternly. The elite balled his fists and sucked his teeth at the uninvited sound.

"God how annoying." He muttered.

It was bad enough that he already wore Hiashi's 'leash' on his damn forehead. But now the old devil had even managed to brand himself into Neji's subconscious. What the hell was next? The Hyuga exhaled in defeat. There really was no one to blame this time but himself. After all he was the one who made the decision to share the scrolls and then asked for his uncle's guidance in the subsequent training. Regardless ... it was extremely ironic, that the headstrong brunette had somehow ended up turning to the one person he _swore_ to never EVER rely on. Neji smirked as his attentions suddenly drifted back to the conversation which had prompted his change of heart.

**{...}**

Despite the brave face he'd worn in front of his ex, only a few days after the Hyuga parted ways with Kiba, unsure of their future ... Neji was a wreck. Tasting the Inuzuka again even if it was only one night, had left an acidic emptiness behind that he couldn't seem to shake. But even so the elite clung tightly to resolve; deciding he would use the opportunity of formal leave to take his sealed scrolls and journey East to clear his mind. Hopefully finding some sort of peace along the way ... while giving Kiba the precious 'space' which the fanged Ninja was so damn insistent upon.

The gentle fist expert was in the midst of contemplating where he would stop first, when an unlikely visitor came calling. A brisk knock was Neji's only warning, before an unaccompanied Hiashi Hyuga entered his hospital room like he owned the place. Though the nurses divulged that Hiashi stayed beside Neji through the first three days of his coma, this was the first visit the Hyuga Lord had paid while his nephew was conscious. And uncle or not ... receiving a personal call from Hiashi Hyuga, especially without the usual fanfare of stuck up advisors and attendants which perpetually buzzed around the powerful Shinobi like a cloud of gnats, was virtually unheard of.

Subtle intimidation seemed to follow the noble as he strolled further into the space; stopping briefly at the panoramic window, before gracefully taking a seat beside his nephew's bed. Neji immediately sat upright and bowed his head in respect. He knew very well that the Hyuga Lord had recklessly exhausted his entire Chakra reserve in order to transport both of them all the way from the outskirts of Konoha to the Hospital which lay at its center. Had it been any other Shinobi attempting such a feat, they would have undoubtedly died beneath the strain. Those facts considered, Neji didn't really know how to act or what to say in the elder's presence. Prior to that moment, relations between the two had never been good. Contentious and bitter was a much more accurate description ... at least from the younger's perspective. But surprisingly, in lieu of the scathing lecture Neji was mentally preparing himself for, Hiashi offered an olive branch of sorts.

"How are you feeling." The Hyuga Lord inquired coolly, still absently contemplating the exterior from his new vantage.

"Um. Much better, thank you ... The Fifth told me I should be able to discharge next week." Neji responded carefully.

No matter how harmless it seemed, maintaining small talk with Hiashi Hyuga was like navigating through a minefield. Even the slightest misstep could prove catastrophic. The elder Hyuga's striking opal eyes finally drifted away from the wintery scene outside of the window to meet his nephew's stare.

"That is good to hear. I'm assuming you'll be returning to the compound for the duration of your Medical hiatus?"

Neji cringed inwardly. What kind of patronizing crap was that? Trust his uncle to so calmly issue a blatant command in the form of a question. The brunette swallowed, it was going to come to this eventually. So it was best to let the Hyuga Lord know now, that he had no intention of returning to the Hyuga estate anytime soon.

"Actually Ojisama ..." Neji forced his tone to remain cautiously assertive, "I'll be leaving Konoha for awhile."

Hiashi folded both arms up into his long sleeves, eyes trained on the younger Shinobi.

"I don't recall giving you permission to do so." He responded evenly.

Neji bunched the covers in one fist as frustration surged up. As expected, beneath all the nice talk a minefield existed after all.

"I see, I guess my _leash_ doesn't extend that far." The elite ground out.

"Well, aside from the fact that I control your curse mark." Hiashi mused, "Let's not forget I also saved the life you so _easily_ threw away ... So twice over, your existence belongs to me."

Hearing that arrogant assertion so casually stated, cut directly into the ANBU Op's pride, setting angry fire through his veins.

"What do you want from me." Neji demanded. "I've never asked anything of you or this family, nothing but this. Haven't I served enough!"

"If you feel that entitled, you may go ..."

Neji's eyes widened at his uncle's abrupt and unexpected concession.

"But when you do, understand that you will be leaving the Hyuga name behind ..." Hiashi stood up with a typical air of detachment. "Your late mother had some relatives in Suna who still blame us for her illness. I'm quite sure they'll take you in once you forfeit your familial rights."

Each cold word twisted the sharp pain in Neji's gut further as the elite quickly approached the limit to his composure.

"Why are you doing this." The incensed ANBU hissed.

"Are you concerned?" Hiashi queried indifferently. "Weren't you so anxious to be free of your 'leash' just a moment ago?"

"Hyuga ... is Father's name." Neji stated tightly. "He died to protect it. You know full well that I would never forsake what he left for me."

"Is that so ... " Hiashi's gaze was calm and unmoved, a perfect mask for the searing pain in his chest.

Sitting there, livid and proud as he was, defiant as ever. Neji was the embodiment of his father. Even their expressions were identical. The last time Hiashi had seen such a look, was the night his twin demanded that his own life be given to spare his brother's ... The Hyuga Lord cleared his throat, pushing the memory aside.

"Though it's regrettable to watch, I clearly understand why you've fallen this far. But if you wish to continue calling yourself a Hyuga past this day ... Then you are going to finally accept that you have more to live for than that pathetic infatuation you're so desperately clinging to."

Neji's blazing eyes darted up and narrowed at the stinging accusation.

"Glare at me all you want." Hiashi continued, "But it's not love. If it was ... you wouldn't be capable of such absolute cowardice as suicide."

The fuming elite's patience snapped in two. Had his uncle attacked anything else Neji wouldn't have been moved ... but not _that_, not the most precious thing he possessed.

"It was stupid! I'm well aware! But who are _you_ to tell me what I feel isn't love. You could never understand that emotion, you're protected from everything! The entire clan hangs on your every breath, your own BROTHER was sacrificed in your place! How could you ever know what it's like to be pushed so far when the weight of your position binds you to your life! Do you think if my dad had such privileges he would have given up his life so easily? No! But that wasn't the case was it ... for us ... for the Branch family, dying frivolously is supposed to be our goddamn _honor_ isn't that so Hyuga Sama!"

The younger Hyuga shook with the force of his rage, long repressed fury rising to finally find its voice. However, despite the potent verbal barbs, Hiashi remained infuriatingly unaffected. Not because the words weren't true ... But simply because there was absolutely _nothing_ this kid or anyone else in the world could say to him, that the Hyuga Lord hadn't long ago said to himself. There was no punishment worse than the burden of living every single day surrounded by the ghosts of his past, and though Neji (like most) assumed Hiashi's title kept him clinging to life ... It was punishment alone that bound the stoic Hyuga to survival. But that truth would never be spoken, and so no one would know that 'living' was simply a self-imposed sentence which Hiashi vowed to dutifully serve until his last breath.

"Fine," The Hyuga Lord responded calmly, "In that case the solution is simple. If you can prove to me that you're really strong enough to carry your father's name ... Then you and my eldest daughter will simply share the weight of my title. Then you can be 'bound to life' as well."

Neji's anger immediately gave way to stunned shock. As his jaw fell open, the elite was absolutely positive he was currently hallucinating.

"Wh-what are you saying! Are you suggesting I marry my _cousin_! Is this a joke! Aside from that disturbing proposition, even I know Branch family can't become heir, our whole purpose for existing is to protect those who can! Did you forget this curse mark which you so _lovingly_ place yourself Ojisama." The younger Hyuga seethed.

"Firstly, at no point did I even vaguely suggest that I would let you marry my daughter. That being your first assumption is just further proof of your inability to even feign maturity." Hiashi sighed, cocking his head. "Has that mark now become your shield? It must be easy to hide pathetic crippling fear behind that anger, but I'm amazed that someone as gifted as you is still so irresponsibly weak."

Neji couldn't even muster a reply, the painful truth in those pointedly accurate words rendering him defensless. At his nephew's debilitated silence, the Hyuga Lord head towards the exit, pausing with one hand on the doorknob.

"It's decided. I'll give you the tools to strengthen that weak heart of yours Nephew ... Let's see what your excuse will be then."

The challenge was followed only by a soft click as the door shut in Hiashi's wake.

**{...}**

That pivotal click echoed within Neji's psyche as the memory faded into the present, and a wry chuckle rose from the elite's chest.

"Well played Ojisan. I never stood a chance ... did I." The Hyuga mulled aloud, enjoying the warmth of the sun, as he fell into his meditative trance at last.

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

"This is HIS fault! What the hell is his problem coming back and not saying shit to me ... all because he's got some title now! What the fuck was that whole speech about then?"

Kiba paced the length of his living room for the tenth time. He'd sworn he wouldn't let this get to him when Shino relayed the news, but as soon as he returned to his apartment it was all the Inuzuka could think about. And the more Kiba _thought_ about the fact that Neji had actually been back in Konoha for two whole weeks, without saying a single word to him ... The more livid the fanged Shinobi became.

Though he kept it quiet, in reality the astute ANBU operative had known of Neji's return long before Shino mentioned it. But the icing on Kiba's cake of fury, was the _other_ bit of information Shino had so graciously shared. The one alleging that Neji Hyuga was now officially co-succeeding the Hyuga name, alongside Hinata. The crimson cheeked Ninja scoffed bitterly. Typical! So typical. Apparently even now, status was all that mattered to the longhaired elite.

"Nothing's fucking changed ... not a goddamn thing!"

Kiba's chest tightened. This 'space' was suppose to be for _him_, for the one who'd been wronged to figure out how the hell to move on! Not for that self-centered elitist prick to run off to only god knows where, and then come home with some grandiose fucking title.

"So what, he thinks he can just con me into giving him some ... and then go off on his little heir-in-training vacation to relax?" Kiba fumed, storming all the way into the kitchen this time, only to turn on his heel and stomp right back into the living room.

The truth was, it wasn't the title that was bothering him ... it was the waiting. Waiting around day after day without knowing what any of this meant was driving Kiba up the wall. To the point where the fiery Inuzuka was now actually pacing through his empty apartment, ranting to himself like a bona fide nut-case. As that fact hit his pride like a torpedo, Kiba stopped and slumped down onto the couch, letting his forehead fall into the cradle of both palms.

"What are you doing Inuzuka?" The agitated Shinobi chided. "God, look at me. Acting like goddamn chick ... and he's over there probably just got back from some cushy Hyuga holistic retreat, too fucking good to even tell me he's home ..."

The fanged Ninja forced his body into inaction in an effort to calm his volatile emotions, but the fire inside him just wouldn't cool. Finally Kiba rose to his feet and stalked to the foyer.

"Screw this. I'm done playing by his fucking rules!"

If he was waiting on Neji, then Kiba would be waiting for the rest of his natural life; he should know that much by now. So the waiting was going to end, today. That goddamn Hyuga had pushed his sanity far enough.

"You better just hope you have an _incredible_ excuse Hyuga." Kiba snarled, slipping on his shoes, just before slamming out of the door.

The fanged Ninja met his destination within minutes of his hasty departure, and after reaching the Hyuga compound then learning Neji's general whereabouts from Miusu ... The agitated Inuzuka plunged headlong into the wooded outskirts of the property, despite numerous cautions that he would lose his way. Miusu's concern was somewhat warranted since countless people had gotten lost within the thick forest surrounding their sprawling estate. However, the Shinobi in question was far from worried, considering he could track a grain of sand in the desert if he wanted to. With only the faint remains of Neji's scent as a guide, the Inuzuka allowed his nose to lead him deeper into the cool forest and ultimately to the clearing where he now stood, motionless. The sight before him had not only stolen Kiba's ability to move, but also bled every single ounce of the ANBU's irritation away in the space of an instant. Leaving only a breathless emotion which he couldn't quite define in its wake. Kiba lost track of time as he lingered there, standing on the edge of the small glade, watching.

Neji knelt in perfect seiza, facing away with his head slightly bowed, palms positioned atop his thighs. Even from the Inuzuka's current vantage, which afforded only a slice of the Hyuga's profile ... he was absolutely gorgeous. The Ninja in front of Kiba was nothing like the broken shell which he recalled leaving months prior in a hospital bed. Neji's lithe physique had returned, those familiar tresses of rich cocoa had grown long, far past the point where the Hyuga usually cut them. His lengthy chocolate mane shone with honey accents wherever the sunlight caught it and had been loosely tied into an elegant low ponytail ... The bottom of which swayed back and forth on a fickle zephyr just above the meditating Shinobi's heels. His entire being, down to every visible inch of fair skin ... seemed to glow with a quiet sense of peace. From the looks of it, Neji had been handling their separation quite well. Which was a lot more than Kiba could say.

For the first time ever, the Inuzuka found himself wondering ... if perhaps they _were_ truly better off apart. If staying away from each other meant that Neji was finally in a stable frame of mind, taking care of himself again, healthy ... happy even. Then Kiba would keep his distance in order for that to continue, no matter how difficult it was ... But regardless of that resolution, for right now he was already here. Turning back would be pointless and so the canine tamer took a deep breath and finally managed to press forward, shuffling through the soft grass until he was only a pace away from the kneeling Hyuga.

"Hey ..." Kiba's husky greeting abruptly pierced through the quiet, but Neji didn't startle at the sound.

Instead opaline eyes parted slowly. The Hyuga's current state had made him aware of Kiba the moment the Inuzuka first stepped foot into the forest. Though it was almost impossible to keep himself rooted to his spot rather then rise to meet the younger ANBU ... Somehow Neji managed. And now Kiba was here, finally of his own free will he had come ... Meaning the elite's agonizing wait was over. The longhaired brunette knew that it couldn't have ended any other way.

"Hi." Neji answered softly, looking back over one shoulder to find what famished eyes had been so long deprived of.

The Hyuga's formerly even pulse sped up the minute their gazes locked together. Heart thumping wildly within his chest as he contemplated the handsome alpha male. The dark hue of Kiba's tee-shirt perfectly offset the deep bronze of his skin tone. Short sleeves were ruffled by the constant wind, revealing strong muscular arms beneath, the very same which had held Neji countless times. The wild brunette's closely cropped shock of bistre hued hair was in its typical state of perfect disarray; but that only served to augment the rugged dangerous charm, which the crimson slashed Inuzuka so effortlessly exuded.

"How are you." Kiba queried, though the answer was fairly obvious.

"Hmm ... I guess you could say I'm Ok. For the first time in a long time ..."

The Inuzuka cocked his head with a rakish smirk, "I actually came out here to yell at you for being an elitist asshole, not to compliment you but ... you look good ..." He murmured, voice betraying his rising urge to touch.

Neji could feel heat spreading at that tone, and quickly turned forward before a deep blush could reveal his ingrained reaction to the sexy timbre of Kiba's voice. It was truly ridiculous that he couldn't even manage a _minute_ in the fanged Ninja's presence before his body began betraying him, but nonetheless the Hyuga suppressed the evidence as best he could.

"Well, since I've been keeping company with the _king_ of elitist assholes for the past four months ... I guess I'm guilty by association." Neji smiled nervously. Patting the blanket beside him and urging the Inuzuka to sit.

Kiba took up the invitation, easing himself down beside his ex with an appreciative sigh then stretching onto his back with arms casually folded behind his head. At that proximity the comfortable rhythm between them seemed to fall back into place as though it had never disconnected. A testament to the many years of friendship which tied the two Shinobi together long before their stormy romance.

"So, you _did_ go with your uncle." The Inuzuka inferred.

"Yeah ..." Neji shifted into a more relaxed position. Slipping his legs from under himself to cross in front of his body and leaning his weight back on both palms, while gazing up at the sky. "He apparently decided on some _arrogant_ whim to raise my current level of _slave_ torture, by _conning_ me into taking his stupid title."

Kiba couldn't help but laugh at Neji's venom laced commentary. "I'm just surprised you survived four months without killing each other ... Usually you two are worse than oil and water."

"Please don't be fooled by the fact that I'm still alive," Neji scoffed. "He absolutely did _blatantly_ try to kill me on _multiple_ occasions ... but somehow we managed. In all fairness, before now I've always hated him for being a constant reminder of what I lost. But I'm starting to think maybe he faces the same problem whenever he looks at me."

"Wow ... are you actually _empathizing_ right now?" Kiba raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You? Did Hiashi reprogrammed your brain on that trip?"

The Hyuga chuckled dryly, "I wish I was noble enough to call it empathy. Really, I'm just relieved to know that my existence gets under his skin. He seems so cold on the outside that I didn't think anything or anyone could affect him ... But come to find out even the almighty 'Hyuga Sama' is capable of harboring regrets ..."

Neji's words faded there, since the corresponding memory was one better off left between himself and Hiashi. The Hyuga smiled absently in silence; recalling his uncle telling him in his own cryptic way about the love he'd lost, and those he'd hurt with past ambitions ... among other things. They were words which the young Shinobi knew he would never hear again; but receiving the Hyuga Lord's blessing to be with whomever he chose even _once_ was more than enough.

"Did you find what you were looking for ..." Kiba asked, tracing the wispy edges of a lone cloud with wild eyes.

Neji chewed his lip in thought for a moment before answering.

"Not at all ... When Ojisama offered to train me, I left here still thinking I wanted to be stronger for your sake ... But then I realized somewhere along the way, that I needed to be stronger for myself, before I could even be the kind of person you deserve. I was so accustomed to being able to master something when I worked at it. But when it came to us, no matter how hard I tried ... it only got more difficult to handle."

The Inuzuka's gaze shifted onto the Shinobi beside him, "What do you mean?"

"It was the way people looked at me ... I couldn't stand it. Like I wasn't a man anymore, just your accessory or something. I never cared what anyone thought before, then all of a sudden it was all that mattered. I guess I threw myself into Madara's squad hoping to regain whatever I 'lost' ... and only ended up losing something way more important than pride in the end."

Neji turned sad eyes onto Kiba. Without thinking the Hyuga's fingertips ghosted through short cinnamon strands out of habit, before falling heavily back to the blanket.

"I was selfish ..." Neji bowed his head, "To take out my petty insecurities on the only person whose opinion mattered. You never changed Kiba. Even after I cheated, when I was so disgusted with myself ... For all your anger and disappointment, you still looked at me like you loved me. I told myself it was missing you that was tearing me apart ... but really, _that_ hurt the most. I wanted you to see me like the rest of them did, to punish me for being a coward. But your eyes never changed. I was actually weak enough to try _dying_, just to avoid having to face that look again ..."

Kiba remained quiet, letting the depth of Neji's unexpected sincerity wash over him. It was the first time since the elite confessed his love, that the guarded Shinobi had been direct and open with the feelings he so carefully hid away. Moments passed in contemplative silence before Neji spoke up again.

"What about you ... How have you been?" The Hyuga offered, trying his best to lighten the somber mood.

"I, umm ... I've ... _shit_ ..." Kiba shifted and sat up with a heavy sigh, unable to hide the truth behind pleasant formalities after everything he'd just heard. "Neji ... while you were gone, I slept with someone else."

The Hyuga froze for a second, bitter disappointment rising in his throat. So that was it, the final verdict. Though Neji had prepared himself to hear that Kiba had found someone else ... it did absolutely nothing to soothe the ache which was currently seeping through his body. Slowly, the elite's nacreous gaze found Kiba's.

"Ok."

"Ok?" The Inuzuka lifted an eyebrow.

"Look, I think we're both _well_ aware that I didn't want to hear that Kiba ... but we aren't together, you don't owe me anything." Neji assured distantly, praying that the sharp jealousy twisting in his chest wasn't evident on his face.

Unfortunately ... it was.

"God ... you're such a liar." Kiba mused at the blatant disparity between the elite's words and expression as he leaned over to caress a loosed strand then tuck it behind Neji's ear.

The elder ANBU shivered beneath the intimate touch and closed his eyes tightly, willing himself not to fall apart.

"Kiba ... please, don't do that right now." Neji whispered hoarsely.

Kiba's hand did nothing to satisfy that request. Instead it wandered further into silken tresses, pulling the tie free then tilting the Hyuga's neck to one side, just before his lips pressed to the pale surface. Kiba had fully intended to keep his distance, but seeing Neji this way made the temptation absolutely unbearable. The Inuzuka inhaled deeply, savoring for a moment as the familiar scent filled his nose and painful pangs of longing zipped through his chest.

"I owe you _everything_ you idiot ..." The Inuzuka husked between slow kisses. "I fucking missed you Neji, every single second I've missed you ... Did you think you were just going to run away and I would stop needing you. Is that why you've been hiding here for two goddamn _weeks_ without saying a word to me?"

Neji's will to resist evaporated beneath that intoxicating touch and he molded into Kiba's body, drawn like a magnet. One hand clutching at the cotton of the younger Ninja's shirt as though he was a fantasy that would cruelly disappear in a moment.

"I'm sorry ... I was dying to see you ... I just wanted it to be your choice this time." Neji replied, gasping shakily when Kiba's tongue flicked along his jugular. "I knew I couldn't push myself on you. But it was going on so long, I started to think that you wouldn't come, that you didn't want this anymore or found something better. Kiba," the elite pleaded, "... tell me this is real."

"It's not perfect, probably never will be, but it's real." The Inuzuka murmured, finding Neji's ear. "It's like I can't function without you anymore. I can't sleep, I can't fucking think straight ... I need you Nej." He husked. "I'm done, you broke me and _still_ every one of these shattered pieces loves you. So ... help me fix this."

Neji shuddered, a second chill of desire racing up his vertebrae at the poignant request. The elder ANBU turned up slightly to find the handsome Inuzuka's mouth with his own. Brushing soft lips tentatively across Kiba's, before moaning as his pout was then captured by the wild Shinobi's dominating heat. The deprived pair traded that warmth as their lips melted together. Tongues tangling and sparring while short alternating breaths fanned respectively against bronze and porcelain skin. They savored the kiss as though it was both their first and last; one long caress quickly evolving into a series of frenzied collisions, collective breath speeding as overwhelming need took firm hold.

"Ok ..." Neji whispered against the younger ANBU's lips. "It's not enough but I'm sorry, for Madara ... for all of it."

Kiba pulled back and forced the Hyuga's chin up so their eyes met. "You belong to me. _Nothing_ is going to change that, do you understand."

Neji could only nod, that typically unapologetic claim of possession sparking a throbbing pulse of arousal through his loins. It was all he truly wanted, more than to his family, even more than to honor or duty ... he wanted to belong to this man. The Hyuga slipped slender fingers into Kiba's wild coif, pulling the object of his endless desire closer with a sensuous whimper. The submissive sound proved too much for the Inuzuka's already strained tolerance, Kiba's body instantly went into autopilot. Strong arms pinning the gorgeous brunette supine with a growl, as he slid between Neji's legs and took his supple pout in a savage kiss that was as hard as it was demanding.

Anxious tanned hands moved south to fumble with the obi of Neji's yukata, desperate to have what lay beneath it. Even through cloudy arousal, the impassioned Inuzuka was well aware that they were currently out in the open. In a spot which anyone from the Hyuga estate could stumble upon if they decided to come looking ... But Kiba had no intention of stopping for anyone.

"Kiba," Neji gasped, "Wait, not here, someone might-"

"I don't care." The wild ANBU growled, dragging sharp canines along the slope of Neji's neck. "I gave you four fucking _months_ ... You really think I'm going to wait another second to have my dick inside you?"

The elite barely held back a moan of pleasure as Kiba finally did away with the fastening at his waist, and slightly roughened hands slipped inside the Hyuga's open garment to hungrily trail along his body. Neji knew it was pointless to oppose his seme's iron will ... but he couldn't resist a little provocation.

"You really ... _mmm_, should respect ... your elders." He moaned, biting his bottom lip in ardor when Kiba's thumb began to tease maddening circles around one stiffened nipple.

"Is that your way of telling me I need to re-discipline that slick mouth?" The Inuzuka husked as one hand closed forcefully around Neji's twitching arousal.

"Ah!" Neji arched up with a wanton cry at the deliciously punishing grip.

"Mmm," Kiba droned spending aggressive bites along the Hyuga's collarbone, "I don't know if I'm turned-on or pissed-off that you're not wearing anything under this shit."

Despite his lover's ambivalence Neji was quite sure where he stood on the issue. He silently heaped thanks on his dubious decision to wear nothing beneath the Kinagashi, leaving his skin now exposed for the taking. It felt so good to be touched, to be kissed, to be wantedby the person his soul belonged to. So good that his patience couldn't stand it. There would definitely be a time for slow and tender re-acquaintance ... but right now, was _not_ that occasion.

"_Inside_ ... I want you ..." Neji whimpered, fingers clutched in his lover's hair, as he thrust up into his seme's waiting palm.

"You want me to _what_." Kiba drawled, thumbing at the Hyuga's wet slit and spreading the abundance of moisture around his cockhead, then down his pale shaft in one lazy stroke.

Neji evicted a lusty mewl and slid one hand down to cup and massage the Inuzuka's imprisoned erection. Shivering in anticipation at its size and earning an animalistic groan of pleasure for his efforts.

"I want every inch of you." The elite begged breathily. "Please baby, it's been so long ... before I go insane."

"_Mmm_ ..."

Kiba's mouth collided with Neji's and the hand not catering to the Hyuga's hard-on trailed along his soft skin, down past his waist to slip between creamy thighs. The Inuzuka laved at his overeager lover's bottom lip, while busy fingertips simultaneously teased around the puckered ridges of his uke's winking entrance.

"Is _this_ where you want it ..." He taunted, smirking when Neji's grip in his hair tightened and his hips jerked upwards. "Answer me ... Has your ass been missing my cock?"

"Ughh _mmmm_ ... y-yesss." The Hyuga panted without reservation.

Kiba's other hand fisted Neji's shaft once more then rose up to trace the older brunette's swollen pout, before two digits slipped into the wet warmth of his mouth. Neji sucked obediently. Tasting himself as he coated his seme's appendages in saliva, diligently caressing between and around each with his talented tongue. The Inuzuka inhaled sharply, Neji's avid sensual sucks were quickly bringing to mind _another_ practice which Kiba had been craving for months ... The fanged Shinobi hastily pulled his dripping fingers free before the enticement became too much.

"If you keep that up ... you're gonna get a mouthful of something _else_." The aroused Inuzuka warned, allowing his lubricated digits to find their way down to the tight ring he was dying to be wrapped in.

Neji moaned, neck arching off the blanket as he rocked into the contact. The wanton display earned the Hyuga a sharp pang of momentary discomfort, when Kiba's wet fingers impatiently forged their way through his pucker's resistance, before thrusting knuckles deep and splaying apart.

"Haa!"

The elite grit his teeth in an effort to stifle the cries but welcomed the familiar burn as Kiba stretched his taut orifice with scissoring motions. Adding another finger once the Hyuga's tight channel had softened to his initial intrusion. Neji's heart raced as needy sounds of yearning tumbled haphazardly from his trembling lips. Pain was all but cancelled out by the enticing promise which came with it ... the promise that in a moment he would be filled completely by something _much_ more satisfying. Even though Neji knew his body was probably tighter than usual after months without attention, the Hyuga still couldn't force himself to wait until he was fully prepared. He sat up with a protesting whine. First taking hold of Kiba's twisting wrist to still his movements ... then grabbing the canine tamer's shirt and tugging the dark fabric up and over the younger Shinobi's head.

Kiba let Neji boldly do away with the garment. Wild slitted eyes watching in lascivious amusement as erotic impulse drove the Hyuga to kiss and bite a sultry pathway up the now exposed planes of his chest. When Neji's feverish kisses reached his jawline, Kiba thread his grip into the elite's long hair. Pulling down to tilt the Hyuga's face up, before fusing lips with a low snarl. Their mouthes osculated ardently against each other, slick organs clashing and fighting between husky moans and vibrating growls. Neji's hands dropped to blindly tangle with the Inuzuka's zipper; opening it after a short struggle, then slipping inside to palm and caress the rock hard bulge of Kiba's arousal. Feeling that massive thickness pressing into his hand had the elite dizzy with lust. He pulled back slightly, lips still tingling from Kiba's unforgiving assertion of dominance.

"N-need you." Neji whimpered, unable to even form a proper sentence in the face of his desire.

Kiba brushed the Hyuga's hand away from his fly, reaching down to quickly pull his neglected erection through the vent of his boxers. A raspy groan escaped the fanged deviant as his fingers wrapped snugly around heated flesh. By that point pre-cum was seeping from Kiba's swollen tip so heavily that it had soaked through the fabric of his undergarment, and now dripped down his veined phallus in viscous rivulets. The impassioned Inuzuka's ravenous stare narrowed on Neji as he ran his hand up and down his own aching shaft. Spreading the flowing slickness evenly in preparation to take what lay before him looking so spread and eager.

The breathless Hyuga was quite aware of the perfectly obscene picture he was currently painting for his seme, but that flagrant awareness only heightened its effect. Neji's yukata had fallen to either side of his body, lewdly splitting apart to bunch around his thighs and completely reveal his proud erection and desire flushed skin. His lips were kiss bruised and slightly parted, inky lashes lowered enticingly over opaline eyes which stared longingly at the length encased in the Inuzuka's palm. The naked hunger within his uke's gaze caused Kiba's cock to twitch with need, sending a pearl of desire welling from its tip. The elite moaned at the sight and one pale finger moved like lightning to swipe the bead before it could fall, then rose so he could suck the bittersweet secretions from his devious digit with a wanton hum. Immediately Kiba felt his sacs rise and tighten, slitted eyes following the pink tip of Neji's tongue as it so shamelessly coveted his pre-cum like a delicacy. With that, the exceedingly aroused Shinobi finally lost to lust. He reached forward to roughly drag Neji's body closer with a feral groan, until his weeping glans was pressed snug against the blossom hued dip of his uke's waiting pucker.

"You know exactly what you're fucking doing to me don't you ..." Kiba snarled.

Despite the dangerous query, the Inuzuka left no room for reply as he thrust forward, hard. Bearing all his weight down until the stubborn tightness gave way and his dick slipped slowly inside Neji's searing heat, forcing the lubricating fluids in as well. The longhaired elite fell back against the blanket in twisted rapture as Kiba's thick cock inched deeper; stretching the tight ring of muscle to its limits, and sending a shock of arousal through his own throbbing shaft.

"_Ssss_ oh god." Neji moaned, chest heaving while trembling palms hooked behind his thighs to offer the Inuzuka more access.

Despite the overwhelming urgency coursing through his veins, Kiba forced himself to stop with his dick half sheathed and dipped low to his lover's ear.

"Remind me _who_ this belongs to Neji." He droned deeply.

"You Kiba ..." the Hyuga whispered through desperate uneven breaths, "It's always ... been yours ... so take it ..."

Kiba smirked in approval and responded by shoving all the way into the pearl eyed brunette's tight anal walls with a harsh gasp. Neji cried out in ecstasy and his hips rose to take the brunt of Kiba's forceful intrusion as he shuddered with the bliss of stimulation. Both hands quickly abandoned his thighs to wrap around his seme's neck and Kiba's tight grip took up residence on either side of his uke's waist. Holding the alluring Hyuga firmly in place while he greedily pistoned inside his waiting sphincter. They were swept into a consuming rhythmic pace. Clutching and moaning, moving in needy unison, fast and hard. Kiba suckled at Neji's throat, muffling his grunts and groans against the soft skin as he turned ivory to scarlet.

"Ugh ... you feel so fucking good." He rasped, sliding his mouth even lower to where the yukata fabric had shifted aside, then continuing to mark Neji's fair skin with his passion. "Mmm," Kiba hummed lapping at one stiff peak, "I love the way your ass molds so tight around my dick, like you were made just for me."

"_Ba-by ..._"Neji trembled, his abdomen convulsing from the carnal heat of Kiba's words.

The Hyuga's back bowed upward as his sensitive nipples were alternately victimized by harsh demanding sucks. The stimulation only augmented the already savage pleasure of Kiba's vicious thrusts inside him. The Inuzuka's precision was spot on. Each sinuous penetration swiveling to enter Neji from a different angle, then honing directly in on the Hyuga's prostate repeatedly until the elite's whimpers turned to near shouts.

Kiba basked in the melody of Neji's sharp pleasured cries. Even though the sexy sounds drove him closer and closer to the edge; the Inuzuka knew no matter how he fought it, neither of them would last very long today. Not only because they'd been deprived, but for some reason, everything seemed more potent. The passion was so torrid it felt like it might incinerate them both. Each touch was akin to an electric volt, every sensation multiplied to the hundredth degree ... Even the feelings flowing from the gorgeous Hyuga seemed deeper. Every beautiful expression which graced Neji's face more revealing than before. It was as if the elite had no boundaries left, each moan was intense and vulnerable, his absolute weakness for the Shinobi buried inside him, laid bare without qualm.

"Ahh deeper, _mmmm_ more please ... _please_!" Neji's dulcet imploration filled his seme's senses, affirming Kiba's previous observation.

The Inuzuka hungrily obliged, upping his speed and force while he muffled his uke's resulting outcries with a savage tongue infused kiss. It wasn't long before his own low ululation was also being swallowed by the aggressive caress. Neji's heat was wrapped so tightly around his length that Kiba could barely breathe beneath the smothering stimulation. This exact feeling, was one the fanged Shinobi couldn't live without. It was more than the pleasure, more than the sex. It was knowing that _Neji_ was the one underneath him. That the breathless voice calling out for Kiba belonged to none other than the opal eyed elite. It was knowing that he could now touch, taste and take the Hyuga to his heart's content, because Neji was finally back here within his reach.

That realization settled in as Kiba broke their kiss and let thankfulness weave into the heady rapture filling his body. As gratitude magnified, the Inuzuka clutched Neji tighter against him. Spending torrid kisses along the Hyuga's jaw while thrusting himself even deeper, forcing pleasured moans from his uke with each rough push.

"You're my fucking life ... you know that ..." Kiba husked, his confession pouring like coarse velvet into his lover's ear.

"Kiba ..." Neji whispered, quickly approaching his limit. "You made me wait to say it, but I love you." He clutched at the younger Shinobi quivering, "I can't love anything more than you so please ... I need you to stay with m-, AH!"

Kiba abruptly slammed to the hilt, silencing Neji's words ... as much as he wanted to hear them, he knew if the Hyuga continued, he would explode. Despite that effort to lengthen his tether, the Inuzuka's pace still became sporadic and frantic. To compensate Kiba reached down and closed his palm around Neji's arousal, pumping the slick length in time with his ardent penetrations. The overwrought Hyuga instantly spasmed with a keening cry; and as his uke's walls tightened in response, Kiba's eyes snapped shut at the torturous pressure bearing down around his pulsing cock.

"_God_ ..." Neji whimpered, voice thick with the tears he could feel burning behind his eyes. "Sssss ah _Kiba_! I'm gonna cum ..."

The intensity was finally too much for Neji's frayed emotions to withstand, but this time his tears were the sweetest kind. The deep happiness bleeding into the elite's rising ecstasy simply felt so good, that it hurt.

"_Shhhh_." Kiba murmured through labored breaths.

Neji only clutched harder, droplets escaping to burn down his cheek as pleasure overwhelmed him. The Inuzuka choked out a gritty groan when Neji's body coiled even tighter, imprisoning his shaft in its unforgiving vise. Faint tremors began to gradually quiver through Kiba, subtle evidence of the fanged Ninja's control slowly slipping from his grasp. His lips fell to catch one of his uke's tears as his free hand lost itself in long chocolate tresses.

"Cum for me baby." Kiba rasped against the Hyuga's cheek; the gruff directive falling somewhere between demand and plea.

Neji gave over to his seme's simultaneous strokes and thrusts with a moan, allowing himself to be hurtled on a raging current towards release. He didn't care about the tears, nor did he care about pride. Because right here in this place Neji could be true to himself. If only in these arms, he was protected ... and he would never jeopardize that again. The elder Shinobi pressed trembling lips to Kiba's neck, fingers digging half-moons into the Inuzuka's back.

"I missed you." Neji wept through suffocating rapture. "I _ahhhh_, I missed you _s-so_ much."

Kiba felt his heart catch at the raw emotion. His voice had become lost in disorienting ecstasy, so instead the crimson cheeked ANBU spoke his own sentiments through action. Arching the Hyuga's neck and taking his supple lips tenderly, while his twisting hand catered faster to the pulsing shaft encased in its grasp. All the while, never ceasing his abandoned thrusts into Neji's clenching heat. They kissed insatiably, trading oxygen and hoarse sounds of yearning ... Scaling the peak to satisfaction until finally time stood still. At that moment all either could feel was each other, as the thick hard evidence of Kiba's desire was forcefully given and deeply received. The world around them seemed to fade into nothing. All they could hear was the thrum of two hearts beating in unison ... and then without warning they tumbled over a precipice into the warmth of an enravishing oblivion.

"_Ughhh_ Nej!"

Kiba went rigid with that gruff cry, and Neji sobbed out. Respective bodies shivering as mind-numbing climax found the Hyuga first and the Inuzuka a minute thereafter. The viscid heat of Neji's seed tore free and mixed with his perspiration. Ribbons of white drenching his abdomen thoroughly, until the abundance ran off down his sides to soak into his yukata ... Latterly, Kiba's lust spilled in dense spurts over and over again, deep inside his lover's sin. Each burst of semen sapping away his strength until the pleasure became pain, but still, it didn't stop ... Not until the Inuzuka had collapsed shaking over the Hyuga's body; deep groans falling from his lips in between heaving gasps, as the agonizing bliss slowly began to dwindle to a dull throbbing ache.

The duo held fast to each other until the spasms had subsided. Even as Neji felt his tears dry and Kiba's length begin to soften inside him, he only wrapped his legs tighter around his seme. Combing gentle fingers through the soft dewey hair at Kiba's nape, while he nuzzled against his ear with a sated smile.

"Don't move yet." Neji whispered, as if oblivious to the sticky mess between their bodies.

"Trust me ... right now ... I couldn't move even if I wanted to." Kiba mumbled between ragged puffs, utterly exhausted.

Somehow, the Inuzuka managed to fight off his looming satisfaction coma, and after gently forcing the pouting Hyuga's arms from around his neck. Kiba pushed up and grabbed an edge of the blanket to wipe their stomachs clean. Just as he finished, the fanged Shinobi's eye suddenly caught the bare wrist he'd placed beside Neji's head, and his vision was instantly arrested by the raised jagged scar running along it. The blanket dropped forgotten from the ANBU Op's hand, and Kiba's thumb rose to trace the length of Neji's healed laceration in shock. As a Ninja, scars didn't earn much notice ... but imagining what had been done to create _this_ particular mark, made the Inuzuka sick.

"Kib?" Neji began curiously ... then realized exactly where his lover was currently looking, and what it meant.

Though the Hyuga was already well used to the scars by now ... this was the first time Kiba had ever laid eyes on them. Said eyes slowly slid to find Neji's, full of sadness.

"What's wrong." The older ANBU asked ... despite knowing perfectly well.

"That day ... shit ... I can't even ..." Kiba rasped, gaze falling as he tried to fit indescribable pain into words and failed.

"We got through it, right?" The Hyuga murmured, doing his best to find fitting words himself, as he reached up to run fingers through bistre hued locks. "If we did that much ... then ... we can definitely get past it too."

Kiba drew his hand away from the Hyuga's wrist to trail a forefinger along the elegant line of Neji's jaw instead. Studying him for a moment, before sighing. For now, he would just have to believe in that ... they both would. The Inuzuka gingerly untangled their joined bodies and finished refastening his trousers, before pulling on his tee-shirt (much to Neji's chagrin). The fanged Shinobi was in the process of flopping down next to the spent Hyuga, when a sudden chuckle escaped him.

"What's so funny?" Neji probed, mystified by the abrupt change of pace.

Kiba could barely contain his welling laughter at the hilarious image his mind had randomly conjured up.

"Sorry. I'm just wondering how the hell you plan to make it past old man Miusu, wearing a trashed yukata with a cum covered blanket under your arm ... I would _pay_ to see his face!"

"Pff." Neji rolled his eyes, "As if I'm actually going to waltz through the front like this Kiba ... In case you've forgotten, I am classed as ANBU. It would be pretty tragic if I couldn't manage a stealth infiltration into my own house."

Despite the accuracy of that observation, Kiba continued to snicker as he reached out and pulled the elite into his side. Neji gladly curled against his lover's firm body, pressing a kiss against the Inuzuka's chest while settling into his favourite position. As previous thoughts faded, Kiba's eyes scanned the surrounding glade, remembering his first impression upon arriving here.

"You know, when I first saw you out here ..." He mused, "I thought you might be better off without me. You looked so calm and happy. Meanwhile _I_ thought I was about to lose my damn mind ..."

The Hyuga snorted at that. If only Kiba knew ...

"Better off? The only reason I can _look_ calm now, is because thanks to you I lost my mind a loong time ago. Honestly, I was barely handling waiting here for the past two weeks. And even though I knew it was a possibility ... I don't really know _what_ I would have done this time if you never came." Neji teased.

"Don't joke about that shit Neji." Kiba growled tightly.

"Relax ..." The elite murmured softly, realizing he'd tripped a nerve. "I promised didn't I ... that no matter what it would never happen again."

"You shouldn't even have to promise me something like that though." Kiba sighed heavily. "Throwing away your life so stupidly ... should've never happened in the first place."

The subtle hurt still lingering in the Inuzuka's voice offered a small hint of how hard it must have been for Kiba to come back; knowing it meant facing wounds that were barely healed. Neji knew that burden of pain was one which the prideful canine tamer would've usually gone to _any_ lengths just to avoid.

"Kiba ..." The brunette pressed after a moment. "What made you forgive me?"

"Well ..." The Inuzuka rubbed his temple with a disgruntled sigh, recalling the wild encounter he was STILL trying to _permanently_ strike from memory. "Let's just say some loser idiot _asshole_, told me that letting you go would be the worst mistake I'd ever make ... I actually think it might've been the only smart thing he's ever said in his whole fucking life."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Naruto." Neji smirked at the _obvious_ description.

"Pff, you say that because you don't know _how_ he said it." Kiba grumbled underneath his breath.

"Huh?" Neji raised an eyebrow at the completely inaudible comment.

"Nothing." The Inuzuka pulled his uke into a slow kiss, teasing his tongue along the seam of the Hyuga's pout before pulling back. "Now ... are you coming home with me or not." He husked.

Neji feigned shock. "Wow, did I just receive a formal _invitation_ straight from Kiba Inuzuka's mouth."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the elite's sarcasm, "As if you ever needed one before Neji."

The Hyuga stretched himself over the younger Shinobi's chest with a smug smile. "You're damn right I don't ... No matter what, if my foul-mouthed little kōhai**⁸** is waiting, I'll always find my way inside."

"You're a cocky little shit today aren't you." The Inuzuka growled.

"Look who's talking ..." Neji purred back.

Kiba smirked and shifted to hover above Neji, then nipped at his lover's bottom lip lustfully. "Mmm, I'm cock-y _everyday_ 'sempai'. Now hurry up ... Hyuga heir or not, there's a loli**⁹** outfit sitting in my closet with your name _all_ over it ..."

"WHAT?" Neji's eyes widened in horrified dread. "No ... absolutely not ... under _no_ circumstance am I putting on that ridiculous ... frilly ... NO!"

**{3 hours later}**

"YES! oh god yes, fuck me baby!"

Even as the erotic pleas fell from his lips, Neji's pearly orbs gazed helplessly up into the mirror; wondering just _how_ he'd managed to find himself in this situation ... The aforementioned 'situation' ... referred to both his present choice of attire; _and_ the blindfold-turned-inescapable-wrist-restraint he was also sporting.

As far as the outfit went, the top half could be easily attributed to blatant sexual coercion. However when it came to the thigh-highs, matching garter and bound wrists ... well, shifting the blame for those little embellishments was a _bit_ harder. Neji's reflected image offered no help in that task. Only a front row view of what remained of the sexy deep-plum hued pinafore. The one that Kiba apparently had the Hyuga put on, _just_ to tear off.

Not that there was much to tear ... The glorified corset was really too short to even be _called_ a goddamn pinafore, or a piece of clothing for that matter. But what was even _more_ alarming than the fact that Neji Hyuga was currently wearing said slutty lingerie, while begging to be fucked like a bitch in heat ... Was that the look suited the opal eyed Shinobi so undeniably well ... it was scary. The longhaired brunette seemed to effortlessly walk a fine line between gender distinction. Somehow managing to looked neither like a girl, nor a guy dolled up in women's trappings ... No in a word, Neji Hyuga currently looked like sex. Hot, undiluted, genderless, boundless sex. As if the elite had been crafted to bring nothing but hedonistic satisfaction to the one who claimed him ... It was an observation which the Hyuga was presently in no position to deny; considering he'd begun playing that exact role _voluntarily_, from the moment he'd carried out Kiba's request and put on the kinky costume.

A latent sense of foreboding told the moaning elite that this would most likely mark the beginning of the end of his masculinity ... at least in the bedroom. Unfortunately, while being screwed within an inch of his life by Kiba Inuzuka's incredible cock ... it was difficult to care about anything else. A fact which the dominating sexual deviant was apparently aware of, evident by the smug rakish expression Kiba wore as he plundered his conquest from behind. The handsome fanged Shinobi wanted to laugh at his uke's radical change of heart, but the current level of arousal left no room for anything except the pursuit of satisfaction ... and of course payback. Keeping the latter in mind, the Inuzuka forced himself to pull free of Neji's exceptionally tight walls with a husky groan.

"Kiba!" Neji twisted to look behind him, long chestnut hair spilling seductively over one eye as he pouted in erotic desperation. "Don't stop ..."

Kiba smirked darkly and sat back against his head board. Hand absently stroking his throbbing cock, which was still slick with a mixture of their fluids and ample lube.

"Come here." He commanded.

Neji, who was painfully aroused and partially bound, somehow crawled to his lover. Climbing hungrily up into the Inuzuka's lap in an effort to grind their erections together, while simultaneously resting his imprisoned appendages against Kiba's chest for balance as he searched out his seme's lips.

"Nope." Kiba simpered, stopping Neji's hips and denying him the much desired friction, even as his mouth played teasingly across the needy Hyuga's swollen pout.

"So cruel ..." Neji whimpered, letting his neck loll back and pearly eyes close as Kiba's mouth diverted to bite and suck aggressively at his neck.

The older brunette shuddered when the crimson slashed ruffian's hand slipped beneath the skirt layers to wrap around his dick. Twisting in deliciously slow torture up and down the slick aching shaft.

"Baby, _please_ d-don't tease me ..." Neji gasped.

Kiba snorted, unimpressed.

"Oh," he growled into the elite's ear, "So you thought you weren't gonna get punished? You _really_ thought I was just going to let you talk all that shit earlier without any consequences ..."

Neji couldn't even vocalize an apology; the leisurely, deliberate pumps to his oversensitive cock had him speechless. A strangled moan of protest did manage to break free however, when Kiba's touch abruptly retracted. The pleading sound went (unsurprisingly) ignored, as the domineering Inuzuka used that freed hand to fist into Neji's silky hair. Then dragged the gorgeous Ninja down with an evil smirk until his uke's face hovered just above his lap.

"Open your mouth." The canine tamer droned.

Once Neji complied, Kiba wrapped his fingers around the thick base of his cock then slowly guided the mushroomed tip along the 'O' of his lover's parted lips. As soon as he saw the chance, the Hyuga took initiative and abruptly closed his orifice around the sensitive head. A harsh grunt fell from his seme as Neji's tongue swept across and around the younger ANBU's swollen glans, relishing in the saline essence of his pre-ejaculate. When the older Shinobi took him even deeper, proceeding to suckle around his pulsing erection with expert intensity and hungry fervor; Kiba bit his lower lip hard, fist clenching in cocoa tresses. The Hyuga had been denied the taste of his lover for so long, that he now devoured every thick inch shamelessly without restraint. The Inuzuka groaned hoarsely as Neji's slick organ curled to mold against the underside of his long shaft, just before the brunette twisted all the way up, then back down, repeating the motion until Kiba could feel electric pressure building at the base of his spine ... Sure enough the feeling was too much.

"Fuck, I almost forgot how good you are at this." Kiba husked, head falling back in ardor as his hips rocked up and forced his buried length even further into Neji's waiting throat.

Not wanting to miss the eye-candy, Kiba shakily righted himself and his hungry gaze refocused. First dragging along the smoky nylon of Neji's thigh-high stockings. Then up to the snug, super-short mix of dark-plum hued satin and white lace comprising the lolita dress, which fell seductively off one pale shoulder where Kiba had torn the delicate fabric. The bawdy getup only made the androgynous Hyuga even more mind-blowingly attractive. So much so, that Kiba could've probably cum just from the image of his opal eyed lover sucking him off while dressed like this. He growled at that thought, one hand groping forward to roughly hike the lacy layers up higher and reveal the pert globes of Neji's upturned ass. The Inuzuka inhaled lustfully as he ran two bronzed fingers down the curve of his uke's snowy cleft; pausing to circle the enticing rosy pucker of Neji's anus, before plunging one digit inside that slick tight heat. Just as he did so, Neji slammed his mouth down, moaning ardently as he deep throated Kiba's cock.

"Ugh! _Shit_ ..." The Inuzuka groaned, panting. "Mmm ... why are you so fucking _sexy_."

The initial plan was to cum in Neji's mouth instead of screwing him ... just to punish the elite. But right now Kiba couldn't withstand denying _himself_ that pleasure. Desirous wild eyes found Neji's submissive opaline gazing up at him, and Kiba's grip tightened as he watched pink puffy lips retreat, only to envelop his cock again slowly. When the elder brunette hummed in rapture, Kiba met his limit. He pulled Neji off and slammed the sexy Hyuga onto his back, pinning his wrists and joining their lips savagely as the Inuzuka shoved between stockinged thighs.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless," Kiba snarled dangerously. "Over and over, just like this. Until your body can't function without my cock."

Neji could only sob in reply when the Inuzuka made good on that crude promise. Thrusting roughly inside of him, then pounding deep and hard without pause. Spasms of pure pleasure tore through the longhaired brunette one after another as Kiba's hard cock rammed his prostate dead on.

"Mmnnn! N-not there, god ... I ca- AH! I _can't_ ..." Neji moaned deliriously.

The Inuzuka could feel sanity slipping away on both sides as their combined passion and ecstasy rose like a high tide. He was lost, in every sense of the word, to this consuming desire. There was no doubt about it, Neji had driven him over the edge and now there was nothing logical or reasonable left ... only need. A burning need to monopolize the Hyuga, mind, body and soul; no matter what it took, until Neji couldn't even _breathe_ without him. When Kiba's hands came together to cradle either side of Neji's neck, the elder ANBU wrapped his trembling limbs around his seme's waist and hooked bound wrists over the Inuzuka's head. Giving his fingers access to clutch frantically in the canine tamer's shock of brown hair.

"Ahhhh _fuck .._." Kiba ground out, eyes closing as the first wave of ecstasy rushed up like a chill through his pulsing shaft.

He was practically drowning in Neji's body shaking beneath him, the elite's lithe frame bucked and convulsed continuously as unbridled moans of rapture filled the surrounding space. The fanged Shinobi's dick spasmed savagely inside its prison at the sweet sound.

"Can you feel that inside you ..." Kiba husked against the Hyuga's pulse. "Do you feel how much I fucking love you baby."

"_Ki-Kibaaaa_!"

Neji's impassioned exclamation was the last Kiba registered before he was overtaken by a vicious heat that scorched through to his very core. The orgasm which followed, stole the breath from the Inuzuka's lungs and forced his mouth agape in a silent shout of piercing pleasure that bordered on agony.

No ... Kiba decided, as his seed exploded in frothy ecstasy, deep inside the walls shuddering uncontrollably around him. Right at the same moment as Neji spilled his own lust for the third time. Sticky white fluid soaking into the satin and lace flounce of the lolita petticoat currently hiked up around his waist, as he cried Kiba's name like a prayer with a sincere passion that told the Inuzuka exactly how much he was cherished.

No. He thought, succumbing to a thick haze of ultimate satisfaction and the deepest unconditional love ... Unexpected company wasn't so bad after all.

**{FIN}**

**

* * *

**

**FOOTNOTES:**

³Kinagashi: A method of draping the small-sleeved kimono (karaori). It fits snugly around the body and forms a brocade "v" at the neck. (**A/N**: Since Karaori are typical of women, a yukata which is unisex was substituted in Neji's case.)

⁴Wafuku: As opposed to "yofuku," ("western clothing") wafuku describes those items of Japanese clothing that are uniquely Japanese. Traditional Japanese clothing includes such things as kimono, yukata, jimbe, geta footwear and obi belts.

⁵Fundoshi: The traditional Japanese undergarment for adult males, made from a length of cotton. (**A/N**: Lol-zing at the picture. Think loincloth/thong.)

⁶Sugi: Cryptomeria, known as Sugi in Japan, is a monotypic genus of conifer in the cypress family Cupressaceae, formerly belonging to the family Taxodiaceae; it includes only one species, Cryptomeria japonica. (**A/N**: it's a TREE guys, a tree)

⁷Seiza: Literally "proper sitting". To sit seiza-style, one first kneels on the floor, folding one's legs underneath one's thighs, while resting the buttocks on the heels.

⁸Kōhai: Underclassman or junior. The reverse of "Sempai".

⁹Loli: Shortened from Lolita (cause there ain't no way Kiba's walking around saying Lolita), I was thinking the gothic variety when I wrote this lemon but waaaay more slutty (sorry Neji ...) *teehee*

* * *

**A/N: Well I'll start by saying my ghost is typing this ... because I am currently dead. DEAD I tell you! And (surprisingly) not from Leisandro's flame thrower either, but from the sheer MONTH long effort this goliath chapter took to write. I've got a confession to make. I tried, I REALLY tried many times to make this slow and sentimental but after the multiple chapters of angsty suspense, and all this time caught up in "will they won't they" (half of which I didn't even know how this FIC would end MYSELF) and then that random hot Naruto smexin ... GAH! I simply couldn't contain the rabid demon of a homosexual beast that lives in my brain anymore! (Yes Leisandro I'm talking about you) That **_**beast**_** is what brought us the brain aneurism that was: a begging Neji Hyuga cosplaying as a slutty gothic lolita for his sexy ass mutt of seme aka Kiba Inuzuka ... *sighs* what can I say slow and mushy just isn't Neji and Kiba's style guys. I think the whole reason they're so helplessly codependent in my world is because they drive each other f-in CRAZY ... in a good way ... kind of *cough cough* (Whatever, don't even think about standing in the way of their **_**slightly**_** unhealthy love Dr Phil!) Anyway that craziness, then leads to the frustrated, steamy, borderline-obsessive yet incredibly loving lemon pie that we have enjoyed for the past SIXTEEN (20 on FF & AFF) chapters! Writing this has been frustrating and amazing and funny and sad and everything in between ... especially SCARY! Since (you guys may have forgotten) this was my very first yaoi EVAAA. *Pops champagne, which Leisandro proceeds to writhe and booty shake beneath while wearing his Chippendale "tuxedo" thong set* So, finally finishing it is slightly depressing ... mostly because I can no longer deliriously roll around like a happy puppy in the warmth of everyone's amazing comments, reviews and suggestions ... oMgee I'm going through withdrawal already *whimpers* It's been hard to respond since usually I post chapters in Ninja stealth mode while I'm supposed to be doing something else like err ... WORK or uh something like that ... *sweatdrop* but since you've helped me through losing my yaoi virginity I have to say saaaaaaaaaaankyou A MILLION GAZILLION times over! The amount of LOVE I feel for you all is neither normal nor healthy! But ... that's how me and Leisandro like it lolz. As promised there IS still an epilogue coming after this chapter ... so I will leave all further developments till then MUAHAHAHHAHA. Pws leave some REVIEW lurvin!**


	21. EPILOGUE

**It's here, it's here! Kiba x Neji time!**

-Lei-

* * *

**A PROMISE MADE (EPILOGUE)**

_"Can you feel that inside you ..." Kiba husked against the Hyuga's pulse. "Do you feel how much I fucking love you baby."_

_"Ki-Kibaaaa!"_

_Neji's impassioned exclamation was the last Kiba registered before he was overtaken by a vicious heat that scorched through to his very core. The orgasm which followed, stole the breath from the Inuzuka's lungs and forced his mouth agape in a silent shout of piercing pleasure that bordered on agony._

_No ... Kiba decided, as his seed exploded in frothy ecstasy, deep inside the walls shuddering uncontrollably around him. Right at the same moment as Neji spilled his own lust for the third time. Sticky white fluid soaking into the satin and lace flounce of the lolita petticoat currently hiked up around his waist, as he cried Kiba's name like a prayer with a sincere passion that told the Inuzuka exactly how much he was cherished._

_No. He thought, succumbing to a thick haze of ultimate satisfaction and the deepest unconditional love ... Unexpected company wasn't so bad after all._

**-xxxxXXXXxxxx-**

**{One year later}**

Tucked away in a spacious back booth of the newly renovated Mori; the air around a chatty group of five pulsed with a palpable sense of celebration. Even for an outsider, it was obvious that the young Shinobi, though all unmistakably different in nature ... shared a deep rooted bond of camaraderie. The lively crowd became six as a haughty slightly unbalanced blond returned and tottered her way back into the table. Settling right beside a less-than-pleased Shikamaru Nara, who grumbled something which was undoubtedly in reference to the _seventh_ glass of Sake a clearly buzzed Ino Yamanaka proceeded to pour herself. Despite the ANBU tactician's disapproval, the others followed in Ino's stead and refilled their own shares; passing the Sake around over bright laughter and arbitrary conversation. When a ruggedly handsome brunette suddenly lifted his cup in toast, banter ceased and each glass immediately hovered in unison. Save the one belonging to the longhaired elite who sat beside him, the very same who _also_ happened to be the guest of honor at this gathering. Kiba Inuzuka's gruff voice rose above the muted clamor of the bar-turned-restaurant, as his wild gaze settled onto the glowing Hyuga.

"Here's to the start of a long career for our new third in command." The fanged Shinobi offered. "Take good care of us ... _Taicho_."

"KANPAI!"

As glasses clinked and other's emphatically echoed the seemingly innocent toast; Neji blushed crimson, opaline eyes darting to his boyfriend only to find a devious glint shining in the Inuzuka's stare. Sure enough, there was no end to how much satisfaction Kiba derived from doing this sort of thing to Neji in public. Although thankfully, in this situation the Hyuga knew his blush would be perceived as humble embarrassment ... rather than heady arousal. The elite forced himself to look away with a coy smirk. They had taken to playing this little game frequently, and though the Hyuga had yet to actually _win_. He still refused to lose so easily. A sexy grin curled Kiba's lips at the elite's attempt to brush off his obvious arousal and he reached out to tuck Neji's hair behind one ear. Tonight was after all, his night. In light of that, the Inuzuka was more than happy to let Neji play the part of unwavering Hyuga genius commander ... At least until later.

"So how does it feel?" Kiba pressed his mate affably. At the query, everyone else around the table instantly perked up to hear its answer.

Neji smiled softly, absently tracing the outer edges of his cup with a slender fingertip. "Um, weird I guess ..." He chuckled. "Really weird."

Indeed it _was_ strange ... and extremely surreal. The Hyuga Heir could have never in his wildest dreams imagined a year ago; that twelve months later he would be out celebrating getting his own squad, _and_ being promoted to third in command of the entire ANBU faction. It was an honor that few were even capable of passing the (impossible) preliminary testing for. Let alone actually getting the council and Hokage nominations which were required _after_ passing. But despite Neji's doubts that the Fifth would approve after personally bringing him back from a close shave with suicide. Tsunade had surprisingly been the first to submit her nomination. Of course, only _after_ telling the young elite that rather than dwell on past mistakes, he needed to hurry up and start devoting the rest of his life to atonement ... preferably under her direct supervision ... She then promptly kicked him out of her office.

Soon after learning that Neji would co-succeed the Hyuga title, the politically driven Council followed with their grudging approval. But even though a strong tie with the Hyuga Clan was their main motivation, Neji's uncanny aptitude as a Ninja also figured heavily into the strict Council's favorable decision. With their agreement the classified news was officially announced within the ranks. Making Neji Hyuga the third youngest to receive the title, behind only Minato Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake. That being said, he was in good company. Not to mention, since almost every one of the Rookie Eleven now served in ANBU; it gave the Hyuga elite a deep sense a fulfillment to finally be able to use his own hands and strength, in order to guide and protect them. Especially _one_ reckless crimson cheeked ANBU in particular ... Though the mere _thought_ of having to now personally send his lover on dangerous assignments, was _also_ giving the Hyuga a stress induced heart condition. He chewed his lip absently as that subconscious dread rose up once again.

Unaware of the troubled wheels spinning in the elder brunette's head, said 'reckless crimson cheeked ANBU' massaged the nape of Neji's neck idly. Letting his fingers slowly play through his boyfriend's silken cocoa strands.

"I'm proud of you ..." Kiba murmured.

"We all are." Lee piped up, his round wide eyes glassy and wet.

The pensive Hyuga looked up at the sound of his former teammate's voice, then immediately cringed at the telltale signs of the taijutsu experts impending hysterics.

"Lee if you start crying right now, I swear to god ..." Neji warned.

Lee's lip trembled valiantly. His face turning an odd shade of reddish-purple from the sheer effort it was taking to keep his waterworks at bay.

"I'm fine, _toootally_ fine." The emotional Shinobi whispered shakily.

Vacant doe eyes studied Rock Lee as their owner silently contemplated his boyfriend. The fair-skinned ink user then tilted his head, thinking aloud. "Hmm I wonder if _this_ is how it feels to date a woman. Is it possible I have been heterosexual all this time?"

Lee instantly spun to face Sai. "What the hell's that supposed to mean! Crying is a BEAUTIFUL part of youth! I'll have you know it takes a REAL man to be secure with his emotions!"

"Or a woman." The artist offered matter-of-factly.

"Well you sure weren't doubting my manhood last night were you!" Lee shot back, in complete disregard of the _five_ other people beside them.

"It's impossible to do so when I'm enjoying your sizable equipment." Sai murmured breathily. Equally unconcerned by their friends' proximity and _clearly_ turned on by the memory.

Lee found Sai's wrist beneath the table and leaned into the artist's ear, then slid the ink-user's soft hand to cup suggestively against his stiffening groin.

"Maybe your _man_ needs to remind you how much you _enjoy _this equipment." He husked, nipping at the pale lobe.

"Gross." Neji blanched. "Guys come on ... I just ate." He groaned. Glaring daggers at the pair who seemed to be only a few steps away from climbing up on their table and screwing each other.

The vehement complaint was blatantly ignored, as Lee coaxed Sai's chin to face him then captured full pale lips with his own. The Hyuga quickly slapped a protective palm over his eyes and Kiba chuckled, leaning over towards his disgruntled other half.

"Let them be." He murmured, nipping hungrily at Neji's neck. "I'm _way_ more interesting."

"Stop that! All you are is _way_ more shameless." Neji chided playfully, turning mock stern eyes onto his lover.

"Hmm ... You can do _that_ to me ANYTIME Kiba ... _that_ and lotsa other things ..." Ino slurred dreamily. Starry blue eyes glued on the ruggedly sexy Inuzuka like a lion on steak.

"You _do_ know I'm sitting right fucking here." Shikamaru fumed.

"Oh shut up Shika!" Ino snapped belligerently. "Who the hell asked you anyways ... why're you always shoving your lazy ass in the middle of my LOVE!

Shikamaru scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Uh I don't know ... maybe cuz I'm your goddamn boyfriend Ino." The handsome Nara replied dryly.

"EX!" The Yamanaka proclaimed triumphantly. "EX-boyfriend. How many times do I have to repeat that! Why are you even here right now, go home. I hate you!"

At that Shikamaru rubbed wearily at his throbbing temples. Why the hell he'd ever even dated this troublesome chick in the _first_ place escaped him ... And why Ino _still_ possessed the ability to get under his skin so fucking easily, now that they were broken up, was an even BIGGER mystery.

"I'm here because I was _invited_. Can't you see he clearly doesn't want you? So please just shut up. Your slutty desperation is giving me a headache."

"Don't sit next to me then!" Ino shouted. "And who the hell are you calling a slut, you waste of space!"

"Keep your voice down drunkard!" The ponytailed Shinobi hissed. "Are you _trying_ to ruin Neji's party."

"_You're_ the one ruining it!" The blond Kunoichi jabbed a wobbly accusing finger at her ex. "You ruin EVERYTHING, you ruined my LIFE, you goddamn male chavynist!"

"The word is _chauvinist_ Ino. And you really shouldn't try to use challenging vocabulary, you might hurt yourself." Shikamaru snarled sarcastically.

"Why you ..."

At that point the (clearly) still bitter former couple then embroiled themselves in a flurry of razor sharp insults. Most of which were traded too quickly for anyone else to even understand what _language_ they were speaking.

Kiba used the opportunity of the inebriated blond's distraction to pull Neji into an uninterrupted kiss. Ravaging his mate's pout thoroughly; before easing back with a satisfied smile when he earned a soft audible moan for his efforts. Usually the wanton sound would have resulted in Neji being forcibly bent over the nearest piece of furniture. But contrary to popular belief ... The Inuzuka's depravity did have _some_ limits; albeit a small few, and fucking his boyfriend senseless in the middle of Mori on the night of his biggest promotion ... thankfully fell outside of those bounds.

"Mmm lately I'm lucky if you're home long enough to hear one of those." Kiba husked, dragging another hot kiss along the Hyuga's jawline.

"I'm sorry." Neji murmured ruefully, forgetting those around him in the intimacy of their moment. "I've just been so stressed with passing all of these certifications for ANBU. Hopefully once the squad starts things will die down a little ..."

"Please. I already know once that starts up I'm NEVER going to see you ..." Kiba huffed in response to Neji's wishful thinking. "We should do something before then ... Fuck knows I could use some de-stressing."

"Tsume's that bad huh?" The Hyuga chuckled.

The fanged Shinobi cringed at his Mother's name and slumped into his seat, crossing his arms with a groan.

"_Why_ did I decide to take over the Pursuit Corp again? Please remind me why the hell I did that, _and_ why you allowed me to actually go through with it."

Neji smiled at his boyfriend's pouting, letting the back of his finger lazily drag along one of Kiba's crimson slashes.

"It's only a couple of weeks before she hands the reins over and gets out of your hair. You'll survive til then."

"Hmph." The Inuzuka scoffed at Neji's tough talk. "This coming from the guy who's afraid to be in the same room with her alone."

"_That's_ because your mother hates me Kiba." Neji deadpanned.

"She doesn't hate you."

"Ok fine." Neji rolled opaline eyes. "Your Mother hates the fact that ME and my 'elitist Hyuga blood' stole her son and 'turned him gay' ... is that better?"

"God ... I really need a vacation." Was Kiba's only reply to _that_.

As his inherent 'potential youthful fun' radar perked up; Rock Lee abruptly took a break from playing tonsil hockey with his panting boyfriend to interject.

"Hey, if you're thinking of going somewhere, Kakash-Sensei planned this retreat. It's on Moirai which apparently is beautiful," Lee babbled excitably, as though he _hadn't_ been practically eating Sai's face just a moment ago, "... And it has this _amazing_ five star resort built on it! Doesn't that sound fun! We're all going, it's actually kind of a couple's thing. Nothing like the bonding of youthful love!" The taijutsu expert punched an enthusiastic fist into the air in (a somewhat conflicting) support of that claim.

"Oh ... so _noow_ you two are listening." Neji grumbled, and was once again ignored.

"You guys should really come. It's a few weeks from now ..." Lee encouraged, eyes practically blazing at the thought of sharing a youthful group vacation with his peers.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Ino interjected noisily, reminding everyone of the blond's presence.

"Are you an idiot." Shikamaru sighed. "What part of 'couples thing' did you not understand?"

The rest (wisely) ignored the bickering pair as Sai spoke up.

"Kakashi-senpai did mention there is a spot for two remaining." The artist added softly.

"I don't know ..." The Hyuga replied with reluctance. "I need to start thinking about the roster for the squad-"

"Which doesn't go live for TWO months." Kiba interrupted before his mate could finish. "We're going."

"Kiba ..." Neji protested.

"Look, the Fifth gave you this _ridiculous_ amount of vacation time so you could adjust before you take on all that responsibility. So if you think you're going to spend it denying me sex and working ... You're mistaken my friend. Either we're going on this fucking vacation or we can go stay at the Inuzuka compound for two weeks Neji ... with Tsume. The choice is yours."

Neji shuddered at the mere thought of Tsume Inuzuka's blood chilling stare and he quickly gave in to the terrifying threat. "F-fine ... BUT."

"But _what_." Kiba growled.

The Hyuga leaned closer so that his subsequent whisper remained discreet.

"You have to _promise_ ... to fuck me senseless with that perfect cock ... From sun up 'til sun down the _entire_ time we're on that island baby." Neji purred.

The wanton quality in his voice telling his lover in no uncertain terms, that if Kiba didn't bring him home soon ... they would be making an extremely conspicuous joint trip to the bathroom.

"Well," The Inuzuka sighed with faux resignation, trying to mask an aroused smirk, "I'm not really in any position to refuse a request from ANBU's third in command ... Am I."

"Mmm," Neji nipped his seme's ear deviously, "Not ... at ... all."

**{FIN}**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: YAY for conspicuous BATHROOM SMEX! So it's short *sweatdrop* I know. I waited because I wanted to nearly finish the first Uninvited Side Story before I completed this. Since ... well honestly after 20 friggin chapters I had just about enough of Neji/Kiba's psycho love drama to drive me BATSHIT crazy! So writing the Naru/Sasu Gaiden (Gaiden = Side story) broke up that monotony, *thank you yaoi gods*. Speaking of the NaruxSasu Gaiden, I'm a little apprehensive about posting that juicy little offering to this site just cause ... well *aghem* it's a _liiiil_ bit drrty ... sure that hasn't stopped me from posting TWENTY chapters of Uninvited lol ... I dunno I'm going to marinate on it guys. If I DO post it here it will go up in 3 parts right after this and then (as you may have already guessed) *drum-roll*... The first chap of the SECOND Gaiden "Moirai & Other Delicious Disasters" goes up! That will go up on here for sure and I won't call it a **_**sequel**_** ... wah that's too much pressure! But it's going to be a nice little side story picking up a few weeks after this epilogue on the trip Lee & Sai mentioned ... I am **_**perfectly**_** aware that what I just described is also basically the exact definition of a sequel ... But it's NOT! Lol it's going to be much shorter than Uninvited and I've written so much of it already, hopefully you guys will enjoy! The story is Neji/Kiba centric (of course) as their relationship recovers from 2yrs of secret screwing/lying to gf's/leaving gf's/3somes/coming out of the closet/being disowned/cheating/suicide attempts/ridiculously hot kinky smexing ... holy crap a lot happened in Univited! But anyway I will also give a little Lee x Sai fan service (since my peeps over on AFF asked), as well as some Shikamaru action (with whom ... I won't mention yet, but rest assured it is NOT Ino or anyone from the species known as WOMAN) A whole bunch of other DRAMA will also unfold including the REAL reason why Kiba insisted Neji went on this trip ... *evil cackling* Leisandro's all packed with his thonged speedo and ample lube so let's go on to blazing hot man smex paradise! I mean *aghem* on **_**vacation**_**, vacation! Oh and if I defeat the measly scrap that's left of my conscience ... the first Gaiden will go up today or tomorrow. Naruto x Sasuke fans rejoice! The 1st Chapter of the Neji/Kiba Gaiden will go up as soon as that story finishes! Don't forget to REVIEWWWW!**


	22. THE SIDESTORY HAS ARRIVED!

FINALLY The NEW Kiba x Neji is here! It's now posted on my Author page and I'm uploading this A/N as a new chapter in Uninvited to spread the word! This FIC is going up a lot later than I would've liked, but I'm so friggin excited I can't contain myself! Thank you everyone for being so PATIENT! PS ... Hopefully I'll get to RE the messages in my inbox this wknd! Since I haven't updated on FF in so long I had no idea there was stuff in there *sweatdrop* ^_^

-Lei-

* * *

**Uninvited Gaiden II: Moirai & Other Delicious Disasters**

_Moirai & ODD is set about a year after the end of Uninvited and a few weeks after the Epilogue, which I would suggest re-reading before you read the new story! _

**Synopsis**: They've taken Lee's invitation and now Kiba x Neji and a few friends are soon to be at the mercy of the sexually charged Isle of Moirai. Though a seemingly harmless holiday, in truth (and unbeknownst to their partners) many are setting off on their journey bearing secrets that will quickly turn the trip into a test. Some will be enticed, some 4ever ensnared, while a few may even be exchanged. Will Neji & Kiba emerge strengthened or broken? Neji x Kiba (LeeSai/KakaIru/Shika/Naru/Dei/+ more!)

* * *

**Title**: Moirai & Other Delicious Disasters

**Pairing**: Neji x Kiba-centric (of course!), with minor Rock Lee x Sai action (stressing the word minor), Shikamaru, Naruto, and Deidara are also in the manmix, and really minor (think scenery) Kakashi x Iruka, Izumo x Kotetsu ... Besides those mentioned there's one surprise couple (Hints: they were BOTH in Uninvited. Both are dudes. They were NOT dating each other, but they did have a pretty huge secret which we'll find out in this story!) Oh and don't be deceived there IS NOT and WILL NOT BE ANY **HET** IN THIS TALE! No lady-parts, NONE, ZIP, ZEROOO

**Genre**: Uninvited Gaiden/Yaoi/Smut/Romance

**Rating**: M

* * *

GO CHECK IT OUT! *hugs*


	23. Ch00 Falling In: PREQUEL

**Just when you all thought this story was over, ne? *grins* This BRAND NEW chappy was written in honour of both Neji and Kiba's recent birthdays! The gorgeous picture off of which this 1shot is based was done by Kyuubi1010 and can be found here (remove spaces) - http : / yaoi. y-gallery. net / view / 810959 /**

**-Lei-**

**.**

*******WARNINGS: This is gay fiction. Foul language, adult imagery and graphic fictional smexual scenarios involving MEN are about to ensue. Please do not read if you're under legal age in your locality or find any of the above offensive. *Shoos you away* You are forewarned!**

* * *

**UNINVITED - FALLING IN**

**(Ch.00 The Prequel)**

.

.

It had been seven long weeks … almost two entire months since he'd last touched him. Since he'd last smelled the Hyuga's fresh simple aroma. Since the Inuzuka had caught the scent of Neji's arousal with his keen nose … Felt those silken cocoa strands gripped tight between the pads of his calloused fingertips. And god, Kiba had missed all of the above. He'd missed _him_ … and it showed.

"D_amn_ … Hyuga _taichou_." The Inuzuka husked in lusty appreciation, tongue dragging hungrily over his top lip as wild eyes roved the lean perfection of the ANBU Op stretched beside him. "I am gonna tear your ass _up_." Kiba promised with a groan.

The fanged shinobi ran one hand down the length of Neji's pale stomach, until his rough palm slipped past a nest of tight brown curls to capture the brunette's stiff cock, then squeezed it painfully hard. The elder ninja shivered with a guttural moan. As usual, loving and loathing the steely control which Kiba managed to effortlessly exert over his body.

"Hnn … Kiba … for christsake, _please_." The Hyuga breathed in frustration. Needing so much more than the sparse touches which had been relentlessly teasing over his thighs, nipples, winking pucker and blushing cock for almost twenty minutes. Admittedly it felt delicious. Every single time Kiba's fingers played across his skin the coil in Neji's gut tightened and droplets of lust welled up to drip from the head of his sex. But still it wasn't nearly enough to quench his thirst. The longhaired shinobi was left wanting, _fiending_ for the hot thick length of the younger boy's cock, which he could feel pressed stiff and ready against his left hip.

Neji's lids dragged shut at that thought, a husky sound of yearning breaking through tight lips. He had a mind to remedy his deprivation himself, but the brunette's freedom of movement was restricted by the position in which he lay, flushed and panting next to Kiba, who rested on his side. The Hyuga in turn was flat on his back, loosed hair flowing over pale shoulders to pool like chocolate silk against the mattress. Toned limbs parted, his left leg slung over Kiba's hip, lids sunk to half mast. He looked incredible … spread atop the Inuzuka's mussed sheets, ass naked and ready for the taking.

The Hyuga's clothing had been virtually torn to _shreds_ by the crimson slashed-nin and then discarded haphazardly throughout Kiba's apartment. Marking the path which the amorous pair had savagely grappled, kissed, touched, fought and teased their way along in order to get to their present location. In fact Neji's lips were still swollen and smarting from said trip to the Inuzuka's bed. His fair skin marred in countless places by Kiba's vicious bites and hungry sucks. The Hyuga - who was usually immaculately put together at all times - secretly reveled in his current state of wanton disarray. It was all part of their routine, this primal dance of wills and lust. The sultry play for power which neither male had yet to cleanly win, but often tended to lean heavily in the Inuzuka's favour. After all it was nearly impossible to fight against the staggering, wild dominance that ran through Kiba Inuzuka like blood in the ANBU rookie's veins.

As per the norm, soon as they were reunited Kiba had aptly taken care of reasserting his position. Letting his temper flare the moment Neji had the _nerve_ to try and casually 'drop by' his place. As though seven fucking weeks hadn't elapsed ... As if the wild eyed Inuzuka hadn't _expressly_ warned the Hyuga not to keep testing him with these waiting games. Despite this caution however, the gorgeous ninja had shown up yet again fresh off of a mission. Unannounced and thoroughly unapologetic, Neji had simply strolled through Kiba's front door like he owned the place, an almost devilish glint shining in his stoic pale eyes. A glint that only the fanged shinobi could accurately read. The very same which told Kiba in no uncertain terms, that the eighteen year old Black Ops captain hadn't stopped in for a chat, or to train ... He'd come calling, for a taste of Kiba's dick … and nothing else.

The Inuzuka didn't know how many times he'd witnessed Neji wearing that sexy ass look, which somehow managed to turn him on and piss him off at the same time. He couldn't recall how many months had passed since he'd first seen it … Since that first night he'd sank his cock into the pleasured heavenly sin that was Neji Hyuga, and their friendship had changed forever ... But it felt like a different lifetime. As though the person he was in the present bore no connection to who he'd been in the past.

In the beginning Kiba had rebelled against the change. The hotheaded teen lashed out violently, both at Neji and at his own dark hunger for the Hyuga which he couldn't seem to justly excuse. No matter what angle he looked at their situation from, it wasn't right … They'd been _friends_ for their entire lives. They'd shared countless moments, along with the rest of the rookie eleven. From deftly sneaking Sake out of the Jonin Lounge via Neji's Byakugan and Kiba's sharp nose. To fighting grueling battles back to back using the same honed skills. They'd grown from adolescents into young men. Bonded, bantered and bickered - Neji usually managing to win those tiffs over the Inuzuka in his perpetually calm and collected manner. Kiba had dated Neji's cousin, his former teammate. Neji himself had dated quite a few of their mutual friends… all of whom were girls. One of whom, he was STILL involved with at present. So … with all things considered, why the two boys were now hopelessly entangled in each other like this … Kiba didn't quite know.

All he knew for sure was that there was nothing … _No one_ that could even touch the staggering heights Neji took him to. And this fact served to leave the Inuzuka all the more bitter when the stubborn Hyuga denied him. Giving Kiba control in the throes of passion, only to then cruelly seize it back as soon as their hunger was sated. Strictly designating the places and times that the Inuzuka was allowed to have him. Disappearing for weeks on end, then showing back up at his own convenience whenever the mood struck ... It was infuriating.

The Inuzuka bared razor sharp canines against ivory skin as recollections of the Hyuga's selfishness passed bitterly through his mind, igniting both lust and anger. He yanked Neji's body closer against his front, one hand curving under the Hyuga's head to roughly grip a fistful of the loosed tresses just above his temple. Kiba reached down and then hefted the older boy's left leg up, briefly letting go of the Hyuga's dick to hook Neji's knee back via the crook of his own arm; keeping the long pale limb poised high in the air. When Neji grunted in protest at the vulnerable positioning and tried to pull away, Kiba let out a feral snarl that set goosebumps across the Hyuga's flesh. The dangerous sound dared the elite to move again, dared Neji to even _think_ about fighting him … and see what the hell happened. Neji's jaw clenched in prideful defiance, but he conceded to Kiba's will even as his insides throbbed with neglect, begging to be filled.

"Stop ... teasing me." Neji groaned breathlessly with narrowed opal eyes. "Before I leave."

"You ain't goin nowhere …" Kiba chuckled, hand returning to work a torturously slow pace over the Hyuga's pulsing erection. "Keep talking shit though, and I'm gonna make _sure_ you can't even _walk_ outta here when we're done."

The Hyuga gasped as arousal shot through him, cock spitting up a healthy string of precum onto his shivering stomach. "Screw … you." He half gasped, half whined.

"Mmm, _I'll_ be the one fucking this ass … soon as I'm good and ready." Kiba drawled. "It's about time you had a taste of your own goddamn medicine."

"What are you talking abo-"

"You know _exactly_ what the hell I'm talkin about. You enjoy makin me fucking wait like this?" The Inuzuka growled passionately into Neji's ear, biting the fleshy lobe with sharp teeth and making the elder boy hiss in pleasured pain. "You enjoy keepin me on your time? Knowin how much I hate that shit!"

"Ki-ba …" Neji's left hand - which was caught between their bodies - slipped down across the contours of the younger ANBU's chiseled abdomen cravingly, teasing over the wet head of Kiba's swollen cock once his fingers found it.

"You want that." The Inuzuka mused.

"Yes." The Hyuga admitted huskily.

"Course you do." Kiba drawled smugly, rocking his hips up into the Hyuga's touch. "Mm, you know how hard my cock's been?" He demanded lustfully. "Every single time I even _think_ about bein inside you, my dick is ready to shoot. You know how many nights I've had to jerk off, wishing I was holding your stubborn ass down in this bed, hm."

"_Hnnn_." Neji moaned, gripping around Kiba's sex with a low growl as he began stroking it hard and fast.

Kiba shuddered. "Shit Nej …" His lips found the elder boy's jawline, dragging passionate kisses along it as his own hand adopted a similar pace on the Hyuga's leaking cock.

"Why do you do this huh?" Kiba murmured, breaths growing short as his lust got the best of his resentment. "Why do you run from me, knowin no one else is _ever_ gonna fucking give it to you this good. It's the best … isn't that what you told me."

Neji's eyes fluttered shut with a shaky whine, the Inuzuka's words inciting him just as much as the younger brunette's touch.

"Isn't it …" Kiba demanded.

"Yes." Neji rasped.

"Yes what."

"It's the best … please … _Kiba_ … please, want you." The Hyuga moaned.

"That so. Have you missed my cock _taichou_ …" Kiba whispered, sucking Neji's earlobe into his mouth again as his hand smoothly moved from the Hyuga's dick to slip down around the root of his own member. Nudging the aching, precum slicked length to push into the cleft of the older boy's supple ass cheeks. The hand still buried in Neji's hair twined tighter as pure need set Kiba's blood ablaze. "You miss having my dick deep in this tight cunt, don't you cockslut." The Inuzuka goaded crudely, lips curled in a rakish grin. "You missed it so much that you came all the way here and threw it at me today, just praying I'd fuck your greedy little ass into this mattress to punish you … ain't that right?"

"I'll ... _mmmm_ … fuc- _hnnn - _king … kill … y - ah - ou." Neji attempted to hiss, failing to sound even remotely intimidating as ardent moans cut through his threat.

"I'd like to see you try." Kiba snarled with a chuckle, yanking the Hyuga's hair and thrusting his wet cock up against the elite's lubed pucker at the same moment. He bucked hard once, then again. Finally managing on his second thrust to breach Neji's protesting entrance with a single savage stroke.

"KIBA! Oh FUCK _KIIBA_!" Neji cried through clenched teeth, spasms tearing through him as the Inuzuka's massive cock forged through his resistance. Catching against pillowy insides while it drove deeper into his ass. Filling him past his limits, stretching his fleshy walls in a mix of slight pain and the _ultimate_ pleasure. This was it … exactly what he'd been waiting for. Just what he'd so desperately needed. It was almost too much, too fucking good. The Hyuga couldn't stop shaking, and as Neji's body clutched and shivered around Kiba's already overwrought cock, the Inuzuka began to tremble as well.

"C'mere." Kiba groaned and used his grip to turn the Hyuga's face towards him. Coaxing the elder boy's quivering lips against his own, then taking Neji in a harsh, searching kiss. "Miss you." The Inuzuka whispered earnestly into their clash of lips and tongues. "I fucking missed you Nej."

"S-so good." Neji kissed the fanged ninja back feverishly, basking in the taste of Kiba which he'd missed just as much, if not more … But he couldn't say that. He couldn't admit that every single night his body burned for this. Couldn't admit that his illicit attraction to the handsome canine tamer had been _years_ in the making … That he'd admired Kiba from the sidelines, craved him incessantly. That for Neji … this wasn't, could not and would _never_ be just sex.

The Hyuga couldn't reveal any of those truths however, because they were too dangerous, too risky. It was bad enough he'd made the first move. He'd been the one to let the gnawing ache for the Inuzuka get the best of him. He'd been the one to jeopardize their entire friendship by seducing Kiba. He wouldn't be responsible for any more damage than that ... Not to the wild headstrong Inuzuka who was so incredibly precious to him; nor to those around the pair who respected them both … Who trusted them, who would never know or understand this forbidden passion which they shared behind closed doors.

"K-kiba …" Neji rasped hoarsely, back bowing up from the mattress as the Inuzuka suddenly quickened his pace. Their lips broke apart as the Hyuga's head fell back into the cradle of Kiba's strong hold and his eyes snapped shut. "_Ssss_, oh god … fuck me."

Kiba drew his left knee up with a wayward groan in response, the ball of his corresponding foot then anchored against the mattress; giving him ample leverage to thrust up hard and fast inside Neji's waiting ass. His hand returned to the Hyuga's dick, stroking it to the same frenzied rhythm. Their heavy balls slapped against each other with each sinuous grind of slick cock into tight ass. They were covered in sweat and lust, moaning and panting raggedly for breath. Kiba held the Hyuga tight to his chest, loving the way the older male's body had sagged helplessly into his arms. All the fight leaving him as the longhaired-nin was forced to lay back, take the heady pleasure and let Kiba have his way. Neji shook in utter bliss … whimpering sharply when he felt the beginnings of a powerful climax boiling up from tight testes.

"Gonna lose it …" Neji panted desperately, eyes squeezing even tighter. "_Please_ Kiba, give it to me … want you to cum … _hnnn_ ...oh god wanna feel it … inside me."

"Fuck Nej." Kiba moaned hoarsely.

The fanged brunette had already been teetering on the edge as it was, but that wanton request burned through the remains of his composure like hellfire. Leaving the Inuzuka half mad with urgency. He began thrusting with renewed abandon. Sharp smacks of skin on skin filling the air as the Inuzuka's hand twisted up and down the pulsing length of his lover's sex. Kiba gasped when Neji's ass tightened like a vise around him. God, it felt so amazing, so incredibly fucking good.

"Ugh _Neji_ … much as you want …" Kiba growled. "I swear, I'll give you as much of my cum as you fucking want Nej ... shit, it's so goddamn good. Jesus so good in you, _fuck_ … FUCK!" The fanged-nin cried in crescendo, slamming his hips upwards with an animalistic snarl and driving his cock as deep as the older boy's body could take him.

The Inuzuka lost himself to pleasure at that moment, climax suffocating him with its weight. His breath huffed hard and fast against Neji's sweaty neck, another broken moan leaving Kiba as the Hyuga subsequently shuddered with a gruff shout of his own. Slender fingers fisted at the sheets beneath them, the other set clawed over his pale thigh. A deep wavering voice sobbed Kiba's name like a prayer as Neji's cock spilled its creamy load all over the Inuzuka's steadily pumping fist and onto the Hyuga's twitching torso.

"Mmm." Kiba husked thickly into Neji's ear as he stroked the older ANBU through his release. All the while still thrusting slow and deep inside the Hyuga's molten heat, in an effort to spend his own semen which poured hot and thick from his pulsing cock. "So fuckin deep." The Inuzuka whispered sucking and kissing over the marks he'd previously left on Neji's neck. "God, I'm cummin so deep in you."

Neji gasped then choked on a whine, the stimulation proving too much.

"Good?" Kiba hummed.

The Hyuga could only nod weakly, twisting a bit to nuzzle against Kiba's broad chest. Thoroughly intoxicated by the shattering climax that had momentarily halted his ability to think.

After squeezing the very last drop of his seed onto his stomach, Kiba finally released Neji's softening cock in favour of dragging his palm up and down the back of the older boy's raised thigh. Shivering a bit as his own dick spilled its last inside the Hyuga's depths. He smiled wearily when he felt Neji burrow closer with a soft sigh of contentment.

"Wish you were always this cute." Kiba murmured.

Neji only chuckled, far too blissed out to be affronted by the words. He groaned when Kiba lowered his thigh then gently draped it over his own hip, the sound morphing into a nettled grunt as the younger shinobi began to slowly pull out.

"Don't." Neji protested petulantly.

Kiba hummed and dropped a kiss to the slender bridge of the Hyuga's nose. "Got to Nej." He murmured ruefully. "Gonna be messy later, and then you'll be cursing me out."

Neji snorted in response to this _entirely_ accurate prediction, and Kiba laughed as he slipped himself free then gathered the gorgeous elite into his arms. Tucking his face into the crook between Neji's shoulder and throat. The Inuzuka wanted to speak his mind ... to tell the Hyuga how much he hated it when the Black Ops captain made this feel like some kind of frivolous game. But the words wouldn't come … after all in that respect, at times Kiba himself was just as guilty.

With the all important truth left unsaid, they sank into each other, spent and drunk on satisfaction. It wasn't long before both were fast asleep, still firmly intertwined even as they succumbed to their dreams.

By the time Kiba woke up again and roused himself from his pleasure coma … Neji was gone.

The Inuzuka closed his eyes and heaved a laboured sigh as that sobering realization hit him. He rolled onto his stomach to bury his face into the indent where the Hyuga's warmth had previously been, and Kiba inhaled deep. Breathing in the faint traces of Neji's delicious scent which lingered on his sheets. A strange sort of ache cut through Kiba's chest as the fanged shinobi savoured the simple aroma that had at some point, become one he couldn't do without.

"Hurry up …" He whispered gruffly into the rumpled linens. "Just hurry the hell up ... and come back to me, asshole."

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

* * *

**A/N: UNF! Come back indeed ... Omg I F'N love Kiba Inuzuka (and his filthy mouth) in a way I CANNA describe. This was delish! And we all know the twenty-plus chapters of shenanigans which shortly followed all of the wanting and denial, secret lust and tortured hearts above. Don't we *leers* Geez, talk about backwards tho huh? Lol who the heck writes the prequel when she's already halfway through the THIRD installment of the series? *sighs* Me ... that's who. I hope you guys enjoyed this little iT'S-Kiba's-BDAY! surprise. I certainly did ^_^ It's been far too long since I've visited this couple (even though they are about to reappear and throw down in the ongoing Uninvited: Gaiden II - which can be found on my Author Page) Thank you so much to Kyuubi who not only let me use this BRAIN DESTROYING work of art for the thumbnail over on y!gal, but faithfully helped me beta, despite both of our bleeding eyes last night *loves on her earthshakingly hard* On another note I don't think I've **_**ever**_** written and posted something this fast, and I'm fairly sure I will be revisiting this in a week or so ... then cringing with the desire to make changes. But alas I really wanted to get it up in time for KIBA/NEJI week over on the Pearls & Fangs club, so here it is. My apologies if it feels rushed in any way *blushes* ... Long live my original OTP! Plz kindly REVIEW on your way out. TY!**


	24. Happy Holidays & FREE downloads: w00t

[_x-posted, sorry for the holiday-spamz lol_]

So it's that time of year again, I just wanted to say thank you so very much for being apart of my little corner of the interwebs! For reading, and fav-ing and reviewing and being an all around superb group of wonderfully naughty human beings … ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA! Now onto the _best_ part of christmas … GIFTS! I've busted my arse to get things up and running in time for the holidays, in fact some of you may have already noticed that TSC aka my Tumblr has gotten a complete make over this week and _now_ … *drumroll* we have a **DOWNLOAD** page! This is especially important to my FF(dot)net readers because almost all of my FICS have been updated, rewritten or added to over the past two years and unfortunately I can't go back and make those changes with the system FF(dot)net uses, so all the work on here is generally the oldest version *sweatdrop* But anyhoo on my DL page you will find all kinds of steamy goodies (some of which have never been posted on this site) in both e-book and pdf format, so if you've been craving a bit of yaoi on your kindle, iPhone, iPad, ipod, desktop, laptop, mobile phone …. ANYWHERE lol, then head on over and check things out! All downloads come with exclusive COVERS, are FREE and chockfull of awesome fanart + fiction. I've listed a couple of my fav's below - including the 2011 rewrite of Uninvited, which contains some STUNNING art by Kyuubi1010, she's also done some gorgeous stuff for Freeze, Burn, Tokyo btw - but there are plenty more available on the DL page *grins* ^_^

Oh and another IMPORTANT note, I've been wanting to do this for ages and I've finally gotten around to changing my handle. Well not changing it really, considering I sign everything as LEI anyways it was only a matter of time til I made it official! I'm going to leave my name as 'Leilita' and/or 'LeilitaChan' on my older sites for now, cause it would be a PITA to change them all at once, but FYI if you're looking for me on the net **LEI** or **L.E.I** is the nombre! Other than changing my alias lol, I've been going mental trying to prepare for IRL xmas, which tends to be a massive drunken do with my family *headdesk* That being said I've gotta run, but I hope everyone enjoys their weekend! Savour your precious times … whoever they may be spent with, wherever you are. Appreciate the present, let go of the past, own your future …

To you and yours Happy xmas and Merry (almost) New Years!

xx

Lei

NOW UP FOR DL:

•Uninvited [Special Edition] {Kiba x Neji}

•Set Fire to the Rain {Asuma x Shikamaru}

•Freeze Burn Tokyo vol.1 & vol.2 {Neji x Shikamaru}

+ MORE!

**Go check out the DL's & cover arts here!** (remove spaces) - www . leilitaffhaven . tumblr . com /downloads


End file.
